THE DAY BLACK AND WHITE DISAPPEARED (English version)
by Robotfan
Summary: We all tend to think there is only good and evil. People are all good or they are all evil. However, that's just an illusion. There are only acts and their consequences. Yet, do you think our acts and mistakes portray us as a good or a bad person? Prequel of the day love and hate collided.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

_Kaon, 10,000 years ago_

"Well…What should I think about it?"

In "_The Cybertronian Victory", _nobody spoke. All of people had their optics glued to the holographic screen. The screen displayed news about Cybertron's new state. Everyone was surprised by the last event: Vos City had fallen during the night. Vosians'd joined Megatron as well as his Decepticons. Everybody was talking about it since this morning. The bar wasn't an exception. The owner cleaned and served cubes while listening to the customers' points of view.

"I don't get it" A brown bot said. His name was Thunderclasher. He was a regular customer. He was drinking his cube, a dark stare. "Vos was supposedly neutral."

"Hm, I'm not that sure" The owner gently replied. "Vos already harboured Decepticons' purple colours."

"What about the Vos's Head?" The waiter added. Windstorm for friends. "He's the Air Commander. Starscream. He's a good commander. However, no one would deny his hunger for power. It wouldn't surprise me if he'd decided to join Megatron in exchange of a high rank."

Thunderclasher raised one eyebrow.

"Why would Megatron bother with a bot like Starscream? Everything Megatron can give to him is a position of Second-in-command."

The owner glanced back at the screen.

"Ha. Speaking of which…Megatron is announcing it."

"Sheesh. It wouldn't last. You already heard Starscream's speeches in live, right? You can play it on every Cybertronian social networks. He said there is no such thing as too much power."

"What do you mean?"

Windstorm shrugged.

"I meant…Starscream will get tired of his rank. One day or another. Why would he be second-in-command…why can't he rule?"

"With Megatron? He wouldn't take such a risk"

"Your bet?" The waiter smiled.

Thunderclasher let out a sigh. He put 10 Shanix on a table.

"Okay"

"I bet: before the end of the cycle, there would be attempted murders against Megatron"

"Well. If it can put an end to this conflict…"

"Autobots will never win"

The owner nodded. There were Autobot bars and Decepticon bars on Cybertron. The ones who joined one faction refused to welcome or serve the other. This bar welcomed any Cybertronian. No matter the faction as long as their insignias were kept hidden. They didn't wish to get in any trouble. Of course, they already guessed each one's faction though people didn't display it by using their optics' colours. Thunderclasher was definitely a Decepticon. Windstorm remained ambiguous about his position. That was none of his business. As long as he worked…

Anyway, no matter who the winner was…Cybertron was slowly dying. The owner stared at his energon.

Soon, there'll be no more. Because of that war…

Thunderclasher finished his cube. He put it down on his table. He was ready to go.

"I have my wife to return to"

"You're lucky. You and your family…I'm quite envious"

The customer laughed. Above him, the screen was still turned on. Autobots were announcing their defeat in Vos. That's the other Second-in-command. Ultra Magnus. A stern face, he tried to make his voice heard despite cameras' cracklings.

Thunderclasher closed the door behind. The owner asked Winderstorm to throw unusable cubes off. He wanted to make room for new customers.

Then they heard a shrieking scream.

"What's this?" Winderstorm cried out.

The owner didn't answer back. Shock was obvious on his face. He exchanged a worried look with his employee. Both of them then rushed outside.

In front of the bar, they found Thunderclasher. The owner narrowed his optics. His back faced them, standing up straight. His corpulence prevented them to see what's going on.

"Hey, buddy…What's wrong?"

Thunderclasher immediately turned back. They gasped in surprise.

An orange and white bot, red optics, firmly holding Thunderclasher by his neckcables, his laser-gun on his forehelm.

"Okay" The owner said, his arms up. "Let's calm down"

"What do you want? We can talk" Winderstorm added.

Thunderclasher struggled. However, the stranger didn't release him. He coldly stared back at them. He didn't lower his weapon.

"What do you want?"

"…Your energon. Your Shanix. Now." The bot answered.

The owner bit his lipplates. Thunderclasher winced in pain as soon as the bot tightened his hold around his neck. He'd become one of his friends. He couldn't abandon him. Winderstorm let out a sigh.

"Okay. Catch it!"

The waiter'd reacted. He threw a bag full of Shanix at him. It landed near the stranger's pedes. The bot nodded in approval. Yet he didn't let Thunderclasher go. He slowly knelt down to grab the bag. His chassis opened. He put the Shanix inside, then closed it up.

"I want energon, now"

"What? Isn't it enough?" Winderstorm yelled, scandalized.

For emphasis, the bot took his pede off. He violently crashed Thunderclasher's. The latter screamed in deep obvious pain. He wasn't joking. If they didn't obey, he would kill him! The owner immediately went back in his bar while Winderstorm was trying to talk. The owner grabbed more cubes of energon, full. He put them in a bag. He came back and throw it at the bot.

"Now, let him go!"

The bot didn't pay attention to him. He simply took the bag. He checked the content. He seemingly counted the number of cubes. He also checked if they were full. A satisfied look on his face, he loosened the grip onto Thunderclasher. Then he roughly pushed him off, far from him. Thunderclasher nearly lost his balance and leaned on a wall. He coughed, trying to catch his breath. He looked horrified by what'd just happened. The bot still had the bag in one servo, the laser-gun in another.

"Who are you?" Winderstorm asked.

The stranger didn't reply. He simply moved back. In the end, he turned around and started running, leaving the bar as fast as possible. As soon as Thunderclasher came to his senses, he grabbed his own laser-gun, the one he'd always carried with him.

"Thunderclasher, don't!"

He didn't listen to him. He pointed the weapon at the orange stranger. Then he shot. The bot was way too fast. He dodged the laser, jumping on the side. The stranger turned around and shot as well.

This time, Thunderclasher collapsed on the ground, energon bleeding. Winderstorm and the owner let out a scream of terror, rushing over to Thunderclasher's side. Fortunately, the laser'd just hit the leg. The bot hadn't aimed for the spark.

"You'll be fine, buddy!"

They looked up. The bot'd transformed into his alt-mode. They just had the time to catch sight of an orange car.

Then the car vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

As soon as he was far enough from the bar, Deadlock transformed back in his robot form. He stopped then leaned against the wall, catching his breath. He put down the bag full of energon. Unfortunately, he wouldn't make it. That's barely enough for one week. He must find other cubes of energon quickly.

Deadlock let out a sigh. Wherever he would go in Cybertron, energon was becoming increasingly rare. Everything was for Megatron and his armies. If it wasn't about Megatron, it was about Autobots who used energon as a bargaining chip for an allegiance. Deadlock rolled his optics. He grabbed a cube to drink it.

They could say whatever they wanted, Cybertron's agony was caused by both factions. None of them spared Cybetronians. One was as selfish as the other. Sadly, a clan must be chosen nowadays. Neutral Cybertronians didn't survive long enough. First, that's because of the drained energon that was used to satisfy one or the other faction. Then…because people were distrustful toward them. They were -sometimes wrongly- viewed as traitors who could switch sides every time. One of the last homeless bots who was living in his area, Gasket…had been found murdered in a street two days ago.

Autobots'd murdered him…

Deadlock mustn't end up like Gasket. Gasket had warned him. He must choose. Truth to be told, the choice hadn't been that difficult. Deadlock had chosen to display Decepticons' red. He had chosen that faction because of many reasons. First, Megatron – aka Megatronus- had been right on many topics. The High Council ruling Cybertron had been corrupted. Deadlock had been put in the most underprivileged caste. He had been a miner. He'd spent 18 hours per day into digging, seeking for energon or other various treasures. And he could never possess these so-called treasures either. The High Council immediately took them. One of miners had tried once. He had been cold-bloodedly shot in the head.

They killed themselves with work…and the High Council'd made money off their backs.

Megatron had been right. It couldn't last forever.

The other reason was Megatron himself. He was able to make firm decisions. They could be viewed as ruthless for some. Yet they were still better than Orion Pax's decisions, now named Optimus Prime. His decisions were too weak, too soft…At least, Decepticon's side provided them some safety.

Then…People would never take an Autobot seriously. A Decepticon was able to kill if they didn't get whatever they wanted.

Deadlock finished his cube. He threw it off. From far, he could hear bombing. That's always the same. Kaon had become a Decepticon-controlled city. Yet, Autobot rebels were still around. Autobots committing attacks against Decepticon authorities.

Deadlock looked down. He'd been living like this…for 2000 years. At the beginning of the war, everyone'd thought it was just a joke. Megatronus had been viewed as insane. Then the Great War went greater. Deadlock had been forced to leave mines. Just like his miner colleagues had thrown their tools off to join Megatron. They'd only wished for better living conditions. However, Deadlock had tried to stay apart from this…even if it'd become more difficult each day…and leaving the City wouldn't make things better.

Then, he'd been spending his days like this…During the daytime, he'd been digging into deserted areas, seeking for unexploited energon. During the night time, he'd been attacking bots who'd been possessing something. Of course, he wasn't really proud of it. However, he wouldn't survive otherwise. His life was above everything. He hadn't been targeting Autobots. He'd been targeting everyone, if it was necessary.

He put his laser-gun back then stood up. It hadn't been the only one thing. He'd caught sight of a Decepticon bar here. He stopped in front of the door entrance. The bar wasn't full of customers. That's his chance. Maybe the owner would listen to him.

He came inside.

The owner was here, near the counter. He looked up at him, a haughty stare on his face. Deadlock decided not to pay attention to it and headed for him.

"You, again?"

He glanced back at the bag that Deadlock was holding.

"Okay. Give them to me"

He handed the bag over. The owner grabbed it then counted the number of cubes in. He stared at him again, a bit in disbelief. The bar will be closed down if Deadlock didn't bring energon back. Of course, Deadlock had kept cubes for himself. However, that's another way to gain money. The owner never asked where they came from. He'd probably guessed.

He opened his chassis. A metallic arm came out of it, holding a bag full of Shanix. Nevertheless, as soon as Deadlock checked inside, his disappointment was great.

"…Is that all?"

"Business is bad. You already know it"

Yet he'd been taking advantage of Deadlock's energon. The orange bot glared at him. However, he didn't speak his mind. He remained calm. In the end, the owner turned around to serve another customer.

"Listen, Crashthunder…"

"What?"

He sounded irritated. No matter. Deadlock hadn't come there for nothing.

"I wondered if…I could do something…"

"You bring energon to me. That's already enough"

Yes. I bring energon for your damned bar, Deadlock thought. I should enjoy it.

"I know. However, it's getting risky every day. Bots will learn to know me. They'll know my face. They'll know I'm working for you."

"And so, what? Aren't you clever? You had never been caught."

"I mean it. I could help you, in another way…"

"Really?"

He cackled.

"In another way?" He repeated.

"I don't know. I could help you with…serving customers, for example"

"You?"

Deadlock gritted his dentas. Of course, he'd already expected a negative outcome and yet—

"Are you kidding? As if I didn't have any problem! Eh. Must I remind you that if you ever came to become my employee, it'll mean more charges. I'll have to pay you and I can't."

That's odd, Deadlock thought. Every time he came in his bar, Crashthunder wasn't short of customers.

"Then. Just imagine if you were ever caught. If they learned your business…you stealing other bars to help mine. I would fall with you. I recruited a robber, a homeless bot who attacks others…No. I can burn my bar and say goodbye to it"

Easy to say. He took the energon and Deadlock was on his own. This time, he couldn't suppress the anger in his voice.

"…I do it for you"

"Oh! SHUT UP! I gave you that job because nobody else will ever recruit a miner! You can join Megatron's army if you wish to be paid. At least, you'll be useful here. We don't need useless homeless bots who just aggravate Cybertron's situation!"

Nearby, they could hear the other customers' laughing. Deadlock chose to ignore them. But deep down, this sentence…He just wanted one thing: pointing his laser-gun at Crashthunder and pulling the trigger. Oh, he could. He could just take his cubes of energon back. Afterward, he could use the cash register.

But there were too many witnesses…

No. He wasn't worth it.

"Speaking of" Crashthunder said, grabbing a Pad. He touched the screen to read something. "You haven't paid your debts."

"What?"

Deadlock was surprised. Which debt? It must be the contrary. Deadlock must be paid by Crashthunder.

"You owe me 1000 Shanix"

"What for?" Deadlock almost spat.

"Well. For the place. For every time you needed a shelter as soon as acid rains happened"

The world upside down. Okay. Crashthunder had granted him such a shelter. However, it had happened twice. Deadlock thought he'd paid his debts by stealing energon for him, risking his life every day.

"Well. Give me the Shanix back, to start with"

He needed it. He glared at him.

No way he'll let him do.

"I owe you nothing" He replied, a cold tone.

"Excuse me?"

Deadlock shook his head.

"You and your Shanix…go get scrapped"

"WHAT?"

Crashthunder stood up. All around Deadlock, customers had mimicked him. Three bots came closer to them. Heavy armoured-bots.

"I need it"

"And I need them for my bar!"

His own life wasn't at stake, after all.

"Our partnership ends here" Deadlock replied.

"Good! I didn't mean to keep you around anyway! However, you'll give my Shanix BACK!"

"Dream of it"

He turned around. The three bots didn't move. They will not let him leave that place.

"What's your problems, you bastards?"

One of them went closer, fists at ready. Deadlock's servo touched his laser-gun. If they ever tried anything…

The bot threw himself at him. Quickly, Deadlock grabbed his weapon and shot in his attacker's chassis. He fell down, screaming in deep pain.

All around, customers screamed as well. Some of them rushed out of the bar while Crashthunder lowered down. The two other bots charged.

Deadlock shot again. He missed his target. Two seconds later, his enemy appeared in front of him. His servos went over for the weapon to grab it away from Deadlock. In response, the orange bot kicked him hard in the leg. The other tried to assault him by behind. Deadlock turned around and gripped his neck, pushing him hard into the wall, the cannon of his laser-gun in the bot's intakes.

"TRY AGAIN!"

His colleague hadn't had enough of it. Before he could reach him, Deadlock turned around again to shoot him, right into the stomach. He focused back on the one whom he was strangling. He wasn't defending himself. He whined in pain, his claws planting into Deadlock's wrists to get away from him. Deadlock punched him hard in the face. It knocked him out.

"Hey!"

Crashthunder had his own weapon, now. An assault weapon. He pointed at Deadlock.

Deadlock didn't waste his time. He pointed his own laser-gun at Crashthunder's head. He should have done it a long time ago.

He'll take Crashthunder with him if it was necessary. The bot will not make it either.

He pulled the trigger.

Crashthunder pulled the trigger.

Only one detonation could be heard.

Deadlock's laser-gun's detonation.

The laser ricocheted around the counter.

A sword was planted through Crashthunder's chassis.

Deadlock blinked.

Someone was behind Crashthunder.

A bot he'd never met. This one moved…and Crashthunder collapsed on the counter.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Deadlock loathed blade weapons.

He hated katanas. He hated swords. He hated sabres. He hated knives.

He viewed them as useless, risky. Not fast enough. A hand-to-hand combat would never help anyone to survive. The adversary could re-attack so many times, no matter how many wounds they'd got.

His self-preservation controlled him. Deadlock ignored Crashthunder's corpse. He pointed his laser-gun at the stranger.

"Do you want one too?" Deadlock asked, his tone cold.

He took his time to scan the newcomer. He was black and blue…Wings came out from his back. Deadlock's disdain went stronger. An Insecticon…An untrustworthy race. He obviously was an arachnid. The bot kept his arms up, showing he meant no harm. Deadlock didn't care.

"Give me the bag!" He cried out.

The bot nodded. He picked up the bag full of cubes then he threw it at him. Deadlock caught it before putting it in his chassis. He was about to open the cash box. He could take Shanix now. He wouldn't obey to Crashthunder anymore. However, the bot unexpectedly stopped him.

"Don't be too greedy" He advised him, a sinister tone.

"What are you-?"

He got it. He heard sirens from far in the street. Authorities were coming. The 'Decepticon' police wasn't the same as the 'Autobot' police. They were well-known for picking bots in their area. The chosen ones never came back from it. Decepticons weren't keen on troublemakers. Megatron's Empire didn't need them.

The bot put a digit on his intake.

"Follow me. There is a door behind."

Why should he trust him? He was an Insecticon, after all! Nevertheless, siren noises dissuaded him from hesitating. After all, he'd the choice: he could follow an Insecticon or he could follow the Decepticon police…

He chose. He followed the bot. Indeed, the door behind the bar wasn't closed up. Both of them ran away. They managed to escape the building as far as possible while the Decepticon authorities penetrated in at the same time, assault weapons and laser-cannons at servos.

The Insecticon led him far, passing a narrow path composed of streets and slums. Sometimes, Deadlock stopped by. However, he'd never stayed here long enough. Nobody came here. the Decepticon police wouldn't bother to search this area. After running and dodging passers-by for a few minutes, they finally stopped. Deadlock leaned against a wall to catch his long breath. Nevertheless, the stranger remained impassive. Maybe was he used to escape authorities every day?

Deadlock turned back to him.

"May I ask what's wrong with you?"

"Oh. Do I need a reason to help a comrade in distress?" The bot replied, a smug smile on his face.

Deadlock stared at his laser-gun. The Insecticon was about to add something else. Deadlock didn't give him such a time. He grabbed him by the throat. The stranger rotated and soon, he found himself stuck against a wall, the orange bot's laser-gun over his head. Let's see how he'll get through this without his blades…Deadlock gritted his dentas, a threatening glare on his face.

"Don't take me for a fool. Come on. Speak up. What do you want? And one advice: be careful with your words"

Strange enough, the bot didn't seem to be impressed. His smile faded away. He simply gazed at Deadlock in disbelief.

"I've been a homeless bot as well" The Insecticon said. "I know how it feels like"

"Really? Homeless? What a joke. You seem to be in pretty good shape. You don't look starved."

Deadlock let out a frown as soon as he felt something against his chassis, right at the place where his spark was. A katana's blade. The stranger knew how to defend himself. Deadlock couldn't wait to see him use his weapon against him. Yet, the bot didn't do anything else.

"These weapons…" Deadlock started. "Yes. They look expensive"

"Would you wish to possess one like them?"

"Excuse me?"

The bot lowered his weapon, as if nothing'd happened.

"I'm not going to lie. I've been a customer in this bar for quite a long time now."

He paused.

"I watched you kill yourself with work, Deadlock."

Was it supposed to soften him up?

"You stole energon for traffic, only because you wanted to feed yourself. Only because you wanted to survive, right? You never paid attention to consequences. You don't have any other goal. Anyone else would have reported you"

Deadlock didn't understand. However, the last sentence sounded like a blackmail. He gave the Insecticon a death glare.

"What? What will you do? Will you report me?"

"No, of course"

Before Deadlock could react, his laser-gun flied off, landing a few meters away. This startled him. Yet the Insecticon didn't do anything else. His expression didn't change.

"How…?"

"You shouldn't attack the ones who really know how to fight, Deadlock."

He'd the chance! He'd the chance to cut his head off with his damned katana! Yet, the stranger didn't do such a thing.

"Since when are you living like this?"

Deadlock let out a frown. He didn't want to talk about it…though why should he lie?

"…Since the beginning of Megatron's revolution"

"That long?"

The Insecticon looked thoughtful.

"Yes. I can imagine how difficult it had been. It had been such a long time since you tasted the feeling of a home. Am I wrong?"

He wanted to leave. Yet the Insecticon wasn't planning to let him go that soon.

"How about tasting this feeling again?"

"What are you talking about?"

Tasting this feeling again…He stared at the stranger. What's the catch?

"Why would you do such a thing?"

"Because I know how much you are suffering. As a previously homeless bot, I understand how you feel. That's my duty to help."

He'd his arms crossed.

"Instead of an energon traffic…maybe would you work for me?"

"Really? And what would be my job?"

He didn't like this. Yet he shall admit…he was curious about it.

"Gaining Shanix" The bot explained. "But not only that…"

With the tip of his digits, he caressed his katana's blade.

"I'm part of a group named the Shadows. I'm a martial art teacher."

"Why do you think it would interest me?"

Yet Deadlock's voice betrayed his interest. His emotionless face appeared back though he was sure: the bot'd already guessed.

"I noticed. You looked impressed by the way I disarmed you, right? Would you wish to learn how to fight?"

"I already know"

The Insecticon shook his head in disapproval.

"Do you really believe it's fighting? Do you think a laser-gun will resolve your problems?"

"I'd never been interested by blades" Deadlock dryly replied. "That's not my thing"

"And what will you do? What will you do as soon as your laser-gun will be short of reload? Laser-guns may be useful, indeed. However, these weapons are fleeting. Katanas, swords…are eternal."

That left Deadlock speechless. The Insecticon pulled his weapons back in their sheathes.

"I can teach you how to love them…How to use them…I can become your Master"

"And what do you want from me in return?" The orange bot retorted. "There must be a price, mustn't it?"

He gave a slight nod. He slowly went closer.

"Here is my price: an absolute loyalty. That's all, if you were to become my pupil."

An absolute loyalty…

Deadlock stared back at the laser-gun on the ground.

"In exchange of your loyalty, I'll teach you how to fight. I'll teach you how to use this kind of weapon. You'll not rely on your stupid Laser-gun anymore. Of course, you'll have a shelter as well as food."

A shelter…

Food…

Since when Deadlock hadn't had a roof over his head?

"You'll have a different goal. A goal other than collecting energon. You'll not only live to survive anymore. I will teach you how to become someone."

He'll work for him…in exchange of a shelter? A training?

He stared at the Insecticon.

He had a point.

He couldn't keep on like this.

He just lived from day to day. He'd never thought about the future…He'd never thought about what'll happen to him…

Today, Decepticon authorities'd almost captured him.

The danger had been close.

One day, he'll be caught. His laser-gun will not defend him.

Even if it was from an Insecticon, he needed a protection.

"…What's your name?" Deadlock asked him.

The bot's smile reappeared.

"Shadow Raker."

"Shadows…"

"So? Is it yes?"

He'll become his pupil…He'll work for him…

He wouldn't need to struggle to survive anymore…Then, he didn't have any job anymore. He had no choice.

He must find something else…He must pay attention to the future…

He must take care of himself.

"…Yes."

"Nice to meet you, Deadlock…My student"


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"Here…we are coming soon."

In his alt-mode, Deadlock was following Shadow Raker. The arachnid's place was located outside Kaon. For this, they needed three hours of driving. As he'd chosen to follow him, becoming his student, training, Deadlock had asked Shadow Raker many questions during the short trip. What was Shadow Raker expecting from him? What would be these things he could learn? Even in his Insecticon-form, Deadlock guessed Shadow Raker's amused smile.

"Indeed. Are you dropping the mask to give room for curiosity?"

Yet Shadow Raker's replies remained vague. He was repeating the same thing over and over: Deadlock would know at the right time. Nevertheless, the orange bot had kept his laser-gun. Just in case…he felt reassured to have it.

"Are there other students?" he questioned him again.

"More or less"

If there were other people, he would meet them sooner or later anyway. Deadlock was a bit confused as soon as the forest encircled them. He expected Shadow Raker to live in another district, in another city…

He didn't expect him to live in such an isolated place. Shadow Raker asked him if he was surprised. Deadlock tried to deny though the arachnid'd already guessed.

"The first thing you need to know about your training…is that you need to let go of your physical body's limits. You need to let your spark speak with your surroundings. Unfortunately, you were living in a City, with bombings, conflict, pollution…It will only slow you down."

Deadlock remained silent. Shadow Raker decelerated.

"You'll get used to. That's a new life for you, after all."

Yes…A new life…A place he could call his home…

Deadlock hadn't realized that Shadow Raker'd just wrestled him away from the street. He wouldn't live in Kaon anymore, living under the threat of Decepticon authorities every day…

No. Here it was confined. Nobody would search this area.

Abandoning himself to his thoughts, Deadlock hadn't noticed that Shadow Raker'd stopped.

"Here we are"

Deadlock looked up. The sight left him speechless.

In front of them, hidden behind trees, a dark oddly-shaped, grey and black house. The building was multi-floor as well. Shadow Raker transformed. Deadlock mimicked him though he hesitated to follow.

"What's wrong? Are you intending to go back, right now?"

"No. Just…I haven't seen such a thing since…"

He'd been used to big buildings as well as other complexes in Kaon. Each and every house as well as other residences had been razed to house new Decepticon citizens who'd run away from other Cities to escape Autobots.

And yet such a house still existed.

His answer seemingly satisfied his mentor.

"As I said, I started from scratch. It looks impressive, isn't it? Just wait to check inside."

* * *

"And here is the Dojo"

A training room with a sight on a small garden. Deadlock looked up and let out a slight smile at the sight of blue flowers standing around. As soon as he went closer to touch one of them, he noticed tiny sparkles coming out from them. He moved back. He realized what it was.

He wasn't wrong. Above, he could notice holographic statues, displaying a grey bot with a strong physical corpulence. He counted. There were five of them around the garden. He turned back to Shadow Raker. A dark look appeared on his face.

That's a graveyard.

Planting blue flowers around fallen bots' graves was something that happened. That's part of ancient Cybetronian rituals though there were other specific rituals that existed.

"I'm sorry" Deadlock softly said.

Shadow Raker let out a sigh.

"Not as I am"

He looked away. Deadlock decided not to ask more questions. After all, they barely knew each other. The orange bot hadn't talked about his past either. Not yet. They could wait. Shadow Raker focused back on the Dojo. Swords were leaning against the wall, impeccably cleaned and polished swords. Deadlock wondered if he was a bit maniac though he didn't comment on it.

"Well. Your room is this one" Shadow Raker pointed a door inside. "It's not difficult. It's right in front of mine."

He opened the door. A small room, with a bed and a carpet to meditate.

"Here we are. You shall know something: I'm quite strict about schedules. Today I'll let you rest though we'll start together very early tomorrow."

"I see"

He turned back to him.

"…Thanks"

Shadow Raker didn't react. He simply shrugged.

"The supper is in 45 minutes. If you wish, there is an Onsen to clean up your body. I'll meet with you soon"

Deadlock wished he could ask him another thing yet Shadow Raker was already gone. He looked around.

Shadow Raker mentioned other people living here.

Yet he'd met nobody.

* * *

He took up his mentor's advice and went to the Onsen. As soon as he put his optics on this bath, with such a clear and limpid water, Deadlock swore he was just dreaming. It couldn't be reality. He would wake up soon, in the middle of a street for a new day, seeking for energon. Shadow Raker's character wouldn't exist.

He looked around. He was obviously alone though he kept his weapon at ready. After all, an ambush could happen. Deep down he'll always live with such an anxiety.

As soon as he put his pede into the water, his fear, his worry…all of this faded away. The water was warm. He didn't think about it. He laid down inside, letting out a sigh of pleasure.

Primus. Since when hadn't he had a bath? Warm water and all?

He stretched. That's such a nice feeling. He could stay in forever…or rather 10,000 years since he had other things in mind to do. But here, he was alone. He could just enjoy.

He stuck his head in the water. Then he went back to the surface.

His sight startled him.

In front of him, a Minicon. A dark orange Minicon, along with shades of black. The Minicon slightly moved back, a bit surprised and awkward. For one moment, Deadlock thought he was an intruder. Then he caught sight of the garden hose at servo.

He obviously went to treat the water.

"…Forgive me" The Minicon said.

His voice…The Minicon sounded young. Deadlock sat up. He looked around again. There was no one else.

"Are you…living here?" Deadlock questioned him, clearing his throat to mask his awkwardness.

The Minicon nodded. He turned around to leave. Deadlock stopped him.

"Wait. There is nothing wrong"

"…My Master didn't want us to disrupt you" The Minicon replied.

"It's okay"

He really believed that he'd committed a mistake. Yet Deadlock didn't get it. He silently invited him to stay.

"My name is Deadlock. What's yours?"

"…Slipstream?"

Slipstream? The Minicon looked down, really ashamed.

"…I didn't have the chance to meet Shadow Raker's other students" Deadlock declared.

"Well…"

Slipstream paused.

"I'm not his student. I'm only his Minicon"

"Really?"

Yet this armour…Deadlock hadn't had the chance to meet Minicons. On Cybertron, they were poorly viewed because they were Micronus' descendants. Size was important to Cybertronians. He'd heard that some of Minicons allied themselves with other 'normal' sized bots, for a better protection. These bots were named Deployers.

"So, Shadow Raker is your Deployer"

"…Yes"

"Are there other Minicons living here?"

Slipstream nervously kept looking around him.

"Can you look at me whenever I'm talking to you?" Deadlock insisted, more serious.

It startled him again.

"Forgive me, Sir. That's just-"

He shook his head. He just dropped the subject.

"We are two Minicons but…Shadow Raker will explain everything during the supper. Enjoy your bath"

"Wait!"

The Minicon didn't leave him such a time. He just ran away from the Onsen before he vanished. Deadlock let out a frown. Minicons' behaviour was a bit odd. After all, it was a different culture. Yet Slipstream looked friendly yet nervous. Maybe because Deadlock was taller?

He laid down in the water again. He will listen to him. He'll enjoy it.

* * *

"Jetstorm. Slipstream."

At the very second where Deadlock sat down at table, Shadow Raker joined him back and called his Minicons. Slipstream appeared first, followed by another Minicon who looked like him a bit. However, his armour was a bit different from Slipstream's. Then, his main colour was black with shades of red around. The reverse of his partner. Yet, they'd the same shape of face and same optics' colours.

Red.

Shadow Raker granted them a smile. He silently invited them to come closer.

"As I promised, here is Deadlock. Another member of Shadows. As of today, he'll live with us."

Slipstream's optics met Deadlock's. The Minicon bowed.

"Nice to meet you. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask us."

So, he pretended he'd never met him. Deadlock decided to play along with it and gave him a nod. The other Minicon bowed as well, though a bit awkwardly.

"Jetstorm and Slipstream will accompany us during your training" Shadow Raker warned him. "For the need of your future job"

"I see"

"If I'm not around, if you need anything, you can tell them."

Shadow Raker waved them off. Both Minicons bowed again then they left the kitchen. They went back with plates full of small cubes of energon. They put one in front of Deadlock and another in front of Shadow Raker. Shadow Raker started eating. Deadlock noticed that there were only two plates. Neither Shadow Raker nor Minicons paid attention to it.

"Bon appetite" Slipstream said.

Then they left again. A few minutes later, the door closed up. Deadlock turned back to Shadow Raker.

"So" The Insecticon asked him. "Did you enjoy your bath?"

"Aren't they eating with us?"

Shadow Raker shook his head.

"Why eating with tools?"

Deadlock let out a frown at this remark. Tools? Shadow Raker grabbed another cube to drink it. He handed it over to the orange bot.

"I see you don't know much about Cybertron's news. Did you really believe that miners are the most disadvantaged ones? Big mistake"

Yes. His caste was mistreated by privileged bots. However, he didn't expect Minicons to have a worse situation than his.

To the point they were downright treated like tools…

"I know" Shadow Raker said. "There are movements fighting for Minicons' rights. However, we must remain realistic. Smallest ones don't have much a chance to survive. I found them in the street. They were malnourished and sick. I took them in. From there, they live here. Yet they mustn't forget their place in the society, you know. Else…"

"…Still…"

Shadow Raker decided not to keep up. The subject was now about Deadlock's training tomorrow. Deadlock tried not to think about Minicons and listened to his mentor while enjoying his first real meal for a while.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"No, Deadlock…I repeated it over and over"

Deadlock couldn't even get closer. Shadow Raker'd already appeared behind him to kick him straight in the back. Deadlock yelped in pain, dropped his weapon that flied away, a few meters far from them. He didn't turn back around; Shadow Raker's blade was already on his neck. He could feel the icy metal.

"How are you fighting? You look like a child trying to get the upper hand on a high-skilled warrior!"

Deadlock caught his breath. Yet, Shadow Raker didn't let him explain.

"I hardly believe you survived outside. Your attacks are pathetic"

"I-I told you, Master…" Deadlock said, his tone weak. "I'm not used with swords and—"

"Deadlock…"

Shadow Raker lowered his weapon. He let him stand up. As soon as Deadlock looked up back at him, he felt a harsh strictness in Shadow Raker's optics.

"How long?"

"Excuse me?"

"How long have I been training you? Two months, maybe?"

Deadlock let out a nod though he didn't reply. He was right. Two months, already. He had lost track of time. Shadow Raker had his arms crossed.

"Since your arrival here, you haven't really improved. Even not at all."

"I'm doing my—"

"Don't interrupt me!" Shadow Raker dryly warned him.

He put his sword back. It meant one thing: training was over.

"If you were saying 'I'm doing my best', well I regret, Deadlock! I don't care if you are doing your best! It's not enough and I don't expect such a thing from you!"

Deadlock bit his lip hard. He tried to look away but he'd learned that's a bad idea. His mentor viewed it as a weakness and he couldn't bear it.

"How can you tell me that you give everything you have for this?" Shadow Raker questioned him. "This morning, you made me wait again"

He'd just woken up a bit later than usual. He'd spent his entire night to practice. He really wanted to improve. Unfortunately, Shadow Raker thought it wasn't an excuse.

"You know, Deadlock" The Insecticon said. "I think you aren't motivated"

"I swear, Master!" Deadlock replied.

As usual, Deadlock bowed to him. Shadow Raker remained impassive.

"You are not motivated. You only wish a shelter"

"No!"

He paused.

"I'm motivated. I really want to learn swordsmanship. I desire to serve you. You took me in. I swore loyalty."

"So, make sure your loyalty is efficient, Deadlock"

Deadlock didn't stand up. He stayed in the same position.

"I promise. If I must train more, I'll train more. If I must wake up earlier, I'll wake up earlier…I will do whatever you want."

Shadow Raker's expression didn't change. He simply ordered him to stand up.

"Very well. If you say so…However, remember. Don't disappoint me, Deadlock."

"I will not."

The Insecticon let out a sigh. He then kneeled. Deadlock mimicked him. He sat down near him. That's the salute.

Two months ago…In spite of the time, Deadlock wasn't still accustomed to fixed schedule, a room to sleep in, an Onsen to bath in…That's a blast from the past, millenaries ago. Time when he'd got a roof, a job…War had taken everything away from him. Shadow Raker had just given these things back to him.

A daily routine came up. Day after day, Deadlock woke up every morning before the sunrise to join his Master. They trained until lunch. Then they trained again until late in the evening. Deadlock had little to no time for himself. He always had one hour. He spent it in the Onsen before falling into recharge. Days were exhausting. Shadow Raker rarely allowed him to rest. He was a very strict teacher with high standards. Any mistake irritated him; Deadlock got it. He did his best not to disappoint him. At first, he'd been wary of him. Yet afterward, he'd decided to train harder. Yet, Shadow Raker wouldn't keep him around. He knew it.

Truth to be told, he didn't want to reunite with his old life in the streets.

Outside training, Shadow Raker wasn't really talkative. Just like his Minicons. Jetstorm and Slipstream. They only talked to him whenever it was necessary, whenever Shadow Raker ordered them to. These three remained a presence. However, Deadlock still felt lonely after all these years. Getting a shelter hadn't eased things up.

Shadow Raker ended the salute. They stood up again.

"Deadlock" He declared. "I will not stay here tonight"

Deadlock gave him an inquisitive look. The place was isolated. Shadow Raker rarely left it.

"Don't ask me questions" The Insecticon added. "I have business on my side. That's an emergency. You'll be on your own tonight. Well, there are Minicons though—"

Jetstorm and Slipstream…They hadn't been around since this morning. Shadow Raker was ready to go.

"Master…about my job…" Deadlock started.

Shadow Raker's stare almost stopped him.

"Well?"

"I would like to know…When will I be able to accompany you?"

After all, he'd recruited him for this reason. The Insecticon shook his head. He nearly chuckled.

"As soon as you'll be ready. Only when you'll be ready"

"Master…"

He realized he'd interrupted him. Shadow Raker frowned again. Deadlock silently apologized. The Insecticon moved closer. Deadlock felt his servo over his shoulderplate. It almost startled him. His mentor wasn't one to show affection, outside training. His voice went smooth.

"Do only what you're told, Deadlock. Do you wish to be useful? Train. Become stronger. Be proud to be my student."

Deadlock gulped. He just nodded in response. He didn't insist further. Shadow Raker removed his servo.

"Good. Take care of the Dojo. If you need anything, Jetstorm and Slipstream aren't far. I think I'll come back soon."

Then Shadow Raker vanished.

* * *

Night fell down. Deadlock followed his mentor's advices. In the Dojo, after the usual salute, he repeated everything Shadow Raker had taught him…Technics. From the easiest to the most difficult attack.

He'd hated swords and sabres. At first. But these weapons were eternal. He'd been using them for two months now. He'd finally abandoned his laser gun in his room. That's like a transition. The laser gun symbolized his old life. Blades were his new life.

He must keep working, training.

Unfortunately, it felt like it was a complete waste of time. He felt like he could do better. He couldn't be efficient if he trained alone.

"Excuse me?"

Deadlock stopped. He turned back to the voice source.

That's Jetstorm. He held a bucket at servo as well as the equipment made to polish Shadow Raker's weapons. Deadlock knew they often took advantage of Shadow Raker's absences to clean up the Dojo. Jetstorm slowly moved back as soon as Deadlock looked back at him.

"I—I thought you finished."

"Oh. Yes. I finished."

Deadlock handed his sword to him. Jetstorm clumsily received the weapon to the point he accidentally dropped it. He jumped then rushed over to pick up the sword.

"Sorry! I didn't mean-sorry!"

Deadlock frowned.

"Be more careful, next time" He warned him. "Weapons are fragile, you know"

"…I'm sorry…"

Jetstorm sat down. He started to polish the blade. Deadlock watched him and remembered his mentor's words about how a blade must be polished. The Minicon didn't do it right. Deadlock felt irritation in his mind. He served Shadow Raker longer than Deadlock did…and Jetstorm didn't know basics?

Fortunately, his mentor wasn't around…

"Jetstorm."

"Hmm…yes?"

The Minicon looked up at him.

"You do it wrong"

"What?"

"You must do it in the counter-clock wise mention. Not in the clock-wise mention"

"Oh!"

Right afterward, Jetstorm pulled things together then went back to it. Deadlock noticed his anxiety. Not only he was anxious but exhausted as well. If Deadlock spent his nights in training, Minicons went in recharge as soon as their tasks were accomplished. Pace was as intense to them as it was to him. They didn't take part in exercises, yet they were always on full alert to retrieve swords, settling carpets up, giving them material…

Yes. Shadow Raker wasn't only stern toward him. However, they wouldn't be performing if they didn't get the recharge needed…

"I'm going to help you" Deadlock said.

"Excuse me?"

The orange bot sat up and took the bucket.

"You two have too much work…I can contribute as well"

"Hmm…Mister…Deadlock?"

Jetstorm held his arms out. He silently asked to get the bucket back.

"The Master wouldn't want it. It isn't your duty"

"I'm part of this house too."

"We are Minicons! That's our task! The Master ordered us to treat you with respect. He wants you to feel welcomed. Accepted."

"It wouldn't help me, watching you kill yourselves at work"

The Minicon jumped. He stared at him in disbelief.

"But…I'm just a Minicon. You don't have to do anything…"

Deadlock didn't pay attention to him. He didn't know much about Minicons' culture. Truth to be told, even if they were viewed as tools by Cybertronian society, he didn't understand why he should leave all the work to them…only because they were shorter.

Yes, they were tools…but he could still help.

"Please" Jetstorm said. "I don't want to be in trouble"

"You will not be"

"But if the Master-"

So, was he afraid of his Master's reaction?

Deadlock just shrugged.

"He will not know anything" He softly said.

Maybe he would scold him a bit if he knew. However, there was no point to make a big deal about. In any case, he wasn't doing anything wrong. Jetstorm shouldn't be afraid.

"I won't say anything to him"

It left the Minicon speechless. Deadlock grabbed the broom.

"Keep on with blades. I'll take care of the rest"

"…Thanks" The Minicon said, his voice low.

Deadlock didn't reply anything. No sooner said than done, they went back to their respective tasks. The Minicon polished the weapon in the right motion this time. Silence fell down during long minutes. After a few moments, Deadlock spoke up again.

"He's strict toward you, right?"

Jetstorm didn't look up to him.

"He…he's a good Master"

"I don't doubt it"

Deadlock scattered dust. It flied away in the garden.

"He's strict toward me too. But it's probably because that's his way to be" Deadlock replied, a dark look on his face.

He kept thinking about their last argument. He wondered if this extra training would make him better tomorrow.

Jetstorm didn't comment on it. As soon as they finished, he put weapons back to their usual spot. Deadlock looked back at the garden. Holographic statues were visible even at night.

"…Tell me, Jetstorm"

"Yes?"

"Shadow Raker's old students? What have they become? I'm not the first, right?"

Jetstorm shook his head though he didn't reply to the question.

Yet, Deadlock already guessed.

"…Are they gone? They will never return, right?"

"…You're right"

So, it would explain why Shadow Raker was that strict toward him. His other students had been buried here, near the Dojo. Sometimes, he could watch his mentor wandering around the graveyard, stopping in front of the statues…

It must be a terrible pain to him. Deadlock had never dared ask him…though he could perfectly imagine how he must feel like. He didn't want to commit the same mistake with Deadlock. He wanted him to become strong.

"…I will not go anywhere" Deadlock declared, a determined look on his face. "I'll keep on…Until I'll be ready"

At first, he hadn't liked blades. He'd loathed everything about them.

But now, he was here. And he'd taken a liking in. Jetstorm nodded. He was about to leave the Dojo when Slipstream came in. His optics widened as soon as he put them on Deadlock holding a broom.

"What's going on, Slipstream?" Jetstorm asked him.

"…The Master is back."

Both turned back to him, staring at Deadlock deeply. The orange bot sighed. He understood. He put the broom down as if he'd never touched it. Jetstorm looked relieved then both Minicons left the Dojo to welcome their Master back, followed closely by Deadlock. A few moments later, Shadow Raker appeared in front of them, carrying something in his arms.

"Ha. Deadlock. Weren't you recharging?" He gave him a smile.

Deadlock shook his head.

"I was training" He needed to justify. He wanted to prove his worth. He didn't want to make Shadow Raker regret to have taken him in.

The Insecticon raised one eyebrow, a bit surprised.

"…It wouldn't be necessary"

Then he displayed them. Deadlock moved closer.

Weapons. Black and purple. A sword and a sabre. Deadlock looked back at Shadow Raker, confused.

"I don't understand"

"From tomorrow, you'll train with these weapons. Maybe they'll be more suitable for you. Maybe the other ones are way too heavy."

Deadlock didn't react. He didn't tear his optics off the weapons.

"…Don't you like them?" His mentor asked.

"Yes, yes! It's just…you shouldn't have—"

He didn't know what to say.

"Consider them as a welcome gift."

"They are beautiful…"

"If you wish to be proud to be my student, just do whatever it takes." Shadow Raker completed with a smile.

A warm smile. He wasn't used to this.

Deadlock grabbed them.

Their weight was…perfect.

_"Just do whatever it takes"_

His determination was strengthened.

He'll keep on until he'll be ready.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER6**

"Well, well! I don't know what's going on, today!"

Deadlock let out a small smile. One week had spent since the day he'd received his new blades. One week had spent and he was training harder to fulfil the promise he'd made to himself. The one he'd made in order not to give up. The one he'd made to keep on. Deadlock charged, attacked, struck, blocked, rotated his sword…Shadow Raker set up fights at the end of the training. Deadlock was able to apply what his mentor'd just taught him earlier.

Usually, Deadlock lasted around two minutes. Today, he went beyond ten minutes though as soon as Deadlock aimed for Shadow Raker's knee, his mentor charged with a surprise-attack: a punch straight in the face. Deadlock was knocked down, flying off a few meters away before crashing on the floor, his sword falling by his side.

Shadow Raker slowly moved closer.

"Not bad at all, Deadlock" He declared, putting his blades back. "You took into account my warnings."

"You ordered me to train" Deadlock articulated, hardly catching his breath. "That's…what I did…"

Shadow Raker nodded. He allowed Deadlock to stand up.

"But…this attack…that punch…"

"Do you really believe your enemies would be merciful toward you, Deadlock? Don't forget to use your members in case you are disarmed. After all, it's a fight. Gloves are off."

Indeed, he'd a point. Still…During their training, Shadow Raker had never used his fists. Only his feet sometimes. Deadlock wondered if it was a good thing.

They sat down for the salute. That's the end. Shadow Raker turned around to face Deadlock.

"You'll be on your own tonight again. I'll be leaving for the same reason as before."

Shadow Raker had warned him not to ask questions. Deadlock didn't. The Insecticon prepared himself.

"If you wish to distract yourself, whatever you wish…there is a library at the basement."

His mentor had showed him up the library the first time he'd visited the mansion. However, Deadlock hadn't paid much attention to it. The reason was simple: he didn't know how to read. After all, he had been a miner. No one had ever taught him to read. Deadlock just remembered one of his colleagues who knew the young Orion Pax before this latter became Optimus Prime. As a friendship gift, the librarian gave him some books. His miner partner sometimes stayed up very late, devouring every book he had. Deadlock had never been that interested in. Of course, miners weren't intellectual people. They just needed to have some strength.

"…Okay. Thanks."

Yet Deadlock didn't reveal it to Shadow Raker. Of course, he could ask him to teach him…but his mentor had other matters to do.

Then Deadlock didn't know how he would react. His mentor would criticize him, would misjudge him for something he didn't know.

Shadow Raker gave him a slight nod then turned into his arachnid mode. He hurriedly left the Dojo. Once he was gone, Deadlock let out a sigh.

He was alone. Again.

* * *

In the end, Deadlock took his mentor's advice. He went down to the basement, heading for the library. Once he was inside, he was surrounded by many books by each side. The room was so vast…At first, Deadlock'd remained passive to this. Then he took a closer look…and he must admit. He was impressed. Shadow Raker had probably worked hard to build such a big library.

He walked closer, scanning shelves. Unfortunately, he was unable to read titles. He stopped then grabbed a random, red-covered book. He went to the first page before he closed it down right afterward. Cybertronian prints were way too small to his taste. He wouldn't learn by using such a book. He put it down at its right place. After all, Shadow Raker was quite strict about cleanliness. He wouldn't like mess.

He grabbed another book. This time, prints were bigger. That's way more readable than the previous one. He chose to leave the basement to sit down on a bench in the garden, the book on his knees. After all, his miner partner'd claimed that he'd learned to read alone…he could try to do the same.

After one moment, he covered his face with his servos. That's…way more difficult than he expected. Cybertronian symbols span around in his helm. He barely understood the first sentence. Yet, that's a short sentence. It should be easy…he let out a sigh. He already had a helmache.

He heard a noise. He looked up. Slipstream and Jetstorm, trying to start the mower up. Shadow Raker had ordered them up to garden. For one second, Deadlock wondered if they could help him to translate the first part. However, he decided not to do anything. Furthermore, Minicons were busied enough. As soon as they managed to make the mower work, Slipstream and Jetstorm caught sight of him. Slipstream granted him a smile. Jetstorm, a bit more distant, simply bowed.

"How had been your training, Mister Deadlock?"

Deadlock raised one eyebrow. 'Mister' Deadlock? He wasn't used to this nickname. He simply shrugged. Why not? Slipstream noticed the book.

"Our Master owns very interesting books"

"Yes…This one…is quite intriguing"

He paused. He then pretended to be deeply wrapped up in the story. However, he didn't even know what it was about. Slipstream assisted Jetstorm with the mower, way too bigger for both of them. Deadlock closed the book up. It didn't matter anymore.

"Do you often read?" He questioned them.

Both Minicons focused back on him, a bit surprised. Deadlock immediately regretted his question. They exchanged a look.

"No. We don't know how to read, Mister Deadlock."

Deadlock frowned.

"Did you never touch any book? Had Shadow Raker never taught you?"

"Tools don't learn to read, Sir" Jetstorm said, a dark look.

This word again…tool. More Deadlock heard it, more it irritated him. He stared at the Minicons…that's all they were doing?

"Do you never rest?"

"Why should we?" Slipstream asked him, before turning the mower off to put it elsewhere.

He could understand Shadow Raker's behaviour. He didn't want them to forget their state as Minicon. Yet…that wasn't a life. Then, he rarely witnessed them interacting with their Master. Maybe the Insecticon treated them quite differently in private.

Deadlock didn't move. He waited for Minicons to finish their tasks in the garden. Once it was done, he spoke up again.

"I need to train" He said.

"Excuse me?"

They turned around, ready to serve him. Deadlock stood up.

"I can't do it alone. I need partners" He explained.

"Partners?" Jetstorm repeated, a bit confused.

Slipstream nodded.

"No problem. However, you will have to wait for the Master's return."

Shadow Raker wouldn't be in the mood. Then, that wasn't what he had in mind anyway.

"Hmm…I thought I could train with you."

"With us?"

"Yes. Shadow Raker told me to go to you if it was necessary. So…we could train together."

They obviously didn't expect this. Jetstorm moved back. Slipstream bit his lip, definitely ill at ease.

"We don't train."

"You have basics, right?"

They shook their head. It left Deadlock speechless.

"You never touched a weapon"

"We are Minicons." Jetstorm justified. "We _are _weapons"

"If you have any problem…how can you defend yourselves?"

They exchanged another look. They turned back to him. The next, Slipstream jumped to turn into his alt-mode. Or rather, his tool-mode. An orange disk lined with black. Jetstorm transformed as well. The disk was the same though that's a black disk lined with orange. Both disks span around, throwing themselves into many different directions. Slipstream bounced off a tree then Deadlock realized that he aimed for him, full speed. It caught him off guard though before Slipstream could even touch him, Deadlock grabbed him with his arms, holding him a few inches away from his face. Then he turned around to stop Jetstorm who attacked him from behind.

He remained unmoving for a few minutes, one disk in each servo. Then he gently put them down. Minicons transformed back. Jetstorm looked down as if he didn't dare hold Deadlock's gaze. Slipstream displayed an awkward expression.

"Shadow Raker…uses us to knock our foes down"

"But that's not a good thing" Deadlock said.

Their abilities amazed him.

"I mean. You noticed it. If your foe grabs you, you're powerless"

"That's the goal" Slipstream said.

"The goal?"

"Our goal is to distract our foe." Jetstorm added. "While Shadow Raker is-"

He didn't finish his sentence. While Shadow Raker did what?

Was it related to his future job?

What did it mean? Were Slipstream and Jetstorm only cannon fodders?

That's dangerous…even though they were viewed as tools.

"You can get yourselves killed" Deadlock said.

"Our Master's safety is above everything else" Slipstream simply replied.

Were they ready to die…for their Master?

They were genuine. That sounded like a normal thing to them.

He wondered if he should talk with Shadow Raker about this. He stared at both Minicons, a bit disturbed. He couldn't even guess if they acted out of affection or duty toward their Master.

In the end, he told them to follow him.

"Do you need anything else, Mister Deadlock?"

"…You'll assist me anyway"

He came here two months ago. However, he grew to know them. Minicons took their tasks seriously. Nevertheless, even if everyone thought it was normal, Deadlock felt a bit of pity toward them. They were treated as cannon fodders and…it pained him.

If Shadow Raker didn't train them…

"What can we do for you?"

"…I will show you technics I've learned from Shadow Raker"

"What for?"

After all, Minicons were supposed to be tools. They had to be useful…

If Shadow Raker didn't train them up, if he didn't teach them to fight, they wouldn't stand long on a battlefield.

"…Do only what you're told"

He was far from being a professional fighter. But it would may be enough for Minicons.  
-

They trained up together till late in the evening. Deadlock had difficulties to explain technics by using his own words. The first hour was a bit rocky since none of them could hold swords. Even Deadlock's swords were too heavy for them. He'd wondered if Shadow Raker owned swords suited for Minicons' size. Nevertheless, he'd searched the Dojo. He'd found nothing.

At last, they'd given up on blades. Instead, Deadlock'd showed them attacks he'd learned during his years while living in streets. Ones he'd used to disarm his enemies, to steal their energon away. To Minicons, their members were formidable weapons.

"No, Jetstorm. This"

Jetstorm didn't have a good balance. Deadlock walked past behind him to correct his posture. Jetstorm let him do, saying nothing. Out of the two, he was the most taciturn. Yet he didn't treat him differently from Slipstream. Minicons tried these attacks on each other.

"Here. Gently, Slipstream"

Unlike Jetstorm, Slipstream had a good abutment. Unfortunately, he was way too fast. Deadlock had to call him off many times in order to prevent him from kicking Jetstorm out of the Dojo. He didn't control his strength, after all.

"That will be all" Deadlock put an end to the training.

Minicons stopped. They bowed to Deadlock. Slipstream then displayed a smile.

"Hopefully we've been useful to you, Mister Deadlock"

"Training had been…fructuous"

Yes. Deadlock'd wondered if he'd forgotten everything he'd learned before serving Shadow Raker. He was glad to realize that he hadn't lost his habits. He'd been able to teach them to Minicons.

"It should be useful for the next time" Deadlock said.

"We aren't used to it." Slipstream replied. "We always witnessed training. We've never lived it."

"It must be something new for you so…"

Jetstorm looked away. He paid attention to the mansion's doors. He obviously was ready to greet the Insecticon. Slipstream bowed one more time.

"Thanks for the lesson anyway, Mister Deadlock. We can't wait to apply them"

He didn't know what's going on his mind at this right instant.

However, these words came out from Deadlock's mouth before he could even act on them.

"If you wish, next time Shadow Raker would be missing, after your tasks…I could show you other technics."

"Really?"

"Only if you wish"

He must admit: it felt good. He was sure that Jetstorm and Slipstream felt the same. They may not be aware of it but they had a good potential and learned quickly…Beyond their disk-form, they could learn to use their robot-form. Yet, Deadlock wanted to talk to Shadow Raker first. His mentor wouldn't like to know that his student hid things from him, especially when it was about his Minicons' training. The orange bot wasn't an extraordinary teacher. Then, they weren't his Minicons. They were Shadow Raker's. He had to talk to him.

He could just tell Shadow Raker that he'd needed some partners to train with. If his mentor wanted him to improve…he had no reason to refuse, right?


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Unlike the last time, Shadow Raker only returned at the morning.

Deadlock knew it as soon as he stepped inside the Dojo. His mentor wasn't here to greet him as usual while the Insecticon was quite strict when it came to schedules. In the end, Deadlock warmed up without him, applying exercises from the day before. As soon as he finished, Shadow Raker appeared in front of him. He looked a bit pale and tired though he still greeted him with a friendly smile.

"How is my favourite student, this morning?" He asked him, not apologizing for being late.

Deadlock didn't comment. He simply gave him a nod. Shadow Raker grabbed his blades to check them. He frowned a bit though he remained silent. In a light tone, he casually asked him what he did last night.

"…I read and…I practiced."

"Oh. Sounds to be a lovely plan though a bit boring"

Boring? Deadlock'd taken his Master's advice. That's the reason why he'd trained. Shadow Raker didn't even look up at him. He kept checking his weapons.

"I…I practiced with Minicons" His student added.

Shadow Raker suddenly stopped. He looked up back at him.

"Excuse me? You did what?"

His tone was calm. He still kept his affable façade. Deadlock didn't understand. He specified.

"I needed partners"

"You know you don't need any tool to train up with, Deadlock"

Tools…

Deadlock thought back about the day before. He'd offered them to train together more. He bit his lip. He wondered if he should keep on.

It didn't go beyond that. Shadow Raker took a fighting stance.

"Let's begin. Today, we'll work more on your agility. It's necessary. You're way too rigid in your attacks."

"Master"

Deadlock and Shadow Raker turned around. Slipstream and Jetstorm came over to bring their daily cubes of energon. Shadow Raker interrupted their exercise to take his. As Deadlock grabbed the remaining cube, his optics met Slipstream's. The Minicon greeted him with a polite smile. Jetstorm didn't look at him. He was waiting for his Master to finish his cube.

"…Have a nice day, Master. Mister Deadlock" Slipstream told them.

His optics were shining.

They hadn't forgotten either. A word was a word. As soon as they left with their empty cubes, Deadlock spoke up again.

"They displayed their alt-mode. The one they use during combats"

Maybe their presence motivated him.

"I thought…it didn't seem to be practical" He said.

"If you say so. Can we start?"

He didn't listen to him.

"May they…well. May they train with us too?"

That's like time froze around him.

Shadow Raker's expression changed.

"Excuse me?"

His smile vanished. His optics darkened. For a few moments, Deadlock regretted. His mentor got easily irritated.

However, he must explain why…

"I mean. Maybe they would be more useful to you…if they learned to use something else…other than their disk form."

"Do they put that stupid idea in your mind?"

They…Shadow Raker scowled.

He didn't yell. He didn't scream.

"No" Deadlock repeated. "I just thought…they would be more useful if…"

"They are useful enough to me. They distract my adversaries while I do my business."

"But your business…You never talk about it"

Shadow Raker stepped forward, weapon at ready.

"I told you the very specific reason why I never talk about it. You aren't ready. As for your plan to train Minicons…you can forget it"

Spite could be seen in his optics.

"But…if they are endangered…I mean-"

Deadlock looked away.

Then, Shadow Raker declared.

"Why should I be concerned? Why shall their safety matter?"

It left Deadlock speechless. Deadlock silently stared at Shadow Raker. He didn't even hide his shock.

Shadow Raker…was still their Master.

They were tools yet they were living with him, in the same mansion…

"I…I just wanted…" Deadlock started.

"I don't care about your point of view. You shall remember something. Out of us, I'm the one who owns more experience about life and Cybertronian society."

That's true but-

"You definitely lived in streets, Deadlock. You know nothing. They can't even lift a sword. How should I train them?"

He knew he shouldn't insist but-

"Maybe we-"

"No. I will not waste my time with tools. Now, let's start."

"But if you could—"

"Deadlock. I said: let's start"

His tone went more threatening. However, Deadlock couldn't erase the picture of Deadlock grabbing these disks, making them helpless.

An enemy could easily trap them…

"If we taught them to use something other than a sword, I'm sure we could—"

"THEY ARE MY MINICONS, DEADLOCK! THEY ARE MINE! NOW, THAT'S ENOUGH! ENOUGH!"

Deadlock froze right away. Despite red warnings, despite Shadow Raker's growing anger, his mentor suddenly shouting startled him greatly.

He'd never yelled at him like this, even whenever Deadlock committed mistakes during training. Shadow Raker'd always criticized him dryly yet he'd never shouted.

Till now.

Silence fell down.

"Now look, Deadlock. Do you still think we can train Minicons without wasting our time? They'll be out of line."

Why? As a Master, shouldn't there be a kind of bond between Master and his Minicons?

He didn't know exactly how long they'd been partners. However, he could guess it should have been long enough to allow the existence of any relationship of sort.

"Sheesh. You're too naïve"

Shadow Raker unexpectedly didn't attack. He put his weapons back. Deadlock kept his weapons at servo. He didn't understand.

His mentor stared at him, almost scandalized. Yet he took his breath, as if he was trying to calm down. Nobody spoke up. Deadlock got it. He'd misbehaved. He thought he would do good…in the end, he'd angered his mentor and he'd aggravated matters.

Deadlock knelt down. Shadow Raker remained still. He inhaled and exhaled.

"…I'm sorry, Master"

He paused.

"I only wanted to…be useful. It won't happen again"

No.

After all, Shadow Raker was right.

Minicons were only tools. A relationship between a Master and his Minicons wasn't supposed to exist.

They belonged to him.

"Never forget who you are, Deadlock"

Shadow Raker looked back at him. Deadlock didn't move. He remained still on his knees. He was waiting for Shadow Raker's order to stand up.

"Your training is the only thing that matters." Shadow Raker added. His tone went calm again. "Concern for others is folly. It can be deadly."

"…I know"

After all, he'd always been alone. He'd never relied on anyone but himself.

He'd a roof now…yet, nothing'd changed.

In the end, Shadow Raker gestured him to stand up. Deadlock obeyed, not tearing his optics off the floor.

"I accept your apologies"

Deadlock felt Shadow Raker's servo grab his chin up, forcing him to hold his gaze. He didn't react. He just let him do.

His mentor let out a smirk. His friendly expression appeared again.

"After all, it is not fair to judge someone because of one mistake, right?"

He released him. He then took his weapons again.

"Now. About your agility…"

* * *

At the evening, Deadlock didn't stay in the Dojo as usual. Shadow Raker didn't leave tonight. After spending a hour in the Onsen, the orange bot left for his room straight after the supper. He laid down on the berth, staring at the ceiling. In his mind, he revived his talk with Shadow Raker about Jetstorm and Slipstream.

In the end, Shadow Raker was probably right…he shouldn't forget who he was. He was only a student. He ignored everything about Cybertronian culture. He had been a miner. Nobody'd ever taught him anything before…even not his parents.

He let out a sigh. His parents…had died a few millenaries ago. Just like him, they'd been miners. He barely remembered their faces. From what he recalled, they hadn't had much time to take care of him. Their job hadn't allowed them to take care of a child full time. When he had been younger, he'd missed their presence. The only things he'd remembered were late evenings where they'd come back home after an exhausting day. He'd had a pat on his helm and a smile from his mother…and that's all.

He'd held a grudge against them…for one time. As soon as he had been forced to work with other miners while watching more favourited castes…yes. He'd resented his parents. To him, it had been all their fault. They hadn't raised him up. Because of them, he'd been born in the wrong caste. Because of them, he'd been killing himself with work. Some of his colleagues had killed themselves while others had been enjoying the show of their poverty.

As soon as he had lost his job, his roof…He'd realized how immature he'd been.

He wished he could have met his parents one last time…Just one last time to apologize.

Suddenly he heard noises coming from outside. He let out a frown then stood up to check, walking over to the window.

Jetstorm and Slipstream weren't in berth yet. They were cleaning the Dojo. Deadlock sighed. Hopefully Shadow Raker hadn't been too strict toward them. Because of his idea…

He watched. Jetstorm leaned over something. Deadlock went closer and realized what it was.

Jetstorm held his arms out, carrying the thing. The samurai narrowed his optics.

Then it struck him.

A metal-bird.

The bird struggled in his servos, squawking. One of his wings was a bit twisted. Did it hurt itself in its fall? Deadlock stared at Jetstorm. He wondered what the Minicon's reaction would be. Will he warn his Master?

Jetstorm spread out a smile. A smile he'd never witnessed before. Jetstorm always looked cold, distant, aloof…

There was nothing of this.

That's actually another bot in front of him. Another Jetstorm.

The Minicon patted the bird's helm with the tip of his digits. Slipstream came closer to them, whispering things to the wounded bird. The creature slowly calmed down, nuzzling Jetstorm's servo while both Minicons kept talking to it.

Slipstream gave a nod at Jetstorm. He gestured him to follow him. His partner approved, keeping the bird warm against him with care. Both Minicons headed for the garden. At the pede of a statue, Slipstream leaned over to pick up some fallen sticks. Jetstorm let him do, and kept reassuring the bird. He never dropped it.

They were building a nest.

A roof.

Jetstorm gently put the bird in. The bird let him do without any resistance. As if it was tamed.

It wasn't afraid anymore.

Deadlock moved back from the window.

They'd saved it.

The samurai walked back to his berth and laid down again.

He then closed his optics, wondering if bots owning feelings such as sympathy could be reduced to simple tools.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER8**

He was running.

He was hearing lasershots behind him. While he got past the corner of an alley, a laser crashed into a wall, a few inches away from his head. He transformed into his alt-mode, fastening his speed. He couldn't let them catch him up.

"He is here!"

Why?

Why were they after him?

There were two of them. Maybe three. It didn't matter. He only knew that his attackers were possessing an animalistic alt-mode. He could catch sight of one's tail. He wasn't stopping. A wall stopped him. He clenched his fists and glanced back at behind.

They were coming closer.

He looked up. A wall. He only needed to scale it.

If he could have chosen a flier alt-mode…

He jumped, as far as he could.

"We got him!"

He failed. However, he couldn't give up.

He tried again. He jumped again.

He managed to cling onto the wall.

Lasers were shot again.

They were still far. He could get out of this. He could jump on the other side. He could win some time.

He could do it.

He clawed onto the wall.

He was starting to climb it.

Yes…that's possible…

He lifted himself as high as he could…climbing was way faster than he imagined…in a few minutes, he carried one of his leg over the other side.

They were close, now…

He could…he could get out of this…

He was about to escape…

The only thing he could hear was someone pulling the trigger.

And while he'd still hope left, while he was just about to escape…a laser-shot came to violently strike his head.

He fell ahead, on the other side of the wall.

The bot didn't survive.  
-

"What?"

The group looked up.

The blue laser'd come from above.

Who…

He noticed him.

Here, on a building roof.

They recognized him.

"You bastard!"

The most violent member of the group pointed his cannon at the shape then repeatedly shot. The bot easily dodged them then jumped on the wall. He faced them, granting them a victorious grin.

"Don't you share?" He questioned them.

"He was ours!"

"Yours, mine…the outcome is the same. He's dead."

Was his fault if they weren't good? If they weren't strategic enough? They were in group and they pretended to be stronger together. What a good joke.

"What? I'm the one who will be rich…unlike you"

"You are nothing at all!" The one who used his cannon growled. "We should be the only ones! You shouldn't exist! You are a shame to our profession!"

"Yeah. But I won. You can take the next one…maybe"

"There will not be a next one!"

Lasers went on again. The bot jumped. He was on the other side. The group rushed over to scale the wall as well. Unlike their victim, they'd an easier time.

Though as soon as they landed on the other side, they realized that the bot and their victim'd already vanished.

* * *

"Deadlock?"

"Yes, Master?"

Shadow Raker turned around to face him. He handed him a book that he'd lent to him.

"Put that away. I'm not one to like mess. In my room. I will read it later anyway."

"Very well, Master"

Deadlock grabbed it then headed for his Master's room. As soon as he far from him enough, he let out a sigh. He was tired of pretending. Shadow Raker will end up by discovering it anyway. Deadlock couldn't read. He tried as hard as he could yet he'd never went beyond the very first sentence. He managed to decrypt simplest words such as "yes" "no" "thanks" but no more. The rest of the book meddled in his processor.

He glanced back at the Cybertronian calendar. That's a special day today. Well, that's special to him. It'd stopped to be special after his parents' deaths as well as after the loss of his job as a miner. Today, that day didn't matter anymore. The only one thing that mattered was surviving and pleasing his Mentor. He didn't feast this day anymore. Why so? That's war…That's a trivial thing.

He opened the room's doors. He put the book down on the nightstand. The drawer wasn't shut. He was about to leave when his attention was drawn to something inside. He frowned then came closer.

Something shiny.

He reached out. Immediately after, he stopped then glanced back at behind. Nobody.

His Mentor hated people digging into his things. He definitely hated it. Most of the time, the room remained closed, especially during his absences. Was he afraid of robbers? Had he allowed Drift to come inside because, after eight months of training, he implicitly started to trust him?

Deadlock moved back from the drawer. If he indeed trusted him…he shouldn't stay here. That wasn't his room. That wasn't his business. If Shadow Raker walked on him…

He didn't dare imagine his reaction.

Yet, the thing was still shining.

He gulped. He checked back behind. He was alone. No witness.

No. That was a bad idea. He wouldn't do such a thing. He turned around then hurriedly left the room. He hastily closed the door, heading back for his Mentor.

He got past the kitchen. The door was opened. The Minicons were cooking. Lunch time was coming though most of time, they only got cubes of energon. He noticed Jetstorm standing up in front of a pot while Slipstream carried a plate full of cubes of energon to throw them inside. What were they doing?

Suddenly, he met Slipstream's optics. The Minicon let go of his plate to rush over to him. He politely greeted him though there was some awkwardness in his behaviour.

"Ha. Mister Deadlock…"

"What are you two doing?"

"I…Sorry. That's a surprise…"

"A surprise?"

What for? Slipstream didn't give him more details. He was about to close the doors.

"Sorry, Sir. I can't say more. Good training."

"But…"

The Minicon cut him in, closing the door behind him. Drift let out a frown. Did Shadow Raker know about this? Or was it on their own initiative?

He realized that his Mentor was still waiting for him. Deadlock hurriedly headed back for the Dojo. Shadow Raker gave him an irritated and eager expression though he replied nothing. They prepared themselves. Deadlock cleared his throat.

"Well…Do…we have something planned today?"

His mentor looked surprised.

"No. Why?"

Deadlock shook his head. He better shouldn't talk about it.

"…For nothing"

"By the way, I'm leaving tonight. Don't worry if I'll be a bit late tomorrow."

"Understood"

They started to warm up.

* * *

At the evening, Deadlock didn't train up. His blades were laying down on the floor near him, he watched an extremely beautiful sunset, right behind the forest's trees. Orange and purple trails were appearing in the sky. The orange bot closed his optics. That's such a show that made him so peaceful…so calm…In the past, he could forget his life conditions just by watching the sky. He'd forgotten about his life as a homeless bot, about his needs, about his loneliness…

Of course, now was different. He had something…He had someone. However, he kept watching this sight.

He wondered how it must be, on other planets…

Was it that beautiful?

Did Shadow Raker do the same thing? Did he enjoy sunset?

Did Minicons enjoy it too?

"…Mister Deadlock."

Deadlock turned around. Jetstorm was standing up in front of him. As usual, he didn't stare into his optics. After eight months of training, he was still formal toward him.

As Shadow Raker had ordered him to, he hadn't kept on training them. After all, they had no experience and they weren't his Minicons. It didn't matter.

"…What's going on?"

"We have something to show you"

"What is it?"

He stood up. He hoped that wasn't something serious. Shadow Raker was missing. He was the one in charge to keep a watch on the mansion.

He followed Jetstorm. The Minicon led him to the kitchen. Deadlock caught sight of Slipstream, displaying his back to him.

"What's wrong?" He questioned them.

Slipstream turned around to smile. Deadlock let out a sigh out of impatience. He ordered him to reply. The Minicon nodded then moved aside, revealing something behind him.

An energon cake. Deadlock's optics widened in amazement. He stared at them in disbelief.

"…What does it mean?"

"That's your Creation's Day, right?" Slipstream asked.

His Creation's Day…

He hardly understood…How did they know? Why baking a cake? For him?

Jetstorm was the one to answer as soon as he questioned them.

"That's something we felt"

"A Creation's Day is a day of feast" Slipstream added. "That's a normal tradition to bake a cake."

Silence fell down. Drift stared at the cake, not saying anything.

"…You don't like it?"

"That's just…I don't know what to say…"

That's the very first time a person ever baked a cake for him…

A cake…and they were the ones who'd had such an idea.

He approvingly gave them a nod. Slipstream displayed a grin. Even Jetstorm looked up back at him to stare into his optics…for the first time…

He'd never done it before.

He couldn't put any word on his feelings…Joy, happiness…In any case, that's an emotion that'd become alien to him.

He grabbed a knife to cut it. He served a part for each of them.

"We can taste it too?" Slipstream asked.

"Of course"

That's a stupid question. Slipstream and Jetstorm lunged on their parts as if they were starved. Drift tasted his.

The first time he feasted his Creation's Day with people…

"Afterward…We'll go to train together."

"What?"

"You heard well. I'll show you some technics I've learned."

Shadow Raker wasn't supposed to know about it.

He thought they were tools…but that wasn't true.

They couldn't be tools…and he couldn't let them get themselves killed on a battlefield because they could only use their disk form.

No…They must be learning other technics…

They must get stronger…else they would die.

"However…you don't say anything to Shadow Raker."

"Why?" Slipstream questioned him.

_They are my Minicons! Did you hear me?_

He didn't wish to make him angry again.

"…Just say nothing. That's all. Did you hear me?"

Slipstream and Jetstorm remained silent. Deadlock felt idiot. He was such a dumb. He ordered them to lie to their own Master.

He'd no right…

"Forget what I just said" He spoke up.

"Okay" Slipstream replied.

Both Minicons bowed.

"We won't tell him"

"No…Just forget what I said. That's a bad idea"

They didn't hear him.

"We just swore an oath" Slipstream explained.

"But-"

"We are not allowed to break it"

An oath…

Shadow Raker'd apparently taught them the meaning of an oath. This thing called honour. To Deadlock, this notion sounded so strange…

Unless it meant something completely special about Minicons' bonds with their Master?

He shouldn't think about it. However, he couldn't leave them like this without doing anything.

"Very well…finish your cake. We'll go to it right afterward"

* * *

Despite Shadow Raker's words, he already was at the Dojo when Deadlock came. Deadlock was just in time. Nevertheless, his Mentor appeared without any sword at servo. Instead, a small box in his arms.

"What is it?" Deadlock asked, confused.

Shadow Raker smiled.

"Was yesterday your Creation's Day, right?"

How did he know? Deadlock remained quiet. Had he felt it like Minicons did? Or had he stumbled across it?

Deadlock hesitated. He stared at the box. He didn't know how to react. That wasn't the same feeling he'd got when Minicons showed him their energon cake.

"Come on" Shadow Raker insisted. "You can take it"

He allowed him. The orange bot took a long breath. He gently grabbed it out of Shadow Raker's servos. He slowly opened it.

Shanix.

They were shiny…As shiny as the things in Shadow Raker's drawer.

"Impressed, right?"

Indeed. Shanix…such a rare money these days. Deadlock had stolen them from his victims to survive. Anything Deadlock had collected as reward for his days as a miner were just Cybertronian money of low quality.

That's…amazing.

And Shadow Raker gave them to him.

To him…while he'd never been able to keep money long…he'd always fought hard to gain some…

Deadlock bowed to him.

"…I-I don't deserve them, Master"

"Of course you do. I give them to you. You can think it's a reward for…your good results."

A cake…Shanix…

Deadlock couldn't hope for a better Creation's Day.

Shadow Raker gently ordered him to stand up. They will start soon. Deadlock obeyed then put his Shanix inside his chassis. His Shanix.

"By the way, Minicons baked a cake yesterday, right?" His Master asked.

Deadlock nodded. He didn't talk about their secret training session after this.

Shadow Raker snarled.

"A cake…There is a lack of energon on Cybertron. What were they thinking about?"

Deadlock replied nothing. He didn't dare.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

It'd started as a normal day.

Since Deadlock's Creation Day, the orange bot had fulfilled his promise. During Shadow Raker's repeated absences, without telling him, he and his Minicons headed for the Dojo to train up together. It usually lasted until very late at night before the three of them fell asleep, exhausted.

He only did it for their sake. However, a few months passed. Deadlock'd realized they were slow learners. Even very slow learners. Slipstream had been a bit better than Jetstorm in self-defence technics. Otherwise, that was far from being satisfactory. After all, they'd waited for Shadow Raker to leave in order to train. They usually forgot everything that they'd learned at the previous session. It irritated Deadlock even though he tried to understand. They'd never had any training before. They'd always served their Master without taking part in it.

Furthermore, he wasn't their Master. He had no right on them.

However, Deadlock didn't hide his irritation whenever he performed an attack on them and both Minicons forgot to dodge it as he'd taught them to.

He was afraid that their next enemy would send them fly off before finishing them and that they'd no time to transform in their disk-form.

During their break, Deadlock and Shadow Raker often read last news. They tried not to pay attention to Cybertron's conflict. It got worse every day. Both Autobots and Decepticons alternatively collected victories and defeats. However, it didn't matter right now.

They'd learned that Polyhex's energon resources had been drained out. Here, inhabitants were starving. The number of corpses were increasing…only because Megatron's armies needed to be fed.

That conflict was killing their planet. Nobody did anything. There was still energon left but it was only a matter of time before the other cities suffered from the same fate.

Deadlock let out a sigh. He wanted to pay attention to something else.

An Autobot, a stranger for medias, had been found beheaded. In a place not very far from there. His head had vanished. Probably brought back to Megatron. Some witnesses had apparently caught sight of the murderer's face. A bounty hunter. Deadlock had found the picture of a purple bot displaying a malevolent smirk in newspapers. He'd twitched at this.

The conflict wasn't enough. There had to be serial killers near their place.

At least, no one would find them here. They were isolated and protected. And his mentor would definitely know how to deal with any bounty hunter.

Suddenly he heard a thud in the Dojo. As if glass had shattered…as if something had been shattered. Shadow Raker didn't react. He kept reading. Deadlock let out a frown then stood up to check.

As soon as he came in the training room, he froze, realizing what'd happened.

The first thing had been Jetstorm, his head down.

The second thing had been pieces of metal scattered around the Minicon.

Then he looked up back at the shattered sword Jetstorm held.

"…What have you done?"

The Minicon startled at Deadlock's question. He immediately moved back. Jetstorm's face displayed a horrified expression.

"I…I didn't want this!"

"Yet you did it!" Deadlock dryly retorted.

He recognized that black and purple blade pretty well. One of Shadow Raker's blades.

How had it been shattered? He took a step ahead. He ordered Jetstorm to give it to him. Jetstorm handed it over, looking at his pedes. Drift scanned it. Then he picked up a piece of metal. He had been a miner. He'd been taught to repair things. Maybe he could-

No. The blade's metal was so rare. So refined. He couldn't do anything. He would only damage it more.

He focused back on the Minicon. This latter knelt down.

"Please! Forgive me!"

Fear and anguish could be read in his voice. Deadlock gave him a stern stare.

"Tell me what you did."

He paused, trying to guess.

"…You haven't cleaned it right, have you? You didn't do it in the counter-clock wise motion as I told you?"

"…No…"

Jetstorm covered his face.

"For Primus's sake! Speak!" Deadlock insisted.

"…I just…wanted to use it…for our next session…"

It left him speechless.

"Forgive me! Please…I…I didn't want to…"

Of course, he hadn't wanted it.

But…Had he used his Master's sword because…he'd wanted to become a better fighter?

Deadlock wasn't sure of how to react.

Jetstorm was shaking in terror.

"You weren't allowed to touch it!"

"…I know…I'm sorry…"

_"Forgive me!"_

"I'm so sorry!"

Deadlock stared at the broken sword.

Fear took over him as well. A feeling he shared with Jetstorm. Behind, he heard Slipstream come in the room.

He wanted to say anything…But it was a serious mistake. He'd broken a sword…he'd broken a weapon…

"I'm not the owner of these swords…"

Yet he wished he had been.

Jetstorm wasn't shaking anymore. He was now unmoving, planted in the ground. Unfortunately, any act had consequence. His mentor always repeated it.

If he had been able to repair it, he would have tried. He would have acted as if nothing had ever happened.

It couldn't be repaired…unless it was a professional. The only thing to do was telling Shadow Raker what'd happened quickly. He would discover it anyway.

"…Stand up, Jetstorm"

The Minicon obeyed. Terror didn't leave him. Deadlock gave the sword back to him. He wished he could say anything to reassure him. He took a breath.

"…Let's talk to Shadow Raker. Now. More you'll be waiting, more you'll be suffering…"

Jetstorm looked down again. He didn't want to. Of course.

"Listen…"

The only thing he could say to ease his pain…

"…I would be right here. Okay?"

That would be more difficult if he was alone. Slipstream seconded him.

"Me too"

Jetstorm didn't react. Yet he could feel he'd eased his worries for a bit. He gave them a nod, holding the sword tightly.

"…Thanks, Mister Deadlock…Slipstream."

* * *

"…You shattered my sword?"

Shadow Raker didn't yell.

In front of him, Jetstorm knelt down. The sword was laying on the floor, between them. Deadlock and Slipstream remained close. Deadlock didn't dare look at his mentor. He just focused on Jetstorm.

Shadow Raker stood up.

"You touched my sword."

His Master's expression was unsmiling, emotionless. Yet his tone…that's definitely cold rage. His anger gave Deadlock chills.

Jetstorm cowered. He didn't dare look back at him.

"For-forgive me…"

"Do you realize what you've done?"

Jetstorm teared up. Understandable…but that was not a good idea to cry in front of Shadow Raker.

That was unforgivable. Deadlock wished he could say anything. He wished he could stand up for Jetstorm, justifying it as an accident. However, his mentor wouldn't listen to him.

"I-" Jetstorm started. "…Please, forgive me! I will repair it!"

"There is nothing to repair"

His tone was calm.

"…Forgive me! Please! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Jetstorm repeated.

"You think your excuses will be enough for this? You think I care about a tool's excuses?"

A tool…

In spite of himself, Deadlock clenched his fists. Jetstorm kept begging with all his strength while Shadow Raker walked closer to him.

"You deserve a punishment…"

"Please! I'll do anything to redeem myself!"

His Master stopped.

"…Redeem yourself?" He repeated.

There was some surprise in his voice. Jetstorm nodded.

"…Yes…I will do anything to redeem myself, Master…Please! Forgive me!"

Shadow Raker remained silent. Deadlock met his optics. He seemingly took his words in consideration.

Everything to redeem himself…

Jetstorm was his Minicon. He couldn't kick him out…

Right?

"…Very well." Shadow Raker stated.

What was he-?

"Stand up." His mentor ordered him.

Jetstorm hesitated. However, he couldn't keep him waiting. He immediately obeyed.

As soon as he did, Deadlock noticed Shadow Raker's smile over his face.

A smile he'll never forget…Shadow Raker grabbed his sword. The one Jetstorm hadn't shattered.

"…Master…"

"I'm willing to let bygones be bygones, Jetstorm." Shadow Raker stated.

That wasn't good…

Deadlock stared at the Insecticon.

He wasn't the kind to accept any mistake from his student…

He wouldn't be merciful toward his Minicon…

He wouldn't be merciful toward a tool…

"Under the condition" he completed, "that you win a match against me"

That was a bombshell.

"Master!" Deadlock cried out.

Jetstorm froze. He stared at Shadow Raker, horrified.

An…one-on-one match? Against him?

"Stay out of this, Deadlock" His mentor replied. "That's not your Minicon anyway. That's between he and I."

"…But…"

But it was suicide!

A fight against Shadow Raker…that was a false mercy. Deadlock couldn't even beat Shadow Raker after many months of training…

Jetstorm wouldn't last five minutes…He'd had no training. He was smaller. He had no weapon…

What kind of game was he playing at?

"…Master…"

"That's your chance for redeeming yourself, Jetstorm" He said. "If you don't want…"

He should refuse it…

But what would happen if he refused?

Jetstorm immediately shook his head.

"No. I will…I will do it…"

He was brave yet…

He was lost. Slipstream knew it. Deadlock knew it.

"Good" Shadow Raker approved.

He gestured him to follow him in the Dojo. Jetstorm obeyed again. Slipstream was about to object and running after them though Deadlock grabbed his arm.

"No"

Shadow Raker's cold stare discouraged them to intervene.

Slipstream could suffer from the same punishment…

Deadlock bit his lip. He should have defended him…

He should have offered himself instead of Jetstorm…he knew how to use a sword…he would have resisted much more…

Shadow Raker wouldn't have harmed him…

And Jetstorm did this…because he'd wished to become better in Deadlock's trainings…

That's all his fault if Jetstorm-

* * *

It hadn't even lasted five minutes…

In the garden, Deadlock and Slipstream had reluctantly witnessed it. Shadow Raker hadn't given the signal, he hadn't allowed Jetstorm any time to prepare himself…

He'd attacked right away.

He'd started with a blow in Jetstorm's ribs. The Minicon had been sent hard into the wall. He hadn't got any time to stand up. Shadow Raker had kept on with a kick.

"I'm very disappointed, Jetstorm…Very disappointed."

At first, Jetstorm hadn't screamed.

Shadow Raker had no handicap. He hadn't even given him any chance to strike a blow. He'd struck another attack on Jetstorm's face by using his blade…it scarred Jetstorm's left cheekplate…

"You're supposed to serve me! That's the duty of a Minicon! That's what a tool is made for!"

Deadlock'd covered his mouth in horror.

Jetstorm'd received another blade's blow straight on his forehelm.

"You're unable to fulfil a tool's role!"

Another blade's blow at the right forehelm.

"I took you in! I gave you a roof, a shelter! I gave you a job! What do I have in exchange?"

Another kick in the stomach.

"A disappointment! A glitch!"

Another in the head.

"…Forgive me…Master…" Jetstorm'd tried to reply.

Shadow Raker hadn't listened to him. That wasn't even a match…that was a parody…

A slaughterhouse…

Deadlock moved back.

He should have helped him…

He should have offered himself instead…

"Forgive me, MASTER!" Jetstorm'd cried out. Shadow Raker'd thrown him on the ground.

Shadow Raker'd never stopped. In the end, he'd given up on his blades. He'd leaned himself over him to send him a hard punch in the face.

Then another.

"Please!"

Shadow Raker'd kept on.

Some energon'd formed a pool around them…some energon running out of Jetstorm's mouth…

"You don't deserve me!"

"Please! PLEASE!"

Jetstorm'd screamed. Jetstorm'd called for help.

He'd begged. All this time…

And Shadow Raker had remained indifferent to this…

That hadn't even been indifference. That had been pure cruelty.

"FORGIVE ME, MASTER! YOU ARE RIGHT! I'M A DISAPPOINTMENT! I DON'T DESERVE YOU!"

Another blow.

"FORGIVE ME!"

Deadlock'd gritted his dentas. He'd looked away.

"PLEASE!"

He'd still heard noises. Noises from Shadow Raker showering Jetstorm with kicks and punchs.

"GIVE ME ONE LAST CHANCE!"

Shadow Raker…his Master…his mentor…beat his Minicon. Someone who couldn't even defend himself.

He beat him without any thought about consequences.

What kind of person was he?  
-

It had been too long…

Finally, Shadow Raker stopped. His body hid Jetstorm's on the floor.

"…Deadlock…"

No.

Deadlock wasn't moving.

He helplessly watched as Shadow Raker grabbed his Minicon's neck…as if it was just a tool.

He still didn't see him.

"Tie him up to a tree"

"What?"

What was he-?

"You heard me? That's his punishment. He'll be tied up to a tree for a time…until he realizes what he's done."

Because that fight hadn't been his punishment? That excuse for a match?

No! Shadow Raker punished him again!

"I'm kind. Any other Deployer would have already killed him."

"Master…"

"Deadlock. Just obey."

Shadow Raker turned around. Finally, Deadlock could see Jetstorm.

He couldn't suppress a horrified scream.

Why?

Why?


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

_"Forgive me! You are right: I'm a disappointment! Please, please Master!"_

His words will haunt him forever.

"Deadlock. Focus."

No. He couldn't. They were inside the Dojo. In the garden, Jetstorm faced them, tied up to the same tree. Any time, Deadlock irremediably put his optics on the Minicon.

Any time, Deadlock felt like his spark was torn apart.

Jetstorm had been unrecognizable. Even whenever he couldn't see him, Deadlock couldn't erase the Minicon's expression off his mind. Jetstorm's face had been bruised, slashed, dented, marked with scratches, cracks at some place…Injuries hadn't been treated. He could barely open his optics due to Shadow Raker's blows having aimed at his optic-lids. Deadlock had thought that one of his optics would fall off. Fortunately, it hadn't happened. His finish was the least of his worries. However, he wasn't orange and black at some places…Shadow Raker had scratched him with his claws, his horns…

Why?

Why? Yes, he'd shattered his sword. That's a serious error. However, Shadow Raker's punishment had been way too extreme…

And the combat hadn't been the worst.

No. The real punishment was the worst.

Jetstorm had been tied up to a tree for three days now. Shadow Raker had forbid anyone to release him without his authorization. He'd wanted to make an example of him. That's a cruel and humiliating punishment. Jetstorm didn't assist them anymore. He didn't work anymore. He'd become a pariah.

…And Shadow Raker…

Deadlock looked down. He obeyed.

"…Very well, let's go back to self-defence now."

…Shadow Raker was acting as if nothing had ever happened.

Didn't he feel anything whenever he trained up near an agonizing Jetstorm?

Didn't he feel anything whenever he ate while Jetstorm hadn't received any energon for three days?

Deadlock stared at his mentor. The one who had taken him in, the one who'd given him a goal, the one who'd offered his blades…

Was he able to let a Minicon starve to death? Was he able to beat him like scraps and tying him up to let him die?

Jetstorm didn't let out any sound anymore…Deadlock was afraid that he would die without any warning. During their training, their dinner, their recharge…

Deadlock was afraid that he would die.

He wasn't a tool…he could be viewed as such but he remained a self-conscious mech.

How could his Master inflict such a pain? Deadlock didn't want to believe it.

How much time…

"…How much time?"

He'd spoken his mind out. He hadn't even realized it, as soon as the salute had been done. Shadow Raker let out a frown.

"What?"

"How much time, Master?"

He gave a nod at Jetstorm. Shadow Raker didn't bat one optic. He just pulled his swords back.

"We already talked about it"

Yes. They'd already talked about it.

During these days following this parody of a match…they'd talked so many times. Deadlock had stood up for Jetstorm, repeating that thing had only been an accident. He'd said Jetstorm'd regretted it. He'd said Jetstorm had already been punished enough.

But Shadow Raker had remained deaf to any of his arguments. Yet Deadlock must convince him to release Jetstorm. Or at the very least, feeding him and treating his injuries.

"Master…Jetstorm will die."

He knelt down in front of his mentor. He wanted to prove his point by acting in a submissive behaviour. Nevertheless, Shadow Raker's tone was hard.

"And so, what? Because of his fault, I almost died myself"

What?

"Indeed. Without my weapons, I'm dead"

But they were only weapons!

Then the blade had been repaired, replaced by another…

Jetstorm…

Jetstorm wasn't a weapon!

He was a living being!

No…He couldn't get carried away.

"But Jetstorm is…your Minicon. He won't be of any use like this"

The Insecticon shrugged.

"And so what? Slipstream is still here. That's a good thing anyway. Slipstream had always been more useful than Jetstorm. What happened just proves it."

Yes. Deadlock had already noticed Shadow Raker's preferences. He'd always been more polite, more patient toward Slipstream than Jetstorm. His behaviour toward the latter was way colder, more disdainful.

However, a normal person couldn't stay indifferent to Jetstorm's suffering…

"…He'll stay for a bit longer…"

"But he wouldn't survive!"

"He must understand the lesson that any act has a consequence, Deadlock. That's all."

What consequences?

Was a Minicon's life less worthy than a blade? Did he mean it?

"Deadlock. Don't forget what they are."

They weren't properties.

"Just…allow me to give him some energon. At least"

"You'll not touch Jetstorm, Deadlock" Shadow Raker suddenly warned him.

He wished he could insist. But this reaction…That's exactly the same one he'd had the day Deadlock had offered up to train them.

"_THEY ARE MY MINICONS!"_

Yes…they were his.

And now…this was a tone he'd never used with him before…

A threatening tone.

"If anybody ever tries to free him…He'll suffer the same fate"

Shadow Raker…

The Master in martial arts…just used his own technics against a Minicon who couldn't defend himself.

What kind of warrior was he?

What kind of mentor was he?

How could he teach him anything by acting like this?

How could he help him?

No.

Deadlock was sure.

He'd lost control of the situation.

And Shadow Raker dominated him. He dominated all of them.

* * *

He must regain control.

The fourth day ended. Deadlock had thought about it the entire day. He'd thought about it during training, during his break, during his bath…

It'd struck his mind as soon as he'd witnessed Jetstorm collapse for the third time during this day.

It couldn't end like this.

As soon as the session was done, Shadow Raker left to recharge. He left to Slipstream the rest of the work Jetstorm'd originally had to do. As soon as lights were turned off in his room, Deadlock joined back the Minicon in the kitchen.

He felt that's a very bad idea.

"Is there anything left?"

Shadow Raker had explicitly threatened them both.

Slipstream searched in closets while Deadlock searched the storeroom.

Nothing.

Nothing at all. No energon.

"I fear we used it all up" Slipstream said, looking down.

That meant Shadow Raker would leave tomorrow night.

After all, where did he go if it wasn't for energon?

However, Jetstorm wouldn't make it until tomorrow evening.

Deadlock understood what it meant. He looked around. He'd driven from here only once, he'd never left the mansion since his arrival. Nevertheless, he'd memorized areas in order not to get lost.

It was night. Shadow Raker recharged.

That's the good time.

On tiptoes, Deadlock went back to his room. Under his berth…he picked up the laser-gun he'd once used.

That gave him a strange feeling…seeing his old weapon again…he'd given it up for blades and katanas. Today he'll use it again.

_These weapons are fleeting._

That's what Shadow Raker had said during their first meeting.

Despite all, this weapon would be useful tonight…He pulled it back then hurriedly joined Slipstream back in the Dojo. The Minicon worriedly stared at him.

"Where are you going, Mister Deadlock?"

"…I'm going to town."

He'll go back to Kaon.

He'll return to his native town…

"But…if the Master…"

That's the very reason why he'd left during the night. While Shadow Raker was recharging…He would never know of it.

"…I'll be back before sunrise."

If he was lucky enough…Shadow Raker wouldn't notice it.

However…if he met Decepticon authorities…or if Shadow Raker heard about it…he met Slipstream's optics. Then he met Jetstorm's.

That's an emergency.

He transformed.

"Mister Deadlock…"

"…Go back to recharge."

Without any other word, he crossed gates to leave the mansion in his alt-mode.

* * *

Three hours of driving to go to Kaon, like the first time. He'd to do it quickly. As soon as Deadlock transformed, he felt a bit disoriented. He wasn't accustomed to Kaon anymore, living in streets, escaping authorities, waiting for the first individual to steal what rightfully belonged to them…

…Nevertheless, that's survival. He repeated the same thing over and over to himself. If he could survive, he would do it.

Though this time, he didn't do it for himself.

Hidden in an alleyway, he waited for a bot to pass. He caught sight of many bots. A couple of bots with their children, a green mech stumbling, a grey one who desperately called for help in order to get some energon…

Misery had worsened in Cybertron.

A red bot was leaving a bar. He looked like he was in pretty good shape. Well he didn't seem to be starving. Probably one of last bots who didn't have been affected by the conflict yet…

Him.

Deadlock had made his choice. Slowly and cautiously, he pulled his laser-gun out. He was ready to surprise him to pin him against a wall. Nobody would react to it anyway. Now they were all on their own.

The bot passed near him.

Now!

"You aren't forced to do this"

Deadlock suddenly turned around.

A bot of his size, clothed in a cloak…A brown cloak…or maybe was it gold? That's difficult to distinguish.

That shocked Deadlock. Where was he from? Where did he come from? He should have felt his presence beforehand. Yet he'd appeared from behind.

Deadlock instinctively took a defensive stance. However, the bot moved back. He'd his servos up.

"Calm yourself, stranger. I'm a friend"

"A friend? Really!"

"You aren't forced to do this"

So, that bot was judging him. However, his voice didn't sound contemptuous. It sounded…compassionate.

What for?

A gold cloak…that bot must be rich.

"Here"

The stranger pulled something out of his cloak. Something shiny.

Energon.

Three cubes of energon.

"…What are you-"

"You need it. Let's not harm people who did nothing to you"

That was necessary!

What did that mech want?

"You want a price!"

He didn't reply.

"Tell me your price for this! Why would you do such a thing?"

Cybertron was burning…Everyone was fighting for energon…

Why would he just give him some energon? For free?

The mech looked up back at him. Deadlock only caught sight of his yellow, burning optics.

A Decepticon?

Decepticons weren't compassionate. They always had something in mind. There was definitely a catch.

Yet the bot explained himself as if it was natural.

"I don't have to know you, to mean you no harm."

Then he vanished.

Deadlock stared at his laser-gun. He'd thought he was dreaming…however, the three cubes of energon hadn't disappeared either.

That bot was…real. However, he'd helped him.

What for?

* * *

He owed that bot something anyway. Thanks to this bot, Deadlock had been able to come back much, much before the training began.

"Mister Deadlock" Slipstream whispered, welcoming him back.

He gestured him to keep it quiet. Slipstream hadn't recharged either. He'd stayed up to look after his partner. Jetstorm.

Minicons obviously displayed more compassion between each other than Shadow Raker to them.

Deadlock headed for Jetstorm. The Minicon didn't move, his head down. Deadlock's spark sped. He immediately wondered if he was dead. Though as soon as he touched him, Jetstorm moved. Deadlock discreetly grabbed him by his chin to keep his head up, forcing him to drink energon.

"Deadlock…"

"Shut up"

Jetstorm let him do. At the beginning, energon ran down to the floor. The Minicon had been unable to swallow it. Finally, after many attempts, he managed to drink some sips.

"…Where did you find it?" Slipstream asked him.

Deadlock remained quiet.

"…I stole it"

That's better to tell a lie rather than saying it was a stranger who'd given it to him. Slipstream wouldn't buy this tale anyway.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

"You again?"

The club opened every night. Fighters could be heard from outside. They warmed up, their loved ones cheered them up by screaming their name, their arbiter announced their combat orders. The bot stopped in front of the owner, arms crossed. He came to take his prize every night.

The owner scanned him, analysed him helm to pedes. The bot wasn't as large as the other many fighters here. The others were far more massive, able to crush their opponents' heads just by sending them crashing into the wall with their single arm. Nevertheless, the owner already knew that he shouldn't be underestimated because of his appearance. He knew this bot. He'd already met him when he'd started. He had been a homeless bot who'd struggled to gain energon by any means, going as far as throwing himself into free-fight arenas. His first fights had been…disappointing. He'd never been able to last more than five minutes, his opponents had always beaten him into a pulp. The owner had been forced to interfere many times in order to prevent the bot from being killed. He'd begged him not to come back here again. That's a waste of time and money, as much as to the bot than to him.

Yet he'd come back. Over and over.

The owner let out a sigh. He grabbed a Pad to check orders. The bot didn't move.

"So…Today you'll fight an opponent named Attilador. The prize is 300 Shanix."

The bot twitched. Yes. 300 Shanix wasn't an important prize…however, that's always enough for a meal.

Yes, he'd come back and he'd lost. So many times…

Till this day where his opponent had got on his nerves too much. It had been the last nail in the coffin.

That had been his first victory.

Others had followed.

Now, the bot came here every night. The owner led him to the changing room where other fighters were waiting to go into the arena. Participants glared, physically or verbally threatened each other. The bot ignored them then got himself ready. The owner stared at him. He couldn't help but asking him a specific question:

"Why?"

The bot turned around, an inquisitive look on his face.

"I mean. You have your own business now. You became this. A business man. Your enterprise works up pretty good for now. You don't need to come back here to gain your energon."

The bot simply shrugged.

"I actually do this for my enterprise."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it. Everything is a training. I must train up to become stronger and efficient."

"I couldn't know your enterprise required such a physical training."

The bot simply smirked.

"You can't imagine"

"Look at this! My adversary is actually that? That microbe?"

Attilador came into the changing room. The other fighters ceased straight away Attilador was a tall silvered bot with orange optics, a sabre at servo. The other bot didn't react. He pretended he hadn't heard anything.

Attilador stopped in front of him.

"Seriously. You should get an upgrade. You should have taken more armour if you wished to defeat me."

"I would be slow with it."

The bot's smirk didn't vanish. However it enraged Attilador more. As soon as the bot looked away, Attilador spat right in his face. The bot immediately reacted and stood up. A slow yet dangerous pace, the bot walked over to him, baring his dentas. The others moved back. Attilador gave him a disdainful scorn.

"Oh. I'm so sorry I dirtied such a beautiful chassis, you pussy. Though that wouldn't be the only one thing that will be in bad shape soon."

"I think you are way too self-confident" The bot growled.

Attilador laughed hard.

"Why should I be afraid? You are just a homeless bot who should be wiped off the map. At least, more energon for me. For powerful and useful people. I don't need to know your abilities. I'm the best one here"

Anger burning in the bot's optics soon vanished. He put up with a haughty smirk instead.

"Hmm…going as far as spreading about your fighting abilities…you don't even know who I am…I think you have something to compensate for."

Attilador threw himself at him. The owner rushed over to interfere before both fighters started to come to blows. He put a servo over their chassis to pull them apart. None of them tore their optics off their enemy.

"Calm down! You'll fight into the arena anyway!"

"Hmm…You're right" Attilador nodded.

As they walked away from each other, Attilador gave him one last threat.

"You. I'll tear your spark."

He then left the room. The bot clenched his fists. His state of mind was clearly obvious. Yet his smirk grew up.

"You are both good fighters" The owner said.

"I'm sure of this. However, he already lost."

He sat down again.

"Why did you say that?" The owner asked.

"I caught sight of his sword. This kind of warrior fight with an honour code."

He didn't add anything else.

* * *

The combat started.

Attilador and the bot stared at each other. They walked in circle around, both in a defensive stance. Attilador kept his sword in front of him, ready to strike. However, the bot didn't possess any obvious weapon on him. One was waiting for the other to attack first.

The owner watched.

What did he mean by "he'd already lost"?

"What's this?" Attilador sneered. "Do you actually believe that your own fists would be enough to protect yourself?"

He paused.

"I'm an extraordinary warrior! You pussy and your fists…you're just pathetic. You'll definitely lose against a fighter like me!"

The bot let out an annoyed sigh.

"You talk too much. Please finish me or I'll get bored to death"

Attilador roared.

In the end, he attacked first. The bot didn't move. Attilador tried to strike him at the head to decapitate him right away.

The bot moved aside. Suddenly a blade came out from his wrist. He blocked it. Public let out a surprised cry. The owner frowned.

He'd never used such a weapon before.

Attilador went completely astonished. He moved back. The bot's blade didn't vanish. A second one came out from nowhere at his other wrist.

"You-you have no honour! I displayed my weapons! You…You just play with some tricks!"

"…Are you afraid?"

The bot personally insulted him by asking such a question.

Attilador engaged in combat again. The owner bit his lip.

The bot was perfectly aware of what he was doing.

The exchanged more blows, each using their own blades. Attilador managed to make him move back. He then used a vicious yet powerful attack to stab through his helm. The bot lowered just in time; the sword plunging into the wall and leaving a deep hole in.

Attilador growled. The bot dodged again then gave him a strong kick in the stomach. His opponent lost his balance. Attilador fell to his knees. Then the bot kicked away the sword he held.

The blade was sliced into two halves.

Attilador kept his mouth opened. The owner didn't understand. How had he been doing this?

Attilador was back on his pedes then tried to lunge at him with his bare fists. The bot smiled again then jumped forward. The next moment, the bot landed behind him.

"Who are you?" Attilador screamed.

The bot didn't reply.

Attilador felt something over his chassis. He shakily touched it. The owner shockingly realized what the thing had been.

He'd dared-

Attilador understood. He stared at the bot in horror. The latter got rid of his own blade.

A bomb.

"WHO ARE YOU?"

The bot pushed an invisible button between his thumb and foredigit.

An explosion.

Everyone screamed, echoing Attilador's.

The bot rushed over to his opponent. The bomb had blown Attilador's chassis open. The latter fell down. However, the bot didn't let him reach the ground. He grabbed him up to plunge his servo into Attilador's chassis.

His servo, bathed in energon, tore the spark out.

Light in Attilador's optics flickered off. The bot displayed the spark to public surrounding him. Then he dropped it off without any consideration. It fell on Attilador's still warm corpse.

A part of public clapped. The other remained silent.

Victory.

The bot deserved his prize.

He left the arena, heading back for the changing room. The owner joined him.

"…Impressed?" The bot asked him.

"…How?"

The bot smiled.

"Playing dirty is my strength. Honour is a weakness. It cost us dearly every day. I prefer becoming a killer rather than being a corpse."

The bot received his Shanix. He was about to leave.

It surprised the owner. Before he vanished in the night, the owner asked him.

"…What is your job already?"

The bot turned around.

He handed something over to him. A card.

"…I'm a bounty hunter" He answered. "You are free to contact me if you need to get rid of someone."

Then he left.

* * *

As soon as Jetstorm had received his energon, Shadow Raker entered in the Dojo. Deadlock stood up then grabbed his weapons. However, he felt like they were heavier to him. He didn't know if that's due to how exhausted he was or-

"Did you sleep well, my pupil?"

He stared at Shadow Raker.

He didn't pay attention to Jetstorm, still bound. He didn't even look back at him.

Deadlock wasn't in the mood for training.

Actually, that's like he'd lost any motivation for it. Not only because of that night…but because Shadow Raker was absolutely okay to let Jetstorm die, as if that was an useless tool to throw off in a trashcan.

He wasn't sure if he was strong enough for this.

"So, Deadlock. What's wrong with you today? Did you just forget the reason why I took you in?"

Deadlock shook his head.

Nevertheless, he'd to try again.

"Master…About Jetstorm…"

"You are really annoying! Just obey! We'll talk about it later!"

We'll talk about it later…Till when?

Deadlock put his optics on the Minicon again.

Maybe he'll actually never release Jetstorm…

Maybe he'll just leave him here?

No…No…He knew Shadow Raker…He wouldn't do such a thing.

"Come on, Deadlock! React!"

Deadlock blocked.

That incident…had displayed another side of Shadow Raker. A side he hadn't expected.

His mentor was strict…however, this…It went beyond severity.

Deadlock obeyed.

He wasn't sure if he would like it…

That place that took him in…That Mentor who had given him a goal…

…Anything in order to hide a violent Master who mistreated his own Minicons.

Did he even realize how much he'd made them suffer?

Deadlock attacked again.

But…if he left him…Where would he go?

Would he go back in streets? Would he steal again? Just like he'd tried the night before?

That stranger had prevented him from committing a mistake.

At the same time…Whatever happened between his Master and his Minicons wasn't his business…

That's the society today…

The training ended.

After the salute, Shadow Raker let out a sigh.

"Deadlock?"

"…Yes, Master?"

"…Release Jetstorm. He'll not do such a mistake again."

He paused.

"Otherwise, the punishment will be way more severe."


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

A few days had passed since Jetstorm's recovery…

Deadlock didn't know if Shadow Raker had been aware of the night where he'd secretly left the domain to retrieve energon for Jetstorm in Kaon. If he did, he'd never talked about it. The only thing he'd advised him to do was to lay low. In Shadow Raker's mind, he'd been merciful to ease his suffering. Else, Jetstorm's torture would have lasted much longer.

More Deadlock thought about it, more in pain he was.

This pain was for Jetstorm…this pain was for Slipstream…

He'd wondered if they'd already been punished in such a way. Probably…this punishment was most likely not recent.

"…Mister Deadlock"

He turned around. Jetstorm was standing up in front of him.

Deadlock hadn't talked to Minicons since the incident.

Sometimes, they ran into each other. During breaks, during meals, during Shadow Raker's leavings…However, Deadlock had decided not to train them anymore. He barely said "hello" to them though most of them he just gave them a cold shoulder.

He didn't act like this out of spite. That's because Deadlock was suffering. He suffered because whenever he put his optics on Jetstorm, he rewatched Jetstorm's horrible treatment, bound to a tree, at the verge of death…his Master training near him and not batting an optic for his pain…

Only because he'd wished to become stronger…Because Deadlock had tried to train them…

He felt guilty of what'd happened.

So Deadlock had chosen to isolate himself. He'd much more difficulties to train up with Shadow Raker. Just like Jetstorm, he'd rewatched Shadow Raker beating Jetstorm into a pulp…A Minicon who couldn't even defend himself…

That was unfair…It reminded him of all this unfairness he'd suffered in the past…as a miner.

That same unfair mentor trained him today…

Deadlock had decided that was none of his business anymore. He put himself apart from Shadow Raker. He put himself apart from Minicons. After the training, he didn't talk to anyone anymore. He just remained in the Onsen, in his room, thinking…

He wasn't sure of what he should do.

"I didn't have the time to talk to you before…" The Minicon bowed to him.

Deadlock remained emotionless.

"I have no reason to talk to you" He coldly replied to him.

That hadn't been his business…and it'd cost them dearly.

"You saved my life, Mister Deadlock…That's not nothing"

Jeststorm paused.

"I just wanted to thank you…"

"I risked my life"

He didn't regret it. Jetstorm had been able to feed himself.

To Deadlock, there was no reason to thank him. That's the orange bot who led him into this Hell. Jetstorm should resent him.

The Minicon looked down, a guilty expression on his face.

No. Not this…

"I'm sorry…I committed a mistake…I paid the price. I understood the lesson. It will not happen again."

He'd shattered a sword. He must have been punished.

However…was he acting as if Shadow Raker's punishment was a normal thing?

"You don't wish to train us anymore, Slipstream and I?" Jetstorm softly asked him.

Deadlock wished he could cut that talk short. He shook his head. He will not give him more explanation.

"That was a mistake"

Jetstorm didn't seem happy with such a reply.

Sadness was obvious in his optics.

"Too bad…I liked….these moments spent with you. Slipstream as well."

"I don't wish to talk about it anymore" He dryly cut him in.

He gave him a nod.

"I understand but…we learnt things. Things that no other Minicon had ever learned of his life."

"I don't think you've learned"

No. They learned nothing. Else Jetstorm wouldn't have come to meet him.

He wouldn't come to thank him.

"…Are you going to stay here, huh?"

Deadlock frowned. What did he imply?

"Will you leave us because of…what I've done?"

So Minicons sensed his state of mind.

Truth to be told, during these few days, Deadlock had actually…hesitated. He couldn't bear that atmosphere anymore. He didn't bear to watch Shadow Raker treat his Minicons as if nothing had ever happened though he'd repeated that this behaviour was normal in the Cybertronian society.

He didn't bear to rewatch these memories over and over…

Though at the same time, where could he go? Where could he hide?

He had no place like home…he would return to his old days…he would struggle to survive and escape Decepticon authorities.

If he left, he would get caught sooner or later. That's certain.

And what they would do to him…

He noticed the broom that Jetstorm was holding.

"…Do your chores" He coldly ordered him. "You don't need another punishment, right?"

Jetstorm remained quiet. The next, Deadlock already left without any more question.

Shall he stay…or shall he leave?

* * *

"Deadlock"

Deadlock tried not to react. Outside training, he tried not to interact with Shadow Raker as much as possible. However, tonight was impossible.

"May I have a word with you?"

Deadlock turned around. Shadow Raker spread a smile on his face.

"…Of course Master"

Shadow Raker had something in mind.

"I have some good news"

Good news? Deadlock tried to act curious though he was scared of what it was about.

"What is it?" Deadlock asked.

The Insecticon sat down in front of him.

"Well…We trained together for a long time, you and I. I think you've improved a lot. You definitely progressed"

Did he improve? Deadlock raised one eyebrow. Where was he coming to?

"So" Shadow Raker declared. "I'm sure you'll not disappoint me. From tomorrow…you'll start to work"

Work…

It came back to him.

Shadow Raker had taken him in…he'd trained him up for this work…now he will start it?

"Are you sure, Master?"

"Sure. I watched your improvements, your strength and your qualities…I think you're definitely ready"

He was ready…

He'd been waiting for this sentence for such a long time…

At any time, he'd asked him at which time could he start? When will he be ready?

At any time, that had been the very same cold answer:

"_You aren't ready"_

Yet even though Deadlock should feel relieved, happy…he wasn't. He'd been waiting for it…yet he didn't feel the happiness. He didn't sense this fulfilment.

No. Simply…hesitation.

Surprise went obvious on his mentor's face. Deadlock realized he should display a bit of a reaction. Deadlock bowed, looking down.

"…I will not disappoint you, Master"

"I know"

Shadow Raker gestured him to get up.

"You'll accompany me from now. Minicons will come with us as well."

"…Minicons too?"

He'd never watched Minicons accompany their Master until now. They'd always remained in the domain with him while Shadow Raker went missing. What was the reason for this?

His gaze lingered to the graveyard.

Did they remain here because Shadow Raker was distrustful of him?

Shadow Raker smiled.

"We are stronger together, right?"

Deadlock nodded. Yes…Together stronger…

He would be able to witness the way Shadow Raker uses them during their trips.

Yet Shadow Raker had never talked about his future job explicitly. At first, he hadn't paid attention to it. Then he'd remembered Shanix in Shadow Raker's nightstand. Shanix he'd offered to him…

As Shadow Raker was about to leave, Deadlock called him back.

"Master…What is basically my job?"

Shadow Raker didn't turn around. Deadlock only felt his smile on his face.

"The job you already love, Deadlock"

The job he'd already loved?

"Charity doesn't exist in this world. Fools wouldn't be always there to give you cubes and stopping you from accomplishing your duties to survive, Deadlock"

A shiver went through his spine.

Deadlock understood.

* * *

This night, Deadlock didn't manage to fall asleep.

In order to find some peace of mind, he walked through the garden, amongst graves…

All these students…

This job…

Shadow Raker had chosen him because Deadlock had been used to steal from other bots.

These students…had he chosen them for the very same reason?

Had they died because…they hadn't been experimented enough?

Had Decepticon authorities captured them?

Deadlock stopped.

That was a necessary evil…Shadow Raker did the same thing and encouraged him to do the same.

Of course, Cybertron was falling…everyone needed energon…

But Shadow Raker encouraged him to choose such a path…would he do this his entire life?

Stealing energon to survive? Would be any more than a robber? A fugitive?

_You aren't forced to do this._

Whatever else could he do?

Suddenly he heard a noise. Chirping. It came out from behind a tree.

He leaned over.

A nest. A bird.

The one saved by Jetstorm and Slipstream. It was now fully healed. His wing looked like it had been repaired. However, it didn't seem to want to leave now.

Deadlock knelt down to observe it. The bird wasn't afraid. It wasn't afraid of him, while he was a robber.

Indeed, he wouldn't be anything else other than a robber.

But Jetstorm and Slipstream were robbers as well…yet…

Deadlock dared. Finally, he patted the bird's head. The bird didn't move. He just leaned into the touch, deepening the contact.

Yet Jetstorm and Slipstream had saved it.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

The night after, his work began.

His very first job.

In their alt-modes, Deadlock and Shadow Raker were heading to the City. Minicons had already fixed themselves on their owner before leaving. As they drove, Deadlock repeatedly glanced back at his mentor. As if Shadow Raker being still around reassured him.

"Do you feel nervous, Deadlock?"

Nervous?

That was nothing he hadn't already done. After all, he'd been stealing for so many years before he'd met Shadow Raker. Furthermore, he wasn't alone tonight. Shadow Raker, Jetstorm and Slipstream accompanied him. That should be easy…

"…No."

"Don't lie to me, Deadlock. Don't worry. Your uneasiness is natural"

Yet that's more difficult. There were more things at stake. Deadlock'd only assaulted bots at bars' entrances. Or at stores. Or just at the middle of isolated streets. He'd still managed to quickly escape on his own anyway.

Here, he will downright infiltrate in some houses, apartments…

He's afraid of being recognized by other bots…He's afraid of being sold out to Decepticon authorities…

Moreover, he was afraid of not being good enough. If Shadow Raker wasn't satisfied with him, he would kick him out of the domain. He would just abandon him to his fate.

As if more hesitation was needed…

"If you remain close to me, by my side, if you just obey…everything'll be alright" Shadow Raker added.

He could feel his smile.

Deadlock remained silent. He wasn't sure of his feelings…Apprehension, anxiety…

…Guilt?

No. He couldn't feel any guilt. He couldn't feel guilty over stealing. After all, they committed such acts in order to survive.

That's the same words he'd repeated to himself over and over in the past. His survival mattered more than anything else.

He followed Shadow Raker. Town was growing bigger as they're getting closer.

"Coast is clear"

Shadow Raker was the very first one to transform. Deadlock hurriedly imitated him. They turned around in one sharp move, facing a house.

Their target.

Shadow Raker kept looking around, as if he checked that nobody would come. He then whispered.

"I started with an easy house."

"Easy?"

"That should be so simple. There is no inhabitant inside. No one shall see us. We'll be quick."

Yes…if they could avoid a confrontation…

Shadow Raker deployed his Minicons. Jetstorm and Slipstream transformed.

"…Jetstorm, unlock this. Now."

Jetstorm simply bowed. He avoided any optic contact with Shadow Raker. The incident was still present in their minds…not only in Jetstorm's.

Deadlock let out a sigh. He watched as Jetstorm slowly came closer to the door. There was a Pad on, preventing them from coming in. A code was necessary.

How could he…?

Deadlock couldn't help but wonder. However, it didn't stop the Minicon from typing different numbers and cybertronian characters as if it had been nothing.

As if he'd been used to do this…

A blue light appeared on the screen. Jetstorm then entered an unreadable code in.

Was he hacking it?

Had Shadow Raker taught them to hack?

Slipstream turned around to face Deadlock, as if he had been reading his mind. As if he had sensed his doubts…he gave him a reassuring smile.

"…It will be okay, Mister Deadlock"

That was a normal thing to them.

Deadlock didn't reply anything.

A green light followed by a beep emanated from the Pad.

Jetstorm moved back. Shadow Raker stepped forward then pushed the door.

He'd been able to open it easily. Inside, the room was plunged into darkness. Shadow Raker clapped.

Light appeared, revealing a small living-room.

"Just spread out" The Insecticon ordered them. "We're back here in a few minutes. Keep moving."

Minicons bowed again then rushed for different directions. Deadlock realized that Shadow Raker didn't move. He frowned. What was he doing?

"Well, Deadlock? Aren't your legs working anymore?"

"What about you?"

"I keep a watch on the door. Someone must to. Hurry up. Take care of the rooms."

It made sense…

Nevertheless, Deadlock couldn't help but wonder if Shadow Raker remained here because he was the closest to the exit. He could escape easily.

He didn't add anything else. He went upstairs. Here, many rooms were offered to him. As he came in one of them, he realized that's a child's room. A simple bed, some toys…

Had they had money enough left to buy such things for their kid?

He decided not to keep on. After all, Shadow Raker wanted Shanix. Or any other valued item…They probably had no such things in a child's room…

Then he thought it was low to steal a kid who'd asked nothing…

He stepped in another room. Possibly the parent's room. He realized time quickly passed…He hurriedly opened cupboards, closets, drawers…He searched for something useful…

Indeed. Gold Shanix. Such as the ones Shadow Raker had offered to him. Not only that…but stones as well. Stones with many various colours…Blue, purple…stones they could find on the Moon of Athena. They were known to be extremely expensive here.

At this right instant, Deadlock's spark jumped in his chest.

He'd never witnessed such a beautiful thing.

He wondered…How would he feel if he ever possessed one…? Anyone would sell their soul in order to gain such a rarity…especially because Cybertron was dying…

There was nothing much beside this here…

For a brief moment, Deadlock wondered if he wasn't stealing the last treasure from this family. Treasures that would guarantee them survival if the conflict went deadlier, more destructive…as if they probably expected a better life while owning such items.

He quickly shook his head. He opened his chassis to hide them in. They just will sell their kid's toys…

He glanced back at a picture on the nightstand.

The completed family. He quickly guessed that the father was a military…or a cop. He carried an insignia.

An Autobot insignia.

In his arms, a little girl with quite big arms. He'd mistaken her for a boy first. He took a second glance then realized they were definitely a "she". All blue, white and yellow reflections…she possessed an Autobot insignia as well.

He shook his head then looked away.

He shouldn't be thinking about it.

He must join others.

"Deadlock! Hurry up!"

He jumped. For one time, he thought the family had returned.

He crossed through stairs to join his mentor back. Minicons had already been undeployed, in their disk-forms on Shadow Raker's wrists.

"We're leaving! NOW!"

Drift nodded then immediately transformed. They mustn't waste more time…

* * *

"Let's check what you've brought back to me"

_What you've brought back to me…_

Deadlock didn't reply anything. He reluctantly opened his chassis to take the items out. He put Shanix as well as the rarest stones on the table.

His mentor's optics brightened. Deadlock had never witnessed such an expression before. Shadow Raker had never smiled in such a manner.

He'd never been so happy…

He immediately grabbed Shanix then examined the stones in every detail.

His smile widened.

"You did a great job, Deadlock"

Deadlock should be happy. He should be thrilled…His mentor was pleased with him. He'd wished he would never disappoint him…

However, he'd this unpleasant feeling…Shadow Raker was stealing things that should belong to _him_…Things that should be rightfully his…Deadlock had been the one to take them. Shadow Raker had just kept a watch on the door.

Shadow Raker viewed them as his…it irritated him…It bothered him.

His mentor turned back to his Minicons. Jetstorm and Slisptream displayed their things. No Shanix. Just weapons such as a laser-gun or an assault rifle. If the father was indeed a cop, finding weapons in the house should have been predictable. Yet Shadow Raker was displeased with their results.

"I told you I wanted valued items" He growled.

"I know, Master" Slipstream said. "However, we thought…that could be still useful to defend ourselves or-"

"I don't care. I teach martial arts. Understood? We aren't using such ephemeral trinkets like…an assault rifle! We'll have to load them once they'll be short of lasers. How will we load them?"

Both Minicons didn't retort anything. They couldn't talk with him. That was unnecessary. Shadow Raker paused then turned back to Slipstream.

"Don't become like Jetstorm, Slipstream. You're better than that."

Jetstorm shivered. It hurt him. Of course. Shadow Raker made no secret of his preferences. To him, Slipstream was the best. Jetstorm was nothing.

Shadow Raker stood up. He was ready to go, bringing his treasures along with him…

Deadlock felt anger now.

"Here, Deadlock"

At the last moment, Shadow Raker turned around to throw something at him. It rolled to his pedes.

Deadlock looked down.

An Athena stone.

He didn't understand.

"It's for you, Deadlock. After all, you deserve a reward"

_A reward…_

Deadlock picked up the stone. He didn't realize first…then wonder and awe overwhelmed him.

He just gave him a stone…to him?

This stone belonged to him? Truly?

"There is no more precious treasure than money you can earn, Deadlock," Shadow Raker stated. "Remember this. As long as you'll work for me, you'll never be short of such items."

A treasure…

For one instant, Deadlock forgot that's a stolen stone. He just held it. He was scared of breaking it…

He could gain more…if he kept working for Shadow Raker…

He could sell them…he could get a roof…

He could get a better life…

He forgot the place where this stone was from.

He didn't pay attention to Jetstorm and Slipstream, who'd had gained nothing but insults…

No. Only the treasure in his servos mattered.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

Today, Deadlock fell sick.

A few days after his first mission, Deadlock woke up with an unbearable helmache. When he touched his chassis, how burning it was struck him hard. He tried to get up…However, as soon as his pedes touched the ground, he collapsed after a few steps.

What's going on?

"Mister Deadlock?"

Deadlock looked up with difficulties. His room's door was already opened. Slipstream was standing up in front of him, a concerned look on his face.

"Are you alright?"

"Not really…leave me be"

He glanced back at his nightstand. The Athena gem was still here. It never left him. Since Shadow Raker had allowed him to keep it, he fell asleep every night while contemplating its beauty.

He still hardly believed it belonged to him…to him…

Deadlock tried his best to stand up. Instead he just crouched down. He didn't even give any order to Slipstream. The Minicon rushed over to help him up. He gently supported him to lead him back to his berth. It kind of surprised Deadlock. He didn't imagine such a strength from a Minicon.

"Get back to recharge, Mister Deadlock" Slipstream advised him. "I'll take something to check your processor's temperature."

"…I'll be fine…"

Shadow Raker had already planned another mission tonight. He must be ready. He couldn't let him down…

And if it meant other items as beautiful as this gem…Shadow Raker had promised him such things…he had to keep on…

More he thought about it, more he pictured his new life…

A life where he'll become rich…Where he'll not be forced to steal to survive…

* * *

Slipstream came back with his Pad.

"It'll be unnecessary…" Deadlock gently warned him.

"If you are sick, we should be assured that you haven't caught any serious infection"

"You aren't a medic"

He wasn't. He wouldn't be able to determine whether it was serious or not. The Minicon just gave him a warm smile.

"I'm not. However, I learned to take care of my Master whenever he fell sick."

"I'm not…"

He wasn't his Master.

Slipstream didn't listen to him. He put the Pad just above his chassis to scan his body. Deadlock let him do. After a few minutes, Slipstream moved away to check results.

"…Your processor's temperature is way too high"

There had been a fierce warmth yesterday…Deadlock wondered if it had been the cause of his state. Slipstream pulled the Pad back.

"I'll prepare you a bowl of special energon"

"I'm not a child!" Deadlock scolded him. "I can do it myself"

"Yes. But I'm a Minicon. That's my duty to take care of you."

Slipstream left the room.

Deadlock stared at the ceiling.

He'd often fallen sick during his days in streets. Whenever it happened, he'd been forced to steal some medicine on his own to heal.

He'd forgotten how it felt…having someone who took care of him instead of being on his own…

It wasn't…unpleasant. However, it shouldn't be repeated.

* * *

Slipstream returned with a bowl of energon. He gently put it on Deadlock's knees. The orange bot grabbed it to have a taste.

Fresh energon. That's a different quality from others he'd been used to eat.

"Is it okay for you, Mister Deadlock?" Slipstream asked him.

"…Yes"

That's perfect.

However, he couldn't give him such a praise. He couldn't speak these words out loud.

"Take your time to drink it" Slipstream advised him.

He obeyed then took a few sips, enjoying any gulp of it.

That cooled him off…that eased his helmache…

That was so good…

"So. You don't want to leave your berth now?"

Deadlock abruptly turned around.

Shadow Raker was here. Arms crossed, a stern expression on his face.

Deadlock suppressed a sigh. Of course, he would know. Deadlock had been late for his daily training. Shadow Raker would definitely check what's going on.

"…I'm sick, Master" He justified, in a weak voice.

"So what? Is that a reason for being missing?"

Deadlock didn't have any other argument. Slipstream spoke up.

"His processor's temperature is too high"

"And will you accompany me tonight?" He questioned him, not paying attention to his Minicon's words.

He couldn't…He wasn't in good health…He'd to realize it. Even for every valued item of the world, his body came first.

Deadlock shook his head.

"You disappoint me, Deadlock"

Shadow Raker turned around, about to leave.

"If you aren't efficient, why would I keep you around?"

The orange bot twitched. He immediately sat up, forgetting his pain.

"Master…I couldn't help it!"

"So, is it my fault now?"

"No! That's not what I meant!"

He just thought about the stone.

Shadow Raker didn't seem convinced. Deadlock couldn't believe it. Will he kick him out…like this?

"I need you, Deadlock"

"…I know"

"Don't disappoint me. Be proud. You're my student"

_Be proud…_

Oh yes. He'd done everything in his power for making Shadow Raker proud…

But now…

Deadlock let out a deep sigh.

"…I'll go with you tonight."

"Good. You'll get another bowl of energon then you'll come with me"

Shadow Raker smiled again.

He needed him…while he'd been on his own before? When Deadlock wasn't ready for this?

Slipstream frowned. As soon as Shadow Raker left, he whispered to him.

"That's a bad idea, Mister Deadlock"

"I don't have any choice"

If he had any choice…

Though he'd come to realize it. Shadow Raker didn't care about him as a person.

He cared about his accomplice.

No more.

Unfortunately, he couldn't go…he couldn't leave…not in such a shape…not before he could reach his goal…

…Even if it would mean suffering from Shadow Raker's whims…

* * *

When the night fell, Deadlock didn't feel any better. However, the extra bowl of energon gave him a bit of strength to transform and roll, driving along with Shadow Raker to Kaon.

His mentor had found other houses where its owners were missing. He definitely managed his own affairs. Deadlock couldn't help but wonder where he got such information from.

Who knew? Maybe Shadow Raker did have other accomplices around?

They planned to visit three houses tonight. The first one wasn't very difficult. Shadow Raker was in front of the door while Deadlock and Minicons were searching around.

Shanix…some other Cybertronian money…

That pleased Shadow Raker. Deadlock was too. He wondered what his part would be. How much would he gain?

He preferred not thinking about it. He opened his chassis to bury items inside, despite how burning his chassis still was. He should have taken Slipstream's advice…he should have remained in berth. However, he couldn't. The only thing that mattered was him becoming rich…

"Leave it to me" Jetstorm said.

Deadlock moved back. Jetstorm held his arms out to receive items.

"I'll keep them for you"

Deadlock was about to say something. Yet Shadow Raker ordered them to transform again. They'd wasted too much time.

Deadlock gave him items then followed his mentor.

* * *

The second house was way bigger than the first one. Shadow Raker granted them extra time to search around.

Deadlock headed for berthrooms again.

No Shanix, this time. No gem either. Yet, as soon as he gave a second look, he realized there were other items.

Ornaments…Weapons…Knives, blades…He touched metal. He had been afraid to break it. They looked so fragile…so breakable…

Shadow Raker expected something else. Nevertheless, Deadlock could still convince him to sell them for a good price.

He grabbed two or three of them before joining back the group. Immediately, Shadow Raker frowned at the sight of weapons.

"Deadlock…"

"There was nothing else, Master"

"I don't believe you"

Jetstorm and Slipstream hadn't obviously found anything either. Shadow Raker growled in bad mood then grabbed his two blades.

"You incompetent fools! Stay near the door!"

_Incompetent fools…_

Deadlock and Minicons exchanged a worried glance.

They couldn't do anything if the house didn't own anything else.

Suddenly, as soon as Shadow Raker moved away, their heard engine noise from outside.

"What's going-?"

All four of them turned around to the door.

A car who turned into a bot.

A bot who headed for the house.

Their optics widened. Owners? However, Shadow Raker had assured them that they would be absent! Did they come back earlier than they expected?

"Primus…" Shadow Raker said. "Deadlock, stay close to me"

"What?"

The Insecticon didn't give him any other explanation. Deadlock just obeyed, walking over to his mentor's side.

The bot stepped inside, a confused look on his face. He didn't expect to find the door open…

"What-?"

He cut himself in as soon as he put his optics on the four intruders. Deadlock froze. He'd caught sight of their faces. He stared back at the Insecticon. Shadow Raker didn't even try to hide.

"Who are you?" The bot cried out, arms up.

He'd noticed they were armed.

Shadow Raker remained umoving. Finally, a smirk spread out his face.

"Give us everything you have" Shadow Raker politely asked him.

"But…I have nothing!"

"I'm sure you have something. You can't possess all these weapons without owning something else. Money, Shanix…"

He owned nothing. They'd searched around. The bot told the truth.

However, Shadow Raker didn't believe him.

Why didn't he believe them?

"A trunk…Anything"

"No! I swear! Listen! I'll keep my mouth shut about it…"

"You have something"

Why did they stay here? They had to leave! Others could be coming!

"Master…We need to go" Deadlock told him.

The situation worsened…

"Tell me the truth" Shadow Raker insisted. "Where are your Shanix? Where is your trunk?"

"I own nothing-"

The bot moved back.

"Take everything you want" He pleaded. "I'll stay quiet…"

Shadow Raker let out a sigh.

"…What a waste of time"

_What a waste of time…_

Suddenly, Shadow Raker dropped one of the two blades that Deadlock had found here…

The bot's gaze followed it till it fell down on the ground…

Then it happened.

Deadlock heard Jetstorm's scream.

The next moment, Shadow Raker faced the bot and ruthlessly stabbed him by using his sword and his katana. One blade in the head, the other in the spark.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

At first, Deadlock thought it was unreal.

No. Shadow Raker hadn't stabbed him.

No. Shadow Raker had only…knocked them out. He'd just disarmed him. Maybe the owner had a hidden weapon on him…

No. His mentor hadn't killed him. He couldn't kill him…

Then, Shadow Raker stepped aside. Deadlock could only watch as the victim's corpse collapsed, a pool of energon coming out from his chassis as well as from his head. Deadlock dropped his weapon, nausea overwhelming him.

No…

"Deadlock! We need to go!" Shadow Raker shouted at him.

There was no emotion in his voice…No sadness, no horror, no regret…No. He was only worried about being seen by other passing bots.

How…

"Deadlock! Now!" The Insecticon repeated.

Deadlock stared at the inanimate corpse…

The bot…hadn't it coming.

He hadn't done anything…

He would have let them go…yet Shadow Raker still killed him.

While using martial arts…exactly in the same way as he used them on Jetstorm while the latter couldn't even defend himself.

"Deadlock! Follow me or I'll abandon you! Got it?"

Deadlock barely reacted. He gave a brief glance at the Minicons. Just to check their reactions.

They were forced to undeploy to return themselves to Shadow Raker's wrists…yet he caught sight of their horror in their optics.

Had Shadow Raker already killed before?

His mentor transformed in his alt-mode, quickly heading for the door.

That's awful…Deadlock felt like he couldn't move his body anymore…

He only thought about the bot's corpse…

"Deadlock!"

It startled him.

He had to follow his mentor…else he would be arrested by Decepticon authorities…

But…was it fair?

No. Of course.

Yet he transformed. In a few minutes, Decepticon authorities would come to arrest them.

He looked away from the victim to join his group back.

His optics' light flickering out…he would never forget it.

As soon as they were far enough from the house, one already surrounded by vehicles, Deadlock transformed into his robot-mode back.

"Deadlock! What are you doing?"

He didn't reply.

He stopped to throw up in a deserted street.

* * *

"…Why did you kill him?"

Shadow Raker was still counting the number of treasures they'd brought back. Deadlock just asked him. He hadn't waited for tomorrow in the morning. He would have been unable to recharge.

Just…Why?

Why had he killed him?

Shadow Raker simply shrugged.

"…He was about to call authorities"

"He would have let us go" Deadlock said, a dark tone.

"Do you really believe it?"

There was a hint of mockery in his mentor's tone.

Was he completely indifferent to the bot's death?

"I thought you were less naïve."

"We would have dominated him…We would have knocked him out"

"It's done. We'll not waste our time over it"

He focused back on items he'd just stolen.

Items belonging to a bot…a dead bot now.

Deadlock didn't reply anything.

_I'll be quiet…_

He grabbed his head. He tried hard…hard to erase that bot's face out of his mind…

He couldn't…He couldn't…

"Don't act like this, Deadlock. You, more than anyone, should have expected this turn of event."

"…Stealing isn't killing…"

"Sometimes we can't do one without the other" The Insecticon simply replied.

He paused.

"Then…Why does it bother you that much? You aren't the one who stabbed him. I'm the one who dirtied my servos…for you."

He threw some other items off. Apparently, that was just garbage to him.

"You should be grateful"

"He did nothing…"

"What? Do you truly believe that what I've done is worse than the other people's acts to survive on Cybertron in these dark times? He would have perished anyway, Deadlock."

He would have perished anyway…

Somewhere, Deadlock wished he could believe it…to ease his thoughts…to ease his guilt…

However, it didn't work.

He should have reacted…he should have convinced him not to going that far…

"Ha. Here is your pay, Deadlock"

He threw an item at him.

A silvered vase…

Deadlock didn't touch it. As soon as he put his optics on, he felt no joy. No wonder. No awe.

Only disgust.

* * *

Deadlock didn't recharge tonight.

No. Whenever he closed his optics to fade into darkness, he rewatched this bot…

His last moments…

_Why?_

Why, yes?

For items? For money? For gems?

He'd had to kill once, to survive…

Crashthunder…his men…

At first, he'd felt no guilt…That's Deadlock or them. They'd had guns pointed on him.

And Crashthunder had been a complete scum…

But that bot had been innocent…He'd done nothing…

How could he have known? He'd come back home…not realizing he would live his last moments…

"Stop crying, Jetstorm"

He heard Shadow Raker in his room. Deadlock sat up on his berth.

Behind doors, he heard Jetstorm's weak whines…

What's going on? Was Shadow Raker punishing him? For which reason?

"You're nothing. Just like that bot…After all these years spent under my employ, you should get used to it by now."

…What was happening?...

He heard a dry noise. As if something was burying in the ground…

"You're my Minicon. You're mine whenever I want."

Then the door slammed.

Deadlock stood up to have a check.

He barely opened his berthroom's door to see Jetstorm in the halls, alone. Tears were running down on his face. He's his two servos over his stomach, shaky.

"Jetstorm?"

Suddenly, the Minicon jumped. He moved back, protecting his face as if he was expecting a blow…

"Please! I'm sorry!"

"…Sorry about what?"

Deadlock didn't understand.

Then Jetstorm seemingly realized it was Deadlock who was talking to him. The Minicon stared at him, speechless. It struck him. Deadlock didn't want to do any harm.

"…Jetstorm?" He repeated.

Jetstorm didn't reply.

He just collapsed.  
-

Deadlock let Jetstorm sleep on his berth tonight.

He didn't fall into recharge anyway. Maybe a stroll would be good…

Maybe he would forget…but that was a naïve thought…how could he forget such a thing?

While Deadlock gently put Jetstorm on the berth, Jetstorm weakly opened his optics. In a quiet whisper, he asked him.

"…I need a bath…"

"Later. You aren't in good shape…"

"…I need it…"

Jetstorm fainted again.

Did he know who he was talking to?

Deadlock looked down.

He wasn't the only one haunted by what happened this night…

Jetstorm was too.

Then while giving a second look at Jetstorm, Deadlock noticed bruises on his armour.

Bruises…as well as energon.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

"…I'm not sure that's a good idea"

The bot looked around. Although they were alone in an isolated area of the bar, he was afraid that walls had earshots. That's normal, after all. However, it didn't seem to bother his interlocutor. The latter was drinking his high-grade cube as if there was nothing up in the air.

"You can speak freely. No one here will hear you."

Of course. Illegality had become normal on Cybertron now…That windowless room, without any view on outside, soundproof, didn't allow them to hear bombings that'd started on Iacon. However, it didn't reassure him.

The bot stared at Fracture. That's the first time he met one. He hadn't realized what he was about to ask him yet. However, who else could he ask to? The most feared bounty hunter, Lockdown, had vanished for 1000 years now. He'd probably died during war. It proved he wasn't completely invincible. But since he was nowhere to be seen, he'd come to the purple bot Fracture.

He also had a pretty good reputation as a bounty hunter. That's one of his friends who'd advised him. His friends said that other bounty hunters wouldn't understand. Some, even if necessary for their survival, wouldn't cross a line.

"…Are your services expensive?"

"Oh yes" Fracture nodded. "Then I can offer various prices according to requests. However, let's be clear: I'm not charitable."

He expected such an answer. The bot looked down.

"My friend told me you accepted any kind of request. Any bounty. Any contract with anyone."

The bounty hunter's expression didn't change.

"…Even Ronins can be reluctant" He completed.

"Ronins are as morally wrong as I am" Fracture dryly retorted, a disdainful look. "If you prefer contracting with them…"

"No. I prefer you"

He'd thought about Ronins first. Nevertheless, his friend'd told him that they'd lost many bounties to Fracture. Fracture worked alone unlike Ronins. However, he'd to choose the best out of them.

Fracture had never lost any bounty.

"I'll not judge you" Fracture coldly reassured him. "So, tell me"

The bot let out a sigh. Let's go to business. He grabbed a Pad then clicked on a window. It revealed a picture. He put the Pad on the table, pushing it toward Fracture.

"…This."

Fracture silently observed the picture.

"The son of one of the Fallen Council's favoured. One of the last privileged people."

"…Why?"

He'd said he wouldn't judge him.

Yet he thought Fracture had no limit. That had been his friend's words.

Nevertheless, he chose to reply.

"If he came to die, I would inherit his possessions."

"In these dark times, it doesn't mean anything anymore. Maybe there is no more possession to inherit now. Privileged people had fallen."

"No. I know it"

He paused. Fracture didn't tear his optics off the picture.

His face remained inexpressive.

"I know…" The bot added. "Because nobody but me and this bot, knows the exact place where his possessions are."

"If you say so-"

Silence fell down. Fracture didn't move. Was he thinking?

"…A child…"

Yes, a child.

But a child who gave him so much trouble. Would he refuse? At this instant, the bot viewed himself as naïve to trust his friend's words.

Anyone would refuse…why wouldn't he?

Fracture looked up back at him.

"…Okay."

"Okay?"

The bounty gave him back his Pad.

"I accept the bounty"

"Really?"

Fracture shrugged. Nevertheless, there was a coldness in his optics.

"However…You need to know more things before contracting with me."

"…What?"

Should he be afraid? Fracture would say yes. He shouldn't be taken lightly.

"First, as it is about a child…my price will be way higher for this request. I'll not make you any offer. You'll accept mine."

"I agree…"

"The child will not survive on Cybertron for long anyway. It's better to ease his sufferings."

If there was this…

"However…Hopefully you didn't lie."

"Excuse me?"

Fracture clarified.

"About you being the only one to know the place of these extraordinary possessions. Because once the deed will be done, I want to be paid immediately. It would be unfortunate for you if you modified our contract at this time."

He agreed as well.

"Yes…break a contract is never a good idea. Especially by these times…" The bot stated. "We do whatever to do to survive."

"Especially a contract made with a bounty hunter." Fracture corrected him. "That's the first time for you so allow me to give you a lesson: there is a loyalty clause to respect. I suggest you to not tread it lightly."

He paused to finish his cube.

"Because…if you ever came to trap me, you'll be the next on my list. I'll kill you even for free. I have the right to do."

Then he added with a sinister tone.

"Between us…I would do it without hesitation."

* * *

"Deadlock…"

Deadlock didn't reply.

They were at the table, taking their lunch time cube.

As usual, Jetstorm and Slipstream didn't eat along with them. However, the former couldn't even leave his berth. He was so much in pain due to whatever had happened yesterday. That's the reason why he'd just caught sight of Slipstream this morning.

His mentor ate with him.

Deadlock wished he'd been left alone for once.

He wished Shadow Raker had went missing this time…

Anything to be alone…

More he thought about the bot, more he thought about Jetstorm's blows…more he'd difficulties to talk with Shadow Raker. Being in the same room as him…

"Deadlock…answer me"

Deadlock suppressed a sigh.

He forced himself to look at him.

Shadow Raker…looked worried.

No…Concerned.

He didn't know such an expression from his mentor.

"…Is everything alright?"

He would have been stronger, he would have lied.

Deadlock shook his head. That's useless to hide.

"No doubt. I understand"

His voice sounded gentle…almost tender.

Like the day where he'd brought these blades to him…the same tone had been used.

"You know, I think you helped me much" Shadow Raker declared.

"…Really?"

Helped him…to steal bots?

"I know I don't say it enough but…you help me, Deadlock"

Once he'd wished to hear these words…

"You're a good student. The best I ever had. I like you. Much, actually."

Shadow Raker moved closer to him. Deadlock bit his lip. He didn't dare move back. Shadow Raker was in a good mood today.

That wasn't the best time to upset him.

"So…I guess I owe you something…"

What?

A gem? Shanix? For the life of a bot?

For Jetstorm's bruises?

"…You already gave me enough, Master"

He felt a servo brush his cheek. The contact made Deadlock shiver.

Fear…Disgust…

"No. I don't think so, Deadlock. Truth to be told, you deserve better than this. I have been too hard on you…and I wish I could make up for this…"

Make up…

He paused.

"And Minicons need a break too. Else…they break."

_Else they break…_

Shadow Raker didn't take his servo off.

"So, I decided something."

"Something?"

"A break. Vacations."

He looked up at him again, moving closer.

Vacations…

He'd never heard such a word.

Why would he learn it? From Shadow Raker moreover?

"We could go…I don't know. Near the Sea Rust. All four of us. We would stop thinking about our lives as burglars to enjoy some days, forgetting about that war."

Would it be possible to forget the war?

Vacations…to make him forget about the last night?

He stared deeply into Shadow Raker's optics.

He looked genuinely sorry.

That's the very first time.

Sorry for everything he'd done…To him…

Sorry to the point of offering vacations…near the Sea Rust.

A place he'd never visited before…

But should he take that compassionate act as a promise to change his ways? To treat him better?

Deadlock wasn't sure. Definitely not.

Everything Shadow Raker had done was to keep his accomplice close. His tool…

"It'll do some good to Jetstorm and Slipstream as well, won't it be?" Shadow Raker quietly questioned him.

Jetstorm and Slipstream…did he regret his acts toward them? Was it a way to redeem himself?

They'd probably never had any break…any vacation…

It sounded wrong. But…discovering the Sea Rust? That would be a great opportunity for them. For him as well.

Vacations…he'd never had any. Just going somewhere to forget everything.

However, how could he forget everything…with him around?

"What do you think, Deadlock? It sounds to be a plan"

He caressed his cheek again, his servo going down to his torso.

Deadlock nodded.

If he refused, Shadow Raker would call him ungrateful. He would lash out at Jetstorm…like yesterday.

There was a point Shadow Raker was right on: Jetstorm and Slipstream needed a break.

"…Yes, it is, Master"

"Good"

Shadow Raker took his servo off then stood up.

"So, Deadlock…Finish your cube. You have training, remember?"

He paused.

"Then tonight…we're going back to it."

Deadlock didn't react. Of course…it became their routine now.

Every night.

He couldn't escape it.

"…Master?"

"Yes?"

He gulped.

Should he ask him? Would it be appropriate?

However, he couldn't be peaceful…he'd to erase that picture of the dead bot…killed by his mentor…

In front of him.

"…We'll not kill anyone tonight, right?"

"What do you mean?"

Shadow Raker didn't show any sign of irritation. Quite the contrary. He was patient. He let him go on…

"…I'm not sure I'll be able to watch you kill another bot again, Master…"

He looked down. He didn't want to face his stare.

Any time, he was afraid of his reaction.

"…I understand, Deadlock"

He looked back. Shadow Raker gave him a friendly smile.

"…I'll not kill tonight"

"Really?"

He patted his helm.

"After all, Shanix are the only important things. Don't forget it"

"…There will not be…"

"I give you my word, Deadlock"

Shadow Raker gave his word…

He couldn't betray him now…


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

"Hurry up!"

They stood at the domain's doors, ready to leave. Shadow Raker and Deadlock were waiting for their Minicons to attach themselves to their Master. However, as soon as Jetstorm tried to transform, he collapsed, servos over his stomach.

"Well, Jetstorm? Will you do like Deadlock now?" Shadow Raker let out an irritated sigh. "Are you too tired to accompany me?"

Jetstorm replied with a weak moan. Deadlock stared at the Minicon. He wasn't sick. Memories of Shadow Raker's mistreatment came back in his mind. His wounds were still open. He'd been in his berth during the entire day. However, it wasn't enough.

Watching him suffer like this…That's an unbearable sight. And Shadow Raker still wanted him to accompany them?

"Master…I don't think that's a good idea."

"What wouldn't be a good idea?" Shadow Raker repeated.

That's always the same thing. Always the same reaction whenever Deadlock interfered in the Master's and Minicons' relationship…However, he couldn't let him do without saying anything.

"Maybe shall we…let him rest?" Deadlock tried.

"Don't tell me you'll do it again!" Shadow Raker shouted, almost outraged by his offer.

Deadlock tried his best in order not to show any emotion.

"He'll not be useful like this, Master." He attempted again.

"If he isn't useful, I have no reason to keep him around" He coldly retorted.

Was he serious…?

"That's a tool" His mentor added. "As long as he isn't dead, he can still function."

"But Master—"

"He'll rest during our vacations" He cut him in.

He turned around to face the Minicon.

"Come, Jetstorm. Stand up"

Jetstorm nodded. With difficulties, he sat up. He slowly transformed in his disk-form, using all his strength to attach himself to his Master's wrist.

"Good"

Shadow Raker turned into his insect-mode as well. Deadlock stayed unmoving during a few minutes. The bot killed by Shadow Raker still haunted his mind…

_Why?_

Deadlock shook his head before following his mentor. He had no other choice. Then…Shadow Raker had promised him there wouldn't be any other victim…

He transformed.

* * *

This house was much bigger than the other ones they'd stolen beforehand. Shadow Raker turned back into his robot-mode then stretched out an arm to prevent Deadlock from coming closer.

"Now…That will become interesting"

"What?"

Shadow Raker didn't answer. He deployed Jetstorm and Slipstream. When Jetstorm touched the ground, he collapsed again.

"Master?"

"…That's an occupied house" The Insecticon declared.

"What?"

Deadlock turned back at the domain.

He gave him a second look…then indeed, he could catch a sight of movements through windows.

Why would he-?

"We can't!"

"Of course, we can"

"We must find another empty house! We'll be caught!" Deadlock cried out.

Shadow Raker shrugged.

"You know, Deadlock. I love your advices."

He paused.

"I think if you keep on like this, you could become my second-in-command. What would you say about it?"

His second-in-command…

In his Shadows?

He stared at his mentor. He would become his second-in-command…Deadlock?

Shadow Raker didn't pay more attention to him.

"You've to learn something…There are other ways to steal."

How…

Then it struck him. Horror invaded him again.

"…You told me…"

"No, Deadlock. I have no intention to kill them, if that's what you're scared of. However, that had been a long time since I've noticed this house. His inhabitants never leave…nevertheless, I know friends who told me they possessed valued items."

He turned to Jetstorm and Slipstream. They give him a nod.

"So. Time to shine"

"What will you-"

Shadow Raker cut him in.

"You shall see, Deadlock"

Then he gave them the greenlight.

They'd never broken into in such a way before.

They'd always robbed empty or abandoned houses…Now Shadow Raker showed him a new manner to steal…

No. It didn't mean anything to Deadlock. He quietly observed. He quietly listened.

Jetstorm and Slipstream headed over for the door then knocked.

They waited.

After a few seconds, someone came to open. A green bot, a fragile appearance. He stared at them, a bit confused.

"What-?"

"My friend needs some help, please!" Slisptream begged.

Jetstorm trembled. Shadow Raker chuckled.

"With so many wounds, it's hard not to believe it."

Disgust came over Deadlock again.

How could he laugh at this?

The bot looked around.

"What happened?"

"We had an accident…Some robbers…they attacked us! Our deployer is dead…"

"Primus…"

The bot didn't hesitate. He stepped aside to let them pass.

"Don't stay here. I have fresh energon. If it can help your friend…"

"Thanks, Sir…"

Deadlock looked at the stranger.

Even during times of war, even when Cybertron was burning, some were still had the capacity of compassion.

Slipstream and Jetstorm came inside the house. The bot didn't tear his optics off them.

His back faced them, for a few seconds…

"That's the moment!" Shadow Raker warned him.

"What?"

Shadow Raker didn't reply. He rushed over to the bot.

"Master!" Deadlock shouted.

He didn't intend to-

He raised his weapon in the air to strike the bot at the back of his head, only using the stick's side to knock him out.

That left Deadlock speechless.

"Well, Deadlock? Are you coming? That's your own idea to knock them out, after all!" His mentor called him, annoyed.

Yes…That had been his own idea…

_Why?_

"What's going on?"

A few minutes afterward, Shadow Raker did the same thing to a fembot who'd come to check what's happening. A brown fembot…

She fell near her companion, after a strike at the back of her head.

"Take whatever you find" Shadow Raker ordered them while he closed the door. "We meet here in five minutes"

Jetstorm and Slipstream hurriedly complied.

Deadlock glanced back at the couple.

They hadn't done anything…they'd welcomed Jetstorm and Slipstream, thinking they'd needed some help…they hadn't done anything…

He obeyed.

Maybe he should have got that feeling, for all these times where he'd attacked bots in streets in order to steal their energon.

There had been no real difference…

* * *

"Do you have anything?" Shadow Raker asked them.

They nodded.

Unlike the last time, there were things to steal. Shanix…as well as energon.

Shadow Raker was thrilled.

"Good. Good job"

Deadlock pulled back the items in his chassis. He then closed it.

"Hurry up…"

"What happened…?"

They froze.

The green bot had regained consciousness. He sat up, holding the back of his helm. Here where Shadow Raker'd struck him…He blinked, looking completely lost…

His wife didn't move yet.

However, it hadn't been enough…

Deadlock looked back at Shadow Raker. There was no anxiety, no fear, no worry…

They'd been caught…yet Shadow Raker displayed no emotion.

No.

Shadow Raker was burning inside.

Burning with rage…

His servo brushed off his weapon.

"Who are you?" The bot asked them, realizing he wasn't alone.

What will Shadow Raker do? The Insecticon stepped forward.

"Master…"

"He saw us…"

Shadow Raker pulled his katana out.

This time, he pointed the blade at the bot.

"Master!" Deadlock screamed.

No. That was impossible…He'd given his word…

"He saw us" Shadow Raker repeated.

"No!"

He wasn't thinking anymore. Right away Deadlock went forward then put himself between Shadow Raker and the bot.

"Deadlock, move!"

"No!"

"DEADLOCK, MOVE!" Shadow Raker's voice resonated in his earshots.

Nearby, Jetstorm and Slipstream moved back, shocked.

"You gave your word!" Deadlock reminded him, stretching out his arms.

"My word doesn't mean anything when my life is at stake…FOR THE LAST TIME, MOVE!"

Word…

"You said you wouldn't kill anyone. Remember…"

He didn't care if he would be punished.

He didn't care about Shadow Raker's treatment for insubordination.

But he couldn't let him take another life…

Shadow Raker lowered his weapon.

"…You are right" He said.

Deadlock stared back. Yet he still didn't move.

Shadow Raker's worried expression appeared again.

That guilty look…the same one he'd used, a few hours earlier…

"I gave my word…"

The green bot crawled back. He was aware of the situation he'd been caught into…He was terrified.

Anyone would…

Shadow Raker moved back.

"I said I wouldn't kill anyone. And I'll respect it."

Deadlock softened a bit. He looked genuine…

He let out a sigh out of relief. Then stepped aside…

He'd convinced him…

Then Shadow Raker put the blade in Slipstream's servos.

"Master?" Deadlock and Slipstream said, in one and same voice.

"Kill him" Shadow Raker coldly ordered to Slipstream.

"WHAT?"

The green bot stood up. He rushed over to the door, about to escape.

"You promised!"

"I said I wouldn't kill" Shadow Raker retorted. "However, Slipstream and Jetstorm aren't bound by such a promise."

He turned back to Slipstream.

"Slipstream. Kill him. Now"

"But…"

Slipstream's voice went weak.

"Kill him! Else we are done for! He'll denounce us to authorities! Do you want it?"

"But…"

Slipstream couldn't speak anymore. He was too horrified to add anything. As for Deadlock, he didn't feel his own body anymore.

He asked Slipstream to kill that bot…

He asked Slipstream to live with such a weight for his entire life…

"Help me!" The poor bot begged.

"Do it! That's an order from your Master!"

_That's an order from your Master…_

How many times had he said these words?

Slipstream grabbed the blade.

He couldn't…

"Do it! Or I'll kill you myself!" Shadow Raker roared. "Along with your partner!"

Before he could react, Shadow Raker grabbed Jetstorm by the neck, showing he didn't joke.

That was his Master…

Deadlock noticed tears in the Minicon's optics.

No…he couldn't let him do that…

He could grab the blade from Slipstream…He could use it against Shadow Raker…

Against his own Master…though he wasn't his Master anymore…He'd become a stranger to him.

However, he wouldn't be powerful enough to protect them. If he failed, Shadow Raker would kill him. He would kill Minicons. He would kill that bot…he couldn't escape. He couldn't abandon Jetstorm…

Slipstream trembled. Deadlock could feel his anguish. Warmth came to his head…his spark's pulse beat faster…he felt every emotion…Horror, guilt, helplessness…

Guilt would kill him…

"HELP ME!" The bot screamed.

"KILL HIM NOW!"

The blade stabbed through the bot's helm.

Deadlock wasn't thinking anymore.

He couldn't let Slipstream obey…

He couldn't let the Minicon get himself killed by such a guilt…

So he'd forcefully grabbed the blade away from Slipstream's servos…to use it against the bot…

"Deadlock…"

He should be the one doing this.

He saw nothing. Everything disappeared.

He could just hear the blade heavily fall on the ground…

Deadlock screamed.

He screamed till he lost his voice…

He didn't see the Minicons' reaction. He didn't see Shadow Raker's reaction.

He hurriedly opened the door to escape in the night.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

Deadlock had driven, driven until he'd left Kaon City.

He'd ended up by hiding himself in the forest. A few kilometers away from Shadow Raker's domain.

He'd then stopped then he'd leaned against a tree to let out his screams of rage and pain…

His disgust for Shadow Raker…his disgust for himself…

His powerlessness…

The bot had asked nothing…just like the previous victim of Shadow Raker…

Then he'd killed him…with his own servos.

He tried to calm down, repeating to himself that wasn't his fault…Shadow Raker threatened Slipstream. He threatened Jetstorm.

Yet he killed him…while he should have escaped.

He dropped to the ground…he couldn't breath anymore…he couldn't stop trembling…

_Why?_

He felt his sword, his katana…he grabbed them with difficulties. These weapons felt way heavier than before.

Too heavy…these weapons belonged to a mad man.

He'd learned martials arts…from a crazy bot…all for nothing? A shelter? Energon?

In a violent gesture, he threw the sword off against a tree. As for his katana…he moved closer to another tree then hit it with the blade. Over and over…

He wanted to destroy it.

He wanted to destroy Shadow Raker.

He wanted to get rid of it.

Why? Why had he joined him? Why had he become his student?

He hit the tree again, tears running down his cheeks. He then fell to his knees. Why hadn't he protected Jetstorm and Slipstream? Why had he let him torture Jetstorm? Why had he let him threaten Slipstream?

Nothing…That katana didn't break.

"Stop it"

A voice called him out.

Deadlock stopped then suddenly turned around. He thought it was Shadow Raker. His state made the vision blurry around him.

"Calm down!"

Deadlock froze.

That wasn't Shadow Raker.

A bot, his face hidden by a golden hood…with yellow optics…

Deadlock took his time to recognize him.

This bot…

"You're the one who…gave me energon, this last time…"

The stranger replied with a nod.

"Why…? What are you doing here?" Deadlock weakly asked him.

"I knew I would find you here"

The stranger stepped forward. Deadlock moved back, grabbing the katana he'd just planned to destroy…If that stranger wanted to cause any harm…

"Get out!"

"Deadlock…"

The stranger had his arms up. As if he showed he will not hurt him…Nevertheless, Deadlock didn't buy it.

"How do you know my name? Ha I see! You're part of Decepticon authorities! You came to arrest me, right?"

"You're wrong…"

"Am I wrong? So who are you? Or rather…What are you? Why do you come to help me? Don't tell me that's out of altruism! Everyone is on their own on Cybertron. That's all about money, Shanix, power! Especially rich people like you! Else it's destruction! So, WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

Yes. Megatron, Starscream, Optimus, Shadow Raker…

That's all about survival. The stranger looked down. Throughout tears, Deadlock could find sadness in the stranger's optics.

"You're wrong…I'm not rich."

"Really? That hood of yours tells me otherwise!"

Deadlock dared another step.

"I would gladly take it for me"

"I watched you all along, Deadlock"

"Really? Do I have an admirer? Great! So you already know I'm a scum! A robber! Not any kind of robber…"

He wished he could have laughed. Oh yes. He would have laughed if he didn't cry that much…

"A Shadow! Ha! I'm a Shadow! From Shadows' clan. A professional robber. I steal Shanix because I can! Because I have been in the worst caste. I never had something that belonged to me. Now the Council fell! Megatron is winning! I can taste these things!"

The stranger didn't bat an optic. He leaned against a tree. He obviously wasn't afraid of him.

"…Are you a Decepticon?" The stranger softly asked him.

Deadlock bit his lip. No. He shouldn't show any weakness in front of him.

"Isn't it obvious? I chose a red colour!"

But that stranger…in which faction was he part of?

Silence fell down. The stranger let out a sigh. In the end, he declared.

"…I knew your friend"

"Who?"

Beside Shadow Raker, he didn't have any friend.

"…Gasket"

His homeless friend…when he'd been still living in streets…the one who had been killed…murdered because he'd chosen to remain neutral…

"Impossible" Deadlock said. "You want to trick me"

"No"

His voice went tender.

"…He had been my mentor"

"Your mentor?"

He frowned.

Gasket had never had been the one to talk about his past. He'd been quite silent about it. Deadlock only remembered a formation. But no details about it.

"He hadn't chosen any faction" The stranger said. "Because to us, the Autobot and Decepticon conflict doesn't exist"

"…What are you talking about? You're Cybertronian, right?"

Yes, he was. Despite his clothes, it was obvious.

"I'm not part of this society"

"Really? Where are you from?"

The stranger paused.

"…I'm part of the Circle of Light"

The Circle…

What was he talking about?

"…Gasket was someone I respected more than anyone." The stranger explained. "I visited him…I gave him some energon. I wasn't allowed to do…but I hated myself for being in a good health while he was suffering"

It didn't mean anything…

"He talked about you…your situation was way more difficult than his…He said you stole, you committed energon traffic…"

"…I wasn't close to him" Deadlock tried to retort.

He knew he should be cautious…but something about that stranger…it sort of reassured Deadlock. He could talk…

"…I don't understand. You are saying he was your friend, your mentor…you hated to watch him suffer and yet…why didn't you take him with you? Why didn't you give him a shelter?"

The stranger didn't immediately reply. He let out a sigh.

"…It's complicated. He had been part of the Circle of Light then he…left us."

In the end, the stranger stepped closer.

"He asked me to help you"

"The last time someone said they wanted to help me, I became his slave" Deadlock bitterly stated.

He stared down at his katana.

He was still thinking about the moment where he stabbed through the bot…

"Are you happy?" The stranger questioned him.

His tone stated he already guessed the answer. Deadlock chose not to speak his mind out.

"…I belong to him"

"You belong to nobody, Deadlock"

He could say these things to Shadow Raker.

"I watched you…Whatever you have…it's not a life"

"That's the life I've chosen"

"You're lying"

Deadlock growled.

"You can say whatever you wish! I have no other choice! Either I stay hidden here with Shadow Raker, either I return to streets under the risk of being arrested by Decepticon authorities and die!"

The stranger shook his head.

"Do you truly believe you will not die, by staying with Shadow Raker? That's already happening. You're slowly dying…"

Slowly dying…

"It tears you apart watching Jetstorm and Slipstream suffer…"

"He shouldn't treat his tools like this…"

"They aren't tools. You know it too"

Tools…

Shadow Raker had stated that's the collective point of view about Minicons in Cybertronian society. Then he met another person who shared Deadlock's point of view.

"…If that's a way to manipulate me…"

"I don't want to manipulate you. I just want to help you."

"…Why?"

Under his hood, Deadlock could catch sight of a smile.

A genuine smile…

"I don't need any reason to help you and respect my mentor's last wishes"

That's the very first time…

Deadlock stared at the stranger.

If he could help him…to escape Shadow Raker?

"…How?"

"If you need help, come to join me at Crystal Cities"

Crystal Cities…

This heavenly place…one of most beautiful places in the universe, due to its building, its beauty…

Did he live here?

The stranger was about to leave.

It sounded too…utopic. But…

He looked around.

Was there any worse place than here?

If he could escape Shadow Raker…

"Wait"

He called him back, before the stranger completely vanished.

"…What's your name?"

"…Wing"


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

_"If you ever need help, come to join me to the Crystal Cities"_

Deadlock had thought about it all along.

He'd thought about it as soon as Shadow Raker had returned to the domain this last night.

He'd thought about it when he'd scolded him hard because he'd ran away, abandoning him to his fate. Who knew what could have happened to him? He could have been seen, arrested by Decepticon authorities…

_"I'm tired of your excuses."_

He hadn't hit him. No. Shadow Raker hadn't needed to do this to Deadlock. He wouldn't lower himself to such a level, unlike with Jetstorm and Slipstream.

"_You must understand. When we become Shadows, we lost concern for others. Concern for others is folly. There is no good, there is no evil. We Shadows only exist in order to satisfy ourselves »_

Then Shadow Raker had sent him back to his room. He would punish him later. He'd repeated over and over how much Deadlock was lucky.

Lucky…

No good, no evil…Deadlock had embraced this point of view. And it had been a big mistake because with how Shadow Raker used this concept to justify and excuse his actions.

Yet Deadlock had obeyed.

While he joined back his room, he came across Jetstorm. As if the Minicon was waiting for something. What was he waiting for?

Probably his punishment. After all, Shadow Raker needed to take it on his "tools".

Was Wing watching them right now?

He noticed that Jetstorm was staring at the garden.

Deadlock followed his gaze. He lingered at the graves. Blue flowers were still there, surrounding them…

They were gone…

Deadlock had been the best student Shadow Raker had ever trained.

They remained motionless during a few moments, observing flowers on graves…

He should have noticed it earlier…

There was something wrong from the beginning. Deadlock forgot Shadow Raker's order then walked over to the graveyard.

Shadow Raker…a "caring" mentor…a mentor who planted blue flowers for his fallen students…

He touched flowers.

He'd known it.

"Jetstorm…"

Blue flowers were fake.

"You told me once…they left and would never come back…"

The Minicon didn't reply.

"…Shadow Raker got rid of them whenever they failed him, right? He quieted them whenever they were about to go…"

He didn't even bother to turn around.

His silence meant everything.

Deadlock knew it. Wing had been right.

Whatever happened…He couldn't remain here.

Deadlock had cogitated during the entire night.

He'd thought about the bot he'd killed to prevent Slipstream from doing it.

He'd dreamed about the deaths of Shadow Raker's students, killed by their mentor.

But most of all, he'd spent the night to imagine a plan to escape…

Unfortunately, he found nothing. He thought he could escape during night. However, Shadow Raker wasn't a fool. He'd guessed that Deadlock had left the domain to take energon for Jetstorm. He would find him.

He could confront then attack him…but he would lose.

None of these options were good.

He heard Jetstorm's screams from Shadow Raker's room.

Tonight, he couldn't bear them.

In the end, he got up. He walked over through the halls, coming closer to Shadow Raker's door. From outside, he could notice lights on.

He bit his lip. Jetstorm's sobs kept on.

He could hear Shadow Raker's whispers. As if he tried to calm him down…

Sobs turned into whines.

Deadlock took many breaths. That killed him…

He remained motionless during a few minutes, listening. Then he pressured the button to open the doors.

They opened. Deadlock didn't step inside.

A chill went through his spine as soon as he realized what's happening on the other side.

Bruises, scratches on Jetstorm's armor…

Nobody reacted. Even not Shadow Raker. He seemingly didn't care if Deadlock walked in them or not.

Shadow Raker was lying down on his berth, right above Jetstorm. Deadlock didn't catch sight of his mentor's face. He just watched Jetstorm's terrified expression.

No. Not terrified. The word was weak.

Broken.

Shadow Raker didn't react. He just caressed Jetstorm's cheek while muttering.

"You don't have to be afraid, Jetstorm"

His tone sounded oddly affectionate.

"You know…everything I do…is to spoil you. I want to give you a good life. That's love. Love means pleasuring you whenever you deserve it…"

His servo went down to the chassis then reached Jetstorm's legs.

"…and damaging you as soon as you go too far"

The dead bot haunted Deadlock's nightmares every night…however, it was nothing compared to the scene he's witnessing right now.

"I'm the one who created you, Jetstorm. I will destroy you the day I'll decide."

Jetstorm let out a whine in pain. His wounds had reopened. Shadow Raker gently put a digit on his mouth.

"Minicons aren't individuals. They don't have any dream, no past, no future. That'll always be me. If I must kill your mind to have your body obey to me…I would do it without hesitation."

So Jetstorm had this…?

Shadow Raker's optics met Deadlock's.

The Insecticon gave him a friendly smile.

Deadlock understood.

He had to escape…

…But he wouldn't escape alone.

* * *

He had to find the chance. The opportunity.

Deadlock hadn't recharged. He couldn't recharge else he dreamed of his own death.

He didn't want to dream of Shadow Raker's students rising up from dead.

He didn't want to dream of Jetstorm's expression in his nightmares.

Shadow Raker joined him back to the table to take his cube of energon. Deadlock looked down. If he faced Shadow Raker, he would puke.

"Deadlock"

Even his voice went unbearable. Deadlock didn't react. Shadow Raker sat down near him.

"You don't have anything planned for tomorrow, right?"

Since when did he have a freedom outside of Shadow Raker?

He belonged to him. He was his property, after all.

Deadlock shook his head.

"Very well" Shadow Raker replied, approving. "Because we're leaving tomorrow"

It startled him. He turned around to Shadow Raker, an inquisitive look on his face. Shadow Raker smiled back.

"I said we would take a vacation, Deadlock. We're leaving tomorrow. For one week."

Vacations…

Ha yes, he remembered. Deadlock didn't want to hear about this. Yet he felt forced to ask him.

"…Where will we go, Master?"

How could he call him "Master" after this?

"The Rust Sea" The Insecticon informed him. "I told you. That's quite nice, here. Did you already go?"

He shook his head. Rust Sea was for rich people.

"Minicons will come along if you wish to know" Shadow Raker said. "As I promised"

As if nothing happened the day before…with Jetstorm…

"But the Rust Sea…It's quite far from here, right?" Deadlock questioned him.

"Yes. That's the reason why we'll take my ship. It'll be way faster"

His ship…

Did Shadow Raker have a ship? Yet he had never seen it, in the domain…

"Yes. It's well hidden. I put it somewhere, in safety"

Suddenly, Deadlock didn't think anymore.

He gazed at Shadow Raker, stunned.

He'd just realized it.

He'd found the solution.

* * *

"Do you like it?" Shadow Raker asked him, definitely noticing his expression change.

"Yes…Much, Master. Thanks you very much"

Right at this instant, Shadow Raker'd just given him a key to escape.

As soon as Deadlock put his optics on the ship, he thought it was sinister. Black, with shades of red…it suited Shadow Raker's colours. Then they stepped inside. That was all dark, without any light. The only lightened room was the control room because of the sun coming through windows. The view was extremely beautiful.

"Nice, isn't it?"

Deadlock nodded.

He didn't care if that's beautiful. However, it sounded efficient. He could watch Shadow Raker pilot it to learn how to use it afterward.

Wing was right.

That wasn't a life.

Nearby, Jetstorm and Slipstream cleaned around before assisting Shadow Raker to take off. Nevertheless, it looked like Shadow Raker didn't truly need some help. As soon as Jetstorm came near Deadlock, Deadlock couldn't help but mutter to him.

"Everything will be alright"

The Minicon's expression changed. He stared back at him, without understanding.

Yes…everything will be alright.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

Deadlock had always imagined that the Sea Rust was a beauty. For the number of times where he'd fantasized about leaving his job as a miner to live in such a magnificent place called one of Cybertron's pride. A place where he would have been proud to live in. Nevertheless, his illusions shattered as soon as the ship landed.

Their ship landed on Hydrax Plateau, an island in the middle of the Sea Rust. The first spaceport of Cybertron. The first thing Deadlock did had been remembering the ship's location as well as the Code to have access in. After all, he hadn't come here to enjoy his "vacation".

But as soon as they came closer to the "sea", Deadlock realized he had been right not to waste his time on his dreams. Yet Shadow Raker's smirk didn't vanish.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

In Shadow Raker's optics, desolation and destruction were beautiful.

However, Deadlock didn't hide his disappointment.

He'd heard about the first battle between Autobots and Decepticons. It had happened here. Decepticons had walked from Fort Scyk that they'd conquered at the east. Autobots had held south-west. And Hydrax had been surrounded.

This place wouldn't have survived anyway. Even if Decepticons had won, Deadlock would have wished to be part of favoured castes in order to visit it during Hydrax's glory days.

He knew it. Before the war, that place had been beautiful.

But today, the Sea Rust was…only a desert. Just a memory from the Great War. Even the spaceport was way richer during the Golden Age.

This place had become sinister.

Nevertheless, he nodded then said the exact words Shadow Raker wished to hear.

"You had a great idea, Master"

"Indeed. Jetstorm, Slipstream…come here"

Minicons obeyed. Shadow Raker took something out of his chassis. A Cybertronian device. He handed it over to them.

To take them in picture.

"Our first memory in the Sea Rust"

He smiled. Deadlock couldn't bring himself to mimick him. Instead, he gave a rictus that would convince nobody. Shadow Raker frowned while checking the picture but didn't add anything. He'd no time to waste.

"Good. A good weather to enjoy a trip."

Deadlock nodded again.

After all, that's the goal. Do whatever Shadow Raker wanted.

Obey Shadow Raker.

As Shadow Raker walked away, Deadlock noticed that Slipstream gave him suspicious glances.

Did he guess his plan?

He chose not to comment. He followed his mentor who praised the great view in front of them while taking many pictures of their surroundings.

* * *

Hydrax Plateau was ruled over by Decepticons. But even after having left Sea Rust's landscapes, they realized that cities surrounding it were just ruins. Streets had been deserted. Only Constructicons walked through to probably repair the most important buildings to use them afterward as control centres.

At one point, Shadow Raker stopped in front of one of them. A green and purple Constructicon.

"Bonecrusher!" Shadow Raker cried out.

The guy turned around. His optics widened.

"Shadow Raker!"

"How are you? It had been such a long time!"

They hugged as if they were two friends. Deadlock frowned. That was surprising to watch him behave like this. He wasn't the friendly one. At least, not toward him or his Minicons.

"Fine, fine. Everything is alright. I didn't think you would be rich enough to come here"

"Well I have a business here now, Bonecrusher."

"Ha yes. Shadows. I suppose that's one of them" the Constructicon pointed at Deadlock.

The orange bot didn't react.

"Exactly" Shadow Raker smirked. "The best student I ever have"

The Constructicon greeted him. Deadlock wished he could ignore him. However, Shadow Raker's glare dissuaded him to. Deadlock shook his servo.

"What manners! Are you sure he isn't an Autobot, Shadow Raker?"

"Don't compare me to them" Deadlock coldly retorted.

Shadow Raker chuckled.

"No problem with it. Deadlock makes me proud every day"

He paused, staring at Bonecrusher's work. A building's remains surrounded them.

"Wow. Destruction is always a master piece with you."

"Destruction and transformation are always a master piece with me" Bonecrusher politely corrected him.

"Maybe do you wish to come to my ship? We could take a cube and chatting about the old times"

Deadlock tried not to react.

He had to find the right time…however, Shadow Raker was always around. He never left them. He was always in his field.

That would be difficult.

"Oh…Unfortunately, I can't" Bonecrusher sighed. "Work. I don't want the other Decepticons to think my work is imperfect."

He turned into his alt-mode.

"But if you wish, there is a Decepticon bar not very far from here…Tell him that's for me"

"Well…it would be with pleasure. What about it, Deadlock? A bar…just like the day we met, right?"

Shadow Raker put his servo over his shoulder. Deadlock suppressed a chill.

* * *

"Come on, Deadlock! Relax!"

They had been in this bar for two hours now. Shadow Raker commanded two cubes of high-grade for them. Then, two more cubes.

More Shadow Raker drank, more he relaxed. Then he became joyous and tipsy.

"You don't have vacation every day. Enjoy."

Then he commanded two more cubes. Deadlock watched as Shanix were dropped in the waiter's servos.

It slightly surprised the orange bot. Shadow Raker, so greedy Shadow Raker, wasted his money in high-grade.

He turned around. Slipstream and Jetstorm had been left outside. Of course, Shadow Raker wouldn't have wasted anything for them. They had cubes left in the ship. They would have to serve themselves.

Deadlock stopped drinking, unlike Shadow Raker who kept ordering the waiter.

"Bonecrusher…You know, he had been one of my few friends during a long time…"

His voice went nasal. Deadlock watched him take another sip. Then another…

He had to stop him.

He nearly did.

He just listened the Insecticon without adding anything.

"Yes…He took me in…While I lived in the streets. He gave me a shelter, allowing me to rise up…just like I did for you…"

He paused. He hiccupped then took another sip.

"Yes. Here is the Decepticon Heaven…I should have lived here…instead of building that domain."

This place…A paradise?

Well. Shadow Raker didn't know what he was saying anymore.

Deadlock threw his still full cube.

"Hey. Do you wish to know why I have been a homeless bot?"

He wished he didn't know.

Deadlock nodded.

"..Because Insecticons are looked down upon. Nobody will ever want to recruit us for jobs. Even at the end of the conflict. Autobots or Decepticons…nobody will ever want us."

He burst out into laughing.

Maybe if he had been able to, he would have cried.

Deadlock didn't feel anything. Even not pity. He cried for himself, not for others.

"We are a race of criminals. Robbers, barbarians…I embraced my nature as a thief."

He took another sip.

"And you as well…I created you, Deadlock. I will always have an influence on you…You are a Shadow. Your training is…completed."

No. That wasn't true.

He wasn't a Shadow…He would have wished to become one before…but not anymore.

"Oh yes" Shadow Raker said, his voice going lower and lower. "You can say whatever you want…but I hold your training dearly…That's so important to me"

He felt Shadow Raker's servo over his. Deadlock took it off. He dared reply.

"Only money matters to you"

"Oh no, Deadlock"

Shadow Raker's face went closer to his.

"You're wrong. No, Deadlock. Money isn't the only thing I care about. Don't believe I did all this to become rich. I took a liking in it but…that's not my goal."

He wasn't a Shadow…

"My goal is my Shadows' glory. My Shadows will become like me…I will corrupt their innocent minds until they become as rotten as I am."

His voice faded. His optics went off.

Deadlock stood up.

It was time.

* * *

"Mister Deadlock?"

Surprise struck them as soon as Deadlock rushed out of the bar. Alone. Without Shadow Raker.

"Mister Deadlock?" Jetstorm repeated.

"We must leave. Now!"

His voice was firm. Minicons froze.

"What?" Slipstream cried out.

"Do what you're told! Now! We must leave!"

"But…what about Shadow Raker?"

Jetstorm's tone sounded terrified.

Deadlock should have understood. They were his. He was their Master. And he kidnapped them.

A Shadow…a thief…

He would remain a thief…

But he must do it. For every reason of the world, he must do it…

"If you stay here, you'll die!" He warned them. "We may not have any other chance!"

Jetstorm would die…Slipstream would die…

Both Minicons exchanged an unsure look.

Time was running…He could just leave them here to run to the ship. This idea came in his mind for one second…But Deadlock erased this thought, ashamed.

They couldn't stay here. He couldn't let them die…

Slipstream was the first one to step forward.

"…You killed for me, Mister Deadlock…I didn't kill them myself…"

He paused.

"…I'll follow you"

"Jetstorm!"

Jetstorm remained silent.

For a few seconds…

Then he bowed.

And followed his partner.

* * *

They'd to get across the city to go to the spaceport. While driving, Minicons as his passengers, Deadlock repeated himself the ship's location as well as the Code to access it.

Over and over.

They mustn't waste any time.

He repeated to himself again.

They will survive…

_You'll remain a Shadow…_

He felt like Shadow Raker whispered in his back.

Suddenly, something stood in his way. Or rather, someone…

Bonecrusher.

Deadlock remained in his alt-mode.

"Let me through!" He cried out.

"Aren't you with Shadow Raker?"

Deadlock didn't reply. He tried to cut a path…but Bonecrusher didn't move at all. A distrustful expression was displayed on his face.

"Where is he?"

"Let me through!"

"I don't think so"

He felt Minicons' fear.

"Come on…Explain to me" Bonecrusher said, spreading a malevolent smirk.

Deadlock took a breath.

"…Leave" He ordered the Minicons.

Slipstream and Jetstorm obeyed, not reassured.

Bonecrusher's smirk widened.

"Oh…So you stole his tools?"

He paused. Deadlock's servo went down to his sheath.

"That's not wise to steal his-"

He didn't finish his sentence. Deadlock grabbed his blade then sent him a violent strike in his side. Bonecrusher dropped his weapon then held his side with an obvious pain and shock on his face.

Energon was bleeding…

"YOU SICK BASTARD!"

Deadlock didn't leave him any break.

He pivoted, turning around to surprise him then gave him another deep blow but in his chassis this time.

_You'll stay a thief…You'll stay a Shadow…_

For this, his completed training was necessary.

Bonecrusher collapsed.

"Come back!" He ordered to Minicons.

Jetstorm and Slipstream complied again.

He'd taken the decision to bring them with him…that's his duty to protect them…

From far, he caught sight of other Constructicons abandoning their tasks to rush over to them.

They'd watched the scene…their comrade falling…

In a few minutes, Shadow Raker would also chase after them.

"Hold on!"

Deadlock speeded fast.

He drove as fast as he could…as if he'd never driven like this before…

"Deadlock…"

"Follow me! The ship is our only chance!"

"But…" Jetstorm repeated.

Constructicons ran behind. Deadlock must forget them…

He shouldn't think about them…for now, only the ship mattered…

"You can't stay here! That's for your sake!"

As soon as they'll be inside…they'll be saved…


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

"Mister Deadlock…"

Deadlock didn't reply. He didn't tear his optics off the dashboard.

Space in front of them. They'd left atmosphere for a long time now.

Constructicons had been resisting. Tenacious as well. Deadlock had drove, drove till the spaceport. At his arrival, he'd stopped to travel in a straight line and tried a number of turns and detours to get them lost. This idea had succeeded because he'd been able to put some distance between them and their chasers. They had managed to get inside the ship to activate it.

Truth to be told, Deadlock had watched Shadow Raker use it only once. All along he'd thought it wouldn't be enough. He'd thought he wouldn't be able to take off. Then he'd understood the steering system. That's way easier than he'd expected.

Yeah. Way easier. And that wasn't the only surprise.

No. The other surprise had been the advanced cloak system. As soon as he used this command device, the ship went unseen until they'd left the atmosphere. They couldn't be detected anymore.

Deadlock blessed his luck many times.

Behind him, Slipstream's voice rose again.

"…Where are we going?"

Where were they going?

Deadlock didn't reply. Maybe because he'd no answer to give.

He'd escaped Shadow Raker, along with Minicons…

But now, where would they go?

They had a ship. They weren't on Kaon anymore. They didn't need to fear Decepticon authorities anymore. They wouldn't capture them in one moment or another.

They could go wherever they wanted by using this ship.

However, these Minicons…

What would he do with them?

"…You can go wherever you wish." Deadlock only said, his tone cold.

He didn't need to turn around. He could feel Minicons' obvious shock on their faces.

"But…where could we go?"

"Wherever you wish" He repeated. "That's not my business."

Of course, that's a lie…

However, what kind of life would they have with him?

They would be in danger…

"You freed us!" Slipstream insisted. "You saved us! Without you, Shadow Raker would have killed us one day or another!"

Deadlock just activated autopilot. He let out a sigh.

"You can't have any possible life with me"

"But Jetstorm and I…We have nobody but you!"

He shook his head.

"I'm sure you'll find a decent Deployer who will take care of you. Better than Shadow Raker ever did."

"We are tools" The Minicon retorted. "Other Deployers will treat us the same way. They're all the same. You…trained us. You respect us."

He'd trained them and it'd ended horribly.

"They aren't the same. Some people don't always view Minicons as tools."

After all, that Wing individual didn't view them as such.

Crystal Cities…Was it still far?

"No! That's a collective thinking." Slipstream explained. "We are tools. However, you don't buy it… you are the only one who doesn't believe this."

"I'm surely far from being the only one."

He let out another sigh. That's end of this discussion to him.

"You cannot stay with me anyway. I've been a lonely bot. And I'll remain as such."

"But…What about our training?" Slipstream questioned him.

"I'm not your teacher" Deadlock glared at him.

He'd no right to call him as such.

"I'm not trained myself."

"Shadow Raker trained you"

"That's not training"

That had been brainwashing.

"He wanted me to become a Shadow. Now that I left him, I'll not follow such a path anymore."

A Shadow…A thief…

A murderer…Here had been the result Shadow Raker had wanted of him.

"And…Which path will you follow?"

"…I don't know."

He could go to Crystal Cities…Truth to be told, he wasn't sure if that's a good idea. He didn't believe Wing whenever the latter repeated that he just wanted to help him. Selfless people didn't exist.

Even if he wished to respect his mentor's last wishes…

Whatever was waiting for him…he didn't know. But he didn't have any other goal.

He left the control room, asking Slipstream to watch out. He had something else to do.

* * *

He slowly walked closer to the airlock system.

He looked at the two blades he'd kept. The ones offered by Shadow Raker. He'd used them from the beginning, for his training sessions.

Then he took his laser-gun out. Still loaded. However, if he could find any load in the Crystal Cities…in one way or another…

Yes. He could keep extra weapons. They would be still useful to defend himself.

_Always a Shadow…always a thief…_

Deadlock stepped forward.

That's a poisoned gift. Everything coming from Shadow Raker had been poisoned.

Even martial arts…Blades, swords, katanas…he'd kept repeating that these weapons were eternal. However, they only served Shadow Raker's interests.

This kind of weapon had been used to steal, rob, beat, kill…

Everything in blades felt negative…

In an abrupt move, he threw them out.

He was determined.

He will never touch a blade ever again. At least, laser-guns didn't cause so many damages…less physically than mentally.

He turned around.

Never again.

He stepped back to the control room. Slipstream looked down. As soon as Deadlock went back to driving, the Minicon left the room.

"We will follow you everywhere, Mister Deadlock."

"Stop calling me as such."

Around them, still space…it surrounded him…before the sky went less dark while stars faded away. They arrived in the atmosphere.

He couldn't keep Minicons.

However, he couldn't leave them alone either.

He deactivated autopilot.

He'll stay with them…until they found an adequate Deployer.

A trustworthy Deployer…

Did it exist?

Around him, he could still feel Shadow Raker's presence.

_I created you…  
_

* * *

"Crystal Cities!" Jetstorm cried out.

Deadlock followed his gaze, stepping closer.

He suppressed a cry of awe in front of such a sight.

One of most spectacular structures in Cybertron.

Unlike the Rust Sea, it'd still stood. They weren't just a shadow…

He hadn't thought to live enough to be able to see it one day… The City was extremely high. Richest quarters were located at the top of the structure, while poorest areas were at the bottom…Roads surrounded it, just like planet's rings. Everything was in a sapphire blue…everything was made of crystal…or maybe another Cybertronian metal?

Of course that's a metal. No. That's named crystal after its colour. Though Deadlock was afraid, in an irrational way, of shattering the complete city down by landing.

Seeing such a thing…it almost made Deadlock forget that they were in war.

They were in war and this City hadn't fallen down yet.

According to the Minicons' face, such an admiration was shared.

As soon as the ship landed, Deadlock left first, his laser-gun at servo. Jetstorm and Slipstream followed him close by.

"…Stay cautious"

After all, danger was everywhere.

By the way, who ruled such a City? Autobots? Decepticons?

He didn't know.

"Where are we going?" Jetstorm asked.

He took a time to answer. Did it involve them?

"…The Circle of Light."

Going from a Shadow…to a Light…

Deadlock thought it was ironic.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

While they got across the City, Deadlock quickly realized that despite its magnificent beauty, the atmosphere was far from being warm.

Minicons by his side, they crossed through many zones, streets, alleyways, quarters, areas…That's probably a time where inhabitants left their shelters because there were many people outside though zones weren't overwhelmed by the crowd. Deadlock looked around. Beside blue buildings, so high buildings that people could reasonably think they would touch the sky, commerce was also very endearing here. Yet, the price of a cube of energon had his wonder completely shattered. That's way too expensive, even with every Shanix Shadow Raker could have stolen. That's understandable. Crystal Cities were the places where every greatest scientists, engineers and inventors could be brought together. They were in one of richest areas of the City though wherever they went, that's all the same.

Furthermore, another thing had been the way people looked at them. As soon as they passed by, inhabitants turned around. People probably knew each other. Outsiders were viewed as intruders.

He let out a sigh. What place would he have here?

"I search for the Circle of Light" He asked a passer-by.

The bot simply shrugged. He walked away without any reply.

Deadlock rolled his optics. He tried with another. Same reaction.

They weren't helped here.

"Are you sure it's here, Mister Deadlock?" Slipstream asked him.

"I'm not senile" Deadlock retorted. "And stop calling me that."

"The Circle of Light…Maybe that's a secret organisation…" Jetstorm offered. "Maybe people here aren't aware of its existence."

If that's like Shadow Raker and his Shadows, they just could return to the ship. But since they were here now, they could try to find them. In the end, he headed for a third bot, changing tactics.

"…I search for Wing"

Maybe Jetstorm was right. However, it didn't reassure him.

The bot shrugged then went back to his business. Deadlock was slowly losing patience. That's like a needle in the sea…Suddenly, in a corner of a street, he caught sight of a bot heading for him. A seemingly young bot, brown colour…Deadlock mistook him for a child first. He stopped in front of him.

"Are you searching for Wing?"

Deadlock nodded.

"Do you know him?"

"What do you want from him?"

A relative? Deadlock took his time then he answered.

"…Wing asked me to join him here. Crystal Cities."

"What for?"

The bot had his arms crossed.

What for…? Deadlock didn't know by himself. He glanced back at the Minicons.

"…He said he would help me."

Helping him…

As if people helped others out of charity…it just didn't exist.

The bot looked thoughtful. That's obvious. He didn't believe it. Suddenly, Deadlock felt a servo on his back. He jumped then turned around. Three bots faced him. As soon as Deadlock noticed their armour, he realized that they were guards of the city. With a nod, he ordered Jetstorm and Slipstream to stay behind him.

"You aren't an inhabitant" The first bot stated.

Deadlock nodded.

"I just passed by…"

"We do not like intruders here" The second retorted.

"Are you member of a faction?"

A faction…What? Did they forbid any faction here? He glanced back at the young bot. This one had white optics. Just like other inhabitants. It looked like he watched his reaction.

"I—"

"Don't lie" The third said. "You display Decepticon red."

"Are you one of them?"

Deadlock stepped back. The first guard roughly grabbed his arm. It startled him.

"No way you'll bring your war here" He glared at him. "So, you'll follow us nicely"

Because he had been a Decepticon? Maybe it explained why people gave them odd looks. What will they do with him? He took the opportunity of a guard scolding the young bot as he'd talked with a Decepticon. He gestured at Minicons. They also had the red colour.

They'd to escape.

However, Minicons didn't move. He gestured at them again. They did nothing. They just stayed here. Were they deaf and blind now? He glared at them. Slipstream shook his head, a determined look. Jetstorm looked scared. However, he didn't move either.

What were they waiting for?

"Decepticons…it just makes me want to puke!" One of guards spat.

"Maybe should we make of him an example?" Another proposed.

"Wait!"

The group froze.

A bot wearing a gold and brown cloak stepped forward, his arms up. He passed in front of the young bot, silently ordering him to move back. Deadlock recognized his yellow optics.

"Is it-?" Jetstorm started.

They didn't need any reply. Wing stopped in front of guards.

"He's with me"

"A Decepticon?" The guard nearly choked. "What in the Allspark's name is he doing here, in Crystal Cities?"

His answer was quick and surprising.

"He isn't one of them anymore"

It left Deadlock speechless. What?

"Rules are rules" The guard growled.

"If you ever try to trick us—"

"I'm not tricking you" Wing replied. "Else, I would be executed"

Guards exchanged a distrustful glare.

"He left his faction to find a place in this world" He added. "Isn't it our role to welcome factionless people?"

"I don't trust that bot" The one who seemingly was the leader of guards replied back. "Any Decepticon or Autobot can pretend to be a deserter. Then they just worm their way into our beautiful city to cause chaos."

Wing shook his head.

"Would you wish to become like them? Causing chaos by rejecting them without any consideration? This City isn't large. Neutrals don't have much chance to survive. Rejecting them will do no good. They could join one or another faction that would invade our City anyway."

"Is it a threat?"

"No. That's just a hypothesis."

Guards let out a sigh of annoyance. Deadlock thought they would tell him to go screw himself. In the end, the guard who'd grabbed him just released him.

"You better say the truth" The guard warned him before walking away, followed by his colleagues.

Wing didn't react. Deadlock remained unmoving for a few minutes. He didn't know what to say. Wing headed for the young bot who'd witnessed the entire scene. Despite his hood, Deadlock felt a stern look.

"What did we tell you, Outrigger?" He softly questioned him, obvious reprimand in his tone.

"I just wanted to take a stroll" The young bot justified.

"That's dangerous and you know it. You can't go outside alone."

"I'm a member! Just like you!"

Though there was no discussion with Wing.

"What about Beak?" The named Outrigger asked.

"I'll take him back later. He mustn't be far."

In the end, he faced Deadlock. He silently stared at him.

"Finally, you came"

His tone went a bit warmer. He looked down to Jetstorm and Slipstream. Both of them stepped back. Deadlock remained alert. He didn't know where he was. He must stay cautious.

"I'll not do any harm to you" He reassured them.

"What do you want from me?" The orange bot growled, a dry tone.

Wing walked closer.

"I already told you my reasons."

"They are weak. What am I doing here? That's not a place for me."

"Why are you saying such a thing?"

There was nothing but curiosity in his voice.

"I can't live here. I don't have any means."

"Here?"

Wing looked around. He shrugged.

"You aren't in the right place"

Deadlock twitched. What did he mean?

"We are at Crystal Cities here, right?"

"You'll understand soon enough"

Suddenly, Wing took something out from his pocket.

"I'm sorry"

"What?"

"I'll lead you to Crystal Cities…However, I'll not take any risk."

He displayed black blindfolds. Deadlock's servo nearly touched his laser-gun.

"That's a trap!"

"Not at all. But I can't take any risk. If you aren't accepted, you can't discover our location."

"I thought I already was! That's the reason why you brought me here, right?"

"…It isn't only about me."

Outrigger bit his lip.

"Wing. Are you sure that-?"

"I'm sure"

"But you already know rules"

"I know"

Wing handed blindfolds over to put them on their optics.

Deadlock stared at them, without saying anything. He watched Jetstorm and Slipstream as well.

They didn't have any choice. Either they returned to guards, either they accompanied them.

Yet he felt no threat from Wing.

There was something…about him. A deep sincerity, something that Shadow Raker'd never had…

However, he couldn't blindly trust him. Though if he could discover the Circle of Light…

He took blindfolds, giving the two others to Jetstorm and Slipstream.

Then everything went black in front of him. He felt Wing's servo on his shoulder to guide him. To lead him to an unknown place.


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER23**

As soon as the blindfold was taken off, the first thing Deadlock saw had been a giant, gold and silvered door.

Around him, everything was dark. They were in a long, seemingly endless, hall.

Were they still in the City?

He immediately turned back to Minicons to check if they were still here. If Wing had abandoned them…Fortunately, it didn't happen. They stood up right behind him, their blindfolds still over their optics.

"Mister Deadlock?" Slipstream questioned him. "Can we take it off now?"

Wing lowered down to remove them, having tightened them quite strongly. He apparently always kept his hood on. By his side, Outrigger looked down, a guilty expression on his face.

What for?

"You saved them" Wing told him.

Deadlock frowned.

"I stole them"

"For their safety" He gently corrected him. "They were in danger with Shadow Raker"

He knew everything about him, about his background…it disturbed him. He would believe that Wing had spied on him all along.

"It doesn't mean anything. A thief remains a thief" Deadlock said.

As soon as Jetstorm and Slipstream had their optics free, Wing sat up. He pointed at the door.

"…The Circle of Light members are waiting for you."

Yes. He could have guessed that Wing wasn't the leader. Nevertheless, for a reason or another, Deadlock felt panic rising up in his body.

Why was he worried? After all, that's not like he'd decided to stay here. He came here because he had nowhere else to go…

"…How many members are there?" Deadlock asked him.

"…Five."

Behind this door, he couldn't help but imagine Shadow Raker behind, waiting for them.

After all, maybe he'd found them?

His attention focused on Jetstorm and Slipstream. He erased this thought from his mind. No. He couldn't have found them. He couldn't be there…

However, he was still afraid of a trap, a trick…Wing came closer to the door. Before he opened it, he whispered at them.

"Please, be honest. They'll know if you're lying. That's the best for all three of you."

Be honest…

What did it mean?

Then, the door opened.

Silence fell down. Wing's shape prevented him from seeing what's happening inside.

The first thing he caught sight had been white and gold, windowless walls surrounding them.

Then, Wing stepped aside.

They appeared. Deadlock immediately froze. Jetstorm and Slipstream kept moving ahead. He suddenly cut their paths by putting his pede in front of them.

Three bots in front of him, each sitting down behind a golden table.

At the left, the first one was average-sized, his armour being yellow and purple. He could catch sight of an axe put down near his side. His expression seemed worried. He probably wondered what's going on.

At the right, the next one was way taller. His main colour had been red. Deadlock didn't distinguish his face because he was wearing a mask, like soldiers in Kaon. He remained motionless though his stare was on Deadlock.

At the middle, the last one was definitely the largest and most imposing out of them. Deadlock thought he was a giant and maybe he definitely was so. He wore many colour schemes. The main had been blue though he was also covered with yellow and white. He was a flier. He could see his white wings in his back. His expression was cold. Maybe a bit angry. Deadlock easily guessed. If there had been a leader, that's him.

During long minutes, nobody spoke.

Finally, the flier's voice rose. However, he wasn't speaking to him.

"…Outrigger."

Outrigger had been aside until he was called. He slowly walked closer to the bot.

And before he could explain himself, he suddenly received a hard slap behind the helm. Jetstorm let out a surprised scream out at this scene. Deadlock gave him a scold to calm him down. Outrigger hold his helm, shock and pain on his face.

"For the last time" The giant dryly declared, a loud voice. "You know rules"

"I only wanted to go outside" The young bot replied, shaky.

"I don't care about your excuses. What must I do to make you understand? You aren't ready to be on your own!"

Outrigger rubbed his helm. The giant sighed then gestured him to take his seat, near the axe's owner.

No one else spoke. Deadlock wondered what he was doing here. Atmosphere was oppressing.

"Outrigger isn't the only one who broke rules"

Every stare was focused on Wing.

Wing didn't reply. He just took his hood off, throwing it aside. Then he looked up. Deadlock could finally see what he looked like.

He was a rather young bot in appearance. His main colour scheme had been white, even if his helm (which the form could look like wings) and other bodies' parts were red and slightly blue. Deadlock noticed two sheathes at his waist.

Two sheathes. Two blades.

Deadlock clenched his fists. A samurai. And Wing wasn't apparently the only one. If he observed carefully, others (beside the axe's owner) possessed sheathes to pull their blades back.

He shouldn't have accepted to follow him.

"Wing" The giant asked. "Care to explain that Decepticon's presence here?"

Wing carefully walked closer.

"He is a friend of Gasket"

"Gasket. Of course" The masked bot said, his elbows on the table.

The giant shook his head.

"I still don't understand his presence here. You know rules." He firmly retorted.

"He was in need."

"The Crystal Cities, the Circle of Light and its members forbid any affiliation to factions. Whether they are Decepticon or Autobot. The Circle of Light will not take part in the Great War and will not pick any side. You know it pretty well." The giant sounded like he'd learned these words by spark.

Wing didn't give up. He probably expected it.

"Gasket was my mentor. He became a homeless bot. He'd been murdered in Kaon."

The purple and yellow bot shivered at this information.

"That's not a reason to break rules" The giant said. "Yes. Gasket was one of us once. He chose to leave. That's not our problem anymore."

"He never picked any side" Wing kept on. "That's the reason why he'd been murdered. Neutrals never last during war."

"Obviously" The giant replied. "He picked a side. He befriended a Decepticon."

Wing denied it.

"I never brought Deadlock here to pick a side, Dai Atlas. I brought him over here to help him. That's Gasket's wish. Deadlock's situation was worse than his."

The masked bot let out a sigh. As for the giant, the socalled Dai Atlas, his expression changed. He gave back at Wing a condescending gaze.

"The Circle of Light can't put up with all misery of the world. You refuse to understand it, Wing. During war, death and misery are unavoidable."

"That's so easy for us" The white bot said. "We are comfortable here, underground, in such a closed society that everyone can't enter in or leave. We have energon. We can live. We can fight. But what about the other people outside? They have nothing! They struggle every day to survive."

Dai Atlas didn't seem to like his tone. The meeting became more and more virulent. Deadlock was scared that they would come at blows.

"You live in a utopia, Wing."

"That's not utopia. That's reality. We isolate ourselves to escape war. We created our own faction for a factionless system. While saving ourselves, we forgot our own morals. Everything to live comfortably. To the point we forgot others. To the point we forgot our former comrades. To the point we forgot Gasket."

"That's Gasket's choice" The yellow and purple bot replied. "You can't resent us because we'd let him go. Even if he was your mentor…"

"He wouldn't have left if we'd changed our rules. If we'd opened to the world…"

Wing paused.

"And then you wonder because there are only five of us left? One day, this conflict will reach us. Do you think, by closing doors, we'll be able to defend ourselves?"

"It will not happen" Dai Atlas growled. "You and Outrigger, you always wanted to explore the world. The conflict will not reach us if we remain neutral."

"You don't know anything."

Dai Atlas stood up. This time, he stared back at Deadlock though his discussion with Wing wasn't over.

"A Decepticon. Are you aware of their doings during the war? Although Autobots aren't way better…each of them steals, kill, torture…for the sake of power."

"Deadlock is a homeless bot."

"With Minicons" The masked bot added, arms crossed.

Dai Atlas rolled his optics.

"Yes, Star Saber. We already know your point of view. However, that's not the point."

"Minicons are Micronus' creatures. They aren't Primus's descendants."

"I just told you that's not the point" Dai Atlas dryly retorted.

He turned back at Deadlock. Finally, he spoke.

"Tell us your story. Convince us that you've clean servos."

Deadlock wished he could leave. Deadlock wished he could lie. However, Dai Atlas's optics seemingly scanned his mind to read his thoughts. To guess right from wrong.

He glanced back at Wing. The white bot gave him a nod. As if he tried to reassure him…

He must be honest.

"…My servos aren't clean." Deadlock declared. "Far from it. My parents were miners. I lived in the poorest caste in Cybertron until the conflict. My work doesn't exist anymore. I had to use every means to survive."

"Every means?" The yellow and purple bot repeated.

"I had to steal energon. I made traffic in order to gain Shanix. I went as far as trusting the first bot who paid attention to me. Shadow Raker. The Master of Shadows."

More he talked, more it became difficult to keep on. However, he had to.

"He trained me. I became his student. He trained me to become a Shadow. A thief. We robbed houses. We robbed what belonged to others."

"You just stole?" Dai Atlas asked.

Deadlock shook his head. Warmth invaded him. He didn't feel good.

"…No. I had to kill too."

Reaction was immediate.

"Killing is an unforgivable sin" The yellow and purple bot said. "Any way of violence is prohibited here. You had no right to do such a thing."

"You don't belong here" Star Saber added.

Wing interfered.

"He robbed. He killed. Right. However, he committed these crimes to protect Minicons. Jetstorm and Slipstream."

"Come on" Dai Atlas sighed.

"That's the truth. Shadow Raker beat them. He did worse. He tightened them to a tree and let them starve to death. I met Deadlock while he tried to steal energon to save Jetstorm. I talked him out of it. He listened to me."

Stop, Deadlock thought.

"Deadlock killed too. Once. Because Shadow Raker threatened them."

Whatever Wing said to justify his acts, it didn't change anything.

That didn't erase a bad deed.

"Wing…" Dai Atlas started.

"We all tend to think there is only good and evil. People are all good or they are all evil. However, that's just an illusion. There are only acts and their consequences. Yet, do you think our acts and mistakes portray us as a good or a bad person? I don't think so. Each of us is able to commit the best as well as the worst. And I think we all committed the worst at least once."

Dai Atlas remained thoughtful.

"That's a great risk." He said. "I'm not for welcoming them."

"Me neither" Star Saber said.

"What about Minicons?" The yellow and purple bot offered.

Wing took a breath.

"Minicons follow their Master. They obey him. They don't have any choice. They are viewed as tools on Cybertron. They don't have anything to say. Jetstorm and Slipstream will do no harm."

"So Deadlock is their Master?"

"Shadow Raker was their old Master."

The purple and yellow one sat up.

"If that's true…I agree to welcome Minicons but not Deadlock."

The orange bot sighed.

Maybe that's for the best. After all, they would have a better chance to find a Deployer here. A Deployer better than Shadow Raker…

"We'll go nowhere without Deadlock" Jetstorm dryly retorted.

"Jetstorm!" Deadlock almost shouted.

"He saved us" Slipstream added. "He treated us better than anyone. We swore loyalty to him. If he leaves, we'll leave too."

Did they have a death wish or something? How foolish they were…

There was nothing to do…Circle of Light members will not accept him. They'll ruin their chance to have a better life…

"I'll vouch for him" Wing declared.

The other bots were startled by this. Dai Atlas frowned.

"You can't be serious…"

"If he commits any mistake" Wing said, "I'll be the one to be blamed for this."

The purple and yellow bot objected.

"Are you aware of consequences?"

"Of course."

He paused.

"I'll do it for Gasket. For everything he did for my sake."

What an idiot…

Why would he sacrifice himself for him? For a bot he'd never met?

Dai Atlas exchanged a look with his cohorts.

They wouldn't accept it. They disapproved his entrance. Whatever Wing said…

He didn't have to do this. In their shoes, he wouldn't accept himself either.

In the end, the meeting was closed by one sentence from Dai Atlas.

"…Very well."

Silence fell down.

No one spoke.

He felt Jetstorm and Slipstream getting closer.

"They'll remain here, under Wing's responsibility. My judgment will be for later."

r."/p


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24**

Deadlock couldn't know whether that was a good thing or not.

Dai Atlas allowing them to stay should have relieved him…it should have made him happy…They had been able to escape Shadow Raker. They didn't even know if they were still in Crystal Cities yet…Wing had blindfolded him…He wouldn't have been able to find the way to the Circle of Light's base if Dai Atlas had refused him here. This place seemed secured and well-hidden. His old mentor wouldn't be able to find them.

Yet he couldn't help but wonder about the price of all this…They followed Wing throughout an endless hall, composed of many doors stuck into the wall. In the end, the white bot stopped in front of one of them. He then turned around.

"…Gasket's old place" He softly informed them.

Then he dialled a code on a special device located near the door. It opened. Jetstorm and Slipstream were the very first ones to step inside. That's their new "house" now.

That's quite a fine flat. There was a room containing two berths in, a small kitchen, a lounge holding a screen and a couch.

"There are wash-racks as well as an Onsen if it's necessary. However, there are located outside but I can show you right now."

Deadlock shook his head.

"We don't need it right now."

"I understand. I'll let you rest."

Wing didn't seem to be the type to ask many questions. Deadlock let out a frown, checking his new "home". Jetstorm was already on the couch. A blissful expression was displayed on his face. It looked comfortable. As for Slipstream, he was already on his knees in front of the screen to turn it on.

That wasn't as large as Shadow Raker's domain.

"If I can do anything-" Wing started.

Yes. He could.

"Why?"

That's the only question in his mind.

Yes. Why? Wing remained unmoving. A brief smile appeared on his face.

"…I already gave my reason."

"That's not enough for me."

He will not be tricked again. Everything had a cost…nothing was free. He'd his arms crossed. He wouldn't let Wing go without any response.

"…What do you want from me?"

"Nothing"

"There is always something. What are you doing here? What's this society? What is the Circle of Light? What is your goal?"

He noticed that Jetstorm and Slipstream had both stopped their business to focus on their conversation. They stared at him, a worried expression.

"Be careful, Wing" Deadlock calmly warned him. "If I ever learnt that you tricked me, I'll immediately leave. And beforehand, I would kill you."

"You can't kill me" The white bot instantly replied.

"Really? I'm a murderer, remember?"

Oh yes, he was. Though according to Wing's expression, he didn't seem to believe him. That's odd. He'd witnessed Deadlock killing that bot to prevent Slipstream from doing so.

"You don't take any pleasure in killing."

"That's what you think."

"There is no sadism in you. I followed you all along. I don't need to know you to be sure of it."

Wing let out a soft sigh. Deadlock's stared back at his sheathes. Yes…That seemingly naïve and dumb bot definitely knew how to defend himself. Deadlock didn't have any reason to attack him and he wouldn't dare try.

"You remember your training, right?"

Wing had already read his mind. Deadlock rolled his optics. Annoyance came up again.

"I don't wish to talk about it. Just answer my questions. What will I do here? What do you all expect me to do?"

He corrected himself.

"Or rather, what do YOU expect me to do? The others didn't even bother to accompany me to my noble apartments. You're the one who are my guardian here."

"Right now, not much."

Wing slowly moved closer to the screen. Slipstream hadn't still managed to turn it on. Wing quickly made image appear in two commands. Slipstream's smile widened. He sat down near Jetstorm, captivated by the working screen.

"The others need to trust you. All of you."

"I don't care about their trust."

"Their trust is necessary if you want to stay here."

Deadlock looked down. He wasn't sure if he wanted it…but where else would he go?

"Tomorrow" Wing declared. "You'll wake up early to start daily chores."

"Chores?" Deadlock repeated. He wasn't sure if he'd heard right.

The white bot nodded.

"Cleaning, sweeping, energon's preparation…"

He paused.

"…And you'll polish my weapons."

"Your blades, right?"

He pointed at the sheathes, not even hiding his disdain. Wing didn't reply anything.

"…Sheesh. You are samurais. You don't use any laser-gun."

"This kind of thing isn't useful to us." The white bot retorted. "We forbid any interference in the Great War. However, it doesn't mean we shouldn't learn to defend ourselves."

"Katanas, swords…martial arts will not help you."

Deadlock had never put his laser-gun away all along. As soon as he took it out, Wing didn't even bat one optic. He didn't even put his servo over his sheath in case where Deadlock would decide to use it against him.

He was so naïve…

"You can defend yourselves with."

"And what will happen the day you'll not have load anymore?"

"Primus. You're speaking like Shadow Raker."

In the end, he and Wing weren't that different. If he wanted Deadlock to polish his weapons, he could go to screw himself.

"That's not about this" Wing spoke again. "There are principles in martial arts. You'll not learn them by using a laser-gun."

"Principles? Like stealing?"

"You definitely hate blades…it doesn't surprise me in one way."

Oh yes…Hatred. Deadlock embraced it fully. Why should he hide it?

"I will not touch any blade ever again."

Wing turned around. He was ready to leave.

"I'll come to get you tomorrow. You'll do any chore I'll order you to."

"Ha. You order me now?"

The white bot's tone changed.

"…You'll not refuse it." He firmly and coldly retorted.

In spite of the bot's attitude, Deadlock didn't insist. He wanted to be alone tonight anyway. With Minicons. There had been enough excitement today. Suddenly, Wing took an inspiration. As if he was hesitating to say something.

"Look…As soon as a new member enters in the Circle of Light, that's a new life for them."

"What about it?"

Wing took his time to reply.

"It's customary to take up a new name. Such as an alias."

"What good is there in a new name?" Deadlock sighed.

"That's a proof you wish to embrace the Circle of Light's culture. I don't want you to forget your real name. However, maybe would it help you to take a fresh start."

This smile again…

"Wing isn't my real name. Such as Gasket isn't your friend's real name. Nevertheless, he kept it after leaving the Circle of Light."

"…An user name…"

Silence fell down. Wing looked thoughtful. His optics lightened up. He faced Deadlock again.

"…What about "Drift"?"

"Drift?"

"Instead of being a deadlock…you'll be a wind drift."

Then Wing left the flat, leaving Deadlock alone with Minicons.

Despite they seemingly watched the screen, they'd listened everything.

"…Drift would suit you." Jetstorm agreed.

"What about you? You'll not take up any name?" He asked them, a bit mocking.

"Hmm…We'll think about it" Slipstream smiled.

It left Deadlock speechless. He stared at the door where Wing stood up, a few moments ago.

In the end, he joined Minicons to sit down on the couch.

He was exhausted. He's afraid and he didn't know what'll happen to him…but he could try to enjoy a new comfort…as brief as it would be.

He repeated the name in his head. Over and over…

Drift…

* * *

"That's not a good idea, you know."

Wing walked through the Crystal Cities, Axe by his side. He held his weapon at servo. He never abandoned it. Outrigger was grounded. However, Wing had promised him to take his camera-bot Beak back.

"You aren't the only one saying this" Wing sighed.

"After your departure, Star Saber and Dai Atlas yelled at each other" Axe said. "I hardly had a word about it."

He paused.

"I know you loved Gasket" Axe declared. "I liked him too. We had fun together, we were friends, we had our own jokes…but what happened can't be erased."

"I think what I said, Axe. I believe in second chances. No one offered a second chance to Gasket."

"He killed, Wing. What do you want to redeem about it? The Code is applied to everyone."

Axe stopped. He looked up. Wing followed his gaze.

Beak was flying above them, circling around their heads. The camera-bot looking like a bird landed on Wing's shoulderplate. The latter sighed.

"Outrigger is worried, you know."

Beak only rubbed his head against his cheek. Wing turned back, followed by Axe.

"What are you planning to do? Deadlock doesn't seem to be motivated to join us."

"His only problem is his hatred of martial arts."

Axe raised one eyebrow.

"That'll be difficult, so. Fire weapons aren't allowed here."

"That's what I said."

Beak left his shoulderplate to land on Axe's.

"But he has potential" Wing completed. "I think he'll manage. Jetstorm and Slipstream as well. We just need to trust them."


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25**

His very first day started with a bang.

Wing hadn't lied. He was quite strict. Very early in the morning, Deadlock or rather "Drift", had been awakened by knocks at the door. He clenched his fists, not opening his optics. Knocks started again. That made him get up. He stretched, yawning. Nevertheless, for one moment, fear invaded him. Drift thought it had been Shadow Raker. Shadow Raker was back again…They were at his domain again.

Then he recognized his flat. His sofa where he'd been laying down, Jetstorm and Slipstream on the berth, still asleep. He remembered they were now quite far from Shadow Raker. They were in a place where he'll never find him again.

It reassured him…Though knocks reminded him that he was in an unknown place. He didn't know what to expect. He didn't know its inhabitants. What was he going to do today?

At least, the flat was quite comfortable.

He slowly walked for the door. Knocks weren't stopping. They went more and more impatient. As soon as Drift opened, Wing faced him, a stern expression.

"You're late" The white bot spoke.

Chores…Yes. Drift frowned at the thought.

"Are you ready?"

He looked behind. Minicons were slowly waking up, yawning as well. Wing let out a sigh.

"You have two minutes left"

Then Wing vanished.

Drift rolled his optics. He just wanted to tell him as well as his chores to get scraped. Yet, Wing's warning incited him to get faster. With a heavy step, he walked over the Minicons' berth to tear blankets off them. It startled them.

"But…" Slipstream objected.

"No 'but'."

Both Jetstorm and Sipstream pouted. Yet their daily routine quickly went back. They bowed then woke up. They followed Drift outside to join Wing.

Drift understood. After all, they'd always served Shadow Raker. For a long time.

This berth, this screen…They enjoyed a comfort taken from them a long time ago.

* * *

Walking through the dark hall where they'd met nobody, Wing led them to a big metallic door. Drift could hear noises coming from the other side. Strange noises just like screams and glasses colliding…Sounds that were familiar to him. He didn't comment it. He will discover it anyway. Jetstorm and Slipstream were a bit scared, moving closer to the orange bot.

"Don't be afraid" The white bot softly said.

Then the door opened.

Drift's optics widened to such a sight appearing in front of him.

A giant and golden room, like bathed in the sun. Above them, crystal blue stained-glass windows, light coming through. Drift gave them a second look. He noticed pictures about the supreme Primus that was portrayed on windows. He was represented as usual: a big head surrounded by sparks, showing many realities and universes that he would have created.

"…Are you a religious community?" Drift calmly asked.

Wing nodded. He went closer to the orange bot to admire them as well.

"Dai Atlas and Star Saber are strict believers. The Circle of Light is the guardian of the ancient and original Cybertronian culture. The one left by our God. A culture that is today ravaged by the Great War."

There had been a slight bitterness in his tone.

Yes…The conflict harmed everything. Anything.

That had been quite a time since he hadn't witnessed such beautiful stained-glass windows…

That was…wonderful.

Though…who's to blame?

"Things must change" Drift sighed. "It couldn't remain like this."

"Do you believe violence and destruction are the only ways?"

There was no hostility in his voice. Only curiosity.

"The High Council was corrupted. Megatronus only wanted to make things better."

"He created this revolution. He hadn't made anything better. Many deaths…many losses…caused by war."

This speech…Drift glared at him.

"Are you on Autobot's side, right?"

"No" Wing simply replied. "We are neutrals. We never picked any side. Both Autobots and Decepticons caused destruction and ravage…We just wish to…preserve, protect. It's only a matter of time before Cybertronian culture as well as Cybertron itself dies from it. If we don't react…"

"How will you do that?" Drift questioned.

That's hard to believe that the Circle of Light could do anything…Wind gave him a sad, almost devastated glance.

"Dai Atlas is the one to decide. Personally…I believe that if we remain hidden, closed to the outside world, it will not help anything. The conflict may never be resolved."

"If you went to fight…who would you fight for?"

There was no hesitation in Wing's expression when he answered.

"For Crystal Cities. For Cybertron. For everyone. Not for a particular faction…"

"I'm a Decepticon…"

Wing nodded.

Then his usual smile appeared. A warming, friendly smile. For one second, Drift felt a bit awkward. Such an expression still existed in this world…?

"We don't like factions. However, Cybertronians deserve to be fought for."

That's the first time he heard such a speech…

Autobots, Decepticons always came back…

But Cybertronians…Everyone was Cybertronian. Each of them.

Wing moved away, wishing to show him the rest of the room.

Then Drift saw them.

A Dojo. A tatami.

These noises came from here. Everyone was present. Dai Atlas, Star Saber, Outrigger…each of them were in training. Sometimes alone for Kata, sometimes by group of two to spar.

Everyone with weapons. Katanas, swords, sabres…

Hatred and anger invaded Drift again. Such negative emotions weren't headed for members. However, he instantly believed that Wing had brought him here to spar.

Re-practicing martial arts…

"I will not do it" Drift gritted.

Wing gave him a nod.

"You'll not train. Not today."

"I'll never train ever again."

The white bot let out a sigh. In the end, he headed for a closet. He grabbed a broom as well as a floor-cloth.

"You are here for chores. Each of you."

Jetstorm and Slipstream bowed. They were used. As usual, they were ready to serve. No matter if they were in a different place. Wing stopped in front of them.

"You aren't forced to do this. You only bow to the tatami. For salute."

Immediately, both Minicons looked up. It struck them with surprise. Even Drift remained stunned, despite he knew Wing's way of thinking.

"We are Minicons, Mister Wing" Slipstream justified.

"What about it? I may be taller, but it doesn't force you in anything."

Wing paused. Then he smiled again.

"By the way…Call me Wing. Now…let's go to work."

"On it"

Both Minicons hastily grabbed their tools, ready to begin. Drift raised one eyebrow. He hadn't witnessed such a zeal, even with Shadow Raker. Wing handed him the broom.

"You too"

Then, Wing walked past to go straight for the tatami. From far, even if they didn't interrupt their spar, he could notice Dai Atlas and Star Saber watching them.

Drift gave a disdainful glare at the broom. He wasn't a housemaid, for crying out loud! However, Wing wouldn't change his mind. Jetstorm and Slipstream cleaned the floor. He let out an annoyed sigh. He didn't have any choice, after all.

He ignored repeated stares from other Circle of Light members then started.

* * *

"What's your name?"

Jetstorm had finished the floor. He was cleaning stained-glass windows when he heard a voice coming from behind. He turned around. The young bot they'd met first in the Crystal cities. Outrigger. He put his katanas against the wall, allowing himself a break.

Truth to be told, Jetstorm hadn't believed that one of the members would pay attention to him. After all, they were only Minicons. No one ever directly spoke to them. Unless for tasks.

"…Jetstorm" He replied. "And my partner is Slipstream."

Outrigger sat down near him.

"Is Drift your Master?" He questioned him.

Jetstorm stopped cleaning.

"Huh…not really. Well, not officially. He freed us from our old owner, Shadow Raker. But…"

"That's not what I meant" Outrigger cut him in. "He's a samurai, right? Is he the one training you?"

Jetstorm frowned. He gave a glance at Drift, who was at the other end of the room.

He remembered their training sessions…when Shadow Raker hadn't been around…it all came back to him.

"…He trained us. Well, very briefly."

"is he really a samurai, right?"

"Huh…No. Actually…I don't know the meaning of a samurai."

Outrigger simply shrugged.

"He appears as such. Why doesn't he train you anymore?"

Jetstorm bit his lip.

Yes…why? Shadow Raker wasn't here anymore.

Drift could finish what he'd started…

He looked down. The answer was obvious.

Why training a tool?

_"You don't have any soul"_

As Shadow Raker always said…

"What's the point? I'm just a tool, after all."

"Yet you're talking like me" Outrigger corrected him, confused.

"…On Cybertron, we're tools. We live to serve people who are taller than us."

That's their reason to live…

"We don't need any training."

"Things are different here" Outrigger informed him.

Indeed…Wing's attitude toward them said enough.

"If you wish…we can train together" The young bot offered.

"Wing gave me chores…I must finish them."

Though his offer warmed his spark.

Yes…Things were definitely different.

"What about you? How long had you been here?" Jetstorm asked him while he went back to cleaning.

Outrigger nodded.

"yes…Since always, actually."

"Really?"

"I lost my parents when I was very young" Outrigger explained, arms crossed. "The Circle of Light found me. They are the ones who raised me up."

"You're lucky"

Jetstorm smiled. However, Outrigger's expression went gloomy.

"So…you have your training every day?"

"Every day" Outrigger approved.

"You must be quite skilled and strong"

The young bot sighed.

"Whatever I do…they'll always treat me like a good for nothing. Sometimes, I feel I disappoint them."

"Why are you saying that?"

"They are doubtful of my skills. I can't go outside alone. I'm welcomed as if I was one of them…but I'm only a brat to them. I don't need a babysitter…yet I can't take part in decisions."

Jetstorm focused back on other members.

"Did you explain the problem to them?"

"Oh, yes…Many times. But they don't listen to me."

Outrigger grabbed his weapons again. The break was over. Suddenly Jetstorm nearly lost his balance as soon as something flied past him. The thing flied around the stained-glass window.

A bird…A camera-bot…

"Beak" Outrigger introduced him with a smile.

"Is he your camera-bot?"

"Yes. He had been a gift from Dai Atlas, for my Creation Day. We never leave each other."

Jetstorm chuckled.

"I love birds too"

"I could show you what he's able to do. Thanks to him and his images, I can visit the Crystal Cities as well as the world…without getting caught up. He saves every picture for me. I can watch them here. I can see what I miss. So…he's a great friend."

Beak rubbed his head over Outrigger's cheek. He laughed at this.

"Outrigger. Focus" The purple and yellow bot called him.

"I'm coming"

Outrigger released him. Beak flied over to Jetstorm and remained above him, watching him with optics full of curiosity.

Being watched made the Minicon a bit awkward.

"SKWAK!"

It startled Jetstorm again, dropping his sponge. Beak left him.

Apparently…it meant "work harder"


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER26**

From Drift's point of view, days in the Circle of Light were quite fuelled. Not only fuelled but also with many various activities to do. It had nothing to do with Shadow Raker's tutelage, where Drift had been trained from morning till night, before going to his "work".

No. Training lasted till lunch time, even though Drift and Minicons had been forced to remain behind in order to finish their chores. He didn't know rules here. Maybe did he have to work in order to deserve his cube of energon? He would be poorly viewed if he came to claim his cube before his job being done. Anyway, the other members were reunited in the same room to take their energon, having random discussions together. From far, it looked quite cosy. That's at this point where Drift knew more about other tasks.

"Outrigger" Dai Atlas ordered to the young bot. "Administrative tasks for you today."

Outrigger frowned. He didn't seem thrilled about the kind of chore he'd to do. It sounded boring to Drift. Well…How could he do administrative work while he had never learned to read?

"I also need Beak" The giant kept on. "I want you to send your camera-bot to explore Omega deserts."

"I can go with him" The young bot replied.

"You know you can't" Dai Atlas dryly corrected. "Guards had noticed troops, a few days ago. Troops going for Crystal cities."

Troops…? Drift stopped his chores to listen more carefully.

"Star Saber and I will go to meet these troops."

"What are they?" The purple and yellow bot asked.

"We don't know if they are Autobots, Decepticons ou pirates. We'll take the ship to get faster."

Star Saber silently nodded, finishing his cube. Outrigger's expression didn't change. He seemed…upset. It left Drift thoughtful. What were they going to do with these troops?

"If they refuse to leave…?" Wing asked.

"If they only understand brute force…"

Now that's Wing's turn to look upset. Drift realized he was the only one who didn't drink his cube.

"Maybe that's nothing. Maybe they aren't here to steal and rob."

"I agree with Wing" The purple bot approved. "Maybe there is another way to make them go. They seek energon or something else to survive."

"We shall see" Dai Atlas only declared.

Then he turned to the yellow and purple bot.

"Axe. Speaking of energon, I need you to explore mines near Crystal Cities. You'll go in another direction."

Axe didn't seem bothered and gave him a nod. Wing remained mute during a few moments. Then he put his optics on Drift.

Right now, he expected the worst. What was he going to do?

Then, Wing spoke up again.

"Drift could go with Axe. He would prepare energon for tonight."

Everyone froze. Drift raised one eyebrow. Going along with Axe to prepare energon? That would be his next chore? Come now. After being a janitor, would he be a cook?

"Wing" Dai Atlas answered. "Remember. Drift is your responsibility."

"I know."

"He's here since yesterday. I don't want Axe to go in mission along with a bot I barely know."

Axe chuckled.

"Don't worry, Dai Atlas. I can defend myself."

"If you say so"

Yes. Even about a chore, he was naïve. Drift came back to it again. He glanced at Jetstorm and Slipstream. Both of them were exhausted. Drift knew they were hungry.

"I could accompany them" Wing said.

"Wing. You have other duties to do" Dai Atlas retorted.

"Yes. But Drift is my responsibility. If he wishes to stay here, he had to learn about teamwork. Contributing to our collective life."

Teamwork…

While Drift had always been alone…The only team he had been part of had been Shadows.

He knew they didn't trust him. However, making him work while they're eating clearly meant that they didn't wish to integrate him.

That's quite obvious.

In the end, Dai Atlas let out a sigh. He stood up. Break was over.

"Okay. I guess both you and Axe are more than enough to keep him under control."

Dai Atlas glanced back at Drift.

His expression wasn't disdainful…though animosity was still obvious.

Other members left as well. In the end, only three of them remained behind as well as Wing. The white bot stood up then headed for Drift, a slow step. Drift tried to ignore him until a servo touched his shoulder.

"You could have joined us" Wing softly said. "During the break."

Drift rolled his optics.

"Why should I? I'm not welcomed here."

"You would prove you're trying to change" The white bot smiled.

Drift didn't stop.

"You can take a break"

Then Wing displayed three cubes of energon. Jetstorm and Slipstream dropped their tools and hastily ran to him in order to receive them. Drift was displeased by their attitude, giving them a stern look while Wing laughed.

A natural, crystal-clear sound…

"It's okay, Drift. I'm not mad"

At last, Drift stopped as well. He grabbed the cube then the group sat down to drink it. That's at this time where Wing took his.

"You haven't taken your energon with others?" The orange bot asked, surprised.

"I don't wish you to feel isolated." Wing replied. "Eating alone is quite sad…don't you think so?"

He wasn't alone…

He understood. Wing wanted to make them feel part of the team.

The orange bot remained silent a few instants. Then he gave him a nod.

"…Thanks."

"You're welcome"

Unlike Shadow Raker, this place didn't exclude Minicons. They eat together, no matter what their members were. Decepticon, Minicons…

That's…quite nice.  
-

Like for his arrival to the Circle of Light, Drift had his optics blindfolded to leave it. Jetstorm and Slipstream as well. When his blindfold was taken off, they were outside. Sun bathed them, burning their helm, a great warmth coming over them. However, he quickly noticed that they weren't inside the city. Crystal Cities were far away, still as blue and shiny.

Wing and Axe were by their side. The latter was carrying his axe on his back, grabbing out a small device that slightly beeped as soon as he stepped away.

"Energon is close" Axe pointed out.

Drift frowned, putting his optics on the City. How could they have gone that far without even him noticing it? Speaking of…

"Is something wrong?" Wing questioned him.

"Why seeking energon here? Can't you buy some in Crystal cities?"

Axe annoyedly snarled. Wing joined him, opening his chassis to take tools out, ready to dig in.

"That's too expensive" Wing said.

"Too expensive even for you?"

He didn't believe it.

"We aren't rich, Drift"

"Your golden hood tells me otherwise"

"If you think that's true gold, you're deeply wrong, Drift" Axe gritted.

The purple and yellow bot wasn't as aloof as Dai Atlas or Star Saber. Nevertheless, he had no patience toward him. Drift let out a sigh. He chose not to insist then grabbed tools, given by Wing.

"Keep an optic on it" Axe ordered Jetstorm and Slipstream while he'd just found a cube of energon.

Well. That had been fast.

"Wow. These territories are full of energon" Slipstream was in awe.

"Is that for? Troops are coming here for energon?" Drift questioned them.

"Cybertron is dying" Axe explained. "Even if some are coming here to conquer the cities, others have something else in mind."

His look went darker. He stopped then faced Drift.

"Do you really believe we are rich? Do you think we don't care about others' misfortune? Do you think we're collecting energon for ourselves and our selfish whims?"

"I never meant it…"

"Even if Gasket left the Circle of Light, even if he committed mistakes, I never fell asleep while picturing him living in streets, trying to survive while I'm comfortably protected here."

"Axe…Please, calm down." Wing warned him.

Axe bit his lip. He simply looked away then went back to digging, seeking other hint of energon with his device. Wing didn't reply anything else.

"Gasket and Axe were quite close" Wing softly justified. "Axe often hides behind rules to accept what happened but…he never took his departure well."

"What did Gasket do? Precisely?"

He wanted to know. Gasket seemed to be an important member of the Circle of light…as well as Wing's mentor…why had he left? Wing found two more cubes of energon. His face was emotionless.

"I'm not in the mood for it."

Was it that serious? Drift noticed Wing tensing up. He had been a bot able to keep cool in front of Dai Atlas while accepting to become a Decepticon's guardian. That's out of character to witness him like this.

"…Gasket never became a criminal" Drift declared. "…Unlike me"

Wing looked up to him.

"Quite the contrary…He helped others to survive, forming groups to bring some amusement to them. Giving them a shoulder whenever they needed it. He supported them, offered them a friendly presence."

He paused.

"It helped me a great deal"

Wing's optics lightened up. His words comforted him. It reassured him…His mentor had never become a criminal. The person who'd taught him everything…

…didn't deserve to die from Autobots. Drift went back to work again.

Suddenly, they heard screaming from far.

"What was it?" Jetstorm cried out.

"We should be the only ones around!" Wing said before standing up.

Screams went again, harder. Axe rushed over to them, weapon at servo.

"I just came across Beak! He noticed a presence at 600 meters away from us!"

"Let's go!"

Both samurais ran to the source, axe and blades at servo. Drift turned back to Jetstorm and Slipstream. He hesitated to leave them behind. But if there were any danger…

He grabbed his laser-gun.

"You remain close, right?"

"Yes, Mister Drift!" Both Minicons replied.

When will they stop calling him "mister"?

He didn't waste time. They together followed Wing and Axe before they could lose their sight.  
-

They understood quickly.

From far, a small group of four bots…encircling something.

"Don't be a fool, sweetspark…"

Or rather, someone.

They came closer. They noticed a fembot, green being her main colour. She held things in her arms. Two cubes of energon.

The reason for this argument was obvious.

"Give them to us and we'll be nice"

"You're surrounded by energon here!" The fembot retorted.

"Why would we waste our time in digging out?" Another said with a crooked smirk.

"Who said we actually searched for energon?"

"You're alone. That's not cautious to act rebel. We are four against one."

One of them roughly grabbed her arm. The femme hissed and even before he could draw her to him, she kicked him right in his face. The bot flied away then crashed in the sand.

"You little-"

They didn't even hesitate anymore. The situation had been analysed. Wing and Axe stepped ahead, Drift, Jetstorm and Slipstream remaining a bit apart, behind them.

"What's going on?" Wing asked.

"Get out!" The bot lying on the ground growled back. "It's none of your business!"

Axe glared at them.

"Are you aware that conflicts aren't allowed here? Assaults are strictly forbidden…it can cost you dearly."

"Shut up! That bitch took what belonged to us!"

"Energon?"

Wing shook his head.

"It isn't yours. The one who finds it keeps it. She needs it as well."

"There is energon all around you." Axe added. "You can just use both of your servos"

"Of course. As if we'll find any Shanix in the sand"

The bot stood up. The other three bots turned away from the femme. As if they acted synchronized, they headed for Wing and Axe.

"Good. We can just ask them."

Drift's servo moved over his laser-gun.

An assault…it had been such a long time.

"We don't wish any conflict" Wing warned them. "However, if you ever attack us, you'll not get up again."

"Haha, of course…"

The closest bot lunged over at Wing. Wing didn't step back. He remained unmoving. The next instant, the bot flied in the sky, the white bot holding his katana up. Anger was obvious on his face.

"You bastard!"

The three others attacked. It happened too fast. Drift didn't even wink; one of their attackers came for him. Instinctively, Drift pointed his laser-gun at him then shot. Unfortunately, his enemy was way quicker than he expected, dodging his lasers before throwing an uppercut in his chassis. Drift moved back, acute pain taking over him. Another punch in his face. Drift dropped his laser-gun, collapsing.

"Mister Drift!" He heard.

His vision went blurry. He just noticed a dark shade running over to the laser-gun. The next moment, Jetstorm was in front of him, laser-gun at servo, while the other bot had grabbed Slipstream by the neck.

Slipstream…had tried to defend him…

Drift pointed his laser-gun at his attacker and shot a second time.

No laser came out.

There was no more load!

Scrap!

_A laser-gun isn't eternal…_

No!

He got up. He forgot about his pain. Let's forget the laser-gun! Now that's his turn. He then violently kicked him in his side. That's powerful enough to make him release Slipstream. Drift rushed over then caught him up before he could touch the ground. The bot was quite struck, energon coming out from his injury…

That's the time to finish him.

Drift's fist was up.

Someone grabbed him by the wrist, stopping him.

He turned around.

Wing.

"What are you doing?"

"Let him go"

He was pulled back. Around him, other bots of the group had been knocked out unconscious.

Yet no one was dead. They grumbled in pain, pitifully.

"Leave that place and don't ever return!" Axe threatened them. "Or you'll pay."

He hadn't apparently needed to use his weapon.

Their enemies gave them murderous glares. Yet they complied. Almost crawling on the ground, they disappeared a few minutes later. Drift wriggled out from Wing's reach.

"What were you thinking?"

"They were down. It wouldn't have been honourable to kill them." Wing coldly retorted.

"Honourable? Are you kidding me? They were about to kill us! We have to finish them! We must always finish them!"

"Who taught you such a thing?" Wing questioned. "Shadow Raker?"

It left him speechless.

Wing glanced back at the laser-gun lying near them.

Drift hadn't even used it.

"What good did this do for you, Drift?"


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27**

After the assault, Drift and Minicons had their optics blindfolded again. That meant departure to them. Wing was going to bring them back to the base. He was right. Shock and horror were still obvious in their gestures. Axe and Wing thought they couldn't keep on. They were afraid of being attacked again…and maybe they were right…

Axe glanced back at the laser-gun. Drift hadn't picked it up.

If there were a new assault, Drift and Minicons wouldn't be useful anyway. Drift thought he could fight while relying on only one laser-gun. That wasn't good…He nearly forgot his other weapons: his arms, legs, whatever he could use against enemies…Wing said he hated martial arts. It had nearly cost him dearly today…And about Minicons…they didn't have any Deployers that could launch them off to knock their attackers out. Furthermore, they were unable to fight back.

Moreover, Drift was afraid for them. He wasn't thinking about his surrounding, about the battlefield.

Axe let out a sigh. How would they manage to get integrated in the Circle of Light? Why was Wing thinking they had some potential? He saw nothing in them.

He didn't accompany them anyway. Wing would handle them. Axe had to finish his mission. The white bot warned him not to coming back too late then left the place.

He left Axe alone with the green femme.

She sat down in the sand to catch her breath. Axe put his weapon on the ground then walked over to her.

"Is everything alright?"

The femme looked up at him, immediately wary. She stared at him, a distrustful expression on her face.

"I will do no harm to you" Axe declared, his servos up.

"How would I know?" She dryly retorted.

That's probably normal. She had been attacked by a group of four bots. She let out a frown then stood up.

"Well…We just rescued you. Isn't that enough?" He asked.

"You wouldn't be the first bad Samaritans I would meet."

She grabbed cubes of energon.

"What do you mean?" Axe asked her.

"I've been assaulted twice during this cycle. The first time, I was in the city. I had been rescued by pirates who then stole my energon."

"I see"

The femme remained motionless. She looked down. A regretful and reluctant expression appeared on her face. At first, Axe didn't understand. Then, slowly, she handed her cubes over to him.

"If that's what you wish…Take them."

"What? No!"

"Is it the reason why you came here, right? I don't have any Shanix so be warned. It's unnecessary to beat me for it. You would waste your time!"

Axe moved back. Her attitude left him speechless.

"Not at all! I'll not rob you! I'm not one of these! I came for energon, yes, but I came here to dig it out."

For emphasis, Axe lowered down to take his tools. In a sharp move, a hole was formed. The blue light from energon appeared.

"See? I will not attack you" He reassured her, warmly smiling to her.

The femme watched him dig in. She stared back at the cubes in her arms. Axe realized that maybe, she felt like a fool to have doubted of his intentions. Yet wariness didn't vanish.

Still, she apologized in a low voice.

"I'm sorry…that's just…I'm so accustomed to…I don't trust anyone."

"Normal. After all, this place isn't safe from criminals."

Axe grabbed the energon he just found. For one moment, he planned to keep it for himself, for others, for the meal…

Then he put his optics on this fembot again. Her chassis had been scratched, covered with bruises.

"Take it"

He handed his cubes over. It struck the femme.

"You found it. Keep it for yourself! Resources aren't inexhaustible here."

"You need it more than I do" He replied, a soft tone. "Please…take it."

She refused again. He still insisted. He wanted to prove he meant no harm to her. He didn't know the reason why. He knew he could just walk past her. He could let her go…

In the end, she hesitantly received it.

"What do you wish in exchange?"

"Nothing at all. I don't need any reason to help you."

It was strange. He was talking like Wing now…

That's the same speech…

He felt a bit idiot. Though the femme's optics lit up.

"…Thanks."

"You're welcome"

She paused. Axe went back to digging again.

"…What's your name?" She asked.

"Axe. What about yours?"

"…Esmeral."

Nice name, he thought. He shook his head. What? Couldn't he think a name sounded beautiful?

Well…her name wasn't the only beautiful thing about her…He cut his thoughts. That wasn't the right time for this, Primus!

"Are you affiliated to a faction?"

"Not at all" He replied. "But you…"

Esmeral's optics were blue. Her affiliation was clear.

"…You are an Autobot."

"Yes. Well…I was an Autobot before coming here. Since there…only neutrals are allowed."

"Why did you come here?"

"…To make a fresh start." She softly said.

She let out a sigh.

"Autobot colour…that's the only thing left for me in order not to forget."

"You must have been in a lot of trouble in Crystal Cities, right?"

"I don't live here. I'm living in a village close by, in Omega desert. I just go to the Crystal Cities for my work."

"Really?"

It drew his curiosity.

"What is your job?"

"…I read" She vaguely said.

Hm. Strange answer. She didn't seem to wish to give more information about her. Axe noticed she tensed up. He gave her a smile.

"That had been quite a long time since I haven't read. Books are rare here…"

That's true. The Circle of Light had been full of knowledge, documents as well as books that Axe'd loved reading from morning till night. Dai Atlas had even blamed him for neglecting his duties for reading a good book. Axe had never denied it. It had made him dream. Gasket had been the one who'd taught him to read. Then Wing had entered in the Circle of Light. Gasket had taught him to read as well.

Then one day…All these books had disappeared. They had been burnt.

Axe had never known who did this. No one had ever known. Dai Atlas had thought it had been Gasket who had burnt books right before his departure. This thought had hurt Axe deeply.

"…What is your job?" Esmeral asked him.

"Oh…Well, I teach martial arts."

"I knew you were a samurai."

Esmeral remained thoughtful during a few moments. Then she spoke up again.

"Are you living in Crystal Cities?"

"…more or less."

"So…"

She took a long breath.

"You can just join me tomorrow, in Atynx market square. In tough areas. That's the place where I work. If you wish, as a way to thank you…I can lend you a few books."

"You aren't obligated" Axe immediately replied.

"I'm not"

She didn't smile…yet there was warmth in her words.

"You're right…Books are rare here. Many of us aren't lucky to enjoy them."

She turned around, ready to leave.

"See you tomorrow, so."

"…See you" Axe replied.

Then Esmeral vanished.

For a few minutes, Axe didn't dig in anymore.

The idea to read again…touching one more cybertronian book…discovering its content…it made him happy.

He knew he wouldn't be the only one.

Then, he'll meet her again.

Axe displayed a pleased smile then went back to working again. He mustn't get lazy either.

* * *

Axe, Drift, Jetstorm and Slipstream had the duty to prepare energon for tonight.

While Drift was assisting him with energon, Axe felt forced to talk about his meeting with Esmeral with someone. Since Wing was busy, he had to find someone else.

"Do you like books, Drift?"

Drift looked down. Axe guessed he still had memories from what'd happened today.

"…Not really."

His answer disappointed him. He'd believed they could share an interesting topic. Axe let out a sigh. That's hopeless to insist. At least, he'd been able to talk about everything with Gasket.

"Actually, I would like to…" The orange bot kept on. "But…I don't know."

"You can't read…"

He shook his head. Axe didn't understand why. But he read shame in Drift's optics.

What was shame for?

"You didn't have the chance, that's all" Axe softened up, reassuring him.

He got the cubes full, ready to serve them.

"In which caste were you part of?"

"I was a miner."

"I see"

Ha. Maybe he could give it a try, after all. Axe smiled again.

"We'll get new books soon. Maybe it would be the opportunity for you to try."

"…You think so?"

"Yes. You, Jetstorm, Slipstream…during doubts where you would wish to escape into something…another universe…"

Axe handed the plate over. Drift remained silent, as if he was thinking about it. In the end, he grabbed the plate and headed for the refectory.

By this side, Jetstorm and Slipstream silently witnessed the scene. Axe turned back to them.

"…Do you resent Mister Drift?" Jetstorm asked. "…About today?"

Axe let out a sigh.

"He did nothing wrong but…it could have cost him dearly. Like for you…if he wishes to be part of the team, he will have to learn how to fight like a warrior. He will have to follow our rules."

He didn't have his laser-gun anymore, now.

Jetstorm and Slipstream nodded. They were about to leave when Axe called them.

"You can too"

"What?" Jetstorm frowned.

"We can teach you to read."

They looked surprised. Jetstorm shook his helm, a sad look on his face.

"Sorry…"

"About what?"

"…You shouldn't teach tools to read"

They left the room to join Drift back.


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER28**

_"What good did this do for you, Drift?"_

These words were still haunting Drift.

"Troops?" Axe asked.

"Slave traders" Dai Atlas informed them. "We told them to leave because there was nothing for them here. We haven't needed to fight."

He didn't even listen to them. He didn't care about it. At the table, the scene was playing over and over in his mind. Drift trying to protect Jetstorm and Slipstream…without any success…

Wing stopping him from finishing his enemy…

Why had he stopped him to?

_"That's not honourable."_

Why had he talked about honour here?

He didn't understand his reaction. During the dinner time, Drift tried to ignore Wing. As soon as Drift, Jetstorm and Slipstream had sat down at table along with others, none of them had reacted to this though he could have felt a hint of animosity from Dai Atlas and Star Saber, in a lesser extent.

He didn't care.

He hadn't got his weapon anymore…and Jetstorm and Slipstream had been endangered.

He'd ran away from Shadow Raker to put them into safety…And yet here, in this place, there were other dangers. Other harms…and Drift wouldn't able to protect them from it.

_A shadow remains a shadow…_

Drift didn't say anything. He just drank his cube before leaving the table.

"Drift?"

Wing called him. Drift wished he could pretend he hadn't heard him. Jetstorm and Slipstream didn't follow him. They could eat alone. In a heavy step, he walked through the hall, heading for his flat…

He didn't want to talk.

"Drift!"

He was about to close the door, but Wing blocked it with one arm. Drift looked away. He didn't want to confront him…

Why?

He felt anger…shame?

Why?

"Listen…listen to me, Drift"

"I don't want to."

"You'll have to."

_"What good did this do for you, Drift?"_

What good did Drift do?

"Listen" The white bot started. "About…what I said earlier…I didn't mean to hurt you. Quite the contrary."

He paused. That's his turn to look down. As if he was apologizing to him…

"And maybe…I had been too hard on you. About this, I'm sorry…"

"Why did you bring me in?"

Drift didn't wish to display more emotion. Yet his voice went shaky.

"I didn't ask you to bring me in! I just thought…it would be a good idea. I had nowhere else to go. But…the others get us isolated…I just don't do anything beside…cleaning floors and making cubes!"

He felt humiliated…

Wing wished he could get him integrated but the others had responsibilities. Dai Atlas was a powerful bot. A bot who could defend an entire city against invaders…even Outrigger had huge responsibilities…

The most important thing…they knew to defend themselves.

"Drift…It's only your first days here…" Wing gently explained. "Of course, it's hard. You must show them your will to stay here. We can't have anything without any hard work. Afterward…and only afterward, they'll grow softer…I had been like you, at the beginning here. People have been harsh toward me as well."

The orange bot clenched his fists.

"You only want to convince me to practice martial arts! You are only interested by it! I don't want it and yet you force me to! You pretend to be kind and altruistic…but yet you are secretly selfish!"

Wing gave him a sad look.

"I'm sure you wouldn't have taken an interest in me if Gasket hadn't asked you to! You could choose anyone…and yet you chose me!"

Wing had his arms down. He made another step in the lounge. Drift moved back but Wing closed the door. That's time to talk it out.

"You wish to get some responsibilities…yet you refuse to learn about our ways, our culture."

"I never said something like this!" He yelled. "I would do anything to be part of your group…but learning martial arts? Out of question!"

"Martials arts are an important part of the Circle of Light."

His tone was soft. As usual. He didn't ask any permission. Wing went over to the sofa to sit down. He faced him.

"Why don't you like it? Why are you so disgusted with it?"

"I'm disgusted with everything!"

"Everything? Learning to use a katana, a sword…it disgusts you that much? That's a weapon like another. They are different from laser-guns, okay. But it isn't that monstrous either."

"I already went through it! Katanas, swords…I don't want it anymore!"

Wing didn't display any contempt. He just shook his head, understanding.

"I think you don't know anything about martial arts. Or at least, not as much as you think…"

"Oh yes! I know enough about it!"

"So, tell me. What did Shadow Raker teach you? I'm listening."

Drift frowned.

Why did he wish to know?

"That's quite simple!" The orange bot shouted. He didn't care if others would hear him. "They are used to kill people, to get others to do whatever we want!"

All his memories under Shadow Raker's tutelage went back with a bang.

"We can use them on anyone! On weakest…on people who can't defend themselves!"

_"FORGIVE ME, MASTER! YOU ARE RIGHT! I'M A DISAPPOINTMENT! I DON'T DESERVE YOU!"_

"We were sliced in pieces if we committed a mistake!"

"You're wrong, Drift"

Drift's sight went blurry again. Wing stared back at him.

A compassionate stare.

"Martial arts are nothing of this. That's not only about using a sword, a katana or a sabre. It's a philosophy. There are principles belonging to martial arts. You'll use them every day."

"Principles? Like attacking weak people?"

Wing shook his head.

"…No. Principle such as honour. That's why I stopped you from killing him. We use martials arts to protect, not to kill."

Protect…

"We learn them…in order not to use them. That's what you have to understand."

Finally, the white bot stood up.

"I think martials arts aren't the thing that scare you, Drift. That's what Shadow Raker taught you. You think it would be the same thing here. But you're wrong."

"Why would you be different from Shadow Raker?" Drift gritted, his lump in the throat.

Wing didn't reply. He was about to leave.

"What is the thing that saved you earlier, Drift? Your laser-gun? Or your arm and leg?"

"Leave me alone."

The white bot seemed…disappointed.

"I will never do any harm to you" Wing declared. "By the way, none of you will ever do any harm to you, Jetstorm or Slipstream."

"Sheesh. As if I will trust you…"

He didn't care if he hurt him.

Wing was either too friendly to be honest…or too stupid.

In any case, he didn't want anything from him.

The door was closed again. Drift was alone now.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Jetstorm, Slipstream and Outrigger were in the Dojo. They'd taken a seat near the tatami, Beak flying around them. Wing joined them. Their presence here drew his curiosity.

"You should be sleeping right now" Wing said.

"We aren't tired" Outrigger replied, smiling.

Beak landed on his shoulderplate.

"I just told them Beak's backstory"

"Really?" Wing asked.

"Yes. Dai Atlas told me that he'd found him in a toy store. He was programmed to torture and destroy, at least until Star Saber get him reprogramed. Then, he'd become…Beak."

The camera-bot flied again, seemingly liking to be the focus of attention.

"A toy store…" Jetstorm repeated.

"Have you never seen one of them?" Outrigger questioned him.

"Yes" Slipstream answered. "Minicons are sold in toy stores…Shadow Raker bought us in one of them."

Wing frowned, feeling disgust as soon as Slipstream said these words.

Minicons sold out in toy stores?

How could Cybertron allow this?

Unfortunately, Cybertron went worse and worse every day…more than he imagined.

He turned back to Outrigger.

"Could you leave us alone, please?"

The brown bot nodded. Wing knew he would have wished to stay a bit longer…However, he had to talk with Jetstorm and Slipstream about something. It would be awkward if Outrigger listened. That's a private matter.

Outrigger grabbed Beak then left the Dojo. Wing took a seat near them. He offered them a soft smile.

"Do you like this place?"

That's a stupid question. Wing regretted his question immediately. They should feel the same as Drift. After all, who liked doing chores every day?

At his arrival here, Wing had also wanted to get kicked out because he'd felt like a slave here.

Jetstorm and Slipstream exchanged a look.

"That's not different from our previous place"

"How so?"

"Well…we were used to chores." Slipstream explained, a forced smile on his face.

He quickly added.

"But that's way better! We are well-treated here! Much better!"

Wing's gold optics went a bit darker at this thought.

"…You never talked about Shadow Raker, right?"

He pitied them…it mustn't have been easy every day…working for him…

How could Shadow Raker have mistreated them like this?

"He was our owner"

"It doesn't excuse his behaviour toward you" Wing pointed.

"We were his tools." Slipstream justified. "He was free to do whatever he wanted to do to us. Even things like…"

He didn't finish his sentence.

Almost instinctively, Jetstorm held his right arm. He looked away from Wing.

That's clear enough now.

"But every owner of Minicons are like Shadow Raker" Slipstream sighed.

"Are you aware that…everything Shadow Raker did to you…wasn't a normal thing?" Wing questioned them.

Apparently, they weren't.

They still viewed themselves as tools.

"He put both of you through so many awful things." Wing explained. "You had no choice."

"He was our Master"

"Even if he was indeed your Master…torture, humiliation, murder…Maybe you ignore this but I don't think all Minicon Deployers act like Shadow Raker. I don't think some of them treat their Minicons in such a way."

It left Slipstream and Jetstorm speechless.

Wing let out a sigh.

"I wanted to tell you that…whatever he did to you, whatever punishment he inflicted on you…it wasn't your fault. Far from it"

"But…we failed him" Jetstorm answered.

"If you don't free yourselves from such an unfounded guilt…you'll be back in his claws…"

He stood up.

They hadn't been indifferent to his words.

"Why did you follow Drift?" He asked them, out of curiosity. "While Shadow Raker was your Master…"

They took a time to reply.

"We don't know."

"We feel like…we are important…with him"

That's what he thought.

"You should go to berth, now"

Their wounds would take a time to be healed up.

Drift had saved them. That's the first step.

Now…they had to move on…they must live like usual Cybertronians…people who were not tools, toys or slaves.

He didn't know one thing.

Drift had listened all along.

* * *

The day after, Drift directly joined Wing into the Dojo, where he prepared himself for training.

He didn't understand what'd pushed him to do.

Or rather, he knew…but he didn't want to admit.

"Drift?"

The orange bot faced him.

Everything Shadow Raker had said were lies…

About martial arts, about surviving…

Yet…

"I thought a lot, the last night"

_A shadow remains a shadow…_

No. He refused it.

With Shadow Raker, there was no principle, no code…

Nothing…

He didn't bow. He thought it wasn't necessary.

"…I accept to learn martial arts…or rather, to re-learn them…"

Surprise appeared in Wing's optics.

"…Only if you are my teacher."


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER29**

He felt some apprehension as soon as he caught sight of Fracture's reflection appearing in the mirror. When he turned around, Fracture faced him, adopting a laidback attitude. Nothing with the serious professional bounty hunter he'd met the first time. However, he shouldn't underestimate him. He was far from being safe.

Far from it.

Fracture was someone who could act polite but, in the end, he was an extremely dangerous individual. He was scared of him. Even a bit disgusted with him. He was aware of his hypocrisy. He'd sent Fracture to take care of that kid, all for taking the money for himself. Nevertheless, every time the purple bot put his optics on him, he felt a chill through his spine. If he was formidable, how had Lockdown been when he was still alive?

"Here we are"

With a sharp move, Fracture threw off the Pad on his table. The purple Decepticon leaned against the wall, an amused smirk on his face. Slowly, his servos shaky, he grabbed the Pad to check what the screen displayed.

A landmark.

"The child is at this place" The bounty hunter informed him. "I have a picture as an evidence to prove that the job has been done."

"…No…I don't want it…"

He paused, warmth invading his spark.

"…Is he dead?"

"If you don't believe me, I can show you…"

"No. No. I believe you."

The bounty hunter didn't seem to display any hint of guilt. Nothing. He looked serene.

"…Did he suffer?"

"No"

Fracture opened his chassis to pull out a bottle.

"That's like he had been put under a sleep."

"I see…"

Now, wealth was all for himself. There was no obstacle anymore. He would take everything that belonged to him.

Nothing…anymore…

"Good. Don't forget our deal. I accomplished my work."

There was some annoyance in his voice. He got it. He shouldn't upset him. He immediately took a bag full of Shanix out then he put it on the table. Fracture grabbed it then he opened it. He looked a bit suspicious. Yet the bounty hunter had made his intentions clear if his customer ever tried to trick him.

He felt his forehelm getting wet.

He mustn't panic. He did it right.

In the end, Fracture closed the bag then got his chassis opened to put Shanix inside.

"So. Our goals had been reached, right?"

He nodded.

Fracture slightly smirked again. The same smirk as earlier.

"Are you satisfied?"

"About what?"

"I ask the same question to my customers every time I take care of a bounty."

"Oh…"

Satisfied?

Was it the correct term?

"…Yes."

"Good"

Strangely, he didn't leave.

He'd been paid. What was he waiting for?

"Wh-what do you want again?"

Fracture's smirk spread bigger.

He looked like a shark.

Immediately, he moved back. He just understood he'd committed a great mistake.

"…You, my dear."

"What?"

Fracture didn't react. He just walked closer to the bot. He then pressed a button on his arm.

A blade appeared out from his wrist.

"There is a bounty on your head."

"WHAT?" He repeated.

"You heard me. Your head has a price on social networks. For 3000 Shanix. It isn't very well-paid but…the price is for the best, right?"

It crucified him.

That wasn't impossible!

"You…You have no right to do this!" He screamed.

"Excuse me?"

"The loyalty clause! You said it yourself! You have no right to harm your customer!"

The purple bot agreed with a nod.

"You got it right. _Until our goals are reached. _You said you'd been satisfied with my work. From now, I'm freed from our previous partnership. I can do whatever I want right now."

His words felt like a death sentence.

That's the reality. Fracture'd just sentenced him to death. He was here to kill him now.

If he had been able to kill a child…he wouldn't hesitate to kill him and take his life!

"You son of a-"

"Watch your language. You're the one who called me first."

"You have no honour!"

"Honour doesn't exist. That's just business, my dear. Who cares about good and evil in a world as rotten as Cybertron now?"

Finally, Fracture attacked. He didn't have any time to bat his optics that he found himself pinned against the wall, Fracture pressing on him, his weapon up.

But before he could stab him through the throat, sirens could be heard from far.

The purple Decepticon stopped. He checked outside, through the window. Blue lights illuminated them.

Sirens came back again…

Hard knocks at the door…

Whoever it was, there were many of them…

"Autobots…"

He let out a relieved sigh as soon as Fracture violently released him. Before he could stand up again, he felt the cold metal of Fracture's blade on his forehelm.

"I'm not finished with you"

He couldn't reply. Fracture had already escaped through the window at the exact time where the door was broken apart.

He shouldn't underestimate his threats.

Soon, it would be his turn.

* * *

Fracture wouldn't do any match tonight.

Neither the next night.

He wouldn't fight in this club ever again.

Every night, he would go to this same clandestine free-fight club…

Every night, he would fight an opponent to win, as well as a price along with it.

Every night, he went richer.

But not tonight.

He stayed still, watching the scene.

The club in flames. Only scattered remains burning, smoke coming up to the red sky. Near him, a bot in fire ran past him in screaming, calling for help, struggling to live, asking for his Hell to end…

Fracture didn't pay attention to him.

Another of Autobot bombings.

A missile had ravaged everything.

He looked up.

He caught sight of the owner's corpse, laying over a post. It'd obviously got his spark pierced. His head looked down, arms down at his sides, Fracture couldn't even read his last expression.

That's war…

That bot had been here since his beginnings. He hadn't believed in him till his first victory. Afterward, he'd always bet on him. He'd always encouraged him…

He let out a sigh.

Too bad. He was dead now. It was bound to happen at one point or another. If he had been stronger, he would have survived. Maybe.

He turned around, not giving him a last look.

He'd chose well, not becoming an Autobot.

It wouldn't stop him anyway.

They wouldn't stop him from accomplishing his goal.

Becoming the most feared bounty hunter of the galaxy…

…And seeing him again.

His model.

Lockdown.

* * *

"Show me"

Drift tried again.

He got hit in the shoulderplate.

"Show me!"

As soon as he tried to aim for his face, he was propulsed out of the tatami, a great pain crashing on his back. Wing slowly walked closer.

"I asked you to show me what Shadow Raker taught you."

"But I'm trying!" Drift almost shouted, trying to catch his breath.

"Are you saying that's everything he taught you?"

Drift painfully looked up back at him. With all his strength, he nodded. He tried to attack again but he hadn't time to watch Wing use his blades that he was ejected out of the tatami again, face on the ground. He whimpered with pain and anger. He shouldn't burst out into rage…

A dark look appeared on Wing's face.

"Get up"

"…No…"

"Get up!"

"What are you…going to do?"

"We'll re-start everything. You'll re-learn everything. That's the only way for you to let go of all that hatred."

"But…"

Drift had difficulties to stand up again. A servo reached out for him.

The white bot's.

His mentor's.

"Do you trust me?" Wing questioned him.

His warm smile appeared again.

That's for such a smile that Drift thought he'd been right to accept.

He grabbed his servo. Wing helped him up.

Then he sat down. He invited Drift to imitate him.

"The first thing you have to know about are principles taught by martial arts."

"Honour, you said."

"What is honour?"

Drift looked down.

He didn't know and he was ashamed of it.

He thought he'd never needed it anyway.

"Everyone has a code. There can be general principles, belonging to everyone. Then there are specific values to an individual." Wing explained. "However, samurais of the Circle of Light use a traditional moral code. Do you wish to know about its components?"

Drift nodded.

"Courage, loyalty, goodness, righteousness, respect, dignity and humility. Do you feel connected to one of these terms?"

They were completely strangers to him…Drift knew nothing about these words. He struggled to identify these words with great difficulties. And Wing's question didn't help him.

"…Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"They are qualities I don't possess."

"That's because you haven't searched in your mind, Drift. Deepen your searches…and you'll find the answer."

"My acts…"

"No matter whatever your acts are, everyone has qualities and good traits" Wing softly replied. "You just need to welcome them."

Wing waited.

Courage…

"Courage, indeed. You must have gained some courage to tear Jetstorm and Slipstream away from Shadow Raker. A coward would have abandoned them and would have escaped alone."

"It doesn't mean anything"

"You stood up for Slipstream against a thief as well."

He paused.

"People can call it carelessness but…it's all about points of view."

Carelessness…yes. That's the appropriate word.

Loyalty…

"I have no loyalty"

"Even not for Decepticons?"

"I chose Decepticons because they were the strongest"

And because Autobots had killed Gasket.

Goodness…righteousness.

"There is nothing of this in me."

"Are you sure?"

"I stole. I killed to survive. I can't be called a "good" person. I'm not a respectable person. I'm not a respectful person. I'm not worthy. I'm not humble. You can't search for these traits in me."

"You really lack of self-confidence, Drift"

Did the white bot truly believe that these words could be applied to him?

"Even though you think you don't possess these qualities, you can still learn them. Honour needs a humble attitude. We all need to have a behaviour to adopt. An ideal."

In which ideal could he believe?

"Honour is firstly filled with respect. The respect for others. Accomplishing our duty, not looking down on others, understanding their strengths and weaknesses without abusing them…however, it also implies a respect for oneself. Don't reject who you are. Accept your mistakes and don't commit them again. Practice. Improve."

He added with a hint of humour.

"So, it involves not to self-depreciate. No one is perfect, Drift"

"But I must become it…to repair my mistakes."

"Do you think becoming perfect will help you? Will it help Jetstorm and Slipstream?"

Drift twitched. Why was he talking about them?

"What about Jetstorm and Slipstream?"

"They told me you'd trained them" Wing explained.

"That's a mistake."

"A mistake? Training them?"

He agreed.

"I have no experience."

"You can become their teacher the day you'll gain this experience."

"Why should I do? They aren't my Minicons. You can do it yourself."

Wing came closer to him again. The orange bot nearly jumped as soon as he felt a servo over his shoulder.

For an unknown reason, his spark beat a bit faster.

"They don't belong to anybody."

"They need a Deployer" Drift said. "I can't be. I don't want."

There was a pause.

"They aren't your Minicons. But they can become your students."

His students…

Drift had never thought he would use this term one day.

His students…

And would he be their teacher?

Wing stood up again.

"So. Show me what you are made of, Drift."


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER 30**

At first, he hadn't believed that she would come.

As they had planned, he'd come to the Atynx Market square, located in the Crystal Cities' poorest areas. Axe had waken up early, right before the daily time of training. Dai Atlas would not scold him anyway. He was free to go wherever he wanted to go.

But more time passed, more Axe felt naïve. After all, he only knew about Esmeral's name. She owed him nothing. Maybe had she promised to give him books in order to look polite after he'd saved her.

From what he'd known, she was the kind of person to be wary of strangers.

So, why would she borrow him some books? Books had become nearly invisible here.

As soon as Axe was about to turn around to come back to the base, he caught sight of the femme from far, carrying a bag in her arms.

Then he smiled again.

"I'm sorry. I'm late" She apologized, an awkward expression.

"It's okay"

"I didn't know which kind of book you would like. So, I brought a little bit of everything."

"Everything?"

She put the bag down on the ground, trying not to dirt it. Then she grabbed a small device. She pressed a button and the bag opened itself.

She pulled out many books. Many colours, many covers…She displayed it to him with a modest pride.

"History books, Adventure books, crime novels…"

She paused.

"Books about Cybertronian religions…romance novels…"

"Ha. That's what I like the most!"

"So…Do you wish to read these two?"

"Well…I would take everything but…I wouldn't want to push my luck."

"There is nothing wrong with it."

She pulled all books back in her bag then she handed it over to him.

"Thanks for coming here" Axe bowed.

Esmeral blinked. At last, she imitated him and bowed as well.

"…Thanks for waiting for me."

"I will give them back…as soon as I'll finish them" Axe smiled.

"You can find me here. I'm at this place every day"

Esmeral turned around, ready to leave.

"Enjoy reading…"

Axe didn't know what came through his mind.

However, he couldn't let her go like this. He felt like a fool.

So, an impulse pushed him to say these words.

"I would offer you a cube…to thank you…"

Esmeral froze.

"…It's not needed."

"I would like to."

The femme remained motionless. It lasted during a few seconds before she walked away.

At first, Axe mentally slapped himself. He felt like a complete fool. An idiot. Completely stupid. Now, she thought that he was hitting on her…

He felt dumb…until he heard these words out of Esmeral's mouth.

"…Very well"

Shame turned into relief.

He held the bag close against his chassis.

Relief…with a hint of excitement.

"…What are you doing here?"

He sharply turned around.

Star Saber. Since when was he here? The red bot gave him a deep, piercing stare, arms crossed. Behind his mask, Axe could feel curiosity in his optics. After all, after all this time spent in the Circle of Light, he'd learned to translate the masked bot's body language to read his mood.

Sometimes, that's easy. Sometimes, that's…more difficult.

"…Dai Atlas ordered me to come to take you. You weren't at the training."

"…I came to take something" Axe replied.

"Really? What is it?"

Axe came closer then showed him the bag's content. Star Saber leaned over. He randomly grabbed books to read their titles.

"…Books?"

"The ones we possessed had been burnt. Remember."

"Yeah…because of Gasket."

Star Saber almost spat his name with venom. Axe twitched. The masked bot had never really liked their old comrade.

Before, he'd thought that his contempt toward him was unjustified…but now…

_"…Love from Iacon…"_ Star Saber read.

"There is everything…Romance, adventure…"

"_Many Cybertronian religions…"_

While reading the title, Star Saber frowned.

Axe understood.

"…Get rid of this one."

"That's only a book"

"There is only one religion. Primus' religion."

The purple and yellow fighter clenched his fists.

Star Saber was a religious individual…just like Dai Atlas.

But unlike Star Saber, Dai Atlas accepted the existence of other religions on Cybertron. Some bots didn't believe in Primus or in Unicron…or at least, not as gods…

Star Saber remained closed to any idea that wasn't similar to his.

"I will not get rid of this book. Never. Especially because that's not mine."

"So, whom does it belong to?"

"Someone borrowed them to me! You weren't the one I planned to make them read anyway."

In a heavy yet quick step, Axe left Atynx Market square, leaving Star Saber behind.

They went into such an argument every time they discussed about this topic.

He preferred to leave before it could go worse.

* * *

Blades collided again. His spark was beating faster.

"Come on, Drift"

Drift hardly dodged a blow at his side. He was about to stand up again yet the sword was already under his throat.

"You're already dead"

"Shut up!"

The orange bot tried to tighten his grip on Wing's sword. He planned to push him away in order to stand up yet his teacher didn't leave him time. He sat up then a kick came to hit his chassis, ejecting him through the room.

"Mister Drift!"

Was it Jetstorm? Or Slipstream? Drift wouldn't guess. Both of them were witnessing that half-fight.

A fight? That thing?

Wing was waiting for him. Drift winced in pain.

"Get up!"

He stood up. He attacked again.

Then he received an uppercut right in the face. It made him fly again. However, he was lucky enough to land on the tatami this time. That's softer than the hard floor.

"Get up!"

He must…catch his breath. Wing was waiting for him to come back.

That's dumb…

He tried to lunge his sword at him.

Wing easily blocked it. The sword heavily fell by his side. He leaned over to pick it up then threw it back at him.

"No, Drift. Get up! I want you close to me!"

That's his wish?

Was it really his wish?

He grabbed his sword.

Get up.

He roared. Wing didn't move. He waited for him to come.

The next instant, Drift crashed into the wall.

Primus! He would never manage to touch him!

"Get up"

"It hurts…"

"I don't care. Get up."

He pressed his servo over his wound inflicted by Wing. It was slightly bleeding…His body screamed him to give up, to let it go…

"You can just attack me…Let's get over with it."

"No. That would be dishonourable."

He grew to irritate him with his honour…

A few days had spent since Drift's first training sessions…Or rather, his "new" first training sessions…

And since the beginning, that went up like this. Drift was unable to land him a blow. He couldn't even use his sword. His teacher just sent him fly into the stars.

"You must learn to endure pain. You have to be stronger than pain."

"I've enough!"

"You wanted me to teach you martial arts."

"But I can't even come close to you!"

Wing let out a sigh. He wasn't satisfied. He turned back to Jetstorm and Slipstream.

"Go to see Axe"

"We don't leave him alone" Jetstorm said.

"Axe will show you some technics. Then you'll join Drift" He calmly explained.

Both Minicons exchanged a look. Then they silently asked Drift for his approval.

Why would they seek his approval?

He just let out a whine in pain. He had his breath cut.

"Mister…"

"Do…what he…told you…Don't…stay…here!"

They nearly jumped. Drift growled out of annoyance.

In the end, they obeyed and ran over to Axe who practiced at the other side of the tatami.

"Get up, Drift" Wing sternly ordered him.

"What for?"

"You're fighting for an ideal! For something you view as fair! Will you let some blows be an obstacle to this ideal?"

"Get scraped! You aren't in my shoes!"

Wing nodded.

"Yes. I endured some pain myself. Gasket inflicted this pain on me. Yet I'm still alive. And you'll live as well."

"Shut up…just…shut up…"

His optics watered. Oh no! He will not display his weaknesses because of pain!

Wing lowered down then grabbed him by shoulderplates to make him stand up again.

"We'll take a break. It's useless to keep on right now…"

"I would like to…"

They walked over to a bench. Drift sat down and took his time to calm down. Nearby, Axe showed Slipstream some attacks while Jetstorm repeatedly gave him worried glances.

"I wasted my time with Shadow Raker…while I never learned anything…" Drift mumbled.

He wasn't ready to confront Wing again.

"In spite of everything, I think Shadow Raker still taught you one thing or two" Wing softly corrected him.

"Really? What?"

"You wanted to make him proud, right? Pleasuring him…it made you stubborn. You never give up."

Sheesh.

As if it changed anything…

Dai Atlas and Star Saber passed by. Drift didn't talk to them much. Most of time, they ignored him.

But this time, they stopped in front of him.

"Is everything alright, Wing?" Dai Atlas asked, almost concerned.

Wing nodded with a warm smile.

"He started. It'd took a long time, but he started."

"What do you think?" The giant questioned. "Do you think we'll praise him?"

Drift tensed up.

What were they waiting for? He'd joined them! He wanted to become part of the team!

"He has potential" Wing defended him.

"I don't care about potential. I want results." Dai Atlas retorted.

Results…

They weren't going easy on him.

They didn't want to accept him anyway! They'd despised him since the first day!

He felt Wing tense up as well. Nevertheless, his tone didn't change.

"Minicons are doing fine"

"They'll not stay here long" Star Saber answered. "Minicons shouldn't exist anyway"

It made the orange bot react. Under an impulse, Drift grabbed his training sword. Before he could even use it on Star Saber, Wing instinctively blocked it. He hadn't even needed to stand up to stop him.

Dai Atlas seemed…almost amused.

"Well…He has a talent for repartee."

"He just needs a chance" Wing answered. "Be sure. I'm not going easy on him."

Definitely not! Drift didn't want to go easy on that masked bastard either! He'd just insulted them. If he had been able to, he would have made him go for a flight just like Wing had repeatedly done to him earlier.

"He better deserves his place" Dai Atlas said before turning around. "Else, he and his Minicons will get out of here quickly."

Star Saber followed him. These two were always stuck together. Drift glared at Wing.

"Leave me alone"

"Star Saber always behaves like this, unfortunately"

"And do you approve it?"

"Of course, not"

Wing lowered his sword.

"You're angry"

"Oh yes I am. If only I could…"

"Fine. Break is over."

Oh yes.

He wasn't hurt anymore. He wasn't exhausted anymore.

Anger was on his mind now.

He took his sword and ran over to Wing.

Drift landed near Dai Atlas, crashing on the floor again.

"Get up!" The white bot shouted.

He stood up.

He crashed again.

"Get up!"

He did it again.

He fell.

No matter how long it will take, he'll make Star Saber pay for his words.

No matter how long it will take, he'll manage to touch Wing at least once.

He felt Dai Atlas's burning stare in his back.

He was watching all along.

Was it contempt? Or admiration?

He wouldn't know.


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER 31**

"Get up !"

Drift felt the taste of energon in his throat. Laying down on the floor, face down, his fist clenched.

"I said: get up!" Wing repeated as an order.

He'd enough.

Slowly, he stood up. He grabbed his training sword. Wing was waiting for him. He wasn't even moving at all, his usual stern expression on his face.

He would just erase that strictness off his face.

Drift ran over to him, his sword up.

The sword flied away. Wing had his blades crossed around Drift's neckcables.

"You're dead" He said.

"Primus! For the last time, tell me what's going wrong!"

"I already explained to you. I already know which part of me you'll aim at. I know it solely by reading your optics' direction."

"Really? And which part was I aiming at?" The orange bot almost spat.

"My neck."

Wing stepped back, lowering his weapons.

"Your body must never betray you. Don't leave any window to your opponent."

"Where must I look at? I can't have my optics blindfolded."

The white bot spread a small smile.

"Don't ever tear your optics off your opponent. A fight isn't only about bodies. It's also about optics."

"Never tearing my optics off?" Drift repeated, letting out a sigh.

His mentor nodded.

"That's not that difficult. It's well-known. Optics are the spark's reflection."

Drift complied.

Their optics met.

It lasted for a few moments.

And Drift was found unable to keep on. He didn't understand.

They'd been training together for long hours now. He'd never ceased to attack him. And now they took a seat for an "optic fight". And Drift felt himself awkward by such a situation.

A warmth invaded his spark. He tried to convince himself that it was tiredness, that he needed some rest right now. Better. Wing's smile, the white bot having taken him in the very first day, who'd repeated him over and over to gain more self-confidence, not to let himself go, not to doubt about his own competences and skills…made him feel good.

A feeling he'd forgotten…

He didn't manage.

"Do you wish to stop?" The white bot asked him.

"Yes…"

"Very well"

Wing pulled his weapons back. Like Shadow Raker, he knelt down on the tatami for the finale salute. Drift imitated him.

But unlike Shadow Raker, Wing didn't sit down in front of Drift. He sat down by his side.

And he didn't look at the tatami. His optics were closed, his head stuck on the floor. Shadow Raker always kept his optics opened, only giving a gesture before standing up.

It took a longer time here.

In the end, Wing left the training room, followed closely by his pupil.

"I understand" The white bot declared.

"What?"

"That's not always easy to fight someone by solely using our optics. I had a lot of difficulties at the beginning…but Gasket taught me not to give up."

Always this nostalgic tone when it came to Gasket…

Sometimes, Drift wondered what kind of relationship both of them actually had together. Teacher and student, no doubt about it. But…what about more?

He didn't comment anything.

"Shadow Raker never taught me this kind of combat" Drift said. "I think he always wanted to win, no matter what"

He paused.

"I learned nothing with him. Unlike you…he was a bad teacher."

"Really?"

This smile again…Drift looked away again. His cheekplates were burning…

If robots could blush, he would. But…Why would he do that?

"So, how am I? As a teacher?" Wing asked him, a teasing tone.

"Excuse me?"

"Am I a good teacher?"

Why was he asking such a dumb question?

"Don't think too high of yourself" Drift retorted.

"Any critic is welcome" Wing chuckled, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Critics…

He could grant him such. He declared, a dry tone.

"I learn things. Good things."

"That's a bit difficult to know what's good and what's bad" Wing stated. "But…I just learn you things that I view as fair."

"It makes me feel good."

He quickly added.

"I mean…I enjoyed stealing along with Shadow Raker…I loved these treasures, keeping them for myself…these things belonged to others but I viewed them as my possessions…because I never had something that belonged to me before…but here…It's different. Learning these things…"

Honour, respect…

Such a different feeling.

Like if someone pulled a dead weight off his shoulderplates.

"…it makes me feel happy"

Wing needed to stop smiling in such a way.

* * *

"…What are you doing, Axe?" Wing asked, as they were coming in the refectory.

They found the yellow and purple bot at a table, leaning over a book. Wing came closer to read above his shoulderplate.

"Where did you find this book?" The white bot asked.

"You can read it afterward if you wish" Axe replied.

"You haven't answered my question."

Wing chuckled. Drift just took a cube, not intruding himself into the conversation. It wasn't his business, after all.

"Well…That's a…friend who gave it to me" Axe replied, scratching his helmet, a bit awkward.

"A friend? Ohh…Do I know him…or rather her?"

"I don't think so. Well…She lent me this book. As well as a few others."

Drift observed his mentor. He didn't wait for any order. He grabbed another cube of energon and gave it to him. Wing's optics widened.

"Thanks" He said, grateful.

"…You're welcome"

Wing focused back on Axe.

"Hopefully I'll get to know her soon"

Axe laughed. He changed topics then opened his chassis. Some other books were put on the table.

"You can read these."

"What are they about?"

"Oh…there are many things. Crime novels, adventure, history…"

"_The many Cybertronian religions"_

"Don't show it to Star Saber." Axe said, a dark look on his face. "I already went into an argument with him about that matter"

Wing gave him a nod. Drift didn't try to know more. He was about to leave the room to join back Jetstorm and Slipstream when his mentor called him back.

"Don't you want to take one of them?"

"Of what?"

"A book"

Drift frowned.

He hated that topic…

Shadow Raker had never known…but Wing…

"…I can't read. I don't know how."

Yet that's way easier to confess than he expected. He didn't pay attention to the others' point of view but Wing was his mentor.

Would he judge him?

His teacher slowly walked ahead.

"…Do you wish to learn?"

"No, that's useless. I don't wish to…waste my time."

Wasting your time, he thought.

"That's not a problem. You are here to learn after all" Wing pointed.

"…I have other things to do"

He was ashamed.

"I think you could get something good from it" The white bot insisted. "Reading some other ways of thinking, discovering stories, exploring other horizons…then…"

That warming smile again.

"Then…you could learn it to Jetstorm and Slipstream…unless they already know how."

"…No."

He frowned. That's a bad idea.

"You can teach them to, if you wish"

"They need you" He reminded him.

Why should he?

The others would treat them better, way better than Drift.

"Listen" Wing added. "I'm not forcing you. But if you wish learning…Join me back in my apartments. It will be calm."

"You should witness Wing read!" Axe pointed, laughing. "That's quite funny. He switches voices according to characters…he's really into it!"

"Well you'll join me back so!" Wing told him, amused.

Drift remained speechless. It made him hesitate.

Should he accept? If he accepted, he would discover a new thing. Jetstorm and Slipstream would discover a new thing…

"That's difficult…"

"No. Once you know…it's just a natural thing"

Yet these pages…these cybertronian signs…

So complex…

"Don't be afraid"

Don't be afraid…

Why should he be afraid? It probably wasn't as horrible as being ejected through a wall by Wing during a training session…

He could learn the same thing to Jetstorm and Slipstream…

Reading…would do them good.

He left the room, not answering anything.

* * *

"…I watched you"

He should have caught sight of him right before being called out.

Dai Atlas could be seen from very far, thanks to his size.

But Drift was lost in his thoughts…he walked past him without paying attention.

His deep voice made him stop.

"I watched your training session" Dai Atlas stated.

Drift didn't reply anything.

"…That's pathetic"

Great. He just talked to him in order to insult him.

"You don't even follow Wing's advices. You can't even follow your old teacher's advices."

The mention of Shadow Raker pushed him off the edge.

"Shadow Raker was a fool who didn't teach me anything! He just taught me to commit evil!" The orange bot retorted.

"Oh. Do you care about evil now?"

His interlocutor had his arms crossed.

Good, evil…

Drift had never thought of it.

Stealing was bad. Killing was bad…

"I admire your stubbornness" Dai Atlas declared. His tone didn't change. "…You don't give up."

Was it genuine or not?

He didn't know him enough to guess.

"I must admit I like it. People like you are needed here."

"I only want-"

"Useless" Dai Atlas cut him in. "You want to become one of us. You want to be accepted. Keep on. Don't give any chance. Keep trying until you succeed. Else you leave."

Yes. He already told him.

But not under the form of a praise. He was about to leave when Dai Atlas's voice rose up again.

"…Wing is someone who gives a lot." The giant said.

Yes…He wasn't wrong about it.

"But he is also a naïve person. I wouldn't tolerate anyone hurting him or others. Especially since you are a Decepticon."

He'd already had his opinion of him.

Truth to be told, Drift couldn't resent him but…it still annoyed him.

"So, make him feel proud. Don't disappoint him."

That's all.

Dai Atlas vanished before Drift could even convince him that he wouldn't hurt him, that he wouldn't disappoint him.

Because he couldn't afford himself to disappoint Wing.

He realized it now.

* * *

Tonight, Drift knocked at Wing's apartment door.


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPTER 32**

Dai Atlas had great difficulties to recharge.

Too much in his processor…so many thoughts…Most of them weren't very positive.

Indeed, he was thinking about Crystal Cities' safety.

He was thinking about troops threatening the cities and its inhabitants.

He was thinking about the Circle of Light.

More than anything, he was thinking about his members: Axe, Wing, Outrigger, Star Saber…

At any time, he wondered if whatever he was doing was enough.

If they would manage to survive till the end of the war…

If greed and lust for power would fade away one day…

He let out a sigh. Probably never.

Star Saber and he practiced the ritual of praying Primus once per day, begging Him for bravery and luck for the rest of the war yet to come. That's their customs. Any time they left, Dai Atlas felt mixed about it: on one servo, he felt relief. He knew that Primus was listening to him and would hear such a courage and luck he needed. One the other servo, he was afraid of disappointing Him.

He was afraid of not being worthy of His help.

"Others should pray more often" Star Saber declared.

Dai Atlas let out a sigh.

"They have other business to do."

"The Circle of Light is supposed to be a religious community. How faithful can they be if they don't bow to our God?"

"They…surely have other business to do"

Dai Atlas wished he could repeat to him over and over that it wasn't the Circle of Light's goal. They were warriors who protected the Crystal Cities and its peace. Whether they were believers of Primus was a secondary matter.

However, he didn't desire any conflict.

He stared back at Star Saber. He was the second one who'd joined him. The one Dai Atlas know the longest. Unlike Dai Atlas, Star Saber had risen from nothing. However, during the Golden Age, Star Saber had ascended and had become the head of the interplanetary Galactic Defence Force, in order to protect Cybertron from anyone wanting to harm it. A legendary swordsman who'd given up on everything to join the Circle of Light.

He'd always wondered why. Star Saber wasn't a talkative person when it came to his motives.

Except for one thing…

"Star Saber?"

"Yes?"

They left the Temple.

"This peace you were looking for. Did you find it?"

Behind Star Saber's mask, Dai Atlas could read his surprise.

"The day you came here, you talked about a peace you wanted to find. A peace you haven't tasted during your days in the Galactic Defence Force."

He paused.

"I always wondered what you meant."

Star Saber took his time to reply.

"That war, conflicts…I risked my life every day to protect a planet that didn't deserve it."

"Cybertron is our planet" Dai Atlas sternly corrected him.

"A planet full of idiots that caused war to gain some power while none of them are worthy of it. Optimus, Megatron…none of these deserve power."

Dai Atlas admitted he'd a point.

"That's the reason why the Circle of Light should remain closed. Since these fools wouldn't reach us." Star Saber completed.

Yes.

He'd already committed a mistake by allowing Drift join the Circle of Light.

Especially since he was a Decepticon…

It inevitably brought Dai Atlas back to his darkest days…

_Till we are all one._

_None of us shall have any free will. We are…everything._

He shook his head. Why was he thinking about it?

No. He wasn't like him.

Suddenly, he caught sight of someone at the end of the corridor. Dai Atlas stopped. Outrigger.

"What are you doing here?" Dai Atlas asked him.

He was usually accompanied by Beak…

This time, he was alone.

It meant…

"I don't find Beak" The young bot said.

Dai Atlas sighed. That's not the first time Beak left to enjoy his life. It could last a few days before he came back, satisfied as if nothing ever happened.

"This camera-bot will only bring us troubles" Dai Atlas commented.

"That's not true" Outrigger answered. "If not for him, we wouldn't know if troops are planning to assault the cities."

The young bot looked worried.

"I don't like knowing him alone"

Dai Atlas tried to give him flat reassurance.

"He is probably out somewhere…he'll come back. He always does."

"What if he doesn't? What if he's captured by pirates? Or slave traders?"

The giant rolled his optics.

"So…we'll seek him again. But that's the last time, Outrigger. You need to control your pet."

Outrigger immediately twitched.

"That's not a pet! That's a camera-bot!"

"He remains a pet" Star Saber added.

"He's part of the team!" Outrigger cried out.

"If you say so…"

Dai Atlas was about to leave when he heard Outrigger mutter.

"Anyway, he's given more responsibilities. Much more than me."

Primus! They'll not talk about it again!

"You have something to say, Outrigger?" Dai Atlas dryly replied.

He wasn't in the mood for this.

"Let me go outside to search for him. That's all I ask."

"That's a no. And you know it" The giant replied.

"Why? I can fight!"

Yes. He knew how to fight.

"That's too dangerous"

"What is dangerous for me that isn't dangerous for you? I followed the same training as you! I'm a member too!" Outrigger roared.

Dai Atlas and Star Saber exchanged a look.

Another tantrum…

"…You slowly start annoying me" The blue bot growled.

They would just leave. It will be over soon…

"I'm just like you! However, you never give me the chance to prove myself!" The young bot roared.

To him, the talk wasn't over.

Dai Atlas clenched his fists. He sharply turned back to him, displaying a deep glare.

"You're not like us!" Dai Atlas roared back. He was angry now.

Outrigger froze.

"You aren't mature enough to take care of important missions! You're not experimented enough to be viewed as a full member of the team! You're only a brat who doesn't know how to take care of his camera-bot!"

He didn't even wait for the young bot's counter-attack.

Probably because Outrigger had nothing to say…

Rage slowly invaded him…

Dai Atlas gestured Star Saber to follow him, leaving their comrade alone.

As soon as he was out of their sight, Dai Atlas felt such an emotion he hated: the same one that prevented him from recharging.

Guilt.

He was aware of it. Words he'd said to Outrigger had been harsh. He could actually feel the young bot's rage, disappointment and sadness.

They'd took him in. They'd raised him up. They'd trained him…

And he wasn't viewed as a member.

However, if he gave him time to explain himself, if he allowed him to go outside, even for Beak… Dai Atlas was afraid that he would never come back.

He could be attacked by troops, pirates, thiefs, just like the ones Axe, Wing and Drift had confronted the last time.

That's better to be too strict instead of being too neglectful…

He couldn't afford himself to lose Outrigger.

Or any other member.

* * *

_"Unicron and Primus…a close yet deadly bother-"_

Drift tried to read the word correctly. In the end, he stopped. He didn't understand.

"…Botherhod…"

"Brotherhood" Wing corrected him with a smile.

"You chose a difficult book"

"No. It's quite an easy one. It's written in big signs."

Wing had taught him the many different cybertronian signs during these last days. It's time for reading now. Yet that's still difficult.

"You already did some progress" His mentor encouraged him.

"Definitely!" Axe approved, reading a book on his own. "That's way better than the kind of new language you created during the first days"

"You probably did the same when you'd learned to read" Drift sneered back, irritated.

He closed the book.

"Some words will always get me."

"Hey. Take it slowly, Drift" The white bot reminded him. "Slowly yet surely. Science hadn't been performed in one way"

He paused.

"I think you're doing well"

Drift's cheekplates went warm again. Drift chose to ignore it.

"Jetstorm and Slipstream will not learn to read with me. You should teach them to read. I'm not good at this."

"Learn and teach. Step by step. One fight at the same time" Wing stated.

Wing stood up, heading for the kitchen. As soon as he was out of their sight and Axe and Drift were alone, the yellow and purple bot turned back to him, a big grin on his face.

"What?" Drift asked.

"I know" Axe didn't change expression.

"You know what?"

Axe closed his book as well.

"Your optics are full of hearts whenever you look at him"

"Who? Wing?" Drift almost shouted.

"You like him. That's obvious."

He liked—

Drift got it. He glared daggers at Axe.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Oh, please! Don't play with me!"

"I'm not interested!"

"Oh, yes!" Axe insisted. "You definitely have hearts in your optics whenever you talk to him."

"Whatever…"

The orange bot chose to ignore him. He decided to go back with reading. However, Axe didn't leave him alone.

"Ask him out"

"What?"

"A date. You already dated in your life, right?"

No. Drift knew what it meant but…

"…I never did"

He'd been too busied to survive to have time for a romance.

And that's still the case here. He's just trying to prove himself to other members.

He wasn't interested in it.

"Life is short. Even for us" Axe stated.

"As if I'll listen to a bot who hadn't tried anything with his 'friend'."

This time, Axe was the one feeling awkward.

"Stop it. I barely know her" He chuckled.

"Yes. And Wing is my mentor"

"It doesn't stop anything"

"What are you talking about?" Wing asked, coming back.

"Nothing"

Drift stood up now. He'd done enough today.

"I'm leaving now"

"Aren't you staying?" Wing asked.

"No…I need to recharge"

"And Jetstorm and Slipstream need you" He approved.

He definitely read him like an open book.

Wing followed him to the apartment's door. However, right before joining his flat, Drift felt an impulse through his body.

These words came out from his mouth.

"You could…show me more about Crystal cities, right?"

"Excuse me?"

He understood what he just did. Drift immediately pulled himself together. He felt ashamed, cursing Axe for bringing such an idea in his mind.

"…Nothing. Forget it"

"Are you asking me to…give you a tour?"

That's the idea.

But it was dumb. Wing would refuse. He was a member of the Circle of Light. He wouldn't have time for tourism…

"Okay. Tomorrow?" Wing offered.

Drift suppressed a thrilled smile. He kept a neutral expression on his face.

"Okay. I'll wake you up tomorrow."

"…See you tomorrow"

"See you tomorrow"

Drift and Wing didn't tear their optics off each other until Wing closed the door behind him.

Had he accepted…?

Drift shook his head. That's idiot. He would just give him a tour. That's another thing he would teach him. Beside training, reading…

But Drift couldn't…ignore how his spark beat faster whenever he was alone with the white bot, or whenever he was close to him.

_You like him._

No. That's untrue. Wing was the very first person who didn't look down upon him. He wasn't expecting anything in return of his teaching…

He…admired him. But…he wasn't like this. He wasn't like this.

No. He wasn't.

* * *

Drift returned to his flat.

He found Jetstorm laying down on the sofa. As for Slipstream, Drift had come across him along with Outrigger on the way home. He would be back soon.

The orange bot slowly walked closer to Jetstorm. He wondered if he'd fallen asleep…Indeed. Jetstorm had his optics shut.

Optics shut…and tears running down his face.

It shocked Drift. He immediately wondered what'd happened. Had Jetstorm got troubles? Had he been assaulted…?

Shadow Raker…

_A Shadow remains a Shadow._

Jetstorm moved in his sleep, whines coming out from his mouth.

Drift realized he'd a nightmare.

The orange bot gently sat down near him. He hesitated to wake him up to calm him down, to reassure him about his nightmares…

In the end, he massaged his back.

To comfort him…to give him a presence…

It eased his sobs. He went slowly less shaky…

Jetstorm was calming down.

Then, he muttered these words in his recharge.

"That's…not my fault…"

That's not his fault.

Was he dreaming of…?

Yes, of course. Shadow Raker. Treatments he'd inflicted on Jetstorm.

Jetstorm had thought that's normal to be beaten by his Master. He had been a tool for the Insecticon.

That's the first time he'd been realizing that…he didn't actually deserve such a mistreatment.

No.

That's not his fault.

Drift cursed Shadow Raker again.

If you ever come close near them again, I'll kill you, he thought.


	33. Chapter 33

**CHAPTER 33**

"Here we are…"

The blindfold was taken off. He felt Wing's presence nearby. Drift looked around.

They were at the Crystal Cities' gates. The orange bot blinked. Truth to be told, Drift didn't expect that it would truly happen. Wing wouldn't truly give him a tour of the city. Drift had asked him out in the heat of the moment and Wing had accepted. At first, Drift had thought that Wing had been only polite and that he didn't actually have time for this with his duties, his training, tasks given by Dai Atlas…

Yet he'd fulfilled his promise.

Since they had been at the Circle of Light, Drift, Jetstorm and Slipstream hadn't had time to enjoy it. Every day was all about training and chores…

While they had been living near this City. It had become a heritage even before the War.

"So" Wing walked closer to Drift. "What will we do first?"

Visiting it with Wing…

He let out a sigh. He shouldn't come to listen to Axe.

"Wherever you want" He said. "We'll follow you"

His mentor smiled.

"So…allow me to show you my favourite places. Then…I'll let you discover it by yourself…"

Behind Cities, the sun was already rising up.

That would be a beautiful day…

"An utopia?"

They were taking up stairs leading them to an unknown place, located underground. Drift had been afraid first. Since he'd left Shadow Raker, he had been afraid of being left out in the dark again.

Becoming a Shadow again. That's the reason why he slept with lights on from now. The samurai could fall asleep in front of the television screen, informing about the last news about war.

Yet he was ready with Wing. He was ready to follow him till the end…no matter obstacles, places, dangers waiting for him.

He didn't understand what it meant.

Wing was his mentor…just like Shadow Raker had been. Drift had sworn himself that he wouldn't trust anyone easily anymore…even those who meant "good" to him and Minicons. Those who taught him the art of swords and katanas…

Yet…everything sounds so natural with Wing…

"Look around" Wing told him.

He stretched his arm out. Drift understood.

Everything was blue…just like above.

But it wasn't crystal…that's another, less rare metal…though the effect looked similar.

Underground, in front of them…salesmen. Scientists. Teachers. Swords masters…bots talking, exchanging. They pursued their activities among everyone. Bots were walking past but not without greeting their neighbours…even if it lasted for a few seconds…

Drift didn't understand.

It wasn't an atmosphere he knew…

"Hey! Blasterstar? How are you?"

"Do you need a servo to build this?"

"How is your daughter doing?"

Natural and friendly exchanges…

No matter whether they were bots they'd already known or bots they'd never met before…

Drift remained speechless.

He'd always known that "on your own", selfish mentality on Cybertron…bots were stealing energon from others for survival, in order to stand until the end of the war…

Here, people were sharing their energon with people they didn't know…bots who weren't even from their castes…whether they were scientists or miners…

Miners such like him…

"Crystal Cities are beautiful" Wing stated, admiring the view. "But they are beautiful for metals, for buildings, for whatever scientists did. Here…it can never be built by more solid metals…"

He walked ahead.

"This atmosphere, this paradise, this utopia…nobody is looked upon for their caste, their past, for their faction…That's the Real Crystal City."

The Real Crystal City…

It wasn't built by the eponymous metal…

But it was made by something else…something that will never be bought…

Peace…equality…

That's the thing…that the Circle of Light wished to protect?

* * *

As soon as they walked past a shop window, Wing stopped him.

"Look. That's where I got my first training swords."

Drift nodded. Inside, a grey and red bot stared at them. A dozens of katanas were behind him, well aligned on many shelves.

"Maybe we could check on it?" His mentor offered.

Nearby, Jetstorm and Slipstream gazed at the various weapons with big optics full of curiosity. They must be impressed by how big katanas were, as they were as large as their own size.

Maybe they compared themselves to these tools since they viewed themselves as tools?

Drift accepted. He followed Wing inside. The owner smiled at them.

"What can I do for you?"

"We are only there to watch" Drift dryly retorted.

Nevertheless, he had to admit; katanas and swords were quite pretty. They seemed light, shiny…Drift focused on orange weapons.

Whatever the price, they would make everyone dreamy.

Suddenly, he heard excited screams. He immediately turned around. He saw Slipstream holding a red weapon with a spike at the end of it. A naginata. However, as soon as he tried to lift it up, he collapsed. Jetstorm couldn't suppress a laugh.

"Stop fooling around!" Drift strictly scolded them.

Minicons immediately obeyed. They stared on the ground. Drift noticed that Jetstorm had protected his face with an arm…like an instinct.

Like he'd protected himself from Shadow Raker…

Did he expect Drift to hit him whenever he shouted?

It pained him. He felt a servo over his shoulder. He turned around. Wing gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry"

He then spoke to them.

"Are these kinds of weapons interesting to you?"

"Huh…We just wanted to try it out" Slipstream justified. "Our apologies if…we committed a mistake."

"You didn't commit any mistake"

The owner walked closer.

"Maybe would it be better if I forged a naginata at their size?"

Jetstorm and Slipstream focused on Drift, waiting for his reply. The orange bot remained speechless. What should he answer?

"…I'm not their Deployer" The orange bot warned.

"You are responsible of them" Wing corrected him.

He looked back at Jetstorm and Slipstream. They definitely looked excited.

Slipstream really wanted that naginata.

He had never witnessed such an expression since the time where he'd secretly trained them…

Drift let out a sigh, hesitating.

"I'm not sure I'll be able to pay you"

"That's not a problem, Drift" Wing reassured him before pulling out a small bag. A bag full of Shanix.

He was completely astonished. Before, he would have let him do…but now…he made a step ahead, out of instinct.

"No!"

"It's okay for me, Drift. They must learn it someday, after all…they can start with it."

But…

He let Wing give these Shanix to the owner.

Why?

What for? They barely knew each other.

Jetstorm and Slipstream let out a cry of joy. Drift glared at them and they immediately stopped again.

Drift bit his lip.

In the end, he bowed to Wing.

"What are you doing?"

That's what he did with Shadow Raker…whenever this latter gave him a "treat"…

"You don't have to do this"

"Yes"

"Not with me"

He opened his optics again.

He realized that Jetstorm and Slipstream had imitated him.

He thought about honour again…

This Code, this ideal…everything Wing had taught him…

Where was his Code?

But he must do something in return…he shouldn't have a debt to him…

"Drift? Where are you going?"

Drift didn't listen to him.

He left Jetstorm and Slipstream with Wing and rushed over to the salesman he'd caught sight of.

* * *

"You weren't forced to do this" Wing said.

"Honour dictated me to" Drift replied. "I had a debt. I wanted to pay it."

"It doesn't mean anything"

They'd taken a seat on a bench. They were drinking a cube of energon, way cooler and colder than usual. There was a great warmth here.

He'd thought about a high-grade cube first. However, he hadn't been sure that Wing would like it. Furthermore, it wouldn't be good for Jetstorm and Slipstream. At least, it would cool them off.

Drift savoured his.

It had been expensive…he hadn't had any Shanix on him…

Only the gem…the one Shadow Raker had given to him as a reward for his great help.

This Athena gem…

A stone he'd kept on him but it had ended up becoming a weight on his shoulderplates…

It was time to get rid of it. Of course, he could have used it on another chance…

But watching Jetstorm, Slipstream as well as Wing smile…he thought it was worthy.

"You talked about a Code" Drift stated. "It's time I get mine"

So hot…They had energon cubes…and they enjoyed the moment together.

It had been such a long time…

"…Why did you join the Circle of Light?" Drift asked him.

Wing shrugged, a sad expression on his face.

"I wanted to protect the ancient culture of Cybertron…then I wanted to help…and I think you already know the third reason."

"Which one?"

"I followed the person I love. Gasket gave me everything"

So…he had been right.

Gasket and he…

He bit his lip, taking another sip of his cube.

"…I think the lesson of today…had been the best one you ever taught me."

Survival wasn't the most important thing.

These…moments were important as well.

All four of them stayed here. Even after they'd finished their cubes, they remained until stores' closure.


	34. Chapter 34

**CHAPTER 34**

"Thanks for the day…"

Wing turned back to Drift. They were back to the Circle of Light base. After stores' closure, they'd left to explore the other aspects of the underground Crystal City. There had been many attractions that they could have used for free. While Jetstorm and Slipstream had tried this thing called "bumper cars", Wing and Drift had just sat down to watch them while talking with each other. Wing had offered him to join them, as the white bot didn't care much about this kind of thing. Nevertheless, Drift had preferred to remain by his side.

That's better this way.

"You're welcome" Wing replied with a smile.

His spark went faster again. Drift decided to change of topic.

"So…They'll receive their weapons soon"

"You can trust me. I know this bot. He's a good smith."

Drift glanced back at Wing's blades, still in their sheathes.

"But you switched your old weapons with these ones."

"They are weapons belonging to the Circle of Light" Wing explained, grabbing one in a firm grip. A white and silvered katana. "Dai Atlas is the one who gave them to me. They illustrate the end of my training."

He came closer.

He noticed something that he'd never caught sight of before.

"Is it beautiful, right?"

The blade…was shining.

As if a spark surrounded it.

How could such a weapon-

"What is it?" He questioned.

Curiosity killed him.

"That's a Great Sword" Wing informed, handing it over to him. "It's our symbol, the very reason why we're named the Circle of Light. They are very powerful weapons because they are linked to the spark their owner."

"Their spark…"

So…That's the reason why all these sparkles were—

Drift couldn't believe it. How could these kinds of weapon exist?

He thought they could be easily replaced. Not for these actually.

"Any member owns one. Our spark's energy makes them way more powerful, depending of our faith's strength."

"Your faith? In Primus?"

Wing nodded.

"Not only Primus. Our faith in our members, our faith in our values…"

He added, his golden optics giving a meaningful look to Drift.

"Our faith in ourselves"

He understood.

That's the reason why they were skilled fighters.

The reason why he'd difficulties to reach Wing. Why he couldn't get closer to him during their trainings.

"That's treachery" Drift pointed.

"Not at all"

"You have an extraordinary sword. How can I defeat you?"

"You'll get your sword the day you'll have enough trust in yourself" Wing stated. "Not before. The sword is only a symbolism."

His expression went more reassuring.

"That's only a matter of time"

Trust in himself…

He wasn't sure it would happen one day.

But he got it. There was an interest in it. Especially when he got Wing's sword in his servos.

Because with such a weapon, he could defend Jetstorm and Slipstream against Shadow Raker if he ever went closer to them.

He would be able to do many things…

He followed Wing to the Dojo. It was time.

Drift nearly took his servo. Only to feel comfort…Such a presence, inviting him to embrace his own abilities…

Only to feel Wing…

* * *

_"Come on. It's only a cube"_

Axe found himself at the Atynx Market square again. At the same time as before. She'd said she would stay around during the entire day.

Indeed, he caught sight of her from far.

She was on a bench, a book on her knees, surrounded by young bots who were listening to her.

They looked passionate by what she's telling.

During one moment, Axe got the idea to join her in her lecture. But he didn't wish to look too pushy either.

So he remained distant. He stayed apart until Esmeral finished her reading.

Unlike their first meetings, Esmeral didn't act cold or distant. Not at all. She displayed a warming smile, a listening expression, up to everything. As soon as one of young bots asked her a question, her smile went bigger.

It made her prettier…Well she already was but…it made him forget about their situation. About the conflict.

"Really"

Esmeral walked ahead, servos on her hips.

"You really do well" Axe praised her.

"Come on. Are we here to talk about the books I gave you?"

She greeted him with a smile of complicity. They were on the same wavelength.

"By the way. Did you finish them?"

"Not all of them" Axe answered back, a slight guilt in his optics. "I have three books left."

"Oh. You are a fast reader"

She came near him.

"So. A cube?"

"Yeah"

He didn't expect it to be so easy, so natural…

Apparently, his interest in her wasn't one-sided.

He couldn't wait to know more about her.

* * *

"So…You're unaligned? You are factionless?"

Axe shook his head, taking a sip of his cube. They were on a bench, facing the desert in front of them, outside the Crystal Cities. It wasn't the best place but it was nice for a peaceful talk.

"No. It doesn't interest me."

"The conflict between Autobots and Decepticons isn't interesting to you?"

It wasn't an outraged tone. It was curiosity.

"Of course it interests me. But I don't want to pick a side. Neither for one or the another. They both have flaws."

He turned back to her. Her blue optics stared at the ground.

Hopefully he hadn't got her upset. Well…he actually did. But he had to be honest.

Yet…her reaction…

"Did you choose Autobot faction because you think they'll bring peace?" Axe asked in a soft voice, without any hint of sarcasm.

Esmeral shook her head.

"No…but I would have been unable to choose Decepticons' side."

There was something.

"Is it about Megatron's policy?"

"Because they slaughtered my old village."

Her servos went shaky on her cube.

Axe remained speechless.

They'd slaughtered her village…

That was understandable…she resented them…more than understandable.

"I'm sorry"

What else could he say? Maybe there was nothing else to say.

"…They killed my parents"

Hatred…that's something else he could sense in her.

"So…If I could be in the other faction…if I could oppose them…"

"I understand"

"I'm not sure" She dryly retorted.

Of course not. Axe's parents'd died a long time ago. Yet…

"I have a friend" He said. "His parents died too. He was very young when it happened."

He paused. Outrigger already knew, after all.

"They'd been killed by Decepticons. He survived because he'd hidden himself in a closet. He was in malnourishment the day we found him."

Now Esmeral was left speechless.

"Did you take him in?"

"Yes"

He let out a sigh.

"But that's not a reason for me to hate Decepticons. Well. I don't like them. But I feel the same toward Autobots."

"…What for?"

Her tone was icy.

"…I chose this colour, this independence, this neutrality…because I didn't want to judge people due to their part in one or another faction. That's how I view it. Everyone has the right to be viewed as a person and not because of a faction. You may not like my point of view but…Not everyone shall be put in the same bag. Both Decepticons and Autobots each committed atrocious acts."

Like the murder of Gasket…

At the same time, he was thinking of Drift. He was thinking of Dai Atlas as well as his point of view on both factions…

"But here what I think. There is good and bad in both factions." Axe stated. "Even though Autobots committed crimes, you do the reading for underprivileged children…you gave me books…"

It made her smile.

"And?"

"Well. It just illustrates the good in both factions."

Was there something with her cheekplates?

Yet it quickly vanished. Esmeral went thoughtful again.

"I know…you must think I'm a naïve fool" Axe said.

"No. You are not a fool. Far from it"

She stood up.

"You have a different way of thinking…but you have good points." She admitted, an approving nod.

"Everyone has their own ways of thinking…else we would already join the Allspark."

_Till all are one._

"You're right"

Esmeral threw her cube away.

"Well…thanks for this moment. I…I must admit…I didn't think you were like this."

"Same for me" Axe smiled.

He cleared his throat, an awkward look on his face again.

"So…Will we meet each other again?"

"It depends."

"May I join you for a lecture, one day or another? You do well."

Esmeral froze for a few seconds. In the end, she accepted with a nod.

"If it allows us to see each other again…"

Axe bowed. He didn't dare do any move. He didn't take her servo. He didn't kiss her on the forehelm. It would be uncalled for.

In any case, he didn't regret it. Her backstory touched him.

And she'd moved on…while it mustn't have been easy…it made him admire her way more.

* * *

"So, what about your first experience with bumper cars?" Outrigger said.

Both Minicons chuckled.

"Slipstream nearly got me ejected!" Jetstorm said.

"Untrue! That's the big bot who chased after us!"

"yeah, yeah. Whatever"

Axe sighed with a smile. Young bots…well at least, they enjoyed their time. He remembered all these times where he'd brought Outrigger for a ride in bumper cars. He loved it every time.

Who knew? Maybe one day, he could bring all three of them for fun. Outrigger seemed to appreciate Minicons' presence and it wasn't one-sided.

He could give it a try.

He headed for his flat. He would start one of three books he hadn't read yet.

Behind, laughs went again.

Axe came inside. They were on his nightstand.

But as soon as he opened his berthroom's door, he nearly jumped while witnessing the scene.

Three books…torn off, pages flying around…

Smoke coming out…

Someone had got them burnt.


	35. Chapter 35

**CHAPTER 35**

"Why?"

At first, he hadn't believed it. He'd kept searching for Esmeral's books, rummaging through his whole flat. After all, it couldn't happen. No one could have burned his things. The only one who'd destroyed his books had been Gasket, during the time where he'd been a Circle of Light member.

Nothing.

And by checking these books' coverages, he couldn't allow doubt anymore.

A deep rage took over him. He was usually calm…but now he'd been run out of patience.

He'd always thought it was Gasket…to get back to them for having been excluded…at least, that's what everyone had thought.

And now…

_Get rid of this one._

He understood.

Like a shot, he'd rushed over to Star Saber's flat, running past Outrigger and Minicons. He didn't control himself anymore. That's like if he had been possessed…He frenetically knocked at the doors, not even bothering to wait. He kept knocking over and over. He wanted to confront him about this…

How could he have done this?

How could he have crept into his flat?

How could he have got his books burnt?

Rare books! Maybe they had been the last copies left on Cybertron!

Books belonging to Esmeral…

The masked bot opened after a few minutes.

"How could you do this?" Axe shouted as soon as he appeared in front of him.

"Doing what?"

Star Saber's voice was calm.

"Are you kidding me?"

Axe showed him the burnt coverage.

_"Many Cybertronian religions…"_

"You think I did this?" Star Saber said.

"Who else? Huh? Who else?"

He would have struck him. Star Saber didn't bat one optic.

"You are crazy"

"Am I crazy? Do you really believe I am? You wanted me to get rid of it! You hate someone writing about different other religions while you believe there is only one God yourself!"

"Exactly"

He didn't deny. This time, Axe grabbed Star Saber by his neck. The masked bot didn't have time to react while the purple and yellow bot had him pinned against the wall.

"Let go of me!"

"You intolerant bastard! You don't care about anything but Primus! If people have a different way of thinking, you destroy them! You destroy everything!"

"Shut up!"

A powerful blow came into his face. Axe was sent backward, landing at the end of the hall. He crashed onto the floor, dropping his destroyed books all over. He almost heard a cry. From who? Outrigger?

Star Saber walked ahead for him.

"It was you…all along…" Axe gritted, a lump in his throat.

"I don't get what you are talking about"

"You did the same thing the last time! We accused Gasket of it! I accused Gasket!"

I accused a friend, he bitterly thought. Guilt took over him. He'd charged Gasket…Of course, their old comrade had committed other crimes. But not this one…He'd never burnt their books.

But it wasn't the right time to show his weaknesses.

Star Saber was way stronger.

"Who said it was Gasket?" He questioned him. "You are the one who believed it. You all believed it."

"Of course, it was you!" Axe screamed.

"Who said it was me?"

This time, Axe grabbed his weapon. It wasn't a training. It went too far. He didn't care. Star Saber pulled out his sword as well.

"You think it's me…but I think you didn't search much."

"What do you mean?" The yellow and purple bot growled.

"I'm not the one who read these books. These rags."

What did he mean?

Star Saber's piercing optics gave him a cold stare.

"Wing could have done it"

"What?"

"Well. You always visit one or the other in your flats, right? He has free access to your flat…unlike me."

Rage invaded him again. He dared do this? He was really doing this?

"Wing would never do such a thing!"

"Of course. Everyone thinks he's as pure as the Thirteen. A poor naïve fool believing that the world is beautiful. But that's not the case."

"Wing is your comrade! Gasket was too! HOW CAN YOU ACCUSE THEM?"

He'd almost lost his voice due to his screaming.

"Wing is impure. You don't admit this. I do."

"Shut up! You don't know anything!"

"We can't trust impure people"

"Stop this!"

"The Circle of Light can't welcome impure people. Just like Gasket was. An impure."

"STOP!"

He lifted his axe up. Star Saber lifted his sword.

Their weapons were about to collide. Fight was unavoidable.

But before they could lunge at each other like bullets, Axe's weapon was blocked by a katana while Dai Atlas's Great Sword stopped Star Saber's eventual blow.

He'd put himself between them. Dai Atlas looked up at them, giving them a stern yet concerned stare.

"Primus! What's going on?" He asked with his deep and resonating voice.

Silence fell down. Nearby stood Wing, Drift and Outrigger.

They looked shocked by what'd just happened. After all, fights rarely happened here. At least, they weren't usually that violent.

"What's going on?" Dai Atlas repeated, an angrier and firmer tone. "You'll answer immediately!"

Their only warning. Axe pointed at Star Saber. He preferred speaking first, to get it over with.

"He destroyed my books!"

"Which books?" Dai Atlas asked.

Axe realized that he'd never talked about them with Dai Atlas. Only Wing, Drift and Star Saber were aware of their reading lessons.

"All of our books had been burnt" Dai Atlas stated.

"I retrieved some others." Axe answered.

"Really?"

Dai Atlas came closer, towering over him.

"How so?"

Axe bit his lipplates.

They were in a close-minded society…

He wasn't sure about his leader's reaction.

"…That's a friend who gave them to me. To thank me."

"A friend, you say?"

Dai Atlas frowned.

He didn't like this. Not at all actually.

"May I know where your friend comes from? Why did you never tell me about them?"

His tone went icy.

"…We just met each other…" Axe justified.

"And you accept books from people you just meet?"

Dai Atlas gave a slight glance to Drift. However, he immediately focused back on him.

"She wanted to thank me."

"For what?"

"For saving her"

Because it was their goal. They defended the Crystal Cities as well as inhabitants.

"Who else was aware of it?" Dai Atlas asked to the others.

"I was" Wing spoke.

"I was too" Drift said as well.

"Really? Was it a secret?"

Dai Atlas sounded offended.

"…We had reading lessons together" Wing explained, almost apologizing. "I taught Drift to read."

At least, this explanation seemed to convince Dai Atlas. However, his expression didn't change at all.

"You shouldn't trust people that easily"

"Because people from here are trustworthy?" Axe spat back.

Shock fell over his comrades. Dai Atlas twitched.

"Excuse me?"

Yes. Everyone trusted each other…no one had ever doubted of their comrades…at least not explicitly.

Yet…That's happening…

Axe had started it. He'd to finish it.

"Star Saber had my books burnt! He crept into my flat to do it!"

"And why would you accuse him of such a thing?"

"Because of their titles! He read them!"

He paused.

"He doesn't tolerate their content" Axe added, a calmer tone.

"For which reason?"

"Because these books mention some special themes…other religions…"

Dai Atlas slowly turned back to Star Saber.

His face went closed. However, the masked bot's expression was unreadable.

"Is that true?" Their leader questioned him.

"I didn't take part of their reading lessons" Star Saber growled. "They did everything in Wing's flat. Or Axe's. I don't care about their books. Though I was against their content."

Now he stared back at Wing and Drift.

"It can be one of them" Star Saber added, an emotionless tone.

Wing twitched. Drift stepped ahead.

"Are you accusing us?" The orange bot roared.

"You're just a Decepticon" Star Saber replied back. "An intruder. Just like Gasket»

Pain went over Wing's face. Axe noticed it. And he wasn't the only one.

And before Star Saber could add anything else, Drift's fist punched him. Right in the face. Obviously, the masked bot hadn't expected it and immediately fell down on the floor. Dai Atlas immediately put himself between them while Wing grabbed Drift's arm, ordering him to calm down. Outrigger looked away, horrified by what's happening.

Drift's punch left a big bruise on Star Saber's mask.

"That's not Wing!" Drift cried out, calmly yet dryly. "You can believe it! You will not talk about Gasket in such a way again!"

"He was a—"

"He was your comrade!" Drift glared at him. "You accuse another! Without any evidence! You just have false presumptions and I will not accept it!"

"Are you the one talking about values now?" Star Saber sneered, a mocking tone. "You're a robber and a murderer. A Decepticon."

"SHUT UP!"

Dai Atlas was angry now. There was no more coldness in his voice. There was disgust instead.

Against whom?

"The first time, we accused Gasket of destroying our things!" Wing shouted. "If it happened again, it can't be him!"

"Yes but we have no evidence about the culprit!" Dai Atlas retorted. "And if you told me about this whole thing, it wouldn't have happened! We would have put books in safety! Now the harm is done and we don't know about the responsible!"

He let out a deep sigh.

"As long as we don't know anything, we'll not blame anyone."

That's stupid. Everything pointed at Star Saber. To Axe, he was guilty.

However, he shouldn't push it more. Dai Atlas wouldn't listen.

"I don't want any more fight!" Dai Atlas shouted. "You are in the Circle of Light. We forbid any kind of violence here. If it happens again, you'll regret it."

They will. They already knew about it. He wasn't talking about a particular someone here. He was talking to everyone. Star Saber remained motionless.

Axe had never expected him to be that hateful.

"Star Saber" Dai Atlas said. "You're coming with me. We need to talk."

His tone was definitely threatening. Star Saber nodded, becoming docile again. He would spend a bad time. That's a poor comfort for Axe. It will not give his books back. The giant ordered them to go back to their business before leaving the hall, fury still obvious in his body language.

They remained silent. Star Saber let out a sigh, ready to leave and join Dai Atlas.

"I know it's you" Axe warned him.

"Why, Star Saber?" Wing said, a cold tone.

They'd never had such an argument. They'd worked together for a long time now. Drift stood up by his mentor's side. Even though Dai Atlas had warned him, he looked like ready to take another blow if it was necessary.

It felt like…a protective instinct from Drift. Toward Wing? Toward his mentor?

Of course.

"…You and Gasket…you disgusted me" Star Saber told him, a disdainful tone.

"…What?"

"Your relationship shouldn't have existed. It was unnatural."

Star Saber didn't even look back at him.

"I'm glad Gasket is gone. But you…remained here."

Then he vanished.


	36. Chapter 36

**CHAPTER 36**

"You shouldn't have…"

They had found themselves in Drift's flat. In the living room, they could hear noises coming from the holographic television screen. Jetstorm and Slipstream had turned it on in order not to listen Drift's and Wing' conversation, who had been in the small kitchen, doors closed.

Wing sternly stared at him.

"You shouldn't have hit him" He repeated, using the same tone.

Drift leaned against the wall. Anger slowly took over him.

Was he kidding now? What was that behaviour?

"He deserved it" He retorted with fury.

He hadn't calmed down yet. Since the incident.

"We prohibit violence in the Circle of Light" His mentor reminded him. He would almost quote the Code as well as the members' rules. "Dai Atlas could have punished you more."

He paused.

"Especially you…He hadn't come to trust you yet. You aren't a member in his optics."

"When will I be, so?" Drift spat back.

He'd enough.

He did his chores. He ordered the Minicons to behave. He went back to the training of martial arts. He'd learned about the Circle of Light's way of thinking. Their faith, their choices…

And wasn't it enough? What was the measure of a member?

What should he do more to become one of them?

He understood that Wing didn't have the answer. Too bad. Even if it tore his spark apart, it wasn't the matter right now.

"I struck him because someone had to do it!" The orange bot screamed, his tone going angrier.

"You are under my responsibility"

Wing had his arms crossed. He looked…disappointed.

Disappointed? Of him?

"You can't react by using violence. That's not the reason why I taught you martial arts."

"And what should I do? Must I let him talk? Must I let him call others "impure"? Does he view himself as pure?"

"That's foolishness. Star Saber is extremist. No one pay attention to it anymore. We're used to it."

"Primus! You are so weak!"

"NO, WE ARE NOT!"

This time, Wing raised his voice. At the same level as his student. That's rare. It showed just how he was angry.

"We are pragmatic! There are very few members in the Circle of Light. We have to protect Crystal Cities." The white bot explained. "We don't need any war between us and Star Saber is a powerful warrior."

"Does it excuse him?"

"No. But sometimes, we have to ignore fools and not to lower at their levels."

Unbelievable.

Was it their way of thinking? Endure and drop it?

Drift didn't enjoy Wing's words. Not at all. He thought it was unfair. In the living room, he could guess that Jetstorm and Slipstream had turned the volume up.

He'd thought that his mentor would have been stronger than this.

"He insulted Gasket! He charged him for something that he hadn't committed!"

"He isn't the only responsible here" His mentor retorted, his tone low. "Everyone had thought the same."

That's a lie. Drift didn't admit it. He stared at Wing.

"You as well?"

No. Not Wing.

His mentor stepped back. Now he looked away from him.

This time, he looked so…so vulnerable.

"I'd never believed that he would burn our books. Dai Atlas, Star Saber…at this time, everyone thought that he'd committed these acts to get revenge for having been excluded from the Circle of Light."

Why…?

"I never believed it. Yet I hadn't reacted. I had no evidence on me. And I just let him go."

"Wing…" Drift said.

He cut him in.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Whatever he'd burnt these books or not, it doesn't change anything."

What happened?

What had Gasket done to deserve to be excluded?

"I want you to be honest with me, Wing"

He didn't need any precision. Wing knew what Drift meant. The orange bot didn't hesitate. He walked closer to his mentor. This latter's expression didn't change. He remained unmoving.

His face closed. The warming, welcoming expression he'd always had…turned into a dark and gloomy one.

Something protecting him from pain…

Drift knew it perfectly.

From this instant, Drift thought that he looked more like Dai Atlas than the Wing he'd always known.

"…Murder is an unforgivable sin in the Circle of Light" Wing stated.

Yes. He remembered it.

"Do you wish to know why?"

He could guess it.

Cybertron's ancient culture prohibited it. Before the conflict…before the Great War…

Today, people killed to survive. That's necessary.

Yet Drift was wrong.

"…Because everyone here already killed people."

Everything froze.

Drift remained speechless.

_Everyone here already killed people._

Yes. Star Saber was able to kill. He could feel it.

Dai Atlas as well. Though Drift hardly believed that he would kill out of sadism.

Drift had also killed.

But…Axe. Outrigger.

Wing?

"I don't believe you"

Wing kept his mask on.

"That's true. Gasket violated our rules."

"Who did he—"

"He killed a pirate. That's self-defence yet…the crime had been committed."

Unbelievable.

Unbelievable and outrageous. At this time, Drift felt more anger toward the Circle of Light members.

Gasket used to have a home, here. He used to have a roof over his head. Friends…

A lover.

And everything had been taken away from him because he'd defended himself? Instead that pirate wouldn't have been more merciful and would have killed him!

Now he was dead. Because he'd been exiled.

Drift felt outright disgust.

"How could you?"

Wing didn't even look back at him anymore.

His optics betrayed him. His lipplates trembled. He was clearly upset.

"That's unfair…I know it." Wing approved.

This time, his mask broke off. His mentor grabbed his face in his servos.

"But…we couldn't accept it either. Else…we wouldn't be better than these bots taking part in the conflict and thinking that murder is a casual thing. And Outrigger was very young when he came in…that's the only one who…we couldn't give him such an example"

"Stop it, Wing"

He came closer to him. His pedes were at a few centimetres away from his.

Their optics met.

Drift didn't believe it. That must be a lie.

"You think it's unfair, right? You wanted him to stay…"

Wing didn't deny. Why would he lie?

"…He committed one mistake…an only mistake…but it cost him everything…"

"Dai Atlas is…"

Despicable.

"No. Dai Atlas had to make a decision. Here…every violation leads to consequences."

No matter what?

No. Even to Drift, it was too rigid. Too strict.

_Keep trying until you succeed._

Under Wing's tutelage, he'd learned one thing.

Mistakes…even unrepairable mistakes…it didn't put a person into a category.

Gasket may have killed…yet thanks to him, he'd met Wing.

He could have learned. Something else other than survival filled with thievery and murder…

"…That's your Code of honour. You protect me like Gasket protected you. Whatever he did."

That was already obvious. But it was the very first time that Drift understood it…in a positive way. At first, he'd thought it was only a chore to Wing. He'd just kept him around because it had been Gasket's will.

Wing nodded.

But beyond that…Drift guessed there was something else…other than duty. Other than the Code of Honour.

Silence fell down again. Only noises coming from the living room could be heard.

"Gasket took care of me" Drift stated, a serious tone. "I have a debt toward him…I have to pay it. That's the reason why I will not tolerate any insult toward him. Even if I must punch the person in front of me."

"…You are stubborn"

However, there was a hint of a smile on Wing's lipplates.

His optics weren't wet…but his pain was clear.

"…What about you?" Drift questioned him.

Maybe that wasn't the right time to ask him.

"You…who…did you…?"

_Who was the person you'd killed?_

Wing didn't immediately reply.

Watching his face, Drift understood that he would never know.

"…I can't tell you. The only thing I can say, Drift…is that we aren't that different…you and I."

His spark went faster again.

"…I believe in you. I think you are able to become a good person. One of us…or something else. Whoever you choose to be."

His smile appeared again.

Drift didn't resist any longer.

That wasn't much…but he needed Wing. He needed his touch.

He grabbed Wing's arm to draw him closer and hug him tightly. He heard the surprised moan out of his mentor's mouth…

He ignored it. He buried his face into Wing's chassis, tightening his embrace. That's like heavenly…he didn't want to let go of him.

He didn't want Wing to reject him.

For one instant, he thought he would.

The next, arms wrapped around his back, welcoming him with warmth and affection.

This tender embrace appeased him…

For the very first time, Drift felt wellness…

Pure wellness…like if he was at home.


	37. Chapter 37

**CHAPTER 37**

"You'll have three children…"

"You'll become rich"

"The war will be over soon"

"Autobots will be victorious"

"Decepticons will be victorious"

"Only chaos will get around you"

"You'll get killed soon. At the exact moment you'll not expect"

So had been Moondream's statements. Somewhere, in a hidden place located in Praxus, away from Autobot and Decepticon forces, Moondream's old appearance, blue and black slim shape, established predictions for anyone seeking his help.

For some Shanix.

Of course, his customers had been rare. They were already rare during the Golden Age of Cybertron. After all, people didn't believe in these things anymore. Cybertronians went sceptical over time. Technology's advance allow anybody to guess their future. Yet today, more war kept on, more technologies were used by one or another faction to win the conflict destroying them. Energon fed them…and bots died. They didn't believe in anything anymore.

So, Moondream came to welcome poor souls who needed to find a reason to live on a planet where anyone could die the day after.

He was called a crook. Nevertheless, that's only business to him. He'd to gain his energon. He had to survive in some way. This work didn't require to kill anybody. Maybe he could be the indirect cause of many incidents but he didn't care. He didn't control the choice of his customers. At the same time, he thought he helped them as well. He gave them a reason to go on, not to giving up.

He just had to find something in the ones who came to ask for his help. A dark past, a carrier, a lost love…

From there, Moondream could suppose anything. About individuals' personalities, about whatever they could gain…whatever they risked…

Then came Fracture.

This purple bot stepped in his office as any other customer. As he looked up back at him, Moondream wasn't impressed.

At first.

"What can I do for you?"

"You can apparently predict the future"

Moondream glanced at his insignia. A Decepticon. He must be cautious and carefully choose his words.

"That's true."

"Can you predict mine?"

The blue and black bot invited him to take a seat. Fracture complied with a smirk. A wicked, smug smirk.

Moondream understood the meaning of it. He didn't bat one optic.

"If that's what you wish…"

"Oh, but I wish it."

A sarcastic tone.

"You don't think I'm able to predict anything" Moondream guessed.

That wasn't a question. He knew that kind of customer pretty well. Kids who came here to listen to him talking about their future, about their Conjunx, children and yadayada…Just for fun. However, Fracture wasn't a child. Or maybe he was…a completely immature adult.

"It would amuse me" The purple bot replied.

"To the point of spending your Shanix?"

He shrugged then handed two Shanix over. Moondream stared at them without any emotion. He was interested yet greedy.

He let out a sigh then grabbed them. He must do with it. Since the war, he'd been forced to lower his prices.

"…You can have one favour."

"Only one? Wow."

"That's as high as you wish to give me."

He could guess that Fracture suppressed a growl out of annoyance. He'd his arms crossed, staring back at him.

"If you are able to do that…come on. Tell me about my future. I would like to know about the extent of your 'powers'."

"If you insist…"

Moondream faced him, his servos on the table. He stared back into his red optics, a Decepticon-themed colour.

"…You shall know that some revelations might be unpleasant to you…it may even shock you."

"How caring it is of you. You know…I'm not the one to be easily shocked."

Moondream frowned. As usual, he asked questions while observing his customer carefully. His body language, his behaviour, his tics…anything.

Anything to give him back a proper answer.

"Are you a careerist?"

"Is it that obvious?"

Good. He'd guessed right. It had been the very first thing he'd noticed about it anyway. His ambitious, arrogant attitude…he was the bot who put his job above everything else.

"Your job…"

"Guess"

"Probably an unsavoury job."

The hint of sadism…his cruelty on his face…

The bot would definitely watch another die without doing anything…as long as he could gain something out of it…

"Bounty hunter. Or assassin."

"Wow. You played well."

Fracture smiled, almost admirative.

"You aren't bonded to another. You don't have any child."

"Really? Did you see me? Me having kids?"

Too selfish for having children…well, in one way it was a good thing.

"You don't have any personal attachment to anyone." Moondream guessed.

"You're really good. Really, you could offer your services to the other factions. By the way, did Megatron already come here?"

No.

But maybe he would.

"However…even while watching you closely…I'm not able to guess if you are truly happy or unhappy."

Indeed.

He couldn't read him. It shouldn't be that difficult to guess.

Yet…he didn't know.

"…You are good, right? Guess"

Moondream frowned.

That kind of bot kept his cards hidden pretty well.

That's rare…yet nothing betrayed Fracture. Not a tic, not body language showing off his state of mind…nothing.

That's quite blurry to him.

Fracture kept smirking. A false smirk. Like plastic.

But was everything false…or was everything real?

"You can't?"

"You asked me for your future. Not about your happiness."

"Hm…touché"

Yes.

Yet Moondream didn't like to be ignorant.

How could he establish predictions when he didn't know anything about the bot facing him right now?

Establish a future…

Fracture stared at him, as if his optics were scanning him.

He took him for a quack…maybe he was right.

Yet…it shouldn't be that difficult.

"You have no power" The purple bot stated, disappointed.

"Believe what you wish."

"You made me waste my time. If you are unable to predict my future, I can spread horrible rumours about you. Your business will sink and you'll end up like everyone else…you'll die."

Moondream looked back.

He viewed himself as above everything…

Did he believe he would survive?

"Yeah…you'll probably survive" Moondream nodded.

Fracture stood up. He was about to go. Moondream shouldn't keep on. He wasn't forced to hold him back…

Yet…

"I can't say the same thing about your loved ones"

"Excuse me?"

The purple bot turned around.

"You're really a crook. Well actually…you are more a fool."

"For which reason?"

Fracture rolled his optics, disdainful.

"Shall I teach you your own job?"

"I'm curious about whatever you have to say."

"Carrerist…no personal attachment…that's useless to talk about my parents. I'm not bonded. I have no children. Do you really think I have loved ones? Seriously?"

"Maybe not now…but you eventually will…"

"I don't think so"

Fracture stood up in front of the door.

He despised him…yet he stayed.

"I'm a bounty hunter. I can take your life if it suits me. I will feel no remorse. I won't do it because it will not give me anything. It will only bring me troubles."

"You'll get into troubles someday"

He didn't need to predict the future about this matter.

"Really?" Fracture repeated, unimpressed. He didn't believe it.

"We are never completely alone. One day, you'll not be above the world any longer. You think you'll never know pain. Nothing can reach you. Others' lives are nothing to you. But you see…no one is safe. Even not from ourselves. Not from Optimus. Not from Megatron. Someday…it will happen."

"What will happen?"

The purple bot didn't smile anymore.

He looked like he was ready to lunge at him.

"You'll take as much as you gave, Fracture" Moondream declared. "You'll know a pain as horrible as the one you inflicted to others. Everyone must pay their debts one day. Your arrogance, your coldness…it will be your loss. This time…you'll hate yourself that much that you'll not be able to love anybody."

"I can't love"

Fracture didn't pay him more attention.

He left his office after having sent him one last glare.

A glare full of hatred…

This hatred he'd expected.

Moondream didn't know Fracture. His predictions were entirely falsely made…

But this one…he knew. It was the truth.


	38. Chapter 38

**CHAPTER 38**

Always there. Always at the same place.

Always reading to disadvantaged young bots. This time, there were more of them. At least, a dozen.

Dai Atlas had sent him to collect energon, to the point of spending the entire day if it was necessary. It would be unwise to come back empty-handed. Axe hadn't contested. He'd violated the rules. No violence between the Circle of Light members. Fight between members of a same group was something that Dai Atlas wouldn't accept.

Deep down, Axe thought he could have got worse than this, even if it didn't take away his rage against Star Saber. Speaking of, he didn't know his punishment from Dai Atlas. He'd take him into an isolated room for a private chat yet nothing came out of that meeting.

In one way, going outside was good.

However…he didn't know what he could say to her.

This time, he listened.

"No one is all for eternity." She recited.

She was talking to her audience. She'd just closed her book. For one moment, her optics met his.

Axe caught sight of a hint of smile over her lipplates.

"We're never completely apart from the people we love. Somewhere, fate binds us. In this life…like in another."

What was she talking about? He'd never heard such a speech from her.

Esmeral stood up.

"Solus Prime watches over us and heals our wounds. There is no wrong end. There is only a rebirth."

Solus Prime…

Why was she mentioning one of the Thirteen? Yes. She was the "Mother" but…she was talking about her like if it was a goddess.

A goddess…but Primus was their God.

What did it mean?

"Don't lose hope"

It fascinated him.

Others clapped. Esmeral pulled her books back while the dozen of bots took separate ways. That's the sign for Axe to come to meet her.

Curiosity turned into worry.

How could he tell her about what'd happened?

Esmeral turned around.

"…You were listening"

"Yes…"

"So?"

What he could answer to that?

"That's…strange. I never heard such speeches."

She smiled, understanding.

Nothing like their first meeting. They knew each other now. She was way more welcoming, way friendlier…

A new sensation…it made him forget his situation. Dai Atlas's scolding. His punishment.

That's…nice. And it fascinated him more.

"Is it…a particular religion?"

She nodded.

"The Way of Flame."

"The Way of Flame?" He repeated, confused.

He'd never heard about it. She simply shrugged. It didn't seem to surprise her.

"There are just a few of us. It's normal you don't know."

"What is it actually?"

"Do you have a religion?"

He took a time to answer.

"I believe in Primus."

"I believe in Solus Prime. To us, she is the Mother of all creations. A goddess"

A goddess.

That's…surprising yet interesting.

"And…we believe in reincarnation."

"The Allspark doesn't exist? In the Way of Flame?"

It existed. That's sure. That's the truth.

"Yes. It exists" She replied, a light tone. "But in our religion, sparks don't stay in eternally. They burn in the Allspark…before they get reincarnated. In a different universe."

What a curious way of thinking…life after death…

To Axe, it was hard to swallow. Yet…that's something new. Something that he'd learned.

He was happy that Dai Atlas wasn't around. He'd been the only one who'd listened it…who'd watched it…

He wasn't sure about how his leader would have reacted. Dai Atlas was a strong believer. He hated that people question his faith.

So, hearing about reincarnation, about Solus Prime as a goddess…

"You know. In the book about the many Cybertronian religions, there is a page focusing on the Way of Flame" She said.

"I-"

Worry took over him again. The reason why he'd come here…

He bit his lipplate. He tried to look away, but he couldn't.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I—"

He'd to be honest.

Slowly and calmly, he explained everything.

He explained that someone had her books burned. It had been a bot he'd viewed as…an ally. Star Saber had never been a friend to him anyway. And he never would be. Not after what he'd just done.

"I see…"

Esmeral's smile vanished. She then coldly stared at him.

This distrust again…

Just like at their beginnings…something that he'd tried not to see again…

But now…

"I'm sorry"

"I hardly believe that it's one of your allies"

She hugged her bag full of books against her chassis.

"They were rare pieces…pieces that we might not find anymore."

"I know…"

"No. You don't know"

She was ready to go, not wanting to listen any longer.

No…he couldn't let her go.

"It already happened!" He burst out, trying to justify himself. "Our books had been burnt. We thought that the culprit had been gone but—"

"It wasn't him. You kept the culprit around. Someone ready to destroy precious things."

She looked down.

"These books were from my parents."

She was…devastated. Disappointed as well.

"Cybertron will never be rebuilt completely…it will never become the Cybertron we'd known."

He felt like a fool. A coward. Stupid as well. Yes. Gasket had never destroyed anything.

Star Saber had destroyed her properties…like if he'd killed his parents one more time. While he wasn't even a Decepticon.

"I didn't want—"

"Stop talking!"

She was ready to go.

He'll never see her again. She resented him…and he'll never see her again.

Because of Star Saber.

This feeling of wellness inside him was vanishing while she was walking away.

_There is no wrong end._

Suddenly he caught sight of something flying over to Esmeral, like a projectile…something blue…

He lost no time to rush over to push her away and pinning her on the ground.

"what the—"

A broken glass noise replied.

They stood up, looking all around, checking that there was no more danger.

Axe noticed something running over his back.

Blue liquid…

A cube of energon had been thrown.

From far, three bots booed at them, fists clenched.

"Get out!"

"You slut! You horrible guru! Sacrilege!"

"Blasphemer!"

"Leave that place! Primus is our real God!"

"People like you should get their sparks torn out!"

"Rot along with your parents!"

Esmeral sighed. She helped him up.

"Excuse me" She said, a resigned tone.

Axe looked back. Her disappointment had turned into guilt.

"No…No harm done" He answered, a slight smile.

"No. It's my fault. I'm used to it. I should have warned you."

She held her servo out.

That's a concern…an ask for forgiveness…because she'd rejected him, she'd ignored what he'd to say.

"I can help you to clean up"

"I—"

"No. Please. Accept."

Almost as if she begged him…

Axe gave her a tender smile before taking her servo, intertwining their fingers together.

"Thanks"

He couldn't blame her.

He'll follow her, no matter what.

Of course, he didn't believe in this religion. He didn't believe in the Way of Flame.

But…her religion didn't matter.

She mattered. Only Esmeral.

* * *

"Get up!"

Drift stood up. He growled, grabbed his training sword and lunged over at Wing.

His sword flied again.

Drift followed it afterward, crashing onto the ground.

"Get up!"

Okay…Very well.

Drift didn't even try to pick up his sword. He just assaulted him with his bare fists and pedes. He wanted to surprise him. He wanted to amaze his mentor.

But the contrary of what he wanted happened.

The blow resonated in his helm. He received a kick that sent him off.

"Get up!"

"I see he hadn't progressed yet."

They stopped. Drift sat up again, trying hard not to fall down. Everything was spinning around him, warmth coming over his helm.

His vision was blurry…when he recovered it again, Dai Atlas faced him. His expression was emotionless.

"Wing. Let me discuss with your student"

"…Very well"

From far, he could read Wing's concern.

Yet he left the tatami. Drift and Dai Atlas were alone now.

Drift tried to stand up again.

"No. Remain here if you need to."

Dai Atlas was the one who sat down near him.

He didn't speak again immediately. That's like if he let Drift catch his breath. What for? It didn't sound good.

What had he done again?

Finally, his voice rose.

"You know it. Violence is prohibited here."

Will he punish him because he'd punched Star Saber?

Drift coughed.

If he wanted him to apologize…he could kick him out of the Circle of Light. Especially since he knew the true reason why Gasket had been expelled.

It angered him again.

Will he get the same treatment?

"…I was part of Nova Prime's crew once"

Drift turned back to him.

"It had been eight billion of years ago. We called me "God Map" because I was part of a group of adventurers who searched for the Knights of Cybertron. We thought they'd made the planet perfect before leaving it to restore peace in other galaxies."

He sounded nostalgic…He didn't expect that. He didn't expect Dai Atlas to explain his past to him…

He thought he was just a Decepticon through his optics. Dai Atlas wouldn't keep him around. So, why?

"He had been the leader of Cybertron, after Nominus Prime. That's thanks to him that we could have located the Crystal Cities. We thought we could bring a new peace era on Cybertron."

Then, bitterness came over.

"However…Nova Prime believed that the Allspark was the purest thing. Our spark was the prisoner of our head. The free will of each rot us while it was a gift granted by Primus."

Yes. Drift had heard about Nova Prime's story. Power had made him mad. But thinking that Dai Atlas had personally met him…

"He wanted to establish a new Allspark…and all would become one on Cybertron."

Then Dai Atlas stared back at him as if he was trying to scan him.

"I was horrified by what he was about to commit. It wasn't belief. It wasn't about peace. It was fanaticism. Warped belief. When I confronted him about it, he got me exiled."

Why would he tell him all these things?

Drift thought about Shadow Raker. He had also been under the command of a crazy Insecticon who'd disgusted him.

However, he hadn't been exiled. He'd ran away.

Was Dai Atlas giving him a message?

Then Dai Atlas revealed something that he hadn't thought as possible.

"I met Metrotitan. One of last Titans on Cybertron."

Drift almost called him a liar.

But this tone…this nostalgia…everything sounded genuine.

It would have been bad if he'd questioned his story.

"He assured me. I did the good choice. He explained me that, one day, I'll leave Cybertron to protect Primus' light, that I would get some help for this duty."

Metrotitan…The only one Metrotitan…?

Primus' light?

He understood.

The Circle of Light had been created this way.

Dai Atlas briefly smiled. The very first one he'd given to Drift.

"Sometimes, we are blinded. Then we come back in the right path to accomplish things we'd never expected ourselves to do. It happened to me."

He stood up.

It was over.

"…Why did you tell me this?" Drift asked him.

"Because you are like me. Maybe Wing saw something in you the same way Metrotitan saw something in me."

Was Wing listening to them?

He didn't see him.

"I didn't want to disappoint one of Primus' knights. Would you disappoint Wing?"

Disappointing Wing?

It was unbelievable to Drift.

"…Never"

Wing…had done so much to him.

"So…fight. And hold on."

Without any other word, Dai Atlas left the room.


	39. Chapter 39

**CHAPTER 39**

"Axe hasn't come home yet…"

Outrigger let out a sigh. These last times, Axe came back late whenever Dai Atlas sent him away for a mission. It was happening for one month now. At this moment, Outrigger was at his flat. He'd invited Minicons over in order to spend time with them and making them feel less alone whenever Drift was at his training. Nearby, Jetstorm and Slipstream were on the couch. All three of them watched the screen while drinking their cubes of energon. Of course, it was a nice time. However, it had been Outrigger's ritual with Axe and Wing. All three of them would always spend time together, outside of training and work.

Now, Axe came back home so lately…and Drift's training always lasted…

Outrigger felt a bit apart. He didn't think about offering Dai Atlas to spend some time with him. Less so Star Saber.

He let out a small smile the moment he caught sight of Jetstorm's and Slipstream' expression as soon as a giant ship appeared on the screen. Outrigger was a bit amused.

"Do you think we could get such a ship here?" Slipstream asked out of curiosity.

Of course, each had their own chores. And according to Wing, they'd been conditioned to serve their old Master who'd beat them.

That's good to watch them behave differently…Enjoying time rather than cleaning floors…especially with how young they were. There wasn't much of a difference of age between Outrigger and Minicons. In one way, it comforted him to be with other bots of his age. It was a big change from the other older members.

"I would like to" Outrigger said, admiring the view. "Can you imagine everything we could do with a ship? Any place we could visit?"

"Crystal Cities?" Jetstorm offered, thrilled.

Outrigger shrugged.

"There are other places to see. I heard Aquatron was beautiful. And the Moon of Athena as well. They are very attractive places!"

"Weren't they ravaged by war?" Slipstream asked, surprised.

War…

Of course, Outrigger thought of it. That's the very reason why Dai Atlas or the other members didn't let him go outside. Yet, it didn't touch him personally…After all, he'd never watched the real disaster caused to Cybertron with his own optics. Which places had existed before disappearing into flames?

He couldn't know. His day was always planned, after all. He got up, he trained, he worked -most of time, administrative tasks- then he came to rest in front of his screen, along with Beak. Watching bots visiting space with their big ships didn't ease his mood either.

"It's boring here" Outrigger sighed.

Jetstorm and Slipstream didn't complain about their conditions of life. They even looked satisfied of them.

"Things will get better?" Slipstream replied.

"Not really. Everyone is in a bubble. Whenever I watch bots kissing on the screen, I always wonder when my time will come. Probably never if I stay locked up in."

Both Minicons exchanged a glance. Outrigger guessed they were trying to find a way to help his mood up.

"I'm like in a golden prison" Outrigger joked, taking a high-pitched voice. "Please. Someone helps me out of here"

"Oh, Outrigger. We are not that unhappy"

"Trust me. If you stayed in for such a long time, you would understand my pain."

Actually, they didn't since Drift brought them in whenever he left the base. Though Drift's optics were always blindfolded.

The giant ship on the screen vanished into a star dust. Minicons' dreamy look came back.

Yes…it made them dream.

Suddenly, an idea came into his mind.

He turned back to them, an excited smile.

"You two actually piloted a ship, right? To come here?"

Both Minicons nodded, not understand what he meant.

"Do you remember where you landed?"

"Huh…barely."

They looked…worried.

They shouldn't be.

"What about a tour? We could use your ship to explore the Crystal cities."

"But Mister Drift-"

Jetstorm cut him in.

"It isn't our ship"

"Do you know how to pilot it?"

"Of course!" Outrigger smiled. "Wing taught me. I know basis. And then, you would help me!"

"But…we are not allowed to."

Outrigger chuckled then came closer to them.

"Of course we are not allowed to. But they'll not even notice it. It's only for one hour or two. Just to keep our minds busy."

"But…Mister Drift…he'll forbid us to-"

"What if he doesn't know?"

Slisptream sighed.

"We wouldn't like to hide things from him. Especially because he is the one who freed us away from our old Master"

"He said it would be dangerous" Jetstorm stated.

The young bot rolled his optics.

"Yes. They always repeat the same thing. 'It's too dangerous' 'There are evil Decepticons outside'…"

Outrigger noticed that Jetstorm and Slipstream looked down.

He suddenly realized what he'd just said. He immediately kept on.

"But…Wing likes both of you…even if you were Decepticons once."

He paused. Then he added with a smile.

"And me as well"

"It's nice"

"We like you too"

That's reciprocal.

He wouldn't have such a fun time with the other members.

"Come on! Just one hour and we'll come back! We would pretend to be sick then we'd just sneak out."

"But…is there no risk?"

"I know the way. You'll just show me the ship. Then we'll take off. Just to escape our reality for one bit."

They were young. They should use their time to enjoy themselves instead of working and cleaning…

Jetstorm and Slipstream still looked hesitant.

"So…wanna join me?"

Both Minicons didn't immediately reply.

That's if they secretly asked for the other's point of view. Was it a good idea? Was it a risk?

What would be life without any risk?

In the end, Slipstream answered, a small smile.

"…Okay. Let's go."

"Great!"

Outrigger grabbed three extra cubes of energon. He handed them over to the Minicons. Together, they toasted.

"Let's escape!"

"Not so loud!" Outrigger chuckled.

Finally, something interesting!

* * *

"Get up!"

Drift growled in pain.

Wing stared back at him, a few meters away.

He almost did it…

Drift grabbed his sword.

He attacked again.

He landed on the floor, hard.

"Get up!"

He stood up. He must go on.

_Sometimes, we are blinded._

He mustn't give up.

His blade was up. Wing ejected him out of the tatami. Way farther than the previous times.

Not a big deal.

_Then we come back in the right path to accomplish things we'd never expected ourselves to do._

Indeed, he'd never thought that he would return to the martial arts. He'd never thought that he would try as fiercely to become a Circle of Light member.

Wing blocked his blow then counterattacked with a kick.

He'd never thought that he would try so hard to reach the white bot…

_Maybe Wing saw something in you the same way Metrotitan saw something in me._

Dai Atlas wasn't a fool.

Maybe it was the case…

"Get up!"

What did Wing see in him?

An orange, previously Decepticon, misguided bot? Trying to find his way?

A comrade in help?

A new…mate?

Drift lowered his blade.

Wing blocked it.

Whatever Wing saw in him, he believed in him.

And that was enough.

"Dr-"

He didn't finish his sentence. As soon as Wing was about to kick his face to eject him away, Drift used all his strength and blocked the white bot's pede at the last moment, using the only blade of his training sword.

Drift stared at him.

Surprise was obvious in his mentor's optics.

His own action got him surprised as well.

That's the first time he succeeded.

It brought him much joy.

Wing took his pede off.

He raised his blades up.

Finally…A fight. He'd waited it for so long…he'd thought that he would never have it. It had always been about Drift attacking and Wing sending him away into the stars before screaming to get up.

Get up.

Get up.

Not this time.

Their blades collided, tearing space off into a circular arc.

Then they met again.

Wing moved ahead, Drift stepped back.

Yet his defence went way more fluid and easier than he'd expected. That's as if…whatever he'd learned from Shadow Raker was slowly coming back…as if he'd never forgot about his teachings…

Drift should be ashamed…but he glanced back at his mentor's expression and realized that he'd no reason to be.

Swords met again. Blow at his side, vertical assault…

One after another, Drift blocked.

And as soon as he saw an opening, he riposted.

Wing blocked.

Drift suddenly felt a heavy pain in his chassis.

Wing had ejected him again. Drift fell backwards, dropping his weapons that fell down on the floor, a few meters away.

It hurt.

It hurt much more than the previous times.

This time, he didn't get up.

"Drift…"

He just fainted, everything fading into black.

* * *

"It was good, Drift"

They were alone, as usual. Drift drank his cube of energon. That's cool…but pain didn't fade away.

"I didn't manage to—"

"It doesn't matter. Don't you see? What you've just done…? Your progress?"

Wing smiled at him.

"I must admit. You gave me some hard time."

"I don't believe you" Drift sighed. "I'm not at your level. It's useless to praise me."

"It isn't a lie"

Drift felt the white bot's servo on his shoulder, like a way to get him reassured.

His spark beat faster and stronger again.

"You see. Shadow Raker didn't teach you only bad things."

"But I thought…I had to forget them."

"You must forget that warped vision of martial arts. Not your instinct. Look. It was useful to you today."

It had been useful to me…

This tone again.

Hope.

_I believe in you. I think you are able to become a good person. One of us…or something else. Whoever you choose to be._

At first, he hadn't believed it.

Now…

"I know you'll succeed, Drift. I know it since the first time I've met you"

This genuine smile.

This proud smile.

Drift felt his servos going shaky. Then his entire body shivered.

Now, he believed it.

In the end, he didn't resist anymore.

He let go of his cube. The object fell on the floor and shattered into many pieces.

"Drift?"

He didn't care.

He grabbed Wing by shoulderplates.

_I believe in you._

No one had ever believed in him.

He pressed his lips onto Wing's.

It only lasted a few seconds. Almost one minute, for the time of a warm touch between Wing's lips and his.

That's soft…that's natural…

It'd happened…as if they had been bound to meet one day…

But…

Drift pulled away.

Wing's expression was unreadable.

He realized what he'd just done and stood up.

"Drift!"

"Forget…forget about it…"

"But wait!"

"Excuse me!"

Everything he felt was shame, regret and anger…anger against himself?

What had he believed? What's wrong with him?

Drift hurriedly left the training room without any other word.


	40. Chapter 40

p class="MsoNormal" align="justify"stronguCHAPTER 40/u/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify"He'd kissed Wing./p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify"As soon as he came back to his flat, the first he'd noticed was that the place was empty. No one here to welcome him. No one here calling him "Mister Deadlock". He felt nothing but relief. Here, he wouldn't be forced to repress his emotions. He let himself fall on the sofa, taking his head into his servos. He didn't pay attention to Jetstorm's and Slipstream' whereabouts. They were probably with Outrigger, watching screen or having fun./p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify"Enjoying time…they could have enjoyed their youth much earlier in their lives, if Shadow Raker hadn't intervened in their lives…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify"Enjoying time…while he'd never been able to. He'd never done anything other than working in mines, winning, stealing energon, surviving…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify"No. He'd never been allowed to do something else. He'd never tasted that warm feeling. This comfortable feeling whenever a special someone stepped in our lives./p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify"He remembered the scene./p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify"The first time he could have reached Wing during a training…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify"The first fight he'd been able to stand on his own…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify"And the first time he'd tasted the white bot's lips…his mentor's lips./p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify"It'd felt so good…he'd never kissed anyone before. He'd never thought about having a romance, a relationship with another being. During war, nothing was ever permanent. The person could leave us the day after, in one way or another…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify"But with Wing, everything felt different…it'd always felt different…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify"With Wing, it'd always felt as if…the war was far behind him. As if he was ready to face any threat, ready to follow him anywhere…in the training or elsewhere…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify"He'd been the first person to believe in him. To see the good in him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify"And his smile…For one single instant, Drift'd thought that they—/p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify"That's foolish. Drift looked down. That's dumb. Wing had goodness to give to others. He hadn't treated his other comrades any differently…The other members…beside Gasket./p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify"No. Gasket had been different. Wing felt sadness, nostalgy whenever he was mentioned…his feelings for Gasket were unambiguous./p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify"Drift…was only a student that he'd taken in. A student that Wing had torn away from Shadow Raker, because Gasket had asked him to./p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify"He'd misunderstood his kindness. He'd thought it was an invitation. Maybe was he thinking fondly of him…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify"But…Drift had misinterpreted it./p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify"Drift dried his optics off. They were wet…What for? No. He wasn't going to shed a tear for it…not for it./p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify"But there was a big gap between a desire and what he was able to do…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify"Drift felt stupid./p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify"He didn't know what to do. He was hesitating to go back to Wing and ask him to forget everything. Telling him that wasn't what he thought it was…that he'd get carried away…any excuse. Anything./p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify"And tomorrow? How would it be? He trained every day! Maybe he could act as if nothing had happened…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify"Maybe Wing would have forgot it…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify"No, of course. How could Wing forget?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify"Or maybe would he behave casually? With his kindness, his understanding…he could definitely picture it. 'I like you too, Drift. But I do not feel the same'/p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify"Or 'do not feel guilty'./p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify"Drift let out a sigh./p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify"If he could, he would do like with Shadow Raker. He would leave the Circle of Light, would take Jetstorm and Slipstream along to join the ship. After all, beside Wing, and even though Dai Atlas and Axe had softened up to him…he was only viewed as a Decepticon./p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify"He tried to put himself in Wing's shoes. How would he feel if he was desired by a criminal?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify"Probably disgusted…revulsed…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify"Maybe a bit flattered…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify"He heard a knock at the door./p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify"It wasn't Jetstorm. It wasn't Slipstream./p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify"He didn't need to check. He already guessed who it was./p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify"Knocks happened again./p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify"Drift sighed then painfully stood up. He felt like his legs were too heavy for him. As he was walking over to the door, his spark threatened to tear his chassis out./p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify"He didn't want to answer. He wished he could leave him like this. He wished he wouldn't open the door./p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify"But he had to. He'd to explain himself./p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify"But what to explain?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify"He pressed the many buttons to enter the access code. A few seconds afterward, the door opened./p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify"Drift turned around, not giving any attention to the newcomer./p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify""…Drift…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify"There was no anger in his voice. No sneer. After all, it wouldn't be in Wing's character to mock others for something as dumb…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify"Yet it still hurt him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify"He heard the doors get closed behind him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify""Drift" His mentor repeated while the orange bot walked away. "I'm not…I don't hold anything against you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify"Of course not. Drift remained unmoving./p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify""Please…I don't want to talk about it."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify""But you can't ask me to pretend that nothing had happened."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify"So, will Wing play the honesty card?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify"Predictable as well./p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify""I…I just want to understand. Why me?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify"Why not him? Drift wished he could ask./p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify""This kind of thing can't be explained. It just happened."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify"He paused./p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify""Maybe that's because…it is the very first time where someone makes me feel so good. That's the very first time where…I'm not treated like a criminal. A thief. A Decepticon. Everything that Shadow Raker made of me. Everything I hate about me, you accepted it. Even if it's your way of thinking, even if that's natural, normal for you…you didn't look down upon me and it means anything to me."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify"Yes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify"Someone who made him feel good…but was it enough to feel these kinds of emotion?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify"Wing remained silent./p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify""And I know…Gasket mattered a lot to you." Drift added. "A lot. And you probably have trouble to move on. You'll never forget him. He'd been everything to you. But…I learned to know you, I grew to like you and…it happened. I couldn't control it. And if I could have controlled it, I would have tried. I just wanted to…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify"He didn't know what he was saying anymore. But why should it matter? He'd really behaved like a fool…He could try, it wouldn't change anything. Maybe Wing would sneer at him, after all./p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify""Well…Anyway, if you don't wish to train me anymore, I would understand. If you want me to leave the Circle of Light, I would understand. If you want me to…do anything else, I—"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify"Let's not go round in circles./p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify"Let's get it over with. Wing would just confess that he didn't return Drift's feelings. He would convince him to stay in order to finish his training. He would reassure him, saying it wouldn't change anything between them and that they would just pretend that nothing had ever happened./p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify"Wing put a digit on Drift's lips./p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify""Please…don't do anything…" He whispered, almost begging him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify""I—"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify""I would keep training you…But please, don't leave the Circle of Light."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify"He paused. Drift only watched as Wing stepped closer. His mentor's face was a few inches away from his./p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify""…Don't leave me…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify"emDon't leave me…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify"Drift thought he'd dreamed of these words…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify"Until Wing closed his optics and gently put his lips on Drift's./p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify"Such a natural feeling…the same way Drift had done to him…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify"He wasn't dreaming./p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify"Drift closed his optics as well and kissed him back. First, shyly. He didn't deepen the contact. He just savoured their lips' sensation, completing each other./p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify"It only lasted a few moments. Drift and Wing pulled apart. Before looking at each other./p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify"Then, they smiled./p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify"And Wing kissed him again. Unlike their first kiss, this one was way deeper, more demanding. Drift was overwhelmed with joy. Joy…he hadn't felt it for a long time. He wrapped his arms around Wing's waist, hugging him tightly. He felt his mentor's glossa touching his lips, asking for access./p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify"Drift opened his mouth, their glossas intertwining with each other. A great warmth overtook his spark, his head, his body…he felt Wing's servos caressing his body, massaging his chassis, his back…At the same time, their lips pulled apart and met again while Wing's servos reached Drift's thighs. The orange bot understood that his mentor wanted to go further. Wing cut their kiss short then his lips moved to Drift's neck while the white bot pinned his lover against the wall, putting a knee between his legs./p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify""Primus…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify"This feeling of want, of wellness…it went too fast for Drift. Yet he didn't want them to stop. He felt Wing kissing his neck, biting his neckcables while his digits slowly explored the orange bot's chassis, his womb, between his legs…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify"Dirft opened for him. Only for him. Wing liked his initiative and passionately kissed him again, his glossa tasting Drift's while he grabbed his member. Drift pulled his head backward, enjoying the different emotions he was experiencing while Wing pulled away again, giving one more light kiss on his lips before going lower and lower./p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify""Wing…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify""Ssh…Enjoy it"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify"Drift's digits laid on Wing's helm while the white bot stopped, playing with his member back and forth before slowly putting his lips on it, desire going up and overheating them./p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify"Drift closed his optics./p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="justify"He took his mentor's advice and enjoyed it./p 


	41. Chapter 41

**CHAPTER 41**

_"If you keep acting like this…you'll become like Nova Prime."_

These words had been Dai Atlas's…

Walking through empty halls, at a time where everybody was supposed to be asleep in their flats, Star Saber minded his own business. He'd just came back from an intense training with Dai Atlas.

A match had followed. Star Saber had been the loser. However, it wasn't surprising. Dai Atlas had always been the most powerful out all of them. He'd been by Nova Prime's side. He'd probably endured a hellish training to come to such a level.

Way more powerful than every reunited member living here…

The most powerful one, the strongest one…and that's the reason why he'd been the leader.

The Circle of Light had been created a million of years ago…and nothing had changed.

Star Saber let out a sigh. He kept walking.

His conflict with Axe had happened a month ago. Since that event, the other members avoided him. Axe didn't even talk to him anymore.

Because he'd got these books burnt, he'd been viewed as the bad guy.

Of course, the other members didn't understand. He'd been one of oldest members here. He'd become part of the Circle right after Dai Atlas' entrance and the creation of a factionless society. He was way more experienced. He knew, more than anyone, that these books had been cursed.

Rags about different Cybertronian religions…There were "many" religions here.

How could Axe believe in such atrocities? How could he bring them in?

There was only one religion here. The only religion. One God. Primus.

Cybetronians shouldn't think otherwise. Else, it was a sin. A heresy.

They would get cursed by Primus, if they dared worship another supposed god…

Dai Atlas. God Map. Beside Star Saber, no one else could be more faithful. Yet, Dai Atlas had allowed these books in such a sacred place.

Exactly like the last time.

Yet Star Saber thought he was too lenient. Too weak about some things. He'd allowed Wing in the Circle of Light and it made him sick. Gasket had left but the other sin had remained in…and got responsibilities.

He let Minicons come in Primus' sanctuary…creatures that didn't belong to Him.

What's wrong with him?

Before, none of this would have been tolerated.

Speaking of…he saw them. With Outrigger. They spread lies in the young bot's audios. What were they saying?

Were they trying to lure him in the sinful side?

Star Saber stopped. Outrigger and miniatures immediately stopped as soon as they caught sight of him.

"Oh. Star Saber" Outrigger said.

"What are you doing?"

They plotted. What for?

Star Saber knew they shouldn't have given them access to the Circle of Light.

Just like Drift. Or rather, Deadlock. A Decepticon stayed a Decepticon. Nothing could ever change such a thing.

"Oh huh…we were playing" Outrigger said.

Jetstorm and Slipstream smiled then bowed to him.

Even their smiles were vile.

"Get out. I must talk with Outrigger."

Minicons' smiles vanished. How could they be allowed to exist? How could they feel? Like them?

No. They didn't feel anything. They weren't living beings anyway.

In the end, both creatures left the hall to get to Outrigger's flat. Star Saber stared down at the young bot. The latter gave him a stern glare.

"They are nice."

"You shouldn't hang on with them."

"They are my friends"

"Such a word 'friend' can't belong to them."

He was just a child. A stupid child that Dai Atlas had given the "member" status to. Just in order to make Outrigger look good.

Even he was attracted to these abominations.

"They help me more than you could ever help me." Outrigger retorted, anger obvious in his voice.

"You believe you are part of us. You think you are someone important. But trust me. You are nothing. That's the very reason why you aren't treated as such."

Outrigger's expression fell apart.

Star Saber felt nothing to it. Behind his mask, he stared at him back with cold optics.

The young bot walked away, suppressing his feelings.

Star Saber didn't feel anything. Outrigger was just a heretic bot like the others.

Heretic people. Dai Atlas should take care of them.

Soon, Axe reappeared in the halls. He'd come home late. It had started a month ago. He left for the day then came back late in the night.

Star Saber knew. That wasn't only for energon.

* * *

He found the answer way easier than he initially thought.

At the Atynx square, Star Saber was drawn to a crowd surrounding a stage. He frowned, walking closer to it.

On the stage, a green femme.

Star Saber raised one eyebrow. He recognized her. She'd been the one that he'd caught sight of, along with Axe.

The one who'd offered him these cursed books…

"No one is all for eternity."

He observed the crowd. He observed each bot hanging on her every word…then he found him.

Axe.

"Solus Prime watches over us and heals our wounds. There is no wrong end. There is only a rebirth."

Axe…his comrade…wasn't seeking energon.

He was part of a cult.

He was listening to these abominations.

Why wasn't that femme mentioning Primus? Why was she talking about Solus?

A cult.

And that femme was a guru.

He stared back at Axe. His comrade was listening to that femme…he looked deeply fascinated.

The worst? He was believing in it. He was believing in these stories.

_Many Cybertronian religions…_

"You all deserve to be loved."

The femme smiled to the crowd. Then everyone clapped.

They clapped to that abomination…How could they dare?

If Axe clapped too…

He did. His comrade…one of purest members in the Circle of Light…

Was he part of these sinners?

Star Saber just stared at him, struck with horror.

Had he been manipulated by that guru?

How had it been possible? Had he lost his mind? Yes…He'd probably lost his mind.

He didn't see anything else.

When he watched Axe walk closer to hug that guru, Star Saber couldn't bear such a sight. It was beyond him.

He just left the place.

* * *

Wing…had been in a joyous mood lately.

It got Star Saber intrigued.

Even though he despised his single existence, his behaviour left him a bit curious. Wing was usually calm and didn't express anything but professional kindness to motivate others in training or in believing his stories to create a better world.

A better world involving a glitch…

The same glitch as Gasket…the same sin.

Yet Wing laughed more. He looked more…relaxed. More laidback. During their trainings, Star Saber noticed mistakes he'd committed. Wing was absolutely inflexible when it came to training. However, it didn't matter. Unlike usual times.

However, Deadlock managed to defend himself against his blades now. Unlike the previous times, where he hadn't been able to reach him.

It was…strange.

At the end of his training, Star Saber didn't leave the Dojo.

No. He kept watching Wing spar with his student.

Even…something in their behaviour had changed. Wing didn't use the same stern and strict tone toward Deadlock.

"Take care of your stance" Wing softly said before he walked past behind him to correct his position.

Instead…he felt something else.

Deadlock didn't protest. There was no annoyance, no irritation.

No. Instead he was smiling. The orange bot never smiled. However, these smiles were given to one special person.

He let him do, even leaning against Wing who was standing up behind him. The white bot didn't bat one optic.

Star Saber wouldn't believe it as a training to become part of the team one second. It looked like a recreation. A childish game. As if two friends sparred…

He then watched as Wing's arms wrapped around Drift's shoulderplates to make him stand still.

"Stop it" The white bot chuckled, amused.

"What can I do? Can you reexplain positions to me, teacher?"

For one instant, he almost caught sight of red on Wing's cheekplates.

This tender yet awkward expression…

Star Saber recognized it.

The same expression he'd had with Gasket…

He then stared at Wing, then Deadlock.

And then Deadlock. Then Wing again.

He remained silent.

He shouldn't have been surprised.

Deadlock, a Decepticon. And Wing. A sinner who'd probably got a glitch in his processor…

Of course it would happen, with how close they had been. Decepticons didn't know the meaning of morality.

Yet…Star Saber twitched.

He left the training room without any sound.

During millions of years, nothing had ever changed. Nothing had changed…and Axe hadn't become a heretic worshiper of Solus Prime. Minicons had no reason to be and Wing had kept his lifestyle to himself.

Yet…everything had changed in one day.

Star Saber didn't view the Circle of Light the same way. Instead of watching powerful warriors protecting the Crystal Cities…he was watching sinners surrounding him.

Sinners who mocked Primus. Sinners who'd left the right path.

Outrigger, Axe, Wing…

And Dai Atlas hadn't seen anything. Star Saber thought he should have noticed it sooner.

Deadlock, these creatures, this femme…they would lead to their downfall.

They would lead to his downfall.

He stared at stained glasses. His God. Primus, giving him a stern stare.

As if He resented him, because he hadn't reacted sooner…

Star Saber stopped. Shame and guilt took over him.

He'd disappointed Him.

He joined his servos.

"I'm sorry"

He paused. Primus didn't answer back. Yet He was listening.

"We should have disobeyed to Dai Atlas. This holocaust of atheists should have happened a long time ago…"

He whispered. He prayed.

Dai Atlas was too weak…

Primus was angry. Primus wanted him to act.

Star Saber prayed again. He had to redeem himself.

He had to intervene…doing anything…

"…I will not disappoint You any longer…"

He saluted then sat up. In a fast step, he headed for Dai Atlas' apartments.

He'd to warn him.


	42. Chapter 42

**CHAPTER 42**

"…What do you mean?"

Dai Atlas stared back at Star Saber, who'd taken a seat behind his desk. Star Saber looked down. The masked bot's expressions were difficult to read. However, Dai Atlas could guess them right now. That's as if he didn't dare look at him back, as if he was actually ashamed by his discovery.

Truth to be told, he hadn't been much struck by Star Saber's information. Yet, almost. He felt many different emotions: surprise, disbelief, even anger…He could have expected anything else. Armed troops walking to the cities…Megatron or Optimus…even Gasket who'd came back…

"I wanted to warn you" Star Saber justified.

But the only question that he'd had in mind was this:

How could he have been so blind?

How could he have seen nothing? He'd never noticed a change of behaviour in his members.

With Wing, with Axe…

Desolation took over him now.

"…You have been right…"

Actually, he didn't care about a so-called plot orchestrated by Minicons. Star Saber could sometimes be paranoid about beings different from them. Smaller beings, bigger beings…Star Saber hated them, despised them and was probably afraid of them as well. Yet he didn't pay attention to Jetstorm and Slipstream. Minicons accomplished their tasks without any question and had never given them much problem. They just followed their Master. If they had been Decepticons, it had been because of Drift.

No. He was thinking about Axe.

When Star Saber had described that femme's speeches, Solus Prime, the reincarnation, Dai Atlas had immediately thought of the Way of Flame. Axe was listening to these speeches from a femme part of a sect, who'd given him books for free…it got him alerted.

Axe had always been a believer. A believer in Primus.

The Way of Flame was a religion that they had to be distrustful of. They questioned the existence of an eternal, infinite Allspark…their speeches were indoctrination. Brainwashing.

Dai Atlas mustn't have been that blind.

As for Wing and Drift…

It surprised him as well. Dai Atlas had always been suspicious of something going on between Wing and Gasket in the past. Yet if something had been real, these two had always kept it hidden. Wing had never talked about it. If there had been something, Axe had been probably the only one to know about it.

After Gasket's departure, Wing had shown regret and sadness…but Dai Atlas had thought it was because his mentor had left and would never come back.

Now, according to Star Saber…Wing openly displayed his feelings. With Drift.

Drift. A Decepticon. Yes. A Decepticon who was trying to prove himself to become part of the team…but he was still a Decepticon.

And Dai Atlas was afraid for Wing. He was afraid that his teammate would be disappointed. He thought it wouldn't end up well. What if Drift turned on them? What if he returned to his old bad habits?

If they openly displayed their relationship…unlike with Gasket, it may mean that Wing felt something different for Drift.

Stronger…more intense feelings…

"Okay. I'll…go to investigate. If that's necessary, I'll talk to them."

Star Saber was able to see things, for most of time.

Maybe he wasn't wrong. That wasn't the Circle of Light's way of thinking. The society remained closed, on a right path, believing in one God. Their God Primus.

He realized that some of their members…didn't respect this view. They were attracted by something else, something that Dai Atlas wasn't able to control. It was his duty as a leader to protect his members.

It worried him. He'd to check it.

He must check that his members weren't in danger.

* * *

He started with Axe.

He didn't have to search him for long. He only followed the way given by Star Saber. The Atynx Market Square.

Yes. All these times he'd visited this place, he'd noticed bots giving ambivalent speeches, especially about faith. However, he'd realized that these individuals were part of the Way of Flame though he'd never had time to waste here.

Not like today.

Yet he came here a bit too late. Indeed, as soon as he arrived to the place, the crowd was already scattered around.

The only one he noticed was Axe. With this femme. Standing very close to each other.

And as soon as Dai Atlas walked closer, he caught them kissing, the femme's arms wrapped around Axe's neck.

It got him startled. Axe had never been the kind to search a mate. He'd always been the one to put the Circle of Light above everything else.

Above everything else…

But this kiss…emotions were clearly obvious. Affection, tenderness between two lovers.

Axe…looked happy.

Dai Atlas took his time to watch. That's a very strange show. And Dai Atlas tried to remember the last time he'd fallen in love.

He didn't manage to remember.

Axe and this femme pulled apart. His comrade finally noticed him.

"…Dai Atlas…"

Yet he shouldn't forget that the femme was part of a sect. At least, potentially.

Axe walked closer, the femme remaining apart. She looked shy. Not distrustful…but impressed. His comrade smiled to him, as if there was nothing wrong going on.

"Here is Esmeral. Esmeral, here is Dai Atlas. My leader…"

He paused.

"…and my friend."

Friend?

Dai Atlas watched him, completely astonished.

They had been comrades, colleagues…but never once, Axe or anyone else from the Circle of Light, had ever introduced them as friends.

It startled him.

"…It's a pleasure to meet you" The femme named Esmeral answered back.

Truth to be told, Dai Atlas barely glanced at her. However, she displayed an enchanted smile who seemed genuine.

He stared back at Axe.

He didn't seem…brainwashed or lobotomized. His processor didn't seem to be—

He looked normal. Happy.

Yet…he shouldn't take the situation lightly. Maybe Axe had been indoctrinated…?

"…What are you…?"

"We're together" Axe replied with a big smile. "Since shortly…"

He could guess.

Esmeral smiled again.

"Dai Atlas…Axe often talks about you. I'm happy to meet you."

And she didn't seem to be…She didn't look like a guru. Of course, he hadn't witnessed to her speeches and discourses but…

She didn't seem to be the kind who would pull Axe away from his comrades…his companions…

And Axe looked proud to introduce her to him.

He noticed a young bot who walked over to Esmeral. A child. This latter took her arm to lead her away in another direction. Dai Atlas guessed that the child knew her and that he was lost in the Crystal cities.

Before following him, Esmeral greeted them again then left to help the young one to find his way.

Good. It left Axe and Dai Atlas alone to talk. With all his height, Dai Atlas analysed his comrade's behaviour.

"How did you know…?"

"I have my sources" Dai Atlas retorted, his tone a bit drier than he'd actually expected.

Axe nodded.

"She is the one who…gave me these books."

Ha yes. Books.

"I guessed so. She mustn't have been happy to learn what happened."

"No. These books belonged to her parents but—"

Axe unexpectedly opened his chassis. Then he pulled some books out.

New books. Books that had never been burnt.

"What's this-?"

"She lent me some others."

He didn't ask permission. Dai Atlas grabbed them. He read the title. The summary. The first page.

It wasn't anything about whatever he'd expected…They were crime novels, adventure novels…

None of them mentioned a religion.

He looked up back at Axe.

"…Axe…"

"I know what you're thinking."

Let's go straight for it, so.

"You know who she is…or rather, what she is."

"Yes, of course."

Axe's tone betrayed his annoyance.

"She is part of the Way of Flame. I know."

"Will you join her cult?"

"Of course not! I don't think so—"

Deep down, Dai Atlas felt relieved about it.

"I thought—"

"I believe in Primus. But I don't care about her religion. I don't care about the divinity she worships."

He paused.

"She is the one I love, not her religion." He finished, a determined tone. "We are all bots. We aren't defined by one trait or a particularity."

It left Dai Atlas speechless. Axe didn't leave him any time to answer, to protest…

What should he protest for?

"We are in a changing society, Dai Atlas. It will take time before someone could end the conflict. Wing is right. We can't stay in an enclosed society, staying with each other…If we wish for a peace, we must welcome the ones who are in need. No matter if they practice a different religion, a different cult…"

Everybody was different…

Everybody has their own free will…

For one reason or another, he thought of Nova Prime who'd tried to create the Allspark on Cybertron.

They couldn't afford to forget their individuality…

From far, Esmeral was coming back…

This femme…Axe had chosen her…

She was different from them…but not in a negative way.

He'd thought that Wing was naïve. But now…Axe had come to share his point of view…

Was he the one who'd been wrong? Who'd always been wrong?

He just turned around to join their base.

"…Don't come back too late…"

He could feel Axe's smile in his back.

* * *

"Drift. Focus."

Dai Atlas joined the training room. He stopped when he caught sight of Wing and Drift sparring on the tatami, exchanging blow after blow. They weren't the only ones. Jetstorm, Slipstream, Axe and Outrigger were also present here. The only difference was that they weren't sparring. They just watched the two fighters with interest.

That's the good chance for Dai Atlas to observe their behaviour. Drift had apparently some trouble to focus today. However, he quickly discovered the reason why.

Drift didn't like an audience. Yet he didn't seem to have noticed Dai Atlas' presence, at the other end of the room.

"I ordered you to work!" He scolded them.

"But Mister Drift…" Jetstorm quickly apologized. "We can't miss your duel. Your fights with Wing are always the greatest to watch!"

Yes. He'd noticed Drift improving in their duels. Wing had been a great teacher. Dai Atlas had been right to put Drift under his watch, despite his wariness of him.

"I do not care. Go back to work! Outrigger, Axe, don't encourage them!"

Dai Atlas watched as Axe rolled his optics.

"That's okay, Drift. Have some fun for once. They need a break too."

"He is right"

Dai Atlas saw Wing's casual smile. He'd lowered his guard, standing by Axe's side. Dai Atlas then realized how much Drift was serious in his will to integrate the society, to prove his worth…

And surprising Wing with his progress.

"Then… They do not need that much pressure."

"I just try to teach them that life isn't easy." Drift justified.

"Drift…"

Axe simply shrugged. He understood what it meant. Fun time was over. He ordered the two Minicons to go back to work. The break ended.

Then Dai Atlas heard Wing's words to Drift. It made him think.

"Get your optics out of the mud and look at the stars. You forgot good things."

"What should I do?" He asked him. "Do you think I should spoil them?"

"No. You just need to strike the balance." Wing said. "As their mentor, you shall guide them, protect them, reprimand them if that needed."

"I'm not their mentor."

"You are"

Indeed. Drift was. Even Dai Atlas had noticed it. This relationship, this protective instinct Drift had displayed toward the Minicons…

Yes. If someone ever came to teach them things, it would be Drift.

"But you forgot the most essential thing."

"What is it?"

Wing gave him a nod then walked closer to him, caressing Drift's cheek.

It struck Dai Atlas again. Star Saber had been right.

Wing and Drift…had something. And Wing would never have been as open with Gasket at the time where the latter had been a member.

"Affection. Everyone deserves to be loved, Deadlock. Everyone. You must show them affection as their mentor, but also as their father."

Drift tensed up. He moved back, staring at his mentor.

"Slisptream and Jetstorm are not my sons! I would never view them as such!"

His sons…?

"Stop believing that—"

"You gave them a first taste of training. Now you'll complete the teaching…after I would have taught you everything I know."

Drift didn't seem convinced.

"Take your time, Drift. Take your time. Now, let's return to our sparring. I'm there to help you"

Dai Atlas kept staring at the scene.

Drift and Wing…expressed their feelings. They expressed their affection…

Just like Axe and Esmeral, they genuinely looked happy together.

Dai Atlas let out a sigh before leaving the Dojo. He was still stunned by what he'd just learnt.

Even if Star Saber had been right…Axe' and Wing' words resonated in his mind.

Axe looked happy…Wing also looked happy…

Drift and his Minicons…struggled every day to deserve their place here.

And Dai Atlas closed the door. Closed his mind.

He stopped at his flat's doors.

They shouldn't be the ones to suffer…World was changing…in a positive light. They were curious about the world, about the changing society…

No. It was Dai Atlas's role to change his own ideas.

And maybe he knew…how he could change things


	43. Chapter 43

**CHAPTER 43**

Wing had come back quite early at his flat, this morning. Jetstorm and Slipstream had still been in recharge when Drift had greeted him. The white bot didn't usually come out of the blue since he always warned him before. Especially since the beginning of their new relationship.

Truth to be told, their new interactions had been…agreeable. As much as in training as in private. Not that it hadn't been the case before, but the white bot had become way more caring, affectionate toward him. Even though Drift and Wing had chosen to stay discreet for now, to the point that no one else was aware, even not Minicons, such a tenderness happened in different ways: a caress on the servo whenever the others didn't look, shared looks full of innuendos, visits in isolated places or just at each other's flat to express their feelings freely.

Drift had always believed that a relationship would be a burden to survival.

But it reminded him that there was something else other than survival in that world. Something that the conflict on Cybertron had made people forget.

At first, he'd thought that because of a last-minute emergency – such as a new mission – Wing had come to warn him that the training wouldn't stand today. But when he caught sight of a serious expression on his mentor's face, he quickly understood that there was something else.

"…Dai Atlas is waiting for you."

"What?"

Drift spoke less loudly, turning back to Jetstorm and Slipstream. None of them woke up. Only Slipstream moved in his recharge.

"…He's waiting in the audience room" Wing stated.

"For which reason?"

"He didn't tell me. He just summoned us."

Drift guessed that Wing was also worried.

The audience room…just like at his arrival…

Why?

At this moment, many thoughts happened in Drift's processor. The reasons why Dai Atlas summoned them…He, Jetstorm and Slipstream…

Not only him…

Was he intending to…punish him? For something that he didn't remember?

Or maybe had he enough and had he chosen to exclude Drift and the Minicons for good?

This thought felt like a sentence. He stared back at Wing, shocked.

"I did everything. Did you hear me? I did EVERYTHING!"

"Drift…calm down."

"I trained hard! I obeyed to any order! I accomplished the most difficult tasks and right at the moment where I thought I won my place here…he…he just decides to exclude me?"

At the exact time where he'd felt happiness…

At the exact time where he'd found Wing…

Was he planning to take everything away from him?

"Please, Drift…Just go to awake Jetstorm and Slipstream up. Don't ask for more. Don't get angry. Please."

As if Wing begged him to…Drift watched as the white bot walked closer to him.

Drift closed his optics in order to receive a kiss when suddenly, his attention was drawn to Jetstorm and Slipstream who yawned, stretching.

Wing stopped. He looked down.

"…Don't make us wait."

And he left the hall, vanishing.

* * *

Exactly like the first day…

The golden and white door opening to them.

Drift stopping, Jetstorm and Slipstream by his side, as scared as he was, fearing about what could likely to happen…

The other Circle of Light members who let them come closer. Dai Atlas at the middle. Axe and Star Saber at their respective places. Outrigger and Wing a bit apart.

All of them harboured a solemn expression. But as soon as Drift's optics met Star Saber', he definitely guessed a smile behind his mask.

He got it. It didn't mean anything good.

"Drift"

Dai Atlas spoke first. Drift took Wing's advices and remained silent.

"…Yes?"

"You have been a Decepticon. Jetstorm and Slipstream had been Decepticons."

Drift frowned. Of course.

He remembered his last conversation with Dai Atlas.

_Because you are like me. Maybe Wing saw something in you the same way Metrotitan saw something in me._

Now, it didn't mean anything else?

"You have been a thief. You attacked other bots. You murdered. All these crimes…are unforgivable."

That's in order to protect Jetstorm and Slipstream.

That's to survive.

It had been his way of thinking…before meeting Wing.

He stared back at his lover.

This latter remained impassive. It wasn't something usual with him. He didn't even speak to stand up for him. He didn't talk about Drift's training, about his motivation, he didn't assure that he wasn't a Decepticon anymore…that he wouldn't take up his old habits…

There was nothing of it.

While at his first day here, he—

"But today…all these crimes are all forgotten."

He froze.

Everyone turned back to Dai Atlas.

They all shared a same, confused expression. The orange bot didn't understand.

"…I noticed your progress. I took your motivation into account. I know you mean good now. You do everything to reach your goal."

Yes…

Drift stayed silent.

"So, I see no reason why we shouldn't accept you as a member of our society."

"What?"

Star Saber's voice rose up. His tone was shaky. His smile had vanished.

Unlike Wing. This latter walked closer to Drift, facing Dai Atlas. He was giving him a reassuring presence.

"Changing for the sake of the Circle of Light." Dai Atlas declared. "Changing for the sake of Cybertron. Here is our motto. From now, you are one of us, Drift."

One of them…

Drift didn't dare believe it was reality.

Yet it was. Drift offered him a grateful smile in response.

Jetstorm and Slipstream's scared expression vanished, impressed as well.

They were part of the team…

"Forget your criminal past. Forget your past as a Shadow…and join the light" Dai Atlas completed before he stood up.

And Dai Atlas bowed.

Dai Atlas…bowing? Showing respect…to him?

Afterward, Axe followed.

He stood up then bowed.

The yellow and purple bot gave him a smile, meaning "welcome in the team, buddy".

Outrigger bowed as well.

Then, Wing bowed.

Drift didn't tear his optics off his lover.

He could stay with them…

Jetstorm and Slipstream would have a roof over their heads.

He would stay with Wing…

He wasn't viewed as an intruder anymore…

Now, Drift bowed too.

"…I'll not disappoint you"

"We will not disappoint you either" Jetstorm and Slipstream both added.

Dai Atlas gave them a nod. A hint of a smile could almost appear on his lips.

Star Saber stood up. For one instant, Drift thought that he would bow as well.

He didn't do anything. For one reason or another, it didn't surprise the orange bot.

"Star Saber!" Dai Atlas called him.

Star Saber didn't answer.

He just left his seat and headed to the door, leaving the room.

* * *

"You aren't alone"

He wasn't thinking anymore. He kept walking in a fast step, heading for her. He didn't stop, even shoving some other 'followers' away.

Heretics…

All of them were heretics…

"Don't give up. Don't lose hope."

That femme…that guru…

He quickly came over to her. She was finishing her stupid speech.

He watched her as she held her arms up, as if she was praying.

How did she dare? How could she pray here? In Crystal cities?

And Axe had been so blind…

"Sir…"

She finally noticed him. Surprise came over her face.

A supposedly innocent face…an angel face while there was nothing of it…

How did she dare?

"Sir?"

Star Saber didn't let her finish her sentence.

His fist was up and he violently struck her face with. The femme screamed in pain, falling on the ground, books' pages flying around, scattered all around her.

He heard shocked gasps coming from the crowd of scraplets who had been listening to her.

The femme held her face up. Her lip was open, energon running down her mouthplate.

The same mouthplate that she'd used to poison Axe.

"You aren't supposed to exist!" Star Saber shouted.

She looked up back at him, her breath coming faster and quicker.

Was she afraid of him?

"Cybertron! The other planets! The other galaxies don't need you! You are just vermin using people' weaknesses!"

"…Stop…" A bot said behind him.

He turned around and kicked the one who tried to interfere.

Primus…Primus watched him!

Primus…He shouldn't disappoint Him!

Dai Atlas, Axe, Wing…it was too late for them!

Not for him!

"You all deserve to die!" Star Saber kept on. "You and your sect! Why are you still alive? For the sake of everyone, die! Die! No one will ever miss you! It would do good to the society! It would put an end to Cybertron's conflict!"

The femme's optics went wet.

Star Saber kicked her. In her sides, this time.

He wasn't controlling himself anymore!

"You'll not join Primus! You'll not join Allspark! You are just trash! A trash that Primus hadn't created!"

If he could kill her…

Axe would open his optics.

"…Pretty good reaction"

He turned around.

A bot was standing up in front of him.

"However…Don't waste your time to such a filth" The bot smiled.

Who was he…?

He was a blue and black bot…

An Insecticon alt-mode.

Star Saber caught sight of two swords in their sheathes.

"…We need to talk"


	44. Chapter 44

**CHAPTER 44**

"You definitely got me here."

Wing had just pulled apart from Drift to let out a cry of ecstasy; the kind of cry that the orange bot loved to hear so much. His lover fell down on the berth, by his side. He let out an amused laugh while Drift's digits running over his chassis.

"Dai Atlas has his own way to do things"

"I wonder how it had been for you" Drift wondered.

Wing rolled on the berth, leaning over him with a smile.

"…I think you had it better than I"

"Seriously? I'm not buying it. You must say it out of kindness."

"Oh, definitely not…"

Wing caressed his face.

"I was more anxious than you were…especially when I've been introduced to Dai Atlas. If Gasket hadn't been by my side, I think I would have got a spark attack…I convulsed so much, my spark beat so fast…You…you remained calm, no matter what."

A hint of sadness could be read in his tone. Drift sat up, then came closer to him.

"Dai Atlas didn't want to accept you at first, right?" The orange bot calmly asked.

"No…I killed. As each of us did."

Just like Drift…

Yes. Wing had talked about it. But Drift hadn't dared ask more.

He stared at his lover.

"…Do you want to talk about it?"

Wing slightly tensed up. Drift regretted his question. He thought that Wing would refuse. He thought that Wing would leave the room, slamming the door behind him. That's a touchy topic to him. That's obvious…

He spoke up again.

"…Everyone committed things that they weren't proud of. I wasn't proud not to have convinced him to fight more."

"…What do you mean?"

"…He got the Rust Fever. He was at the finale stage."

Drift caught sight of Wing's servo trembling when he mentioned "him".

"…I wish I could have told him that Cybertron wasn't dead yet. That there was still something worthy to be fought for. But…it wasn't enough. More time passed, more—"

His voice went low.

"…More he fell into unconsciousness. I…I chose to ease his sufferings. However, it still remained a murder."

He could feel bitterness in his tone. The feeling of failure…

He felt guilty because he'd failed to convince him to live a bit longer…

But…What could Wing have possibly done more?

"Dai Atlas said that I was just…idealistic. And he still thinks I am, anyway. Only Gasket…had been the only one to believe in me…"

"…Just like you believed in me…"

His smile appeared again. A sad yet warming smile. Wing reached out to put a digit on his lips. That's a soft and tender touch.

"Because you deserved it…"

"But I couldn't have managed without you."

"You already had potential. You just needed to work on it."

Drift leaned on his elbows to kiss Wing.

"Well…Now what you said about Dai Atlas get me reassured…if he behaved the same with you, with Axe…"

"You have nothing to be afraid of" Wing completed.

He nuzzled him, then buried his face into Drift's chassis.

"…I'm glad to be with you"

"Me too"

They'd enjoyed a moment while Jetstorm and Slipstream had been away, probably having some fun with Outrigger.

Drift half-heartedly thought that he should tell them about Wing and he, sooner or later…

* * *

"WOW!"

"Outrigger! It's too fast! IT'S TOO FAST!" Slipstream cried out.

Outrigger didn't pay much attention to his warnings. He kept going faster. They drove past other ships, stars, celestial bodies from outside. As soon as they caught sight of them, they just vanished. Jetstorm and Slipstream were standing by his side, trying to control trajectory as much as they could. Yet Outrigger didn't care much. Even if they were scared of an accident, a collision or a crash, Outrigger knew piloting. All these years he'd spent, learning to pilot a ship along with Axe and Wing, had been very useful. Of course, he'd scared them to death. How many times Axe or Wing had taken the driving away from him? Axe had even called him a "public enemy" more than once. Outrigger smiled at the thought.

These had been the rarest times where he had been able to go outside.

After the beginning of the conflict, Dai Atlas had forbidden him to drive a ship.

Outrigger took another turn to dodge a passer-by ship. Jetstorm nearly fell down. He stood up again, open-mouthed. Outrigger started laughing.

"So? Wasn't it great?"

"Huh…"

They could catch sight of the other pilot shouting at them, inside his own ship. Outrigger kept laughing like a crazy boy. Nevertheless, as soon as he noticed Slipstream's face turning green, he decided to slow it down. It gave them time to enjoy the sight of the space.

"This one is Aquatron" Outrigger showed them a blue planet. "It had been colonized by Cybertronians during the Golden Age. That's a giant ocean. All its inhabitants adopted an alt-mode to adapt themselves to their environment."

"Really?" Slipstream answered.

"Like fish-mode, dolphin-mode, shark-mode…"

"A dolphin?" Jetstorm repeated, confused.

He didn't understand what he was talking about. Outrigger smiled and pressed a button to make a hologram appear. He researched for the word and displayed the picture of a dolphin. Both Minicons were impressed.

"…That's beautiful…" Slipstream commented.

Outrigger smiled. They caught sight of another planet, way farther than them.

"This one is Dread. To the contrary of Aquatron, it's not safe to go there. Axe said it was full of slave traders and aliens. We can even collect Death crystals."

"Death crystals?"

"I didn't even know about their existences"

Jetstorm took a seat, silently watching the stars around them.

"It looks so good…"

"We'll visit them if you wish" Outrigger smiled.

Both Minicons stared back at him.

"I really want to explore all of them…all of these planets. Outrigger, Jetstorm and Slipstream. Three adventurers and their ship. And Beak, of course"

Beak flied around them while letting out cries of happiness. Slipstream chuckled. Jetstorm didn't seem thrilled by the idea. Outrigger turned back to them.

"Even if I know…you don't wish to leave Drift, right?"

"We owe everything to him."

Yes…

No one could get more loyal to the orange bot…

Outrigger thought that Drift shouldn't act so aloof and distant toward them. The young bot thought that he was too strict toward them and that he should behave better. Maybe he could get nicer, more warming…that's the reason why he didn't talk to him much.

However, nothing could cut their bond. Nothing. Outrigger went fond of Jetstorm and Slipstream but they would follow Drift forever.

"We should get back home, right?" Jetstorm offered.

"The others will get worried…"

Yes…they left for the day…

He was sure that Wing and Axe had already left to search them…

It would be a nightmare at their return…

Outrigger activated the autopilot system, to lead them back to Crystal Cities…

"…Thanks"

He paused.

"…It had been a great day. A great trip."

"Thanks for making us discover" Slipstream replied, a happy smile.

Outrigger looked up.

The Moon of Athena was shining above them. It looked so closely…yet so far…

* * *

In the Real Crystal City' streets, Outrigger led Jetstorm and Slipstream through the crowd. Night had already fell down at the surface. It will be dinner time soon.

Around them, shop stores already closed down, even if the street was still full of people.

"Shouldn't you blindfold us?" Slipstream asked.

"Why should I? You're part of the team now"

After all, blindfolding wasn't useful anymore.

It's time that they knew the exact way to go back to the base.

Passer-by left stores. Some others were going to bumper cars, letting out screams of happiness.

"Hey? Do you want a cube of energon?"

They hadn't taken any cube since their leaving. Jetstorm and Slipstream accepted with a smile.

"Don't move"

They would get scolded hard anyway. They shouldn't have their reserves low. Minicons remained behind while Outrigger walked away.

Outrigger headed for the shopkeeper. He paid three cubes of energon. Cubes in his arms, he walked faster even if they had no reason to urge.

When he joined back the place where he'd left them, Jetstorm and Slipstream were missing.


	45. Chapter 45

**CHAPTER 45**

Outrigger was screaming.

While he was running, he called for Jetstorm and Slipstream, almost losing his voice in the process. Around him, other passers-by stared at him like if he was crazy.

Outrigger didn't care.

That's impossible! They couldn't be far!

Jetstorm…Slipstream…

He'd left them only for two minutes! Two minutes while the streets were still crowded.

Someone could have seen anything!

Outrigger felt like he was catching his breath. His surroundings distorted around him while running and screaming…

They were small…they were in the crowd…that's the reason why he'd lost them…

No…they couldn't be too far…or maybe was it just a joke! That wouldn't be out of character from them!

But Outrigger didn't believe it.

"Jetstorm! Slipstream!"

Outrigger called. Outrigger begged…

He had to find them…

Nothing had happened to them…

Maybe they'd just…come back to the base…

Suddenly, he felt a strong grip on his shoulder. It startled Outrigger. For one moment, hope took over him. It was them…he'd found them…

"What are you doing here?"

Reality struck him hard. Axe gave him a glare, filled with anger and worry. Then relief appeared on his face. He was out of breath as well. Was he running while researching them as well?

"Axe…"

"Outrigger…We forbad it! You aren't allowed to go outside! When will you ever listen, for the sake of Primus?" The yellow and purple bot cried out, mad.

Outrigger gritted his dentas. He was tearing up, pressure overwhelming him. Axe grabbed his arm.

"We're coming home now!"

"Axe…I…"

No hint of Jetstorm or Slipstream around them.

He wouldn't find them alone…

In the end, tears were running down his face.

"Axe…I lost…Jetstorm and Slipstream…"

His comrade's answer went quick.

"What?"

"I don't know where they are…"

Outrigger's voice broke. He hadn't the strength to struggle anymore and let his head fall down on Axe's chassis.

The yellow and purple bot's expression immediately changed. There was no more anger. Worry came back. However, he wasn't shouting anymore. He took a calmer tone, grabbing the young bot's shoulderplates to force him to look back.

"Where did you see them last?"

"…Here…"

Outrigger didn't feel like a member of the Circle of Light anymore.

He felt like a lost child…

"…Okay. Don't worry…we'll find them…" Axe tried to reassure him.

However, his tone didn't sound convincing.

* * *

They'd separately searched the area many times. They'd asked many bots if they had caught sight of black and orange Minicons but no one could have given them a proper answer.

At first, Outrigger had thought that Axe would find them easily. He was more experienced, had a better knowledge of the City…but when Axe and Outrigger joined at the Atynx Market Square and at the moment where Outrigger realized that there was nobody along with the yellow and purple bot, Outrigger broke down in tears again.

Axe glanced back at him, then put a servo on his earshot. He was communicating with the other members.

"Wing…Dai Atlas…Star Saber…we've got a problem. Can you come here?"

"It's my fault…" Outrigger cried.

He shouldn't have offered them to join him…

He shouldn't have left them behind…

"Pull yourself together" Axe answered, a stern tone. "It'll be better to find them"

Outrigger bit his lipplate then nodded, though it didn't erase guilt and fear tightening his spark hard.  
-

They all joined the square, a few minutes later. They'd been rather quick to answer to the call. Now streets were deserted. Sun was fading behind Omega' dunes.

The first ones had been Wing and Drift. The orange bot didn't even hide his panic. As soon as he appeared, he rushed over to Outrigger.

"What happened?"

Outrigger looked down. He wasn't able to confront him.

"Outrigger! Tell me what happened!" Drift insisted, grabbing Outrigger's shoulderplates and shaking him.

"Drift! Calm down right now!"

Wing put himself between them and pushed Drift away with a servo over his chassis, giving him a warning glare. Drift wasn't calming down. He grabbed his face, completely devastated by what'd happened.

Axe thought it was the reaction of a worried parent…

Maybe that's the case…

Dai Atlas and Star Saber appeared soon afterward. Dai Atlas gave a cold stare to Outrigger, but didn't comment anything. Axe had already explained everything to him via commlink. The group formed a circle, Dai Atlas at the centre of it.

"Please" Drift muttered. "…We have to find them…"

"They are only Minicons" Star Saber grumbled.

Drift ignored him. He just spoke to Dai Atlas. If he took a decision, the others would follow him afterward…

"…They'll not survive outside"

"I know"

Dai Atlas let out a sigh. Drift understood that it was his own way to deal with his worry.

"…They're one of us now. We'll find them. They mustn't be far."

"Thanks…"

"Outrigger. Axe. Did you already search the area?"

Both of them nodded.

"Okay" Dai Atlas stated. "So, we just need to search further. Crystal Cities are large. We'll split in many groups. Star Saber, Axe…you'll go to Omega deserts. Wing and Outrigger will go to the east. Drift and I…We'll take the north. If someone learns anything, just communicate then we'll join you. Understood?"

"Understood" The rest of the group stated.

Drift didn't feel reassured. Yet he'd a strange feeling in his stomach…as if painful memories came back in his mind…

Whenever he thought of Jetstorm and Slipstream…he always expected the worst.

Yet he wasn't their Master…

But he'd joined the Circle of Light along with them.

In order to find a Deployer for them…but this idea had been out of his mind lately…

He just wanted one thing: find them. See them again.

He felt a servo on his shoulderplate.

"…It'll be okay, Drift"

Drift stared at Wing. He wanted to believe him. Wing wanted to remain discreet. However, he still leaned on to kiss him on the cheek.

He didn't care about the others' reaction. He just felt Dai Atlas tensing up.

It didn't matter right now. He nodded and followed Dai Atlas. Then the group splat and everyone headed to the direction Dai Atlas had given them.

* * *

Dai Atlas and Drift came in Crystal Cities' poor areas, at the surface. Around them, bots were living in slums, some of them begging while some others were digging in the ground in order to search energon.

Drift should have sympathized with these homeless bots. According to Dai Atlas' expression, the bot obviously sympathized with them. Maybe was he still thinking of Gasket? However, bad memories went worse. His concern for Minicons went stronger.

Worry had never been that strong…

"Stop stressing" Dai Atlas ordered him, a strict tone. "We'll find them"

"But—"

If something had happened to them…

If someone…had harmed them…

The giant bot seemed to have read his mind.

"…We're the Circle of Light" Dai Atlas stated. "We're able to fight entire armed troops of any faction. We'll be able to stop anyone would wish to harm them"

Dai Atlas pulled his blades out. A white katana as well as his Great Sword, this one having a blue colour. Watching them, Drift didn't doubt of their power.

"…Don't hurt him, okay?"

"What?"

"You know who I'm talking about." The blue bot said. "Don't endanger him"

Drift got the message. He nodded.

Dai Atlas had already guessed.

They walked past many beggars. One after another, Drift showed them a picture of Jetstorm and Slipstream while using a hologram.

"…Have you seen them?"

Please…

Have you seen these Minicons?

However, it didn't work. Bots shook their heads, answering with a no. One of them even tried to con them by asking for money in exchange of information.

They kept on, going in another street of the area.

Same thing.

"Have you seen them?"

No. No. That's not my problem. That's what bots were saying.

"I think it's useless" Dai Atlas sighed. "They don't care"

No one will ever help them…

It contradicted Wing's behaviour.

No one deserved their help…

Yet Drift believed in Wing.

He believed his mentor…

_I don't need any reason to help you._

They stopped in front of a grey bot, showing them the picture.

"Have you seen them?"

The beggar sat up, narrowing optics. He took his time to watch the picture. Drift expected him to do like the others. No. I never saw them. That's not my problem.

"…Yes"

"Excuse me?"

Drift didn't hear well.

"Yes. Minicons like them…I saw them"

"Where?"

The bot pointed a bridge.

"They took the bridge leading to the rich areas."

Dai Atlas and Drift exchanged a shocked look.

Why would they have gone here?

Rich areas…

Maybe they were still here!

Drift was about to rush over to the bridge but the bot added something else.

"They weren't alone"

"What?"

"They were probably with their Deployer"

The bot had his arms crossed. Drift's optics widened, reality striking him like a bomb.

Their Deployer?

"…What did they look like?" Dai Atlas asked.

No…It couldn't be…

"…He was red and wore a mask"

Drift nearly collapsed.

Only one person fit that description. He refused to believe it.

No. He shouldn't have been surprised…

Instead, he was terrified.

What had he done? What had he done to…Jetstorm and Slipstream?

Nearby, the giant remained calm. However, Drift easily guessed that he was furious inside.

He remained silent. It lasted a few seconds. In the end, he put a servo at his earshot.

"Everyone…join us"

His tone didn't ask for discussion.

* * *

He asked the beggar to stay until the group joined them.

"Dai Atlas?" Wing asked. "What's going on?"

The giant didn't reply. He didn't even look at them.

Instead he focused on Star Saber.

When he walked closer, Drift only wanted to do one thing: lunging at him. Pinning him against a wall to make him speak.

But maybe there was hope…maybe they were wrong…

But behind his mask, Star Saber didn't display any emotion.

Dai Atlas turned back to the beggar. He pointed at Star Saber.

"…Was it him?"

No…

It couldn't be him…

Drift tried to convince himself hard…to not avail.

If that's him…so where were—

Drift felt his circuits burning up.

His hope was crushed when the bot nodded.

"Yes"

Star Saber didn't move. He didn't act.

How could he feel? Anger, betrayal? No. Anguish. Fear.

Hatred.

Drift made one step. Two steps. Then he didn't control himself anymore. He was about to charge when an arm grabbed his and pulled him backward.

"No, Drift!"

"Wing! Calm him down!"

His mentor's voice. It didn't calm him down. He struggled harder with rage. Wing's arms wrapped around his body in order to control him. Drift screamed. It was like he was possessed. He screamed horrible things. To Star Saber…he only wanted one thing.

He wanted him to speak.

The masked bot still didn't react.

Dai Atlas slowly walked closer to Star Saber.

"…What have you done?"

Shock marked his voice.

"Star Saber…What have you done with Jetstorm and Slipstream?"

No answer.

"WILL YOU SPEAK?" Dai Atlas violently burst out.

Nearby, Axe pushed Outrigger behind. Like to protect him if there were any fight coming.

Finally, Star Saber spoke.

"…They were abominations"

"DON'T TELL ME YOU DID WHAT I THINK YOU DID!"

Dai Atlas didn't control himself either. Drift struggled harder.

No! He didn't want to believe it!

"…They were heretics…creatures that didn't deserve to exist…just like you…"

"What?"

Star Saber whispered. However, this time, spite and grudge were obvious in his voice.

Drift was horrified by his words.

"…Heretics…sinners…all of you are…Minicons who didn't have been created by Primus…"

Wing had to grab Drift's wrist again to maintain him while Star Saber said this.

"You consort with heretics…your Way of Flame bitch, Axe…she'll lead to your downfall"

Axe clenched his fists, but didn't react.

"…Pagans having impure relationships…"

Drift felt Wing tensing up. Dai Atlas shook his head. He didn't want to believe it either. It was obvious.

"Star Saber…"

"Even you, Dai Atlas…you were supposed to be Primus' best henchman. You dare welcome these people in the Circle of Light"

"Star Saber, shut up!" Dai Atlas cried out.

"You were supposed to lead us to victory…but we could have won if you had allowed this atheists holocaust. We could have started with your members…sacrificing the ones who didn't follow the way of the faith…The real faith. The true Primus."

Dai Atlas walked closer, in a fast step. Dai Atlas would definitely tear his head off right now.

"DON'T YOU DARE PRONOUNCE PRIMUS AND HOLOCAUST WORDS IN THE SAME SENTENCE, STAR SABER! IT IS NOT THE GOAL OF THE CIRCLE OF LIGHT! I WOULD NEVER ALLOW SUCH A THING TO HAPPEN!"

That's rage. Yet Star Saber kept speaking.

"I should have sacrificed Minicons first…I would have offered them to Primus. He would have rewarded me. But someone else…will do the job…"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

"how dared you, Dai Atlas? How dared you? You consorted with our enemies!"

"Star Saber, enough!"

"You're nothing…and you dare speak in our God's name…you met a Titan…you think you are a firm believer of Primus but you are just a parody of it…A pagan."

He lost his calm.

"Star Saber…"

"Heretic…"

"Enough!"

"Apostate! Unbeliever! Impostor! ABOMINATION!"

Dai Atlas violently grabbed his shoulders and had him pinned against the wall.

"SHUT UP!"

He couldn't say another word.

A loud noise followed.

As if something had been perforated…

At the moment where Dai Atlas screamed, a sword stabbed him through the body, the blade coming out of his back.

Energon covered the blade…then fell down on the ground.

Dai Atlas let out a strangled cry. A scream was heard. Who screamed? Drift couldn't guess.

Star Saber turned Dai Atlas around.

He was the one, holding the sword that had stabbed Dai Atlas.

The Great Sword of Star Saber.

"You are nothing, Dai Atlas. You disappointed Cybertron. You disappointed your raison d'etre."

Dai Atlas stared back at him in disbelief. Energon was running out of his mouthplate. Out of his optics...

Then, horror…

"Your God isn't here for you"

Star Saber pulled the sword out then stabbed Dai Atlas again.

This time, in the spark.

"…Primus hates you"

Dai Atlas fell down on the ground, his own Great sword following him.

Drift stared at it.

That's if the sword flashed, letting all sparkles out…then the light slowly faded…

For good.

Then his bleeding optics' light went out as well.

Dai Atlas didn't move anymore.

Silence fell down…then Axe let out a shrieking scream out of rage and lunged over at Star Saber, his weapon up.


	46. Chapter 46

**CHAPTER 46**

Axe's scream had resonated; like a signal.

Vision went blurry around Drift. He could no longer manage to realize where he was now. For one instant, everything went dark. Where was he? In the Crystal Cities or…elsewhere?

Then the sight came back. Dai Atlas's corpse was laying down on the ground, right in front of him.

Shouting and screaming burst out around. He recognized Wing's but the rest of it got lost into Axe's weapon and Star Saber's swords colliding sounds.

Star Saber…had killed Dai Atlas…

"Heretic" Star Saber kept repeating while Axe was screaming in rage and anguish, erratically aiming at every Star Saber's parts in order to quiet him. "You'll not be accepted in the Allspark! You are traitors! All of you!"

_I noticed your progress. I took your motivation into account. I know you mean good now. You do everything to reach your goal._

He had been the leader of the Circle of Light…the most powerful soldier…

He'd struggled so much…He'd trained so much…in order to get accepted by Wing, Axe and Dai Atlas…

He'd just become part of the Circle of Light…

And Star Saber had cold-bloodedly murdered him…

Drift remained motionless.

He'd just killed Dai Atlas and…Jetstorm and Slipstream had been nowhere to be found…

He'd called them abominations, tools…

But they weren't tools…They had never been tools…

He didn't know where they were…

Nearby, Outrigger was crying. Axe had been thrown off on the ground, his weapon flying before falling down by his side, broken in two halves. Drift noticed energon running down from his arm. The masked bot was incredibly strong and…the Circle of Light's remaining members had just lost their leader.

Yes…Star Saber had never been a real member…

Star Saber headed for the youngest bot, blade up.

"The Circle of Light…will be revived! We'll find our—"

His blade had been blocked by Wing's. The white bot put himself in front of him. A calm fury was shining in his optics…A fury that Drift hadn't been aware of.

"…Impure…"

"You shouldn't speak during a combat." Wing coldly replied. "That's a sign of weakness"

Unlike Axe, he could control himself. His mentor threw himself in the fight, the combat started again. It went much fiercer as Wing's expression didn't change. He never looked at the parts he was aiming, unlike Axe. He stared deeply into his opponent's optics, never displaying his emotions.

Exactly like during their training…

He could guess that Wing's expression was disturbing Star Saber.

Star Saber tried to trick him with the same projection he'd used on Axe earlier, but Wing dodged by jumping on the side then blocked, carrying on with attacks one after another…

Send him away, Drift mentally begged. As you did with me…

But Star Saber didn't fly off. Quite the contrary. He fiercely, aggressively, defended himself. He wasn't a liar. He knew how to fight, he was a professional, a member who'd won his place in the Circle of Light, unlike Drift.

_Mister Drift…_

Drift's arms trembled. Jetstorm…Slipstream…

He refused to admit that they were dead…he refused to admit that he'd got them slaughtered…Drift felt it. He didn't know how…but he felt that they were alive…

That's ridiculous. He wasn't their Deployer…

But he felt it. He felt that they were in danger…

If he could…During one moment, he got the idea to let Wing deal with Star Saber to research them. He couldn't abandon them while they needed some help…

_Mister Drift…_

He'd brought them here…he must protect them.

He couldn't lose them…

Wing's Great Sword met Star Saber's.

He must win…because Wing wouldn't kill Star Saber…he would never kill him…

But Star Saber wouldn't have any mercy on him…

The Great Sword was casted aside…

Star Saber kicked Wing' stomach. The white bot collapsed, his breath cut. On the other side, Axe had stood up. He didn't have his weapon anymore. He planned to use his fists instead. Star Saber focused back on the yellow and purple bot and, in an arc of a circle, he cut one of his ex-comrade's arms. Axe screamed, electricity coming out of his wrist. Wing grabbed his second sword in order to stop Star Saber from finishing him off. Unfortunately, Star Saber still had his two swords.

The combat started again, but at Wing's great disadvantage since he'd to defend himself against two swords with a single one.

_Mister Drift…_

He heard Jetstorm and Slipstream call him…

He could watch Wing's pain all over his face…

His mentor…his lover…the person who'd given him a chance…

Drift rushed over to Wing's lost sword, laying on the ground.

Would he abandon him? While the white bot had never abandoned him…not even once…

He'd always believed in him…

Wing was weakened. He wouldn't keep up against Star Saber…

First, Drift wanted to throw the sword at him in order for Wing to use it. It would balance strengths…it would give Wing the advantage he needed…

But something got his mind changed. He stared back at Star Saber.

He was just a student…unlike him…

But a student who'd been trained…a training from Shadows…

A training of Shadow and Light…

He'd no chance…but if he could make him stay away from Wing…if he could give his mentor a chance to defeat him…

His decision was made. Drift engaged in combat.

He took Star Saber from the rear, attacking his side. Star Saber noticed him and blocked Drift's weapon with his first blade, while the other blocked Wing's.

"Drift! No!" Wing cried out.

"…No…"

_Don't endanger him._

Dai Atlas had indirectly asked him to keep a watch over him.

Drift lowered his blade, letting Star Saber's slide.

Then he reattacked.

Star Saber stepped back. He kicked Drift's side. The orange bot moaned in pain, falling on his knees.

"Do you think you can stop me, Drift? Or must I say…Deadlock?"

_Get up._

That's nothing…near what he'd endured with Wing in training.

Drift stood up, his sword vertically cutting air.

Star Saber moved back again.

And blocked.

Then Drift was suddenly hit with a powerful blow in his stomach. Drift crashed into the wall. His chassis had got scratched, some energon falling out of his wounds.

Wing let out an enraged roar. He took over from Drift, fighting Star Saber's two blades again.

_Get up._

He wanted to protect him…he wanted to defend him…

His rage made him stronger…as well as his desire to help him…

He couldn't…

Drift stood up again.

Wing…

Jetstorm…Slipstream…

He kept his blade at servo and quickly joined Wing's side. Together, they would get stronger…

_"Isn't it a cowardly act…to attack one same person together?" Drift had asked his mentor._

_He remembered his words. Wing had taken a seat. He had been cleaning his sword. They were talking about this Code of honour, the Code of Warriors in the Circle of Light._

_Drift had thought about Shadow Raker. About his way of fighting…_

_One day, he would have to face him again. Because he'd took Jetstorm and Slipstream away from him._

_However, Shadow Raker was far too powerful for him…he wouldn't be able to get the upper hand…even with what Wing taught him. _

_His answer had been quick._

_"It depends. Sometimes, we don't have any choice. Your enemies can be way too powerful for you. You are forced to ally with other people, you have to ask for help…However, it isn't a cowardly thing. Quite the contrary."_

He was currently helping Wing…

Together, they could defeat him…they would be invincible…

Drift could guess a proud smile on Wing's lips.

One after another, they fought Star Saber together. If Star Saber was focused on one, the other defended him while taking advantage of his careless moment. Star Saber got two blades, but they did as well.

Together, they formed one single warrior.

Wing struck with his right servo. Drift blocked with his left servo.

Star Saber stepped back.

He was overwhelmed. The disadvantage of owning two blades was that the warrior was getting more easily tired.

That's the case for the masked bot.

"…Heretics…"

That's his weakness.

Drift wasn't sent away.

Because his mentor was there for him. Because he was protecting him.

Just like Gasket had protected Wing…

It formed many lights. Red lights of Star Saber, white lights of Wing, the orange colour of Drift…like a storm of colours…fireworks on the Atynx square…

Star Saber managed to kick Drift's blade away. The latter tried to take it back but Star Saber's blade came close to his neck, almost stabbing him through.

Axe's fist became a shield.

And a green femme's pede came to kick Star Saber's stomach in order to get him immobilized, stopping his assault.

There was pure hatred in Star Saber's optics.

But his yet strong hatred wouldn't be enough against them.

Not against all of them.

In the end, while he tried to block Wing's blade, it was Axe who got him disarmed. A few moments later, Star Saber crashed into the wall. His back slide, the masked bot collapsed while the other bots encircled him.

Drift didn't take time to catch his breath.

"…What have you done?"

Star Saber coughed. Energon fell down on the ground.

"Answer! Where are they?"

"…You'll not find them…they are far now…" The masked bot spat.

Rage took over him again. He hadn't paid attention to it during the fight…maybe because he had been too focused to use it against his enemy…

But now…

Drift kicked him in the face.

"ANSWER! WHERE ARE THEY?"

"Drift! STOP!"

He wasn't listening to Wing's voice. He was just thinking about a place, anywhere Jetstorm and Slipstream could be hold as hostages…

They weren't dead.

He felt it.

Deep down…that's like an instinct.

"Answer!"

Star Saber coughed more.

He would tear this information out of him…

Star Saber looked down. Was he too much of a coward to face him?

"TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE!"

"…they are gone away…"

He paused.

"…with their Master…"

He froze. It caught him off guard.

Their Master…

What did he mean?

An Insecticon's crooked smirk appeared in his mind.

Shadow Raker's malevolent expression…

Drift shivered. A chill went through his spine. Fear…anguish…

"Beak…" He heard Outrigger.

He deployed his camera-bot…

"Find them"

He heard a skwak out of Beak's mouth before the bird left them off to fly, vanishing in the starry sky.

Shadow Raker…

He'd found them…

Star Saber spoke up again.

"They were tools…properties…"

He let out a strangled cry.

"He'll do whatever he wants with them…That's Primus' wish."

_Primus' wish…_

Drift didn't pay attention to Wing's warning. Yet the latter was screaming. Just like Axe tried to do anything to dissuade him.

Like a screeching sound in his earshots…

He grabbed Wing's sword.

Then he planted it through Star Saber's chassis, at the exact place where his spark was.

He'd given Jetstorm and Slipstream to Shadow Raker…

Because he'd wanted to follow 'Primus' wish'…

He did the same thing to him…the same thing that Star Saber had himself done to Dai Atlas…

_Killing is an unforgivable sin._

"…Primus doesn't hate you. He already forgot about you" Drift stated, a threatening tone that he wasn't even aware of…

Energon splashed.

"…You are nothing to Him"

Light in Star Saber's optics flickered out.


	47. Chapter 47

**CHAPTER 47**

He could witness Star Saber's corpse lying down in front of him.

He felt it in his back.

He felt Outrigger's shock, Axe's pain, the femme's confusion…

Wing's sadness…

Especially Wing.

But was it sadness or disappointment?

_Killing is an unforgivable sin._

Drift hadn't thought about it. He just watched Star Saber's corpse. At first, he didn't feel anything. He tried to justify his act. Star Saber had killed Dai Atlas, he'd deeply endangered them, he had wronged Jetstorm and Slipstream…

He only deserved death…he'd already killed…he'd killed an innocent. He could kill a monster…

Then…guilt and sadness crushed upon him hard.

Drift dropped his sword. In the end, it struck him.

He'd murdered Star Saber, using Wing's Great Sword.

Gasket had killed too…out of self-defence.

No. Drift hadn't killed out of self-defence. That's pure revenge. He'd committed horrible acts and had targeted Minicons…in Primus' name. He'd ratted them out to the worst individual…

He hadn't had such an excuse…

"…Drift…"

Wing didn't finish his sentence. A scream coming out from the sky interrupted him. It kind of relieved Drift.

He wouldn't have to hear what he had to say…

Beak flied over to them. He landed on Outrigger's arm. Outrigger mechanically searched something, like a button on Beak's helm. Then he pressed it.

A hologram displaying Crystal Cities appeared in front of them.

"…Where are they?" Drift asked, a weak tone.

Outrigger didn't reply. He just pointed something, seeking any possible hint leading them to Jetstorm and Slipstream…

_Please…they have to be safe!_

"Here!"

Suddenly, his digit froze on something.

Drift rushed over to check what it was.

What was it…?

He got it.

The ship…the one he'd used to travel…the one that had brought them over to the Crystal Cities.

It had been activated.

* * *

Drift wasn't thinking.

As soon as he had found the problem, as soon as the ship' lights went on, he'd transformed into his alt-mode, driving back to the old place where Shadow Raker's ancient ship had been located.

"Drift!"

No…No. He wouldn't listen to him.

Wing was running after him.

Like a mad bot, the orange one drove faster through Cities. He mustn't miss it…he had to make it before the ship takes off!

Jetstorm and Slipstream would disappear…for good…

"Drift…"

"Leave me alone, please!"

"I can't let you go there alone!"

There was some despair in his voice.

Drift wished he could slow down to hug him…to kiss him…but he couldn't…he didn't have any time left…

Would Wing still want Drift to hug and kiss him?

"…It's my fight…"

"Drift!"

"You can't help me with this!"

I don't want to endanger you any longer, Drift thought.

He didn't hear Wing's answer. He sped up before Wing could catch him.

* * *

Finally, he saw it. Shadow Raker's ship.

Thanks Primus. It hadn't taken off yet. Though it was only a matter of time…

As soon as he was close enough, Drift transformed then rushed over to the doors. They were still opened. Drift ran to them before they were shut off.

He'd already noticed him…definitely…

Drift's spark fastened again. The thought of meeting him again…meeting his old mentor, the one he had tried to escape from…it made him froze for one second.

Almost.

Memories appeared again, as flashbacks. Shadow Raker punching Jetstorm after the latter had shattered his blade off, the Insecticon threatening Jetstorm to make Slipstream kill an innocent bot, his old mentor torturing Minicons in his own room…

And he hadn't still realized how cruel his actions had been…

But at the same time, these thoughts pushed him to keep on. If he let Minicons return to their old Master, they wouldn't survive.

That was a good motivation to go on…he had to go on. As soon as doors were closing, Drift jumped inside.

He looked around. He hadn't returned to the ship since his arrival here…

Everything seemed so dark…or maybe was it due to his time in the Circle of Light?

Drift cautiously walked, trying to silent his steps' noises. He realized that he hadn't taken any weapon. Stress came over him again. In the end, he took many breaths to calm himself down.

That's a bad idea to face Shadow Raker…the Insecticon would definitely have the upper hand…

He just needed to find—

"Jetstorm? Slipstream?" He quietly called.

No one answered. He blindly walked forward, grabbing the wall in order not to fall down…

He called them again.

"…Mister Drift…"

He heard their voices. Slipstream's voice.

Drift struggled hard not to rush over them.

He must remain discreet.

"Mister Drift…"

Jetstorm's voice, this time. Drift walked faster. He quickly came in a room.

Maybe was it a trap…

He caught sight of them.

Jetstorm and Slipstream, stuck on the wall by spider webs.

Relief came upon the orange bot.

He'd known they were alive…instinct had pushed him over to continue. Drift put a digit on his mouth, quietly ordering them to be silent. He then walked over to them.

From far, he couldn't notice it. But as soon as he walked closer, he realized that there were so many bruises on Jetstorm's face. Slipstream had some too, though in a lesser extent. And he had supposedly been the favourite one…

Anger came back. But it wasn't the right time to act on impulse.

He mustn't forget Wing's advices…

"…I will free you."

At first, it had only been spider webs. But Drift quickly realized that they had been way more difficult to tear apart. The thought of the sword struck him. He cursed himself because he hadn't kept it. Drift kept tearing spider webs to free them.

"…It will be alright…" he tried to get them reassured.

In a sharp move, he freed Slipstream first, then Jetstorm. Both Minicons dried themselves off, trying to clean the webs' remains off their armours.

"…You came for us?" Jetstorm asked.

Drift nodded.

Of course. He wanted to say it, as if it was a natural matter.

Maybe it was.

"Let's leave…" Drift muttered.

"Wise advice."

All three of them immediately turned back.

This voice…it will always scare him…

Shadow Raker appeared in the entrance. The same smirk since the day they'd met. But this time, his two blades were out.

Whatever mask he used, his intentions were clear.

The only thing Drift could do was putting himself in front of Minicons.

Even without any weapon, he was still the only obstacle.

"It had been quite a time, Deadlock" Shadow Raker said.

Despite his smile, it still betrayed his hatred and grudge.

"…My name is Drift…"

"Furthermore, you used a fake name. Just to hide away…however, it doesn't work on me, Deadlock."

Behind, Drift could feel the Minicons' fear and horror.

"How dared you?" He calmly questioned him.

"You are a criminal. A murderer."

"Like you, Deadlock"

Shadow Raker slowly stepped ahead.

"And you were my best element…your act is unforgivable. You swore an absolute loyalty to me, Deadlock."

"You didn't fulfil your own oaths either!"

Drift almost regretted his words.

His fear of his old mentor, his urge to make him proud…all of it came back.

"You know…I liked you, Deadlock"

There was some sadness in his voice…was it genuine or false?

That's always difficult to know, when it came to Shadow Raker…

"And if you just ran away, I would have let it slide. I would have offered you a second chance because no one else had ever made it that far under my training. I would have let you come back…and we would have acted as if it had never happened."

No…

"But you stole something, Deadlock."

"You stole too."

"Yes. But they are my properties, Deadlock."

"Don't say that word…"

"What? 'Properties?'"

He made another step. The sword aimed at the orange bot.

Deadlock moved back. He tried to find an issue…a way to exit…

"And what will you do to me, Deadlock? I'm the one who trained you. I'm your Master"

My Master is Wing, Drift thought. He had been the one who taught him the real importance of martial arts…

"You can't fight me. You can't fight anyone"

"I will not let you take Jetstorm and Slipstream."

"Would you risk your life for Minicons?"

Disappointment appeared on Shadow Raker's face. He didn't even try to hide it.

"Don't you understand?"

The blade looked ready to stab him. Drift still looked around, everywhere…Minicons must escape…they must escape…

In one way or another…they mustn't be caught.

"You will never leave me, Deadlock. You will never escape me. I'm the one who made you. Even if you escaped once, I'll always find you. Always."

It wasn't a threat…it was a promise.

He'd given his word…

It was an oath.

"You'll always belong to me. One day or another, you'll be caught by your sins."

Fear went stronger.

There was no way out to—

Then, Drift touched it.

Under his digits, he noticed a red button. Used for emergency.

"…Be ready" He whispered to Minicons.

Shadow Raker had his blade up.

Drift pressed the button.

As soon as it was said, the ship's gates opened again. Air stream suddenly slapped their faces inside the ship. It caught Shadow Raker off guards. The Insecticon stepped back. Drift used this chance to grab Minicons. Jetstorm under his right arm, Slipstream under his left arm, he pushed Shadow Raker away by using his shoulderplates, then he kicked him hard in the stomach. It immediately cut Shadow Raker's breath.

He then hastily made his way to the exit.

"No!"

Drift didn't listen to him. He didn't hear anything.

He jumped out of the ship. As soon as he was outside, he nearly collapsed in his landing, but he managed to remain on his two pedes.

He turned back to the ship.

Shadow Raker was still standing up in the entrance. His wings extended, he looked ready to pursue them.

Then he stopped. His face was struck with fear.

Drift didn't understand…until he caught sight of his comrades from far.

Wing, Axe, Outrigger…

He looked back at Shadow Raker.

He stood no chance against them.

Then his face displayed anger.

His optics cried out for revenge.

"...Next time, your colleagues wouldn't be there to help you, Deadlock."

Then he vanished.

Before the group could reach them, the dark ship had already taken off.


	48. Chapter 48

**CHAPTER 48**

This room had been kept unoccupied during so many millenaries. It had never been used once.

They'd hoped that they would never come to use it.

All around them, lanterns had been put at each side of the room. White and pale yellow lights, the Circle of Light's main colours, were surrounding them. Wing, Axe, Outrigger, Esmeral, Drift, Jetstorm and Slipstream…

All of them were reunited in front of Dai Atlas's corpse in the crypt.

Despite his violent death, there was a peaceful expression on his face.

Drift had never watched him as serene when he'd been still alive…

Drift had never witnessed a funeral. He'd just caught sight of a glimpse when he'd visited Shadow Raker's gardens. He'd thought that, during wars, these ceremonies were no longer meant to be. People fell one after another, a funeral had been too expensive…

Yet, the Circle of Light kept maintaining traditions.

They were the guardians of the Ancient Cybertron.

And Dai Atlas…deserved this funeral. He deserved this farewell.

By his side, Outrigger uncontrollably sobbed. He was a young bot. That kind of memory would stay in his mind forever. Esmeral had wrapped her arms around his shoulders in order to comfort him. Even if she wasn't part of the Circle of the Light, even if she practiced another religion, her presence was necessary here.

To Outrigger…and specially to Axe.

The other members were far more reserved, even if pain was obvious. Axe dried his optics off in order to make coming tears vanish while Wing made a surprisingly calm speech. A warming speech despite the emotion in it.

A speech belonging to the Circle of Light.

"May Primus be with you"

He paused.

"Until all are one"

This sentence made him shiver.

Drift…wasn't crying. He was unable to. Yet…he still felt a great pain…such an anguish…such a guilt…he wasn't thinking clearly.

At his pedes, Jetstorm and Slipstream weren't crying either.

Maybe were they waiting for his authorization to do?

If Shadow Raker hadn't come back…

He had been trying to convince himself that…it didn't have been his fault. Star Saber had killed him…Shadow Raker participated in it. Because Drift had stolen Minicons.

It had been good-intended but Dai Atlas had lost his life.

Because of his act.

He should have killed Shadow Raker…he should have done something…

He should have done…but what should he have done?

His parents hadn't been buried…their corpses had never been found.

He wondered if he would get such a burial for the time, he would join the Allspark.

He noticed that Wing was watching him.

He nodded. He joined Axe and helped him carrying Dai Atlas to the hole.

Above them, the blue, holographic statue of the Circle of Light's ancient leader.

That's the time.

Wing came closer. As soon as the hole had been covered by the metallic plaque, he put blue flowers on, such as the traditional ritual said so.

One after another, the other members mimicked him.

Drift walked over to the metallic plaque.

He wished he could have said something.

_Forgive me…you shouldn't have accepted me in…even if it meant so much to me._

His blue flowers joined the others…though he put them down a bit apart from the rest.

He didn't deserve them.

* * *

_You will never escape me. I'm the one who made you._

He would return.

He would return…when they wouldn't expect.

He knew where they lived now…

And now…

_Don't endanger him._

Dai Atlas was dead now.

And if he stayed, the others would follow as well.

Axe, Outrigger…Wing…

He wouldn't bear to lose them…

He was a Decepticon…but Dai Atlas had given him a chance.

And it had cost him so much…

_Killing is an unforgivable sin in the Circle of Light._

Gasket had been exiled.

It would be fair if he followed the same path.

He looked back at his flat.

Everything sounded so small…so empty…but it had been his house during one time.

Someone knocked. He closed his optics.

He knew. He guessed who it was.

"Drift. Open this door, please."

His voice sent him a shiver.

Despite all, he walked over to the door.

Wing appeared in front of him.

Tears were running down his face.

He hadn't cried at the funeral…now he let his emotions out.

It fractured Drift's spark way more.

Wing made another step to hug him.

Drift moved back.

"No…"

"You…"

"No, please. I don't deserve it."

Wing stopped. He stared at him, almost outraged.

"What do you mean?"

_Don't hurt him._

_Don't get him endangered._

But were these two duties compatible?

"…I killed, Wing"

"You…wanted to find Jetstorm and Slipstream"

He'd given him some excuses…for one moment, Drift wanted to rush in his arms to hug him tight. Staying with him till the morning.

"And Gasket…killed out of self-defence."

There was no justice.

It had been his house.

A lost house that he'd found again.

"…What do you mean?"

Silence fell down.

What did he mean?

Wing had lost Gasket. He'd just lost Dai Atlas…

He couldn't do this to him.

But if he stayed…

If he stayed, he would lose him. He was sure of it.

"You understand what I mean…I…I just can't."

He shook his head. He grabbed his two servos, holding them tight in his. He couldn't suppress a shiver.

"…I can't stay."

"Drift…no"

Wing stared at him, dumbfounded, through tears.

"No"

"I can't. You are…all condemned if I stay. Shadow Raker knows where we are…I can't take any risk. What happened to Dai Atlas…can happen to you as well."

"Please…"

Drift wondered if he would be able to face the white bot's tears. His lover. His mentor.

"Don't say it…I…Don't leave"

"Killing is an unforgivable sin" Drift repeated, as if it was some of mantra.

"Don't do this to me"

_Don't get him endangered_

"I need you" Wing said, his voice broken. "Gasket is gone, Dai Atlas is gone, and you…don't do the same thing"

"…I made him a promise"

Drift looked down. It was too painful.

He wanted to say 'I need you too'

"You're my home. Here, the Circle of Light…Dai Atlas, Axe, Outrigger…you especially…the true house that had ever given to me…the true home…since my parents' deaths."

A lump in his throat, tears coming up to Drift's optics as well.

It must have happened sooner or later…and watching Wing as vulnerable…

It tore him apart.

"You taught me everything. You never left me." The orange bot said, his vision blurry. "You always believed in me while I didn't deserve it. You showed me the real goal of martial arts…you reconciled me with them…you taught me to read…you made me discover other worlds…"

The conflict between Autobots and Decepticons wasn't the most important thing.

There were other important, wonderful things…things that war had taken away from them.

"And more than anything…you offered me something."

"Don't speak as if…"

As if it was the end.

"…I don't want to lose you" Wing said.

"…Me neither" Drift confessed.

But he must go.

"You're everything to me"

Yes. Wing was everything to him…his mentor, his hero…the person he loved the most…

And he had to abandon him.

One more time, he'd to abandon his house…

Wherever he would go…he wouldn't stay here for a long time.

Wing made another step.

He grabbed his face to kiss him deeply.

Drift savoured the kiss. It was sweet, it was soft…it gave him such an intense happiness and an unbearable sadness.

It lasted like an eternity…before Wing pulled away.

"…I can't tell you to go. I wouldn't bear it"

"I know"

"Don't throw anything away, please…"

Wing dried his optics off, without any success.

"Promise me…we'll stay in touch, right? Wherever you'll go?"

Drift stared at him, surprised.

He'd expected that Wing wouldn't wish to see him again…that he held him as responsible.

"Wing…"

"Promise me. I…I just care for you too much"

I just care for you too, Drift thought.

The orange bot just gave in another impulse.

He grabbed Wing by his waist to kiss him deeply. The white bot, who had been his mentor once, returned that much as well.

Then, both of them pulled apart. Their optics met. They smiled. A sad and bitter smile.

Yet…

"I promise"

He couldn't say no to Wing.

And the idea of cutting ties with him made him crazy in pain…

"…I have something for you"

Wing softly smiled, before taking something from behind his back.

Drift stared at the item.

Something long, wrapped in a package. Drift gently took it, then slowly unwrapped it, one after another.

"…Dai Atlas wanted to offer them to you sooner. But…"

The item appeared under his optics.

It left him speechless.

"You're free to return whenever you want. You…you are one of us, Drift. This place…is yours. You deserve it. You deserve them"

A sword and a katana…blades were black and orange.

At this moment, his sobs went harder and more uncontrollable.

* * *

"So…you're leaving?"

Jetstorm and Slipstream were packing their things when Outrigger appeared in front of them.

"…Where will you go?"

"We'll go wherever Mister Drift will lead us to"

"I know. You owe him much"

Two days had spent since Dai Atlas's death. And Outrigger's guilt was still obvious.

"…It's my fault"

"No! Don't say this!" Slipstream protested.

Outrigger didn't seem convinced. On his shoulderplate, Beak let out a weak cry. As if he was saying "don't leave"

"If I hadn't brought you with me…Shadow Raker…he wouldn't have…and Dai Atlas wouldn't have…"

"You couldn't stay locked here forever…" Jetstorm comforted him.

Slipstream made a step toward the young bot.

"Well…we'd some fun" He said, smiling.

"Yes. Without you, we wouldn't have found out about the planets encircling us" His partner added.

"But…"

Outrigger looked down. Beak nuzzled him.

"Well. We are adventurers, right?" Jetstorm said.

Outrigger nodded.

"Do you think—"

"We'll meet again? Of course!"

"We are sure of it"

"…Wing gave you the ship I learned to pilot with" Outrigger smiled.

His voice slightly shook.

"…It's the best one"

"We believe you on it"

The young bot smiled, a bit more reassured. He walked over to the Minicons and knelt down in front of them. He then held his arms out to them. The two hugged him back tightly.

Along with Drift, he had been their first friend…

"…Until all are one, right?"

"Until all are one"

Beak joined the hug as well.

* * *

"So. We'll stay in touch, right?"

Drift, Jetstorm and Slipstream were about to leave. Wing and Outrigger had been already present for their departure. They were soon joined back by Axe and Esmeral. The yellow and purple bot smiled to them, but his optics were wet.

Had they cried for Dai Atlas…or because they were leaving?

Drift stared at him, then nodded. His blades offered by Wing were put back in sheathes at his waist.

"…Yes."

"You still don't know where you are going to?"

"I don't know. Maybe trying to find some cities that…hadn't been ravaged by the war yet?" Drift offered, not even trying to hide his uncertainty.

"They must exist…"

"Not as beautiful as Crystal Cities"

Drift corrected himself.

"The Real Crystal City. The underground Crystal City."

Wing nodded, approving.

Axe put a servo over his shoulderplate.

"…Take care of yourself"

He then walked closer, whispering in his earshot.

"…Wing really cares for you"

It provoked a slight smile from Drift.

"…You too. Take care of yourself. You don't have any excuse anymore"

He glanced back at Esmeral who remained a bit apart. When Axe pulled away, she walked over to him to give him something. Another gift.

A book.

"_The stories of Cybertron" _He managed to read.

"Now, you can read" Axe nodded.

"I had…a good teacher"

But the feeling touched him.

When he left Shadow Raker, he'd no regret to leave.

But here…regret overwhelmed him, crushed him.

He pressed the book tighter. In his sheathes, blades got him reassured. He felt more powerful…

He turned back to the Minicons. They were ready to go too. As soon as he went for the doors, someone touched his arm.

"…Don't forget honour, Drift" Wing reminded him. "Don't forget…what you learned."

"…Never"

No. He'll never forget.

He would live along with these lessons until his death.

Wing didn't have time to pull back. Drift kissed him again.

A last kiss…he wanted to feel it one last time…one more time…

Wing didn't reject him. Quite the contrary. He deepened the kiss.

"…I'll contact you soon"

"You must" The white bot smiled.

Behind, Axe, Esmeral and Outrigged watched them, tearing up.

Drift wanted to go back. Coming back to them…to the family that had welcomed him…

"…Let's go" He ordered the Minicons.

After one last look, lingering on Wing, who displayed this usual warm smile that had attracted him the very first day, Drift, Jetstorm and Slipstream left the room, heading for the ship.


	49. Chapter 49

**CHAPTER 49**

"We are clos—"

His last customer had just left. An unhappy and unfortunate bot who'd lost his entire family during a Decepticon bombarding, desperately searching for a goal in order not to giving in madness. Moondream had just done his job. He'd analysed him then had offered him some opportunities to move on. He was skilled with mechanics. He would be able to convert in a medic to come to help other bots who'd shared his same unluckiness. Now, he'd find a new goal. A new hope to start over.

Maybe it would never happen…but Moondream hadn't chosen this job to kick people while they were already down.

As soon as his customer vanished, another appeared.

Someone he hadn't expected to meet again, especially since their last exchange.

Quite tall, purple…

Fracture was standing up in front of him, a smirk that he didn't even hide.

"…I didn't expect to see you again that soon"

"Me neither"

Moondream stopped. During their first meeting, Fracture had harboured a haughty and disdainful behaviour toward him because he'd viewed him as a charlatan. But this time, this attitude had disappeared.

An unreadable expression in his optics.

For one moment, Moondream revived his entire meeting with the purple bot.

And he got it.

_You are a careerist._

_Probably a not well-advised job._

"…Why?" He only asked.

This look, this expression…he'd never got it but he could have caught sight of it with a kind of person.

"It's not good, remaining at the same place, you know" He replied, a cold yet friendly tone.

_Bounty hunter…or assassin._

Moondream tried to remain inexpressive.

Maybe Fracture only wanted it.

Fear.

Fracture slowly walked over, never tearing his optics off him. A cold stare, he wasn't walking straight…but rather, he was walking in circles. To trap him.

At this point, Moondream understood it. He wouldn't leave. He would never leave that room.

"I hold nothing against you. Well…you were quite a nuisance but…well. If only there hadn't been such a bounty on your head…"

He wasn't a warrior. He couldn't defend himself.

"You wouldn't have survived long enough anyway. Look. Someone is asking for your head."

Fracture stopped. He was standing up in his way.

"I never did any wrong to anyone."

"So, maybe you were just unlucky" The purple bot replied. "You should have predicted it. After all, it has been your job, right?"

There was no emotion in his optics. Moondream couldn't read any. No regret, no hold back…only someone who couldn't wait to get his money.

He understood that his mask had been broken off. He was displaying terror. Fracture noticed it.

"Don't look at me like this, Moondream. That's war. I have business. Just like you"

"War doesn't allow us to become monsters"

Moondream moved back.

"I'm a monster, right. But in these dark times, I prefer being a monster instead of a corpse."

The purple bot clenched his fists, as if he was pressing a button.

Moondream's spark stopped as soon as he caught sight of the blade coming out of his wrist.

"I remember. You told me that one day, I would suffer. My behaviour would be my downfall one day. I would hate myself so much…I wouldn't be able to love anybody."

He paused. It sent a shiver in Moondream's energon.

"…Do you still believe that I can truly love now? A monster is unable to love."

That's true.

Fracture didn't add anything else.

He kept coming closer until Moondream's world vanished all around him. His optics never left the purple blade up before it was lunged to its prey, tearing his vision apart.

* * *

Fracture received his Shanix and didn't even try to hide his joy to it. His activities had slowed down a bit these last times. The conflict went stronger, more intense. The town he'd taken refuge in, Praxus, had just collapsed under bombings. It had forced him to take refuge elsewhere. He was currently in Cyber City.

Furthermore, the last bounty he'd had in mind had mysteriously vanished. The purple bot didn't have any doubt about his disappearance. He wanted to escape the bounty hunter whom the one asking out for his energon had contracted with. That's quite the irony since Fracture had also contracted with the bounty himself in order to make a child disappear. Anyway. Beside the contract, Fracture had no real loyalty for anybody. Only for himself and his job.

In his ship, that had become his flying house despite it falling into pieces, Fracture was enjoying a cube of energon in his lounge. It allowed him to fly away whenever the situation went too dangerous. It was large, it was dark. He really felt like home. Well. He couldn't deny that, sometimes, silence was too loud. He also loathed time when he'd to take care of the ship. Sometimes, he wondered if he should recruit. Not an associate or a co-worker. The bounty belonged to him. It belonged to him alone. He didn't want to share. No.

He was more thinking about recruiting employees, accomplishing any task on the ship while Fracture would have nothing left to do. It would also give him a slight comfort, while not being forced to give any treat in return.

He let out a sigh, taking another sip of his cube. Bounty hunters were poorly-viewed in the society even though in the end, it was a job. He couldn't picture someone willingly working for him. He could kidnap some though it would be more of a bother than anything. He would have to keep a watch on a prisoner while hunting as well.

Better off alone so.

Suddenly, the alarm outside his ship loudly went off. It always gave him a headache. Fracture roughly got up, almost spilling his energon out. He then slowly walked over to greet his 'visitor'.

Maybe was it a customer? Where had they got his address?

Fracture checked through cameras. He let out a frown. Three bots were standing up at the door. Distrust immediately invaded him. Either they were three bulky individuals sent by a powerful boss, meaning a great sum of money for him…either they meant he was in deep trouble.

After a long time thinking, Fracture chose to open. After all, they wouldn't leave unless they got what they wanted.

Fracture pressed the button to open gates.

The three, seemingly strong bots, appeared, glaring at him with coldness and seriousness.

As if he was the kind to be easily impressed…

"What is it?" He asked, a falsely polite tone.

These buffoons better had a good reason to bother him. Furthermore, it was late. The one in the middle took a Pad out of his chassis.

"Fracture. Bounty Hunter. Affiliation: Decepticon."

"No kidding"

Fracture had his arms crossed. He glanced back at their insignias. Of course. Autobots. He rarely met them.

The talking one's glare went harder.

"You are now viewed as a war criminal. An extremely dangerous individual."

Great. Fracture stared back at him, a bore on his face.

"And I'm proud of it."

"You're charged with murder, torture, mutilation, kidnapping, sequestration…and fights in clandestine clubs."

It almost made him laugh.

"That's all? May we go straight to the point?"

"You shouldn't take it lightly"

"Because you are Autobots?"

Fracture simply shrugged.

"I thought that this City belonged to Decepticons."

"Read news. Autobots just took it back" His interlocutor sighed.

Ha.

"Say whatever you want, Autobots are losing. There are too many Decepticons for you to deal with."

"If you say so"

"Can I go back to my energon now?" He mockingly asked, using a childish tone.

That's a stupid question. Fracture knew that they hadn't just come here to list all his crimes. One of them nearly choked.

"Are you kidding?"

"We are here to arrest you!" The first bot sternly declared. He was definitely the leader of that team of gorillas.

"Well. Go for it. I just want to finish my energon"

Fracture was about to press the button to close the gates again when the third fool violently grabbed his arm to pull him ahead. Fracture growled. Okay. That's it! The bounty hunter replied with a kick between his legs. The bot collapsed, screaming in pain. His two comrades roared and grabbed their equipment: laser-guns, cuffs…Were these guys cops?

"Three against one" Fracture nodded. "You're quite brave"

"If you say so"

"Believe whatever you wish"

Fracture took his Taser out and immobilized the closest one to him. Done for this Sir. Next. The second one aimed at him with his laser-gun, but the purple bot was quite agile. He was used to these attacks and he'd learned to dodge them. He jumped in the air and punched his opponent's face. He then grabbed him by the collar to make him stand up. His blade at his wrist got activated, almost perforating his neckcables.

"Don't play with me"

One of his buddies went for him from behind. He was as quiet as a Dinobot. Fracture noticed him right away. He used his hostage as a shield and threw him at his assaulter to make both of them collapse. He didn't wish to waste more time. He grabbed a bomb. If he could fix it on one of them, making all of them explode…

He didn't have time to react. Suddenly, he felt a hard blow on his helm. It was way more powerful than he'd expected, surprise taking over him. He dropped his bomb, slightly shaken up. Fortunately, he hadn't activated it yet. The bot roughly grabbed his arm, Fracture let out a yelp in pain. Soon he landed hard onto a wall. The Autobot pinned him up, arm-locking him.

"Don't touch me!" Fracture spat, still feeling the pain on his helm.

"Shut up"

"Don't touch me!"

Fracture struggled hard. The only thing that he was aware of had been cold metal imprisoning his wrists.

He heard a click.

Cuffs. Great.

"I didn't know it was your thing"

"You're arrested"

"You aren't cops!"

"You're right. We're militaries. We apply Autobot laws and values."

"Law is no more…"

He was now on his knees. The other two dumbasses stood up as well, giving him a glare full of hatred and disgust.

"Come on!" The bounty hunter shouted. "Use your stupid weapons and execute me!"

After all, Autobots, Decepticons…they each had their own authorities.

"There will be no execution" The leader stated.

He had been the one who'd handcuffed him.

"We aren't Decepticons. You'll not be executed now"

"Really? How soft you are"

"You'll be transferred to Iacon jail. The other Decepticon war criminals are collected here, as well as other enemies that would constitute a risk to Optimus Prime"

One of the two idiots forced him to get up. Fracture headbutted him. Even if he was handcuffed, he'll not keep fighting.

Jail? Prison? Really?

He took the chance where the bot was slightly dazed up to run away. A few moments later, he was pinned onto the ground. Pain lunged over him again.

"You haven't stated my rights!"

"There is no more right here" The bot let out a sigh while he got him up, a firm grip on his shoulderplate to prevent him to go while another of these idiots handcuffed his ankles. "We are in war. That's the state of emergency."

"I wouldn't say anything without my lawyer."

The Autobot leader took a thing that Fracture had never caught sight of before. A stasis pod. Fracture simply kicked the one who'd been handcuffing his ankle. In return, he got a blow at behind his helm. Two at once.

Despite pain, he glanced back at the ship. He was thinking about the cube he hadn't finished yet.

He preferred to focus on it rather than realizing that he'd been arrested like an amateur. Soon he'll be in jail, behind bars.


	50. Chapter 50

**CHAPTER 50**

_He was in front of the Rust Sea._

_The real Rust Sea…that wasn't the dried-out desert, that wasn't the vanished water, destroyed by the Cybertronian technology that had alimented the conflict between Autobots and Decepticons…that wasn't the unstable planetary zone…_

_No. It's the one that'd been one of greatest prides of Cybertron during the Golden Age…before the war…even if Drift had never been able to see it with his own optics. Here was the one he'd always imagined._

_Away from the war, safe from it…_

_It was blue. Water?_

_Wing remained by his side. They sat down, enjoying the beautiful view that appeared in front of them. Far from them, Jetstorm and Slipstream were playing in the water._

_Everything Drift felt…was peace._

_He forgot about Shadow Raker. He forgot about Star Saber._

_Wing kissed him on the cheek._

_"__Why are you kissing me?" The orange bot asked._

_"…__to dry your tears off."_

_Drift touched his cheeks._

_He realized that he's crying._

* * *

"Mister Drift!"

Drift reopened his optics. He was lying down on a sofa. He growled before he stood up. A bit dizzy, he wondered how he'd landed here, while he was supposed to be in the control room.

The white and golden ship was a bit smaller than the larger, darker Shadow Raker's…yet, he felt comfortable here. It reminded him where he came from…The Circle of Light. Honourable, fighting warriors…protecting Cybertron…they weren't protecting any faction…bots who'd taught him code of respect and martial arts…they'd been his friends…

More than anything, wherever he went, in each room…he could feel Wing's presence in. He could smell him. Wherever he went, he could see his reflection in a mirror, outside, in the space, in stars, in Cybertron's sky…

In his dreams…

Every day, he received a message from Wing. As promised, they stayed in touch.

"_Did you arrive well? Hopefully you're training"_ had been the today's one.

Every day, he wondered.

Why had he left?

He could have stayed with him…With Axe, Outrigger…They'd been clear. They didn't resent him. They understood why he'd killed Star saber…He would have been safe with the Circle of Light…

For the first time, Drift had felt good with someone…With a group…with another bot…

He glanced back at Jetstorm and Slipstream. They were staring back at him, a bit awkward.

"What am I doing here?" He asked them.

"…You fell in recharge." Slipstream said. "We thought it…would be better for you"

Drift sighed.

Yes. He could have remained with the Circle of Light. But he'd left them.

For their sake.

Sometimes, he thought he should have minded his own business. But…his life had been at stake. Just like theirs.

"Where are we?"

"At the same place as yesterday" Jetstorm answered.

"And it is?"

"Nuon City. We've been there for three days now"

Primus. They had been imprudent.

"…Prepare the ship. We'll move"

They mustn't forget the war…Yes. Every day, he'd been training. It'd become a ritual similar to the one he'd got in the Circle of Light, as well as the ritual he'd been through with Shadow Raker to a lesser level. Three hours of training at the morning. Three hours of training at the evening.

He shouldn't forget what he'd learned.

However, he noticed that Jetstorm and Slipstream didn't move. They remained here, unmoving, an unfamiliar expression on their faces.

Uncertainty…fear…solicitude?

"Did you hear me?" Drift sternly repeated.

"Yes but…Jetstorm has—"

"We have" Jetstorm dryly corrected him.

Slipstream gulped.

"Jetstorm and I talked and—"

"What?"

Their behaviour was strange. It was out of character of them.

"We thought" Slipstream completed, "after what we had been through together…we could view ourselves as your Minicons, right?"

Drift didn't get it right away. He stared at the two Minicons, not saying anything.

"What do you mean?"

"As soon as we'll be settled somewhere" Jetstorm said, "what are you going to do?"

Unlike Slipstream, he was stammering, definitely awkward. His partner remained calm.

What was he going to do? Truth to be told, he'd never thought about it. The only thing he had in mind was finding that "somewhere". However, on Cybertron, there was no peace possible on the long term. Everything they did, for many months now, was moving and changing place. They never remained in a place permanently and maybe it was for the best right now.

At least they had a roof over their heads, unlike previous times.

But these two…being his Minicons?

"…I don't know"

"We are fine with it" Slipstream stated.

"I'm not a Deployer" He coldly retorted.

His goal had been finding one for them, who would ensure them a better life. Then Drift would have followed his own way…Maybe he would have come back to the Circle of Light…to Wing…

No. He'd killed. He couldn't return.

"But we don't trust anyone else" Jetstorm insisted. "Beside you"

"You are not safe with me. And you are not tools"

No. He couldn't be like Shadow Raker. He wouldn't use bots as slaves. As if they were tools.

They apparently didn't understand.

"So…" Slipstream started.

"We can just assist you. As employees if you prefer. We would help you in your missions"

"And in your training"

Training…

"We enjoyed the training" Jetstorm shyly smiled.

It'd cost him dearly, with Shadow Raker…

"I'll not train you again"

His tone was firm. Minicons remained silent.

"…I'm not ready for this" He added. "I have much to learn myself…"

He could have learned much more…if he'd remained with Wing…

They exchanged a look, obviously disappointed by his refusal. Yet they didn't insist.

He sighed. He missed Wing. Unfortunately, he'd taken a decision. He'd got the idea to bring them along. He'd to face consequences, despite his desire to be in another place right at the moment.

Assistants…

Would it be poorly viewed by society?

He stared back at them. Yes. Before meeting Wing, he would have left them to another Deployer's care. He would have been alone. He wouldn't taken care of them. He wouldn't have grown attached to them.

But they trusted him. He'd chosen to leave a safe place for their sake. To protect them. Wing knew that he would take care of them good.

He'd to face it. No one would be safe unless they escaped Shadow Raker. Unless they found another protection.

Now…he was their only one protection. Even if he explained everything to a bot that he would trust enough to become their Deployer…he wasn't sure that bot would really understand the threat that was Shadow Raker.

If he'd accepted to do all this…maybe it was because—

He couldn't find any word to justify such a reason.

He turned back to them. After a long silence, he asked them.

"…Must I do something to become your Deployer?"

That wasn't the solution he liked the most…but it was the best one.

They granted him a grateful smile, thrilled with the statement.

"You ask…" Jetstorm started.

"Then we accept" Slipstream completed.

He asked…

And they accepted…

That's simple.

It created the bond.

For another minute, Drift hesitated.

Yet...it was so obvious. As much as for them than for him…

He held his arms out.

Like synchronized, Jetstorm and Slipstream undeployed then stuck themselves to his wrists.

* * *

As soon as they landed to Central City, Drift realized that they didn't own energon anymore. Reserves given by Wing and Axe had been drained. He sighed. He'll have to get used to that lifestyle again. He would dig in to extract.

Now, Central City was the lesser of two evils. They didn't go to Cities such as Kaon or Iacon. These cities were ruled by a faction or another. It would be a high risk to go there. According to last news, Central City wasn't ruled yet.

As soon as they arrived to mines, they noticed that someone had already dig in. He hadn't been the only one with this idea. Understandable. He wasn't the only one starving to death.

He checked that there was nobody else. Then he deployed Minicons.

"…Search the area. Stay close."

They bowed then obeyed.

Drift knelt down in the dust then started to dig in with all his strengths, using his bare servos. His weapons were on his back. He didn't dare use them.

They were new…and they weren't made for this.

After one hour or two, he went exhausted. Jetstorm and Slipstream were tired as well but they didn't show anything. Drift sighed though he kept on.

They were no longer in a safe area.

Now only survival mattered.

After many efforts, Drift caught sight of a blue light.

Finally…

He extracted the fragment of energon then displayed it to the Minicons.

"Awesome, Mister Drift!" Jetstorm smiled.

Not enough for all three of them though…

He turned around.

He caught sight of a femme. White with red paint all over her face. Black helm. Blue optics. An Autobot.

Her armour was dusty. She had possibly been in another crater before his arrival here. He'd been too busy to catch her.

The femme let out a soft sight when she noticed what he'd been holding.

"…You're lucky"

She gave him a weak smile.

She stood up then was about to leave the mine.

She barely managed to walk on her legs.

Drift focused back on his energon.

He was about to put it in his chassis.

_I don't need any reason to help you._

Drift sighed as well.

Everybody would be much happier if they helped each other…rather than slaughtering each other.

Even if she was an Autobot…

He stepped in.

Holding his servo out to her…

"…No!" She cried out.

"Take it"

"You found it! Take it!"

"It wouldn't be enough for us anyway. You need it more than I do."

Yes…she definitely needed it. She hadn't been protected…unlike him.

"…Take it"

He dropped his energon fragment in her servos.

He thought that the femme would burst out in tears. She bowed to him.

"Thanks…thanks!"

Drift gave her a nod.

Since his entrance to the Circle of Light…the conflict went blurry to him. In the end, belonging to a faction or another didn't matter much.

His hatred toward Autobots was still present…but that femme hadn't murdered Gasket.

"Mister Drift" Jetstorm began.

"…Don't speak"

He knelt down again.

The femme had vanished.

* * *

After many hours, Drift didn't find anything else. He sighed. He shouldn't search that place any longer. His reserves were low…but he'd to go on.

He stood up. He turned back to Minicons, about to order them to un-deploy.

They weren't here anymore.

"Deadlock"

Hearing his old name again immediately startled him.

A grey bot with blue optics stood up in front of him.

Behind him, Jetstorm and Slipstream were gagged, violently struggling.

"Let them go!"

"Profession: no one. Affiliation: Decepticon…"

"How…"

How did he know?...

"We have a file about you. We've been ordered to arrest every Decepticons."

"Don't touch them!"

The bot didn't listen to him.

"You're accused of theft, murder, aggression, extorsion, blackmailing…"

"Enough! Let them go!" He repeated. "They have nothing to do with this!"

"…They are Minicons. They are their Master' tools. Of course, they are involved."

It was enough!

He was about to take his sword and his katana out when he found himself suddenly pinned down to the ground, face down.

The bot wasn't alone. He was accompanied by two other bulky ones.

"Stop!"

"You'll be led to the General Prison in Iacon, where all war criminals are imprisoned here."

"No!"

Jetstorm…Slipstream…

"Mister Drift!"

He couldn't protest any longer. He felt a hard blow on his helm, knocking him out.


	51. Chapter 51

**CHAPTER 51**

He regained consciousness, the pain due to the blow still screaming on his helm…

"…Where am I?"

At first, Drift didn't see anything.

Beside light blinding him, almost burning his optics out…like a flash…Then, the pain went so strong that a sudden nausea came up at his throat. For one instant, Drift was sure that he was going to vomit and struggled hard not to. He didn't see anything, he didn't hear anything…it didn't feel like the reality. Was he even conscious? Unconscious?

He guessed he'd been put on a chair. As soon as he moved, he couldn't stand up. Not only his own physical state didn't allow him to stand up, but his arms were bound to the chair; cuffs surrounding his wrists.

Had been captured…?

By who…?

In the end, light was taken off. It became a bit more bearable. Drift blinked, trying to get used to the sudden darkness.

Blue optics appeared in front of him.

The last thing he remembered had been a bot with same colours…

"…Please…"

Flashes came back again.

Jetstorm…

Slipstream…

Trapped…gagged…in a cage…

"Where are my Minicons…,?"

"Oh please, don't take us for a fool" A low voice replied.

"…Where are my Minicons…?" He repeated, a weak tone.

Everything had vanished around him…

Only these blue optics remained…

"Name: Deadlock."

"I'm not Deadlock anymore…"

He coughed.

"…Please…"

"So. Who am I speaking to?"

That's torture…he only needed one answer to his question…

Slipstream…Jetstorm…what'd happened to them?

He struggled. He'd to give whatever that bot wished from him.

"…My name is Drift"

"Wow. So, are you thinking that erasing your name will erase your crimes?"

"…I didn't want to—"

"Affiliation: Decepticon"

Where was he?

That's such a pain…he knew nothing. That's even worse than physical pain.

He thought about Wing's advices.

_You need a calm and peaceful mind to focus and face horrible situations._

He needed to calm his mind. But as soon as he shut his optics out, a slap came across his face hard. It woke up him. He screamed. Blue optics never tore off him.

"Do you need me to enlist your crimes?"

"…No…"

"Theft, murder, aggression, extorsion…"

"it wasn't…"

He had been under influence…he'd been under someone's grip…Shadow Raker's…But no word came out.

"Do you deny it?"

"…No…"

"So, that's a yes"

"I wasn't…myself…"

He'd never wished this.

"Please…I just want to see Slipstream…and Jetstorm…"

The stranger didn't answer.

"Will you tell me it wasn't your fault? It was due to a glitch? An error? Isn't it? That's a weak defence, you know?"

"…Where am I?"

Finally. An information.

"You've been transferred to the General Prison of Iacon. You've been put in stasis pod all along."

Iacon…Autobot headquarters…

So, he'd been caught by authorities…he'd escaped Decepticon authorities from Kaon to find himself trapped by Autobots…

If Drift wasn't such in pain, he would have laughed of that irony.

Wherever he would go…he would never be—

"Confess"

He received a new, violent slap.

Confess…what?

"Confess your crimes. Then you'll be released."

That's a lie…

He wouldn't be released. He didn't trust Autobots…he just wanted to—

He was a Decepticon. That place was probably filled with Autobots. Just like that bot…

"…Tell me where my Minicons are."

'His' Minicons. He treated them like possessions…Yet he was too dazed to feel any guilt…

"Confess" The bot coldly replied. "Then you'll know"

"…Alright. I'll confess."

He confessed everything. He'd been a thief. He'd aggressed bots at bars. He'd harmed some others. He'd killed innocent victims who'd never asked for it.

More he confessed, more these memories were painful to revive.

Blue optics moved away.

"Very good"

"…My Minicons…"

No answer.

"Where are my Minicons?"

"It'll be fast"

"Wait!"

Liar! Bastard! He wanted to scream.

He felt a pain in his neck, this time. Like a sting…

A sting from a needle…

Everything went black again…then he felt himself falling into unconsciousness again…

* * *

Unlike some popular Decepticon beliefs, Autobots weren't soft. They weren't weak. In one way, they weren't that different from Decepticon standard brutality. They had their own methods, belonging to them.

Unlike Decepticon authorities, where execution was immediate…here, war enemies were imprisoned.

When Drift woke up, he found himself up on his two pedes. He didn't feel the weight of weapons given by Wing…No.

They'd taken them away.

His arm was pulled off to engrave something on his wrist's armour. A number…or rather, a code.

F456.

He wasn't Drift anymore. He wasn't even Deadlock…he was just a number.

The next step was way more violent. Someone grabbed the back of his helm to put his head under a wash-rack, before pulling him away and pushing him against a wall, leaving Drift way more confused and nauseous.

Then two other Autobots stepped in the room. Very physically muscular. Yet, one's voice was way softer than he'd ever expected.

"You'll be put in a cell. You'll rest…"

"…My Minicons…"

"I'm sorry. I don't know anything."

Drift got it. There was no room for hope.

No. His mind wasn't clear. He'd to cling to something…anything…

He must cling to them…

That's just temporary, he tried to get himself convinced. Autobots would release him…or he would escape. Wherever they were, he'll find them.

He must cling to Jetstorm…Slipstream…

Wherever he'll go…

Drift was led in a long hall. Around them, doors composed of laser bars separated people outside from people inside.

Drift understood it. That's his fate…

"Hi, friend!" A black and grey bot, quite bulky, greeted him from a cell. "I like your chassis. Mind if I scratch it?"

Don't answer, Drift thought.

Hold on, Jetstorm.

Hold on, Slipstream.

From an outside view, cells looked narrow. Sometimes, prisoners were alone. Sometimes, there were many of them. However, Drift didn't have time to check any further. Finally, they stopped in front of a cell. The orange bot looked up. He would be with someone.

Laser-bars opening up to him, he noticed bunk berths against the wall. On the top one, a purple bot, his back facing them. The Autobot guard called him.

"We bring you some company"

A short time, then his cellmate answered, an irritated tone.

"Is that supposed to make me happy? You definitely want to clean that prison, by bringing them there."

"Enough"

"If you wish, I can remind you what I did to the last one, Buzzstroke aka Happy snorer."

Okay. He got it. Gosh, what will happen to him this time? Drift decided that it would be wiser not to comment it, even if his opinion was already made in his mind.

"First, you just piss me off by locking me in, not even stating my rights, but then I must deal with numbskulls."

"It's not a hotel here!" The guard cried out. "You're locked in here because you are a prisoner!"

"Really? You know, I believed it was a hotel here. I was about to command a cube of energon as well as the Spa option."

The guard let out a sigh and just pushed Drift inside. A few minutes afterward, gates get closed again. The guard had already vanished to take care of other cellmates at the General Prison.

Drift was alone. With a stranger. And there was no window.

In the end, the purple bot turned back to him.

Their optics met.

Right away, Drift put himself in a defensive stance. The bot was rather thin, much less large than Drift. At first, they were at the same size. Spikes on his shoulderplates. They could stab someone with a single move. A lighter shade of purple on his face. Red optics.

He'd never been in a prison. He'd already talked to other Decepticons even if, Shadow Raker apart, he'd always remained on his own. He thought about his old miners and comrades, he thought about the other bots he'd caught sight of behind bars.

No. That one was something else. There was something…off. Something macabre. Despite his laidback attitude, Drift noticed a light in his optics. It made him think about a bomb about to explode at any moment.

His laidback, irritated tone vanished. Instead, a grin appeared on his face.

"It's your first time"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, in prison" The purple bot clarified.

His optics moved on Drift's body. He studied it, from every angle. Drift believed he'd noticed an eager expression in his optics. Awkwardness he felt went stronger. Couldn't he move in another cell?

"Interesting"

"What?"

"No, nothing. Your name?"

It would be difficult to pretend he didn't exist, after all.

"…Drift."

"Fracture" He introduced himself. "What are you here for?"

His cellmate sat on his berth, cross-legged. Drift glanced back at his side. Things…dirty like empty cubes piled up on another…in a corner of the cell. Disgusting.

"I shouldn't be here"

"Well they caught you. So, what did you do? Because that's the first question people will ask you."

Drift sighed. There was an ache in his legs.

"…Theft."

"Hm. I don't believe you"

Yet he didn't ask anything else. Drift was about to head for the empty berth when suddenly, Fracture put his leg onto Drift's chassis to make him stop. Drift froze in disbelief. He looked up. The purple bot gave him a warning glare.

"Hopefully you don't snore, right?"

He didn't wish to know what'd happened to that Buzzstroke.

"…I don't think so"

"So, we'll get along well. Here are my rules."

Rules? Fracture sat up and his leg moved up on Drift's shoulderplate. The orange bot clenched his fists. What was he thinking?

"Whatever I find, I'll keep it. You steal something from me, I'll tear your head off. Is that clear? And the top berth belongs to me. It's private property under watch. Got it?"

Primus! He'll not let him do whatever he wish! Drift immediately moved back, aggressively pushing Fracture's leg off.

"First you'll stop acting like a diva" Drift warned him. "Because seriously, I'm not in the mood for it."

"Buzzstroke was a coward. It's quite a change" The purple bot nodded.

Fracture's leg came back on his shoulderplate. This time, Drift didn't listen and just grabbed it, pulling it hard. Fracture let out a surprised cry while he crashed onto the floor. Drift stood over him, a stern gaze. It wasn't time for laughing.

"You can take your rules and stick them in your rear." Drift retorted. "You'll not tell me what to do"

Drift didn't have time to react; he was immediately pinned against the wall. He couldn't defend himself. A blade was already placed under his throat while the purple bot had already grabbed Drift's two wrists with the other servo, holding them in a tight grip while coming over to him.

"Don't you dare do this again" Fracture threatened him, a dangerous tone. "I hate squatters. And don't dare force your rules on me"

Drift's spark beat faster. He gritted his dentas. Nevertheless, he held Fracture's stare. He will no longer to let anyone do whatever they want to him. He'll not let that bot threaten him.

"Don't force them on me either, so."

"Why should I? I was the first one here."

"You don't know the half about me. You don't know me and you should remain careful" The orange bot warned him.

"Just like you don't know anything about me"

He paused then loosened his grip. He pulled apart from Drift, pushing him away.

"At least…you don't look like a numbskull." The bot noticed. "Or a wuss. Or a coward. That's already a good thing."

His blade vanished. Drift frowned. What was it? A gadget…?

"Do you like it?"

"No"

"Too bad"

Fracture looked disappointed. He jumped back onto his berth.

"What was that?"

"What?"

"That change of behaviour?" Drift questioned him.

Who will he deal with? That bot was dangerous. It was obvious. Yet he wasn't intending to kill him. However, he'll not get any answer today.

Fracture shrugged.

"At least, you'll not be moved in another cell today"

"Why so?"

"I like resisting people. If you are not afraid of me, you'll not have any problem with the other cellmates."

Afraid of—

"…Why should I be afraid of you?"

"You should be. Really, you should be."

He knew Fracture was right.

Fracture's grin reappeared.

"At least…Today is a special day. I'm meeting a smart bot…"

He paused.

"…And a hot one as well."

At this moment, Drift would have called the guard back to be taken away from him. Nevertheless, he didn't act on it.


	52. Chapter 52

**CHAPTER 52**

Drift had prayed.

He had prayed for it to be a bad dream…

He wasn't in Iacon.

He still was in Nuon City…

Or…he was lying on a street' ground, in a slum located in Kaon. Everything had never happened. He'd never been transferred to Iacon General Prison…his entrance in the Circle of Light…his encounter with Shadow Raker.

…His encounter with Jetstorm and Slipstream…

No. He'd imagined everything…everything just to escape his miserable life where no way out was possible.

Yes…

He'd only been a homeless Decepticon…without any interest. He'd never become a Deployer…he'd never learned about martial arts…

But reality struck him as soon as he was awakened up by knocks at the wall.

The top berth appeared above him. Soon it would be the greenish laser-bars…

He covered his face. Like a protection…he refused it. He refused to admit it…

He was in prison…and he had no clue about Minicons' whereabouts.

Above his head, he felt something moving.

"…You'll have a hard day today."

His cellmate…him as well. Drift had also thought that he had been a fragment of his imagination.

Unfortunately, it wasn't the case. A few instants later, Fracture was standing up in front of him.

Drift preferred to face him. After their first encounter, just the day before, he'd understood that it wasn't a good idea to turn his back to him. The orange bot just gave him a glare.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm just warning you"

"What are you talking about?"

Why was he discussing with him? He'll not remain here. Fracture simply shrugged. Knocks went again harder.

"Nothing. I'm just warning you. You know, Harassment and assaults are common for newcomers. I went through this as well."

Drift's expression didn't change.

"…They can just try"

"Hm. You aren't afraid, I see."

It seemed like it pleased him. Drift didn't display anything. However, he was terrified. He'd landed in an unknown place, filled with criminals. Indeed, Decepticons like him were imprisoned by Autobots because of their affiliation to their opponent but…he didn't have any hope.

After all, the Autobot who'd got him captured had enlisted his crimes. Theft, murder.

What about others?

What about Fracture?

Drift stared at his fists. About this matter, Fracture had no reason to lie.

Cell's gates opened up, a guard waiting for them outside. Not the same as yesterday who'd accompanied him.

"Hurry up! In line!"

Drift let Fracture step out first. He noticed other bots, walking one behind another, some of them pushing others to get them faster. As soon as Drift passed by the guard, this one didn't even try to hide his disdain to him. The orange bot mentally told him to get scrapped.

Cling to Jetstorm and Slipstream, he bitterly thought.

It wouldn't last forever.

"What's your number?" Fracture asked him, a small smile.

He didn't answer.

"…Mine is F456" The purple bot softly informed him.

What's the purpose of knowing about this? Drift chose to ignore him, like the other bots remaining in the hall. Walking straight forward, the group were led to a room with tables. Drift understood. It was the canteen.

* * *

He only received one cube of energon. The only one he would get today. Of course. They didn't have reserves enough, less so to feed prisoners correctly. Drift thought Autobots should just execute all of them. At least, they would gain more supplies for themselves. But knowing how Autobots were still a bit softer than Decepticons got him reassured.

It would allow him to keep researching. As soon as he found a corner in the room, Drift sat then scanned the area. His optics lingered on small-sized bots.

Even if some of them were small, none of them were at the size as Minicons. He found no orange and black stain in the crowd. Drift remembered that Minicons were treated apart from the society. Maybe were they in another area?

Some other bots sat down near him. Prisoners talked about everything: chores, rumors about some of their peers, last news brought about the conflict…Drift half-heartedly listened it. One of prisoners suddenly went crazy, throwing his energon up before crashing his head onto the wall, begging anyone to let him go out. Many guards rushed over to get him immobilized, leading him out of the canteen.

He didn't have such a mental state yet but…how long would he stay here?

One of prisoners asked about his presence here. This same question got him irritated. Drift coldly yet calmly told him to bugger off. His interlocutor didn't like it. He stood up and one of guards who kept a watch on the room stepped between them to avoid another fight. The prisoner fiercely glared at him before going to another table.

Drift noticed that Fracture was at another table away, isolated. He didn't communicate with others either. He stared at his surroundings as if they were Insecticons or other disgusting nuisances.

At one point, their optics met.

Drift chose not to pay any attention to it and just focused to the conversation, pretending to be interested in it.

* * *

The day slowly went on. Autobots gave him chores. Cleaning. Drift thought how ironic it was and how annoying it was. It reminded him of chores given by Wing during his first days at the Circle of Light. Would he gain respect here in the same way? Nevertheless, he obeyed.

At the same time, he tried to get some information. About anything and everything…a possible place where Jetstorm and Slipstream could have been brought…an unnoticed way out…but nothing he could grab was useful to him. He must realize it. Every time he laid his optics on a particular area, he met a guard in. Around him, some bots were trying to get some guards' favours by selling their comrades out. He noticed a crab-mode bot pointing at another prisoner. However, it wouldn't be worth it. These squealers would pay it later. Unlike in streets, there was no exit.

And he didn't have his weapons…

A few hours later, he went to the wash-racks room. He didn't have choice even if he'd wanted it otherwise. A guard led him in, remaining outside while he got washed.

A cold bath, no flavour…no intimacy…Near him, another was washing himself.

He thought about his old flat in the Circle of Light…about old showers…about times where Wing joined him in the bathtub…

Suddenly, doors opened then got shut again.

He didn't turn around.

"…You know. You look like a bourgeois"

This time, Drift faced him.

The same bot as this morning. The one who'd nearly got into a fight with him.

He was accompanied by a group of four others. All of them shared a same sinister look. Soon, Drift was surrounded.

Breathe, Drift thought. No emotion.

"Yes. Definitely a damned privileged. Do you like it? Looking down upon us?"

What was he thinking? Were they thinking he was a privileged one? If he was, he wouldn't be there!

"…Why should I look down upon you?" He icily replied.

"Watch your tone! Do you think you're at home?"

I don't have any home.

"…Let me go."

If the bot attacked him, he would have to defend himself.

_You might not stand up again._

Before he could step out of the wash-racks room, a servo suddenly grabbed his neck, the grip being so strong and firm that Drift's breath was cut out. Right away Drift struggled hard, however the guy's friends immediately grabbed him by behind, not letting him go.

Assault…

The bot's face was very close to his.

For one second, Drift thought it was Shadow Raker in front of him.

"Here you are nothing" He whispered to him.

Drift was pinned to the floor. One after another, the group violently kicking his side open, then his chassis, his face…

Energon stained the floor.

_Get up._

But it wasn't Wing. It wasn't training…

His vision was shattered. The right optic had probably been harmed…

_Get up._

Cling to Jetstorm…to Slipstream…

"Wow! Quite resisting!"

"He's a privileged bot, I told you so! He must have been in training."

"Well…It wasn't quite useful to him"

No…

Suddenly the leader of the gang vanished.

Drift looked up. Suddenly, blows and kicks stopped.

The others followed him.

His assaulter was suddenly pinned against the wall. His back facing them, a purple stain stood in his way. Drift guessed who it was.

No…

"Too bad you can enjoy your own work" Fracture grinned, his tone low.

"what are you—"

The bot's rest of sentence got lost in a strangled cry. Fracture lifted him with a single servo. He was quite strong himself…

It made him way more dangerous.

"What about it? I can blow your head on the wall until energon bursts out. We can try it. I would just make two steps to get washed."

Why would Fracture defend him?

"…No…" Drift said.

Fracture turned back to him.

No. He mustn't accept his help.

_Get up._

Drift did it. He struggled hard to stay up.

In a quick stance, he headed straight for Fracture, who was still holding his aggressor. Not even giving him a glance, he simply grabbed the bot by his collar.

If he listened to himself, he would throw him on the ground and would settle scores, doing exactly the same thing as he and his followers did to him earlier…

But it wouldn't be honourable.

Wing wouldn't approve it. He wouldn't like him to kick people when they were already down.

Drift's fist went up and punched the bot right in the face. The bot flied away, at the other end of the room. But Drift thought it wasn't enough. He just stopped to catch his breath.

He must prove himself here.

Quickly, he made him stand up again then kicked him this time.

Then another punch, followed by an uppercut that sent him to the ground. His face was completely disfigured, energon bleeding out from his head, forming a pool around him. He was alive. It was enough to Drift.

Right afterward, guards came in to pull them apart. Such a bad timing. Hadn't they heard noises from the room? Hadn't they noticed that there was a fight happening? Aggression?

Autoboots…how dumb they were.

Fracture was grabbed by two guards encircling him. Their optics met again.

He gave him an impressed grin.

To Drift, it sounded like an insult.

* * *

"What a punch you got"

At the evening, Drift and Fracture had been sequestered in their cell. Guards hadn't wanted to know what'd been going on. They would just settle it tomorrow. Now was punishment time.

He didn't care.

He didn't care about the punishment, about Fracture's compliment…

He cowered on his berth. As soon as shock passed, anger was no more. For one moment, Drift collapsed.

It could be a sigh of weakness…he was used to it due to his long time living in streets…

But anguish about being trapped here, not having any clue of time…not having any clue of his friends…

"Just leave me alone"

"You should thank me, shouldn't you?" The purple bot replied, a laidback behaviour again.

He didn't seem to have noticed his state. Or if he did, he hid it well. It was just an appearance.

"I don't need your help. I went through worse than this"

Shadow Raker, Star Saber, Decepticon authorities…

"You're on your own here" Fracture said. "You know how to defend yourself and that's a good thing. But…they wouldn't let it go that easily"

"What do you mean?"

Why was he keeping on?

"Gangs are made here. Alliances…"

"I don't care about how life is in an Autobot prison." Drift gritted, insisting on each word. "I don't need your advices"

He paused.

"…I just want to get out of here"

"Do you think you're the only one? I want to get out too, you know. I have a business waiting for me outside"

Business…

No family, no loved ones.

Only a job.

"Unless you have an idea in mind?"

Right afterward, Fracture left his berth to reappear in front of him. He leaned over him, a curious gaze. Very interested.

"…Just drop it"

"Tell me"

"I have no plan"

Fracture stared at him then moved back, visibly disappointed.

His disappointment soon faded. Then an inspired expression.

"You look smart"

"What?"

He wasn't at ease with compliments coming from him. Drift wanted him to shut up. Fracture kept on like if it was nothing.

"Why not teaming up? We could defend each other, taking shower together…"

He paused, giving Drift a glance full of innuendos. Drift wasn't impressed. He simply let him finish.

"…We could find a way to leave that sordid place"

"I don't need you"

"Good. You proved yourself. Great. But…without me, you would have been beaten into scraps."

No way.

"I want nothing to do with such an individual like you"

"Like me?"

The purple bot tilted his head.

"You'll not bring me anything"

"I'm the one saying such sentences!" Fracture warned him.

His tone changed. He was way more threatening.

"You think you can manage yourself? I can rat you out. I can warn the guards about your intention to escape."

"What evidence do you have?"

"But I'm not a grass. The last one who sold me out didn't end well."

He came closer to him again.

"I don't want to escape right now" Drift declared.

"Really? And what is your plan?"

Why should he lie further? The orange bot rolled his optics and let out a sigh. Fracture wouldn't give up. He was stubborn.

"…I want to find someone"

"Who?"

"…Minicons"

"Primus. You work with Minicons? You went down in my estimation"

Minicons were poorly viewed, he remembered. But Drift gave him a despising glare at his remark.

He was like everybody else.

Like all these bots in Iacon…

"They must be in another block"

"I don't think you can find them here"

Why would he know?

"…There is no prison for Minicons. It doesn't exist on Cybertron"

Drift sat up. Maybe Fracture could give him a hint about Minicons' whereabouts…even if he doubted it…

Suddenly, it felt like his spark had been stabbed. If there was no prison for Minicons…where did they go?

Then Fracture declared, like a death sentence.

"At best, Minicons are resold…at worst, they get destroyed"


	53. Chapter 53

**CHAPTER 53**

"Get up"

As soon as he turned lights on, white light almost got them blinded. Jetstorm let out a moan of pain. Chains at his ankles caused pangs in his members. That unpleasant sensation prevented him to move. He couldn't even fall into recharge. As soon as he tried, pain brought him back to the harsh reality.

The place was narrow. As soon as he held his arms out, he was found himself enclosed by walls around him. Walls, a metallic ground…bars in front of him…

A cage.

They opened it. A servo reached inside, putting a cube of energon at his pedes.

"…Please…"

"Did you recharge well today?"

The servo reached out to him, gently petting his helm. Jetstorm didn't dare move. He didn't even move. He didn't even speak, out of fear of angering them.

Out of fear of getting beaten…

The servo pulled away before closing the cage again.

"…Please…"

A few instants afterward, the cage was closed in a cold metallic 'clic'. Jetstorm growled out in pain, chains stopping him from moving ahead. Yet he was starving right now. His reserves were low.

He'd to feed himself.

In the end, his servos shaking, he grabbed the cube. He put it at his lips too quickly and poured the half of the content all around him. Jetstorm teared up. Yet he kept drinking.

Slipstream, he thought.

Where was he? He was certainly here…they'd got captured together…

But…Bars reduced his sight. He couldn't get any access to outside. He couldn't see his surroundings. His only bond with the outside was that servo who brought him cubes and petted him.

A strong, firm servo…without any affection…

Exactly like Shadow Raker.

He heard a slamming door. Was he gone?

He didn't know. His digits tightened on the cube, now empty.

He was still hungry…

He wanted to see Slipstream…

He wanted to see Mister Drift…

Where were they?

"…I want to leave…"

Let me get back at home…

But what was this place called home?

Before, his home had been at Shadow Raker's…then it had been the Circle of Light…

And now…

"…Please…"

No one answered. Only silence welcomed him. Was he alone?

No. There must be other people like him, in such a situation…people locked up in here, captured and taken against their will. Away from their home.

I did nothing to you, he thought. Why can't it stop?

Finally, a voice rose up.

"…It's useless to resist. We're stuck here"

An unknown yet feminine voice. Jetstorm cowered. He couldn't see his interlocutor. But the voice came out from the left side of the cage.

Did he have a neighbour?

"…Why? What will he do to us?"

Silence again.

"…We are Minicons. These things are normal to us."

Her tone sounded exhausted. Deep inside, Jetstorm wondered how long had she been trapped in here. Definitely longer than he did. But it didn't give him any answer.

_You're properties, _Shadow Raker had repeated. _Only tools._

"…No."

"Any Minicon found is brought here. Soon, someone will come to get us."

"What for?" Jetstorm cried out.

He didn't want to know. His neighbour sounded way and way more tired.

"…You'll get a new Deployer. Just like for any of us. A new Master."

"But I already have a Master!" He immediately answered.

Mister Drift…had just accepted to become their Deployer.

His and Slipstream's Master.

"…He isn't your Master anymore. Here, there are Minicons who'd lost their owner."

"Lies! Mister Drift is—"

"…Mister Drift isn't here. Just like my Master isn't here either"

There was a hint of sadness in her tone.

"It's unfair!"

"We are Minicons. We're just viewed as such by society. And nothing will change."

She didn't speak anymore.

Someone will get him…to put him under the service of another bot? A bot that he didn't even know? A stranger?

But…Minicons were the ones who accepted to work for somebody else. The reverse wasn't true. The Master asks, Minicons accept. It had always been this way.

No. That place wasn't legal, whatever their place in society was.

This kind of things couldn't be legal!

"…Please…"

Another Master…Another Deployer…another life…

But it would mean being separated from Slipstream…his partner who'd always been there for him. The one who'd always supported him.

And he would be apart from Mister Drift as well…the one who'd saved him from Shadow Raker many times…while he could have just left them and escape from the domain. While he could have remained at the Circle of Light…along with Wing.

"Please…" He repeated.

He grabbed the bars.

Slipstream…

Mister Drift…

Somebody…

"PLEASE!"

Let me go…

Let me go…

Let me go…

I can't take it anymore.

Jetstorm gave up.

* * *

Many days passed. In prison, little to no things changed. Daily routine was the same for every prisoner. They woke up at the sunrise, one cube, chores, shower, one hour to rest, another cube and prisoners were locked up in their cell for the rest of the night. Drift got used to it out of automatism.

He'd submitted himself to it without even believing it. It didn't matter anymore. The orange bot accomplished his chores as he was asked to, tried not to draw any attention from other cellmates or guards. He didn't plan to do anything else. He didn't plan to be well-viewed. He didn't even try to follow any Fracture's plans. The purple bot had even stopped to talk to him. They just interacted at awakening and at lights out. Although the purple bot had repeated how interesting Drift was at their first meetings, now he'd got bored of him.

Yes. Maybe. Boring. But it didn't matter to the orange bot. He didn't care about his cellmate's opinion.

Everything that mattered was the prison now. Prison, society…

As if Drift was under water…

He was locked up in here, and he would never get out of it.

As he was eating at the canteen, he caught sight of guards passing in the halls, leading Decepticon prisoners to an unknown destination. Around him, prisoners whispered.

"A trial?"

"That's his day?"

"Terrorism, murder…he'll not make it"

Yes.

Upon his arrival, Drift had heard about the procedure. A trial yet to come. He didn't know which day would be his, who would judge him, what would happen to him…at this moment, Drift hadn't cared about it. He'd thought that he would find Jetstorm and Slipstream in time, and together, they would have left the prison.

They would have got out of here together.

That's what he'd thought…until Fracture reminded him of the harsh reality.

He'd stopped searching for them.

Minicons were resold. Or destroyed.

No one knew where they were. No one would help him.

So, why keeping on?

He didn't finish his cube. He wasn't hungry. He'd never been hungry actually. He threw cubes off without even touching them, which seemingly got guards irritated since rations were low during war times. While he was leaving the canteen, someone crashed into his shoulderplate. Drift didn't turn around. He'd already guessed who it was. The bot who'd assaulted him in the wash-racks. This latter came closer to him, holding him accountable.

Drift stared back at him, his optics empty. The bot immediately stopped and looked at him, completely astonished.

"Can't…Can't you be more careful?" he stammered.

_You have to prove yourself._

At first, it had been his goal. While taking time to find Minicons…but today…

Now, it felt like something in him had just…vanished.

Drift didn't react. He just turned around and kept walking.

He half-heartedly thought about Wing's message that he would have sent him today…just as for any other day.

He was probably worried. After all, Drift hadn't answered back.

Yet Drift wanted to answer back. He wanted to call him, to tell him what'd happened. His capture in prison, the loss of Minicons…

He wanted to ask for some help.

Help me, get me out of here…I need you.

Wing would come to his rescue. His mentor wouldn't abandon him.

But Drift had abandoned him. For his sake…though it remained abandonment. Then, he wasn't sure if Wing could do anything. If he could get him out of here and finding Jetstorm and Slipstream.

Drift regretted it.

He stared up at the ceiling, laying down on his berth.

He didn't feel anything. Even not sadness. Not even anger. Just…tiredness. Resignation. A feeling that emptied him dry.

He was just a machine, after all.

He shut out his optics.

* * *

"Hey! Are you waking up?"

Drift reopened his optics. He noticed a guard leaning over him, blue optics staring at him with concern. He knew him. He'd been the one who'd accompanied him the first day. One of the most sympathetic guards. The orange bot looked away. He didn't feel awkward. He just wanted to sleep…

"…Don't you want to eat?" The guard questioned him.

"I'm not hungry"

"You barely ate, these last times"

"How would you know?"

The guard paused.

"…Your cellmate told me about this"

"How kind of him" Drift let out a sigh, sarcastic.

He didn't care. If Fracture wanted to escape, he would just find another sucker. Drift sat up.

"You don't look alright. We can call a medic if you need it"

Drift's reply was immediate.

"I don't need any medic"

Drift cowered, burying his face into his pillow.

"…I just want you to let me sleep"

"But…"

"Sleeping. That's all I desire" He repeated.

His tone didn't have any emotion in. He didn't care.

"…That kind of speech isn't good" The guard noticed.

"Why do you care? You are not the one locked up in here."

"It's not—"

"I had no choice"

Why was he talking with him? He was an Autobot. An enemy, who was probably having fun by granting Drift a false mercy.

"…If I did this, that's all to protect them. That's all to survive. Nothing more"

Whatever their motives…a crime remained a crime.

The guard stood up. He didn't have anything left to say.

"I'll order other guards to bring you a cube"

"Don't bother. I don't want anything"

"You must eat"

"I don't want to eat anymore"

He'd enough. He didn't want to struggle to survive anymore.

He didn't want to fight anymore.

Whatever he did…it would always backfire at him.

The guard didn't answer. Drift just heard doors shutting out behind him.


	54. Chapter 54

**CHAPTER54**

"Deadlock…Please, focus"

Drift didn't talk. In each corner of the metallic wall that surrounded them, small cameras were pointed on them. The orange bot didn't even pay attention to it. He was used to it anyway. There was no intimacy in that place. Wherever he would go, he was always observed. By cameras, guards, other prisoners and whatsoever…

Here as well.

He'd been placed at a table, in an isolated room. Drift was still handcuffed, however someone had put a cube of energon in front of him. Drift didn't even touch it. Anytime he tried to swallow something, he immediately felt sick afterward. Guards had warned him many times, but warnings almost amused him. Autobots were truly naïve.

They pretended to treat their foes with respect by feeding them and giving them some kinds of rights. Yet it didn't prevent them from locking them up in together and let prisoners slaughtering each other in a cell. But Drift had enough of it. He'd been enough of criticizing Autobots.

It didn't matter anymore anyway.

By his side, a yellow and orange bot with a weasel face condescendingly stared back at him. According to guards, he was his lawyer.

"I told you many times: your trial will happen soon." He repeated the same sentence over and over. That's probably the millionth time since Drift's entrance in that room.

The lawyer sounded as irritated as Drift was to be here. The orange bot didn't react. He remained in the same position; his handcuffed wrists lying down on the table. Of course he knew, even if he still ignored the date. A trial. For Decepticons? Definitely an Autobot idea. They could simply get them executed and having an advantage over Decepticons in the conflict but they preferred to waste everything in a trial. And of course, they have the right to use a lawyer.

"We must prepare your defence. We have little time for it."

Drift had no illusion. He wouldn't win. The lawyer was probably paid by Autobots in order to be the cheapest one ever. They would get a verdict of guilty the easiest way possible.

Yet, he was forced to spend at least one hour with him. Drift wasn't even listening to him. Why should he?

"You know there are so many charges against you. You are on a very dangerous ground. That's the state of emergency. Murder, theft, assault…all these crimes are punishable by death."

A death sentence? He would get it anyway. Decepticons didn't even bother to use a trial. They just killed their prisoners right immediately after their capture. Autobots only slowed down their condemnation.

In one way, they were even more sadistic and vicious than Decepticons.

Drift remained silent while his lawyer was getting angry on his own.

"Primus, Deadlock! Are you even listening to me?"

No.

He just wanted to go back to his cell and recharge.

"…My name is Drift" He replied, an empty voice.

"It's the name Deadlock written in your file!"

He'd changed it to make a fresh start. A fresh start along with Wing.

He needed to read his messages.

He needed to talk to him. Just hearing his voice.

He must be worried sick.

But here…he couldn't do anything.

"Answer, Deadlock! Explain yourself! Why are you here, in that prison?"

The lawyer definitely got him bored to death. Drift would soon get a helmache. He looked away. He didn't feel any shame, any awkwardness…only tiredness.

He was tired…why couldn't he be left alone?

"…I'm a Decepticon" He begrudgingly admitted.

"What about your acts?"

He could just give them whatever they wanted. They would execute him in the end, anyway.

Might as well get it over with.

"I attacked. I robbed. I killed. Is that what you wish to hear?"

"Why did you do that? Did you follow up Megatron's orders?"

Definitely not.

"I was a Shadow" He explained, like a dull recitation.

"A Shadow?"

"…The Clan of Shadows. I was under Shadow Raker's orders. I only wanted to survive"

Why should he lie? The lawyer wrote something down on his Pad.

"And he didn't have been arrested? That Shadow Raker…his name isn't in the Iacon Decepticon criminals' database."

Because you are incompetent, Drift thought.

"It isn't my problem"

"No one will buy that you've been pressured to commit all these crimes."

"So, why are you wasting your time with me?"

Of course. He wouldn't be spared by Autobots only because he'd been 'manipulated'. Especially because it wasn't the case…or rather, he would refuse to believe it.

The lawyer glared at him.

"Your life is at stake"

"I know"

He didn't care.

"Primus, finish your cube! People starve to death outside!"

"You can just give it to them"

Drift pushed the cube forward. The lawyer had his arms crossed, looking scandalized. He didn't care. Lawyers…Only privileged bots could get access to such a profession. Just like medics or warriors. That bot had never lived in streets. He'd never fought to survive, to the point of becoming a thief.

No. All that mattered had been Shanix.

He was finished with it anyway. The lawyer gestured a guard to bring Drift back to his cell. When they arrived, he barely noticed that it was empty.

Drift didn't even feel any relief.

At least, he would get to sleep.

* * *

More days spent, more Drift had difficulties to wake up at the morning. He didn't even react to guards' knocks anymore. He just wandered in his cell, to the point guards urged him to hurry up, some of them even kicking him out of his cell.

If he could, he wouldn't even wake up. Guards gave him strange looks, as if he was like a kind of odd animal. Drift didn't pay any interest to them. He didn't even tell Fracture to get scrapped whenever that one agreed to interact with him.

What for?

Today, his chore was cleaning and repairing the prison's roof. This morning, as soon as someone handed him a cube, Drift just threw the yet full cube away, despite prisoners' protests. Drift didn't hear them. He just joined the line. Other prisoners had been assigned to that same chore. He noticed Fracture was part of the group but Drift didn't go to him.

They arrived on the roof. Drift realized now, that the prison was a huge building. There were other skyscrapers around them…but judging by how high they were at, the prison towered over all of them.

Drift went to his chore without any complaint. The goal was simple: repairing some holes caused by explosions. Drift knelt down to one, his tools at servo.

It didn't stop gossips around him.

"Yeah. Executed"

"Wow. A bullet in the head"

"He should be happy. At least, it had been quite fast. Decepticons just throw their prisoners in flames. They slowly suffer before they die."

"He should be happy? He's dead"

"We'll die soon as well"

Drift didn't stop. He kept doing his chore, not commenting over whatever he's hearing.

These people had been executed but he hadn't known them.

Their fates weren't his business. They'd committed crimes…just like him.

_Your crimes are punishable by death._

Drift turned around, staring at the sight in front of him.

He couldn't distinguish whatever's down there. The half of the building was plunged into the mist. Above them, prisoners could catch sight of clouds forming all around the prison, the view going blurry.

There was one thing he was sure of: how deadly the fall would be, if any prisoner received a misplaced blow.

"Hey! What are you waiting for? Get back to work!" One of the guards shouted at him, before walking away.

Drift let out a sigh.

He didn't wish to wait any longer. He didn't even want to wait for his trial.

Waiting wasn't painful…it was just…long.

Drift closed his optics, enjoying the cool wind. Some rain drops fell over his face.

It felt…good.

He just went back to his thoughts. He thought of Jetstorm and Slipstream.

What were they doing now?

Had they been resold? Were they with another bot? A bot who would treat them well? A bot who would view as assistants rather…than tools? Who would train them up?

Why was he thinking about it?

They were probably locked up in somewhere else…

Maybe their nightmare was worse than his.

Or…maybe they were nowhere.

They'd been destroyed.

Destroyed…because of him.

Because he'd swore to protect them…

Protecting them from Shadow Raker…from Star Saber…

He slowly put his tools down.

What a joke.

Someone called him. Drift didn't pay attention to it.

He'd swore to make a fresh start. He'd promised to protect them from anyone that would want any harm to them. He'd chosen to become their Deployer.

_You can become somebody._

In the end, he was nothing.

Only a homeless bot, Decepticon…without any worth. Someone who'd chosen the path of the crime. He'd tried to atone…but he couldn't change what he was.

He couldn't change who he was.

Wherever he would go, whoever he met…he caused harm to them. It ended badly because of him.

Dai Atlas had died because he'd met him.

Jetstorm and Slipstream had been taken away because they'd met him.

All that pain because of him…

Yes. The lawyer had been right. His life was at stake…and it was well-deserved.

What had Wing seen in him?

Why had he welcomed him? Why had he loved him? That's ridiculous. He wasn't even Gasket.

Why had Jetstorm and Slipstream followed him?

Drift looked down then walked ahead. One step. Two steps.

He didn't want any defence because there was nothing to defend in his case. He wasn't better than the other prisoners. He'd tried to escape but…where would he go?

He walked ahead again. One step. Two steps. At his pedes, mist. Clouds. Prison.

The void.

Someone called him again.

His parents had died during the war…but despite everything, they'd accomplished great things. Things he would have never been able to accomplish himself.

What had he accomplished?

Someone shouted his name.

There was no place for him.

_Thanks for the training, Mister Deadlock._

He was at the edge, now. One more step…and everything would be over.

He'd abandoned Jetstorm and Slipstream…he'd been unable to help them.

He'd been helpless against Shadow Raker…and he'd killed Star Saber…

Wing was clinging to their relationship…while he deserved someone better.

_Your crimes are unforgivable._

_I'm the one who made you. You can't escape me._

Would he meet Primus?

No. Definitely not. Not Him.

Jetstorm…Slipstream…

A scream now. His name again.

Primus doesn't hate me, Drift bitterly thought. He'd already forgot about me. I'm nothing to Him.

He stepped forward.

At this time, everything went black as soon as he fell.


	55. Chapter 55

**CHAPTER 55**

He'd probably fainted.

The last thing he'd remembered had been being on the Iacon prison's roof. He remembered how high the building had been. He remembered clouds, mist, void all around him…

Someone screaming his name.

As soon as his optics opened, he found himself in his cell, lying down on his berth. Drift felt a great pain in his two arms as well as in his right leg. He didn't know where that pain came from. He looked up. Near his berth, two guards stood up over him. An expression of…pity? Worry?

Why would they be worried?

Drift couldn't find a word on how he currently felt. Tiredness but as well…the feeling he'd failed.

He looked down. He didn't want to face them.

One of them walked closer, a sad expression. He remembered him. The friendly guard. In one way, seeing him rather than another got Drift relieved.

"…We can't just let you do whatever you want to do"

Drift felt a lump in his throat. He chose to ignore it.

"…Why?" He questioned him, his tone weak.

"It will not resolve your problems"

Because they would help him to resolve them, so?

"It's war" Drift dryly replied. "We're enemies"

"We have orders" The other guard retorted. "Orders directly coming from Optimus. We've been ordered to keep guards under check until their trial."

What a bunch of hypocrites…

"Why waiting until the trial? It would only give you one extra cell"

He didn't want to waste his time talking with them. They had no interest in his optics.

Both exchanged a look before they let out a sigh.

"From now, you'll never be left alone without surveillance. We took away every item that could cause you a harm."

He'd the feeling to be treated like a kid…Maybe he was a kid to them.

"We arranged a meeting with the medic of the prison"

Was he supposed to be grateful? He wouldn't go to it anyway. They were about to leave the cell when the friendly guard turned back to him.

"…We've charged your cellmate to keep a watch on you"

Drift let out a shiver of disgust at this mention. Anger came back. It must be a joke…Why in Primus' name, out of all bots in that prison, would he be under Fracture's surveillance? He glared at them but the guard didn't bat one optic to it.

"…If not for him, you would have succeeded."

The orange bot went silent.

Guards left the cell, doors closing back behind them.

Drift switched positions, facing the wall.

That's bullshit…No way Fracture had saved him.

But as he remembered the scene on the roof, he barely recalled that he'd been strongly pulled away from the edge by his arms before he'd been thrown on the ground. Right before he'd fainted…

Maybe that's the reason of this pain…

Drift closed his optics.

Even taking his own life…he hadn't been able to do it good…

That'd been Fracture's voice that awakened him up.

* * *

"You think that I'm a babysitter?"

Drift gently moved, but he didn't turn around. He felt the purple bot's presence in his back. The orange bot didn't wish to talk to him. Yet, Fracture didn't climb back on his berth. He remained unmoving.

"…What were you thinking?"

Leave me alone, Drift thought. Fracture got closer to him. Suddenly, Drift felt a firm grip on his shoulderplate. He didn't struggle and let Fracture turn him around to face him.

Drift noticed anger in his optics as well as…disappointment?

"Why did you do that?" Fracture repeated.

He wouldn't leave him until he got his answers. Drift let out an exasperated sigh, giving him a cold glare.

"…That's obvious, right?"

"I didn't view you as the kind of person who would escape his trial by using these means."

"I don't care. My trial doesn't matter"

Drift looked down. That's too hard…talking was too hard…

"I don't care…I just wanted…I just wanted to…sleep…"

Fracture passed by to sit down on his berth, at Drift's pedes. The orange bot didn't comment on it.

"I thought you would fight. I thought you would fight long enough in order not to get to these extremes. That wasn't the feeling I got of you, during your first days. It quite disappoints me."

Drift clenched his fists. He really annoyed him.

"If I disappoint you so much, no one will force you to talk to me. Or watching over me"

"Is prison that horrible? You really want to end your own life because of prison?" Fracture said, sarcastic.

He paused. Drift remained silent.

"Please. You've been hazed your first day, for only a couple of minutes. And you prove yourself to them. You'd shut them up. Now, you've been left alone"

"It has nothing to do with other cellmates."

No…fights, assaults…that's a world that Drift, or rather Deadlock, had known once.

That's something he could endure…but…

"So, what's the problem?"

"I don't want to talk about it!" The orange bot cried out.

He faced the wall again. But a few minutes later, Fracture grabbed his shoulderplate back to force him to turn back. Drift growled.

"Leave me alone!"

"You don't want to talk? Too bad. I've been charged to keep a watch on you."

"Leave me alone! I don't need anybody! Especially not someone like you!"

He'd been slapped. He didn't expect it. Not at all. Immediately, Drift stood up, grabbed the purple bot by his shoulderplates and, using the weight of his body, pinned Fracture against the cell's wall, berths going shaky. Fracture roared. He stared intensely into his optics.

"Come on" He sneered. "Just hit me if you can"

"You should have let me die!" Drift spat, his grip tightening on his shoulderplates. He was trying to hide his shaky servos.

Fracture didn't reply. His expression didn't change. Drift kept on, without releasing him.

"You should have let me! You had no reason to—"

"Because that's what you're thinking?"

Fracture put his servo on Drift's arm, though he didn't push him off.

"Do you believe I'm a selfless person? It means you don't know me actually. Not at all indeed."

Of course…

"Here, it's only business. I saved your life. You owe me something"

Drift's mouth opened but no word came out. Yes…judging by his own behaviour, Drift should have expected that Fracture would do something like this. To make Drift owing him.

A debt…just like Wing had taught him…a debt he'd to pay.

However, Drift was still disgusted. Disappointed as well. Although Fracture had saved him, he just did it out for a selfish motive. For "business". Else, he would have probably let him jump…

"…Why? What do you want in return?"

Drift wished he would have remained in control. Fracture tilted his head.

"Guess. I want everyone want here. I want to escape."

Yes…

"Why me?" Drift asked. "You can find another partner of crime. Another dumb cellmate."

Because he was his cellmate? Fracture shook his head.

"That's obvious. Didn't you see the number of idiots living in that prison? Here, you can only find brainless brutes or cowards hiding behind the strongest to gain some protection"

He granted him a devious yet understanding smirk.

"You're not one of them. We're the same. You and I. Independents and fierce. And yes, you are my cellmate"

"I'm not like you! I'm not—"

He wouldn't allow anyone to compare him to Fracture.

"…I'll not bring you anything"

"Of course. Though if you take your own life, you wouldn't be very useful to me indeed"

He'd a debt to pay but…He didn't want it. Furthermore, he wasn't sure if he was able to pay it.

Escaping…How could they escape from there? Guards, cameras were everywhere…

He released Fracture then just walked back to his berth. He still felt his stare in his back. But Drift wasn't motivated to confront him more. Silence fell between them, during a few minutes. Then Fracture's voice rose up again.

"Now that we settled things out…tell me what you've been thinking. Why? Your trial doesn't matter to you, you managed to survive here and—"

"You don't care" Drift answered back.

"If I didn't care, I wouldn't ask you such a question. I don't want my future cellmate and partner in crime to ditch me the time I would need him the most"

Despite all, there was some curiosity in his tone.

"That's because of Minicons you've been talking about, right?" The purple bot guessed.

Drift quickly turned back to him.

"You think they are dead?"

"Don't talk about them!"

"Why? Do you really believe they are dead now? Do you have any evidence of it?"

The orange bot jumped at this remark. He felt legs fall under him. He caught himself against a wall.

Steps went closer.

"If they are alive…isn't it your job to get them back?"

"…Why should I?"

He'd understood anyway. He could be honest now.

"I don't know where they are…I have no clue about it…no hint"

His voice went shaky.

"…I'm unable to protect them anyway. They…they'll always be in danger with me"

"So…Jumping off will resolve everything"

The same speech as with the guard. Fracture leaned against the wall, right near him.

"In any case, they're currently in danger right now. If they are alive, of course…"

"I'll not be able to protect them"

"And will you just…Leave them like this?"

His lack of answer seemingly made Fracture irritated. Drift didn't react to it.

He was slapped again. Right in the face. Just like the first one, Drift hadn't expected it. He should have expected it. The orange bot jumped on Fracture again, but this time, the purple bot grabbed his two wrists, to prevent him from moving.

"Now you'll stop!" Drift spat. "I'm not your punching-bag!"

"No! You'll stop!" His cellmate replied, albeit with a calmer tone. "You'll stop self-complaining and believing you're the unhappiest bot in the world! What do you think? Do you think the world is happy, pink and beautiful? Hey! Open your optics!"

Drift froze, taken aback by his words.

"It's war" Fracture kept on. "Wherever we'll go, we'll be in danger. Do you wish to know the rules again? That's simple: survival. We all fight to survive"

"…I always fought…I always fought since the beginning…"

"So, go on! Try again. Do whatever you want, I don't care. You've a debt toward me. You want another reason to survive? Here's one. You have to pay your debt. You'll help me to escape!"

Fracture released his wrists. Drift didn't move.

"…You'll help me to escape and I'll take up my business. Then, you'll go to get your Minicons back. Then you'll stop self-complaining. You'll think about something else"

Surviving…

Going on…

Get Jetstorm and Slipstream back…

Drift's sight went blurry again.

He'd sworn to protect them. He'd become their Deployer.

Even if Fracture didn't act out of kindness, Drift must admit that he'd a point. They were in danger. And he'd given up before even knowing if they were alive or dead.

He'd just given up…

_Get up._

Wing would have sent him flying away.

He would have forced him to stand up. To keep fighting…to win…

Because that's all about it. Fighting to survive. A special fight…but like any other fight.

Wing wouldn't have approved his cowardice.

He would have been disappointed…as well as Dai Atlas…

The Circle of Light didn't teach him these things. He mustn't forget about his trainings…All Wing's lessons, Axe's lessons…

He must get Jetstorm and Slipstream back. And knowing that the purple bot was the one calling him out…it ashamed him.

He dried his optics off, trying to catch his breath. In the end, he faced Fracture again. The latter gave him an approving nod.

"So…Are you with me?"

With him…definitely not.

But for Jetstorm…for Slipstream...

"...How will we escape from there?"

"I thought you would never ask"


	56. Chapter 56

**CHAPTER 56**

Despite their decision to break out of the prison, Fracture had remained quite vague about his plans. Drift didn't like it. Not at all.

He'd thought that Fracture would get a plan, an idea to escape. Nothing at all. After their confrontation, after Drift had decided to get up and fight one more time, Fracture'd suddenly become silent. He'd insisted that he was thinking but the orange bot had hardly believed him. He thought it was quite the contrary; his cellmate had actually no idea to how escape from there.

Drift had got irritated about it; though his reaction had amused the purple bot. "At least, it proves that you will be fine" He'd said, before lying down on his berth again.

Would he be fine? …He didn't know. His mental state didn't matter anymore now.

Following days, Drift acted as if nothing had happened. After all, he didn't wish to draw attention on them. He kept doing his chores. He'd taken energon up again, though by small amounts. He'd avoided any conflict with other prisoners and even tried to pretend sympathy to their conditions.

It was like…his first days here.

Guards hadn't lied. He definitely had a meeting with a medic tonight. The prison's medic was named Kaltor. This one scanned him, analysed him. Drift reluctantly let him do. He didn't have any doubt: the medic had already been informed about his situation. He guessed that he was searching for any clue of poison or any other thing that he would have swallowed to put an end to his life. Maybe it had been his goal…but today…

Once Kaltor found out that he would get nothing from him, he allowed Drift to take a seat. Then came questions.

"Did you get your trial's date?"

Yes.

He'd known it the day before. Finally. The friendly guard had come to personally tell Drift about his trial's date. His trial will happen in one week.

As soon as Drift came to terms with the news, he'd turned back to Fracture who'd been informed at the same time as Drift, since they shared the same cell. The purple bot had granted him an amused smirk before coming back to his business.

"You said you needed me" The samurai spat.

Drift hadn't given any attention to the time left…until he'd understood that his days were actually numbered. Fracture had nodded.

"That's what I said"

"I wouldn't be useful to you in one week if you don't hurry up"

"I thought you were a patient person" He'd retorted.

Patient? Drift thought he was joking! How could he be patient when he'd just learned that his time was limited?

"Do you know what they do to their prisoners? Are you aware about Decepticon trials?"

"Of course, I know" Fracture had affirmed. "They get you executed right after the verdict, right?"

"I should never have listened to you"

Why following Fracture? He should have used his time to escape himself! Instead of waiting that his 'comrade' had a good idea.

In the end, Fracture had turned back to him, an annoyed expression.

"Do you wish to know the date of my trial?" Fracture had asked him.

He didn't care.

"In less than four days" Fracture had declared. "You can believe me. I have more reasons to escape from that filthy cell before having my spark torn out of my chassis by Autobot authorities as soon as I would have been found guilty."

It had left Drift speechless.

Fracture was so serene…it got him confused. Unlike most of prisoners who went through madness, Fracture acted as if everything was alright.

Either his mental health was worse than Drift had ever imagined it, either he'd already got a plan. And he was waiting for the right moment to tell him.

Drift was living his thoughts, to the point he hadn't heard Kaltor's next question.

"…What?"

"Do you know that Autobots would be merciful toward you if you try to do the right thing?"

It got the orange bot irritated again.

"What do you know about it? We are in war."

"People will always deserve a chance if they join the Autobot cause and do anything to put an end to the conflict and obtaining a lasting peace"

A lasting peace…between Autobots and Decepticons? Was it even possible?

No. Drift didn't buy it.

"That's propaganda" The samurai answered back. He didn't even try to hide his disdain toward the medic.

"No. It's reality. Decepticons are the ones about propaganda. We just offer you an option to get a better future."

He paused.

"A better future by joining Autobots?"

That's the very first time. The first time he was offered to join up one side of the war in such a straightforward way. He'd joined the Circle of Light that'd remained neutral.

Behind his mask, Kaltor stared at him.

"I know about your case"

"My case?" Drift repeated.

"You've been a miner. You've been trapped in Megatron's Decepticon propaganda."

No…

"You've been living in streets" Kaltor kept on. "You needed to find energon. You didn't have any choice. You had to join Decepticons."

Was he trying to find any excuse to justify Drift's acts?

"You know. I think the trial jury will give you a lighter sentence. More than you can think"

Like an exit?

A lighter sentence?

What did it mean? Death was his first choice. Would a lighter sentence mean staying locked up in that prison until the end of the war? To the risk of never seeing Jetstorm and Slipstream ever again?

Yet, Kaltor's tone wasn't patronizing.

That's true sympathy. Drift guessed it. Autobots were way easier to read than their Decepticon counterparts.

…In one way, that's their weakness…

"Do you want to know why I joined Decepticons?"

He stood up. Why should he keep on? The meeting was over, anyway. Kaltor wanted to talk him out of leaving but Drift had already put his servo over the door.

"…Because they killed my comrade and friend. Gasket."

"That's war. Sometimes, people don't have any choice"

"Gasket was innocent. He was a homeless bot like me. A civil. And you killed him" Drift coldly replied.

He left the room.

He didn't believe it.

Joining Autobots up?

What a joke.

He stopped at the middle of the hall. He thought back of Wing's words.

He hadn't misjudged him because he was a Decepticon.

Was Drift misjudging Autobots in the same way?

He gave a point of view about the adversary side…without trying to understand their motives?

A dead Gasket came back in his processor.

He shook his head and joined back his cell, without any other word.

* * *

It was shower time. After his half-filled cube of energon, he headed for the wash-racks room, giving distrustful glances at behind him. He expected another bot trying to attack him in the back. Fortunately, there was nobody. Not in the halls, not in the wash-racks…

Once he was alone, he let water being spilled up over his chassis. He closed his optics. Despite the unpleasant time in prison…he must admit that these kinds of moments were fine. Wash-racks for himself…

He thought back of the ship and bitterness came up again.

But as soon as shower started up, doors opened and an intruder stood up in front of him. Drift immediately reopened his optics. It startled him and nearly slipped on the wet floor, realizing it was Fracture. The purple bot stood under water, a proud expression.

"What are you doing here?" Drift cried out, trying to find his balance again.

"I came here to take my shower. And you?"

"Can't you wait?"

Drift moved back. Fracture stepped ahead.

"No. It can't wait."

"Why? I don't need to see your face every time!"

The purple bot wasn't impressed. He kept walking ahead.

"I think you'll like my face more once you'll know."

Know?

"What about it?" Drift asked, confused.

"Don't you guess, Drift?"

He gave a glance at their side, as if noticing an invisible item near them.

"…What?"

"There is no camera here. That's quite intimate here"

"…You are saying—"

Fracture nodded.

Drift felt like a weight had been put off his shoulders.

"You…you actually found a way to escape?"

The purple bot didn't answer. He just grabbed some automatic soap, covering his entire chassis with it. Drift was fed up. He couldn't be patient any longer.

"Spit it out!"

"I wash your back and I explain everything?"

Washing his…Fracture gave him another amused smirk.

He should never have teamed up with him.

Drift had already been hazed up in wash-racks…and Fracture had helped him a first time. Now…would he be the next one to assault him?

"Relax, Drift. Why having such ideas?"

"I wash myself"

"So, wash my back instead. That's quite difficult to reach these parts."

The orange bot stared at him, while Fracture turned around to display his back. He let out a sigh. He didn't want it…

…But it was better than the other option…

He complied then came closer to Fracture. He grabbed some soap, as well as the sponge, then started to put some on his body. Drift absent-mindedly noted that his body was quite smooth. He heard Fracture let out a moan, his shoulders going slightly shaky for a few seconds. Then, he acted up normally again.

"So…Explain" Drift repeated, after a silence.

"The crab. At the XHSJ block. Number P089."

"So, what?"

Fracture shrugged. Drift didn't stop and kept massaging his backplate, trying to be as fast as possible.

"He knows another cellmate, who knows about an exit"

"An exit?"

"Throughout plumbing"

He stopped. He heard Fracture growl about it, but he didn't care.

Is that all? And it was his great plan?

"You must be kidding"

"Not at all"

"You just…base on stupid rumours?"

"We just need to check them"

"You'll get our time wasted for that?"

"Wash my back. You haven't finished yet" Fracture just said.

"Do it yourself!"

Drift threw the sponge on the floor.

He should never have trusted Fracture. All for…a stupid plan based on rumours? The purple bot turned back, baring his dentas.

"What do you think so? We need something to start"

"Is that the crab who told you about it?"

"No. I have other sources"

Fracture chuckled.

"You can't imagine everything the prisoners are saying when it comes to the great gadgets"

How could Fracture still possess his blades? Drift had lost his weapons at his arrival here. Were guards completely dumb or what?

"I don't want it"

"Too bad. Because we have no other choice"

"What will you do?"

"Don't you think? I'll find that crab and he'll speak. He'll give me the name of that prisoner"

He paused.

"We should find him during the break, outside. Normally"

"Normally…"

What a mess.

"And you need me to take care of a stupid crab?" Drift asked.

"someone should be the good cop. Someone needs to stop me from killing him before he spits out the name."

"Because that's not a problem for you…killing people…"

He'd never revealed anything about his reasons for being incarcerated, but Drift had already guessed that Fracture was a murderer. That's obvious in his attitude, his behaviour. He just viewed others like worthless scrap metals.

"I admit it. I can get carried away whenever I'm taken for a fool" The purple bot said.

"I don't have the time for it"

"You'll need to. What if it's true?"

"What if it's false?"

"Just think that's true. We have a small hope. Let's try it" The purple bot coldly replied.

If that's false, it would have been a waste of time. Yet Drift must admit it. They had no choice. That's the only clue they had. Fracture put himself under water to get rid of remains of soap still covering some parts of his body. Drift didn't want to look at him back. He made him uncomfortable. Finally, Fracture focused back on him.

For a few seconds, nobody spoke.

Then Fracture spoke again.

"Will you follow me or not?"

Drift sighed.

They should try it…at least try…

He felt Fracture's stare scanning his whole body again. Drift just grabbed the sponge back to wash himself again.

He must be focused on something else.

"Good. I'm waiting for you outside"

Then Fracture left.


	57. Chapter 57

**CHAPTER 57**

Fracture's expectations had been right.

As soon as Drift had left the wash-racks room, both prisoners had headed for the yard, where the other cellmates enjoyed their short break. A quite vast yet isolated yard. All around them, at each cardinal point, Autobot guards were upright on platforms, scanning any movement that they would view as suspicious. Yet it didn't seem to bother Fracture who headed for a bench to take a seat. Drift followed and mimicked him.

They didn't take a long time to find him.

Here. At a table, amongst prisoners…most of them had animal-modes. Horses, bears, wolves…They were very tall and imposing. For one second, Drift thought that the crab would be like them and he would give them hard time…

Until he put his optics on their victim.

A crab. Purple. That's all. Nothing more left to say, beside that he looked quite fearful and tried to hide himself behind these prisoners, as if he was seeking protection from them, trying to get integrated in the team. Drift had his arms crossed. If he expected anything, he wouldn't get the thing he'd wanted. Quite the contrary. It just made the crab way more visible.

Drift glanced back at Fracture. The latter frowned. He already guessed Fracture felt it like a chore to do, talking to that crab. After all, the crab didn't seem quite smart. However, his stupid appearance may be tricky. In the end, the purple bot stood up. Drift remained behind, until his arm was pulled.

"We'll wait inside" Fracture whispered.

"what—"

Fracture didn't reply. They left the yard and came back in the building. In front of them, holographic numbers were displayed on the wall. The countdown before the end of the break. They leaned against the wall, waiting for the end.

Like delinquents. Drift let out a sigh. That's what they were. Delinquents.

They didn't have to wait too long. Time was already out. Prisoners were ordered to go back to their cells.

Each Decepticon came in, passing by, in a small group of three or four. Fracture and Drift got ready, waiting for the crab. As soon as they caught sight of a claw, Fracture jumped on him, grabbing him away from the crowd.

"what's—"

The crab couldn't say more. The purple bot put a servo on his mouth, telling him to shut up. He gave a nod to Drift. Both of them quickly left the hall to take their victim to the wash-racks. Doors opened up, then got closed again behind them.

"Who are you?" The crab whined, shaking.

He was found himself pinned against the wall. Fracture and Drift stood up, each by his side. They couldn't let him go.

Fear was obvious in the crab's optics.

"What-what do you want from me…?" He repeated.

"Can't we just talk?"

Yet this time, Fracture wasn't smiling. He gave the crab a threatening glare. The one he'd apparently used against his enemies. It didn't fail. Drift watched as the crab moved back, colliding into the wall, trying to be as far as possible from Fracture.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" The crab cried. "I swear!"

The orange bot sighed. Would it even work? Fracture's expression didn't change.

"If…if that's about Firetree…I swear. I didn't know she was bonded…"

"Who are you even talking ab-? Well, it doesn't matter"

The crab got startled. Drift read like some relief in the crab's optics. However, it was fleeting. Right afterward, Fracture kept on, his tone becoming heated.

"Give us the name of the prisoner you know that well."

"What?"

"I will go straight to the point" Fracture said. "We know you know someone who is brave enough trying to escape. We would like to get his name"

The poor crab went shakier again. Drift frowned again. Fracture didn't take it easy. He was quite straightforward. But was it the good way?

"…Escaping from what?" The crab asked again, cowering.

The purple bot coldly stared back at him.

"Are you dumb? From the prison, of course! We're leaving. We're getting out of that Autobot jail!"

"…I don't see what you are talking about!"

Fracture made another step. The crab hit the wall again.

"Don't take me for a fool" The purple bot warned him.

"I don't know! Anything!"

"You know! You'll give me the name!"

"I swear I didn't know that Firetree was bonded!"

Fracture's face collapsed. For once, Drift thought the same and suppressed an annoyed sigh. They'll spend the night with it. However, Fracture wouldn't be patient enough. Drift knew it.

"…I don't want to waste my time"

He was speaking way more slowly. His tone was calm. That wasn't a good sigh. Out of instinct, Drift moved closer to the crab.

As if…

"The name" Fracture repeated. "Now"

"…I don't know! I'll get in troubles!"

"So, you definitely know it. Don't mess with me"

"Autobots…they-they will kill me! I…I don't want to be a grass!"

"You are the perfect example of a grass! Try again!"

The crab remained mute.

And the blade appeared out from the purple bot's wrist. The crab let out a scream as soon as the end of the weapon was pressed against his throat.

"Do you know what it is?" Fracture asked.

"N-no!"

"That's sharp, honed and quite harmful! A good tool to cut some crab."

"NO!"

Fracture stepped forward again.

"Last chance: the name. NOW!"

"Fracture, enough!"

Immediately, Drift put an arm out to block his cellmate, acting like a shield for the terrified crab. The purple bot stopped. He gave him a murderous glare meaning like "Mind your own business!"

Drift didn't wish to witness it. He didn't want to watch energon bleed…even if the crab got him bored to death, he wasn't ready to leave him to Fracture.

In killing him, they wouldn't get the information they needed.

Drift sighed and turned back to the grass. In a calm tone, he asked.

"…We need these informations"

"I don't know anything!" The crab insisted.

Fracture let out a growl. Drift pointed at his 'comrade'.

"You can talk to me. Or I can leave you alone with him"

The crab's optics widened. Fracture's plan was actually quite clever. Drift looked like the good guy in that situation.

It worked. The crab took the bait.

"You! Please, don't leave me alone with him!"

"It will depend" The samurai coldly replied. "Only if you answer honestly"

"His name…his name is Rollbar! Rollbar! HGXHX block"

Good. Perfect. It had been quite quick. Drift released the crab and Fracture deactivated his blade, a devious smirk on his face.

"Thanks for your help" The purple bot spat. "Now let's just find that Rollbar"

"He…He's planning to escape tomorrow! In the evening!" The crab cried again.

He was begging for mercy, in case Drift would choose to let Fracture kill him as soon as he would leave the wash-racks.

However, these news were quite useful. Tomorrow? It gave them little to no time to get Rollbar convinced to let them go with him as well as planning something to escape.

"Where can we find him?" Drift questioned him again.

"…He's often at the canteen" The crab said.

The orange bot nodded.

"Good"

"We'll manage with it"

Fracture didn't pay any more attention to the crab, the latter being green out of horror. He no longer had any purpose now. Fracture gestured Drift to follow him. Both of them silently left the wash-racks, after Fracture had given the crab one last warning.

"If you talk, I'll butcher you and I'll eat you. Okay?"

The crab let out a weak whine. But none of them cared.

* * *

"…What do you want from me?"

Indeed, Rollbar was easy to find. As soon as they entered in the canteen to get their cube, Fracture didn't waste any time and asked one prisoner about Rollbar's whereabouts. The bot docilely pointed a grey bot, quite tall, at a table, reading something on a Pad.

The bot's voice was calm and low. Unlike some prisoners, Rollbar didn't display any hostility when Fracture and Drift walked for him.

He didn't waste time. Fracture had his arms crossed.

"We know"

Rollbar raised one eyebrow.

"What do you know?"

"Don't play innocent"

Drift didn't speak. He glanced back at the Pad.

A book.

Reading sessions with Wing and Axe came back into his memories…

Wing had taught him about reading…and Drift would teach Jetstorm and Slipstream about books as well…

One day…

_"__You didn't have any choice"_

That's necessary. He had to get out of here.

Fracture sat down in front of him, elbowing at the table.

"I heard there were some problems in your block…about plumbing, right?"

Rollbar's optics widened.

Was it anger…surprise?

"…Who told you?"

"Oh, don't worry. The name will remain unrevealed" Fracture chuckled. "But…Too bad. I wouldn't have minded a soup of crab for tonight"

Rollbar closed his Pad.

"I don't want any trouble"

"You'll get trouble with me if you don't include me in your reading project" Fracture sighed.

His words were cryptic. He probably tried not to be understood by any Autobot guard or any other prisoner who may be listening right now.

Rollbar gave him a cold stare.

"…I want nothing else. I just want to see my family again"

He was the purple bot's polar opposite.

Fracture only wanted to get back to his work. Rollbar…had a family.

How could that bot have a family in these horrid times? Drift bitterly wondered.

He was hypocrite.

Drift had found a family in the Circle of Light.

"You'll meet your family…but if you refuse, you'll not have to wait for your trial. Tomorrow, huh?"

Rollbar remained silent.

Fracture was serious. Even Rollbar knew that he was dangerous.

In the end, he nodded. Fracture displayed a victorious smirk. He'd won. Rollbar just stared at him with obvious disgust in his optics. The purple bot stood up.

"We can see each other tomorrow morning for reading."

"If you say so"

"Come here, Drift. We deserve some rest"

Fracture turned around to leave the canteen. Drift was about to join him when Rollbar called him.

"You too, huh?"

Drift stopped.

"Are you aware that he is a scum?" Rollbar added.

"Why? Do you know him?"

"Oh yes. I know what he is."

He grabbed his Pad again.

Drift closed his optics. Even if he had some doubts, he was curious.

A killer…?

"He's a bounty hunter…someone you need to avoid"

He hadn't been far.

For a few seconds, Drift felt a shiver throughout his spine.

Bounty hunter…

"He's quite similar to the famous Lockdown"

Lockdown…

Yeah. He'd heard about him. But he had never paid any attention to it. However, when it came to bounty hunters, Lockdown was quite the reference. However, he'd died a long time ago.

Drift was about to leave again.

"…Why are you teaming up with him?" Rollbar asked him.

"…I want to see my family again too"

Then Drift left the canteen to join his cell back.


	58. Chapter 58

**CHAPTER 58**

As it had been planned yesterday, Drift and Fracture joined Rollbar back to the canteen the day after.

They found him at the same table, the same Pad on his knees. He looked calm and didn't react when they got closer. Yet, as soon as Rollbar's optics met Fracture's, Drift watched him as he tensed up. Despite him, Rollbar's words from the day before came over in his mind.

_"__He's a bounty hunter…someone you need to avoid"_

Drift should have expected it. Someone such as Fracture with that reputation…he could only perform a hateful job…to the point he was compared to the famous Lockdown.

And unfortunately, that's with that bounty hunter whom he had to team up with to join Jetstorm and Slipstream. Else, he would have nothing to do with him. Both sat down in front of Rollbar.

"So…about the reading" Fracture started, his usual devious smirk on his face. "What's the plan?"

Rollbar frowned.

"We can't talk here"

"We don't have other places to. We're running out of time as well. You're planning it for tonight. So, come on. Tell me. What's the plan? You've probably and already prepared everything."

"Yes. But you weren't supposed to be part of it at first" Rollbar retorted.

He let out a sigh. In the end, he leaned over them.

"First, it wouldn't be three of us…but four of us"

Drift and Fracture exchanged a look, a bit surprised.

"Really? Who is the fourth one?"

"…Him"

With a nod, Rollbar pointed at another bot at the end of the room, ordering a cube of energon. A quite tall and bulky bot.

"…Your cellmate" Fracture guessed.

"His name is Armorhide" Rollbar calmly stated. "I'm not advising you to use this same tone with him."

Indeed. They witnessed as Armorhide grabbed another prisoner by his neck and threw him off through the room, in a battle cry. Despite his calm demeanour, Drift watched Fracture raising one eyebrow before he pulled himself back together.

"I understand. That's your accomplice. It would have been impossible otherwise" Fracture stated.

Rollbar wasn't impressed. His cold attitude remained the same.

"…My cell is near the infirmary"

"Interesting" Fracture approved.

"If you want to join me…we'll meet tonight, after the cube"

An interesting plan…even Drift had to admit it. Fracture nodded.

"…It shouldn't be a problem"

Rollbar suddenly ordered him to be quiet. Nearby, a guard passed. The Autobot gave them a suspicious glance then moved away.

"…Don't get me disappointed" Fracture threatened him before he stood up.

Drift didn't follow him while the purple bot left the room. Rollbar put his Pad again. A brief silence passed before the bot spoke up.

"…Who is your family?"

The same exchange as yesterday resonated again.

_I want to see my family again too_

Rollbar's tone wasn't disdainful…he sounded curious.

"…Minicons"

"Minicons?"

"I swore to protect them" Drift said.

That's what he intended to do.

Rollbar didn't ask more and focused back on his Pad. Drift absent-mindedly followed his stare. He couldn't help but ask.

"…What is it about?"

"…Nothing special. A treasure hunt with a smuggler."

Adventures to read…he missed that.

Despite the bot's attitude, Drift guessed that Rollbar didn't show the same contempt that he'd toward Fracture.

Maybe he felt some compassion…at least, some sympathy toward Drift.

* * *

The evening came up quickly.

Truth to be told, all along the day, during breaks, during his chores, Drift hadn't been able to focus on anything else but the escape yet to come.

Even if Rollbar had apparently planned everything, he'd revealed nothing to the orange bot. The purple bot didn't know anything either. They knew nothing and it disturbed Drift. He wondered if the plan will work, if everything was straight…after all, prison was well kept. Any issue was supervised. To Drift, Rollbar wasn't an amateur but he still wondered about the success of his plan.

No…Drift hated uncertainty. He'd been uncertain his entire life.

When time came up, Drift and Fracture sat at the same table. Fracture acted as if everything was normal. He came to get his energon as if nothing happened. As if they hadn't planned to escape tonight.

As if, after the cube, they would join their cell back.

As if they were good prisoners…

Once the canteen was filled with enough of prisoners, he felt an elbow in his waist. Drift turned around. His cellmate was staring back at him.

He got it. That's the moment.

Then suddenly, Fracture fell down, screaming madly.

Drift froze. At first, he didn't understand. Fracture's screams went louder while prisoners' attention focused on him. Guards rushed over to him. The friendly guard leaned over the purple bot.

"What's wrong, Fracture?"

Fracture didn't answer. He pressed his stomach, letting out atrocious moans.

Drift realized it. He played it. And he played well. That definitely looked like a spark attack. He was probably used to it, as a bounty hunter.

It succeeded. The next moment, the guard ordered two others to take Fracture to the infirmary. The two Autobots helped Fracture up to lead him slowly to his destination.

Drift stared at his cube. He couldn't do the same thing. It would look suspicious. They'll be caught.

He'd to get to the infirmary. Quickly.

Then his stare focused on the bot in front of him.

A wrecker.

The orange bot realized it.

The best way…

He stood up. Then without any warning, Drift punched him right in the face. The wrecker fell. He then got up in a quick move, giving him a murderous glare.

Drift expected his counter-attack. He got it. As soon as the wrecker's fist collided with his face, Drift saw stars while he fell down to the ground. He collapsed while he heard guards screaming around him.

* * *

He woke up and looked around him.

He was lying on one of the infirmary's berths. Pain came over, much stronger than previously. Drift held his chin. Dried energon came out of his lips. The wrecker took his gloves off in his punch.

"I didn't know you were a masochist, Drift"

Fracture was on his berth as well. Drift glared back at him, inviting him not to comment anything. The purple bot chuckled then stood up.

At least, he was here.

"…Where are Rollbar and Armorhide?"

"They shouldn't be long."

"…Long?"

Drift suddenly felt naïve.

What a fool. It would have been too beautiful.

"…They are already trying to escape themselves"

"No. Are you kidding?"

Fracture went silent as soon as the medic appeared. Drift knew him. The same medic who'd offered him up the interesting option of joining Autobots. The one repeating how Optimus Prime was merciful.

This one walked up to him, holding a cube of a lighter shade of blue energon.

"Swallow it…it will ease your pain"

Drift grabbed the cube and caught sight of something behind the medic. The latter didn't notice anything.

The orange bot's optics widened as soon as he witnessed Fracture taking a hold of a chair, then strongly lifted it up above his head.

"Fracture, no!"

Too late. The chair hit the medic's head. This one collapsed. Immediately afterward, Drift rushed over to check his state, turning him over.

He was still alive.

"Let's go! Else they'll leave without us!"

Drift painfully stood up. He had to endure the pain. They shouldn't waste their time.

"Drift!"

The orange bot nodded.

They ran outside, searching for the cell.

Indeed. They were already at it. When they appeared behind the laser bars, Armorhide and Rollbar were already pushing their berths away with all their strengths. Drift suddenly felt a violent wave of wind hitting his face.

It came out from the big hole behind the berths. A hole through the wall.

"Are you trying to get rid of us?" Fracture growled.

"Only a guard possesses the code to get the doors opened" Armorhide retorted.

"Well, what if I find him? I can get the code" The purple bot replied.

"Sheesh. You can still try"

Armorhide turned back to his cellmate.

"How could tell them about our plan?"

"We don't have time for this"

"Sheesh. We can still kill them and leave!"

"I would like to see you try" Fracture granted him a sharp-teethed smirk.

Rollbar spoke up to them, while his cellmate was already sneaking his way in the hole, large enough for a bot of such a corpulence.

"…We'll not close it behind us"

"How kind of you"

Rollbar didn't reply anything and followed Armorhide who'd already vanished. Fracture and Drift remained planted in front of the cell. The purple bot clenched his fists and, before Drift could add anything, Fracture punched the wall in front of him.

"These bastards!"

"We're not friends, remember"

"Come on! We're smarter than that!"

"If you say so…"

Fracture looked around.

"And where are these guards whenever they are needed?"

"What are you doing here?"

Speaking of the devil…one of Autobot guards appeared in the hall. He wasn't alone. He was with another prisoner. Scrap. That crab. Fracture let out an annoyed sigh as soon as he caught sight of him.

Then his anger vanished.

Drift guessed.

"…Just a little stroll" Fracture smiled.

He winked at the orange bot.

And the purple bot charged at the guard.

"What are you—"

Drift didn't have time to react. The guard didn't have time to react. The purple bot threw an uppercut off at the guard's face. The Autobot defended himself and kicked him away while the crab was screaming madly. Unfortunately for the guard who'd pulled his laser-gun out, Fracture grabbed his wrist, planting his claws in. The Autobot screamed and Fracture headbutted him, sending him through a wall. In the end, the guard collapsed and Fracture knelt down to search him.

"Catch it!" Fracture screamed.

Drift noticed that's the pass. Fracture threw it at him. He reached out to receive it. Finally, Drift hurried up to the decoder. He would get Armorhide's and Rollbar' cell opened with it.

As soon as they opened, a red light appeared in the hall. Then siren noises resonated throughout the whole block. It almost made Drift's audios bleed.

"Scrap! The alert!" Fracture growled.

The purple bot rushed in the cell, not waiting for Drift. He knelt down to the hole, crawling up to it. As he was already inside, Drift realized that the crab was following him.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm one of you!"

"We didn't ask you anything!"

He heard screams in the halls. Guards were coming. Drift decided not to stay here and jumped in the hole, following Fracture who was already far in the darkness.

Outside, he just heard:

"Scrap! They escaped!"

* * *

In the long tunnel, Drift didn't know where he was going. He was completely lost, not knowing where this way would lead him out to. He just kept following it blindly. That's quite narrow. Many times, his head hit the wall. His pain went stronger while a nauseating smell almost made him throw up.

Despite all, Drift kept walking. The only thing he could see was Fracture's shape in front of him. He'd apparently had difficulties to find his way out as well.

Behind him, the crab was whining. Drift rolled his optics. Why did he have to be here now?

After an endless time, he heard Fracture's voice while a hint of light appeared in front of them.

"That's here!"

Fracture disappeared in jumping out. Drift realized that they were upstairs. A brief relief overwhelmed him…but he should remain careful.

Drift followed up and jumped as well.

"What?"

…and they suddenly landed in another cell.

"What's that mess?"

In front of him, two femmes glared at him, a threatening stance, servos over their hips. A few instants afterward, the crab jumped out as well, landing in a pitiful way. He slipped down and fell, nearly crushing Drift as well.

Fracture got up.

"Good evening, ladies. We're just passing by"

"But how many of you are from the XGXHX Block?" One of femmes shouted.

"They are not the smartest ones"

They stared at Clampdown, a disgusted expression.

"Haha…hi"

"We are not from the XGXHX Block." The purple bot answered.

He winked at one of them. A third one was on one of the berths. For one reason or another, it annoyed Drift further. They didn't have time for this.

"Oh. For once we meet males. We can leave them alive" The femme chuckled.

"Thanks. Where is the way out?"

"Follow your friends"

She pointed her cell's gate that had been left opened, a knocked out guard lying down in front of them. Rollbar and Armorhide had already taken care of that.

"Thanks. We give you the crab as a gift"

"What?" The crab shouted.

"You'll be alone with three beautiful femmes taking care of you" Fracture smiled. "Enjoy"

Without any other word, Fracture left the cell. Suddenly, siren noises came again. In that block now. They'll never see the end of it. Drift let out a sigh.

"…Excuse us" The samurai said.

He was too awkward to say anything else. The femme blew up a kiss at him. Drift raised one eyebrow then followed Fracture in the hall. At least he wasn't unhappy to get rid of that crab and leaving that place. The only good thing.

* * *

Halls led them to a door, taking them downstairs. Drift let out a sigh. Siren noises gave him a headache. He hoped that Fracture knew where they were going. Unless they happened to be in a labyrinth.

"And what about now?" Drift questioned him, a sarcastic tone.

"…That door"

He'd randomly offered that option in order not to look like a fool. The orange bot didn't waste his time and complied. He pressed a button to open it. Doors automatically opened. Drift and Fracture rushed inside.

They landed in a vast room. A room with many safes, all of them covering walls entirely. It only gave them a narrow path to walk through. At least they'd found their two other accomplices. Armorhide and Rollbar were at the other end of the room.

In front of a window they were trying to break.

Siren noises weren't stopping. Fracture rushed over to assist them.

"Are you dumb or what?" Fracture sneered.

"The window is armoured, Mister I-know-it-all"

"Move!"

Fracture punched him. Glass didn't even shake. Drift looked around.

In a few minutes, Autobot guards would come. If they could avoid any confrontation…

"We'll not be trapped here!"

Fracture kicked it.

Suddenly, Drift noticed something. Something written on a safe.

A number. Or a code…

C456

D523

G789

He realized what it was.

Cell numbers.

They were put in an alphabetical and ascending order. Immediately, Drift was seeking for his.

"Drift! What are you doing?"

Fracture noticed as Drift ran over safes, panicked. He knew it wasn't the right time…but if Drift could get his weapons back…

Weapons given by the Circle of Light.

Weapons given by Wing…

His number…

F456.

He finally found it. The same as Fracture's. Prisoners' numbers were probably chosen because they were put in the same cell.

They'd stopped a great number of Decepticons.

"Drift!"

Without any word, Drift punched the safe. It slightly dented it. Drift understood that it wasn't very resisting.

He punched again.

And again.

The safe got broken quite soon. Drift forced the door open to check what there was inside.

He got a relieved smile. He'd found them.

"Drift, you-oh! But that's very interesting!"

Fracture came over close by behind, while he took his sword and katana out.

Autobots had kept them…

It got him surprised. He thought that they would act like Decepticons. They would take whatever they wanted. He thought he would never see these blades again.

That's…different from Decepticons.

At least, it was a small comfort. But another surprise came when Fracture leaned over to grab his items.

Gadgets.

Not any random gadget. Pads, mini-drones, bombs…

Drift froze when Fracture pulled out one of the bombs.

"Here we go"

He understood.

He ordered Armorhide and Rollbar to step back. He then placed the bomb over the glass.

Then he pressed a button located between the thumb and his foredigit.

"What—"

A small beep followed…The glass suddenly shattered in a loud noise. They were wrapped in a cloud of smoke. A few flames had appeared as well. Fire was standing up between them and the exit out.

Drift stared at Fracture again.

A victorious smirk on his face.

_…__Just like Lockdown._

Rollbar and Armorhide rushed their way out while flames rose up, going stronger because of the wind coming from outside. Drift jumped aside to dodge a whirl of fire that almost got him burnt.

He sat up. Fracture wasn't scared. He jumped ahead, before vanishing through flames.

Drift bit his lip. Behind, he heard the room's gates opening up.

A dozen of Autobots ran over to him.

He glanced back at the fire.

That was…nothing near what he'd been through…

Jail…Death sentence…or this.

Jetstorm and Slipstream.

Wing.

He took his breath. He put himself in a stance, getting ready.

"Deadlock!"

No…my name is Drift, he thought.

He jumped in fire.


	59. Chapter 59

**CHAPTER 59**

After their escape, Drift thought that they'd gone too far. That it had been madness.

Madness because they'd broken out of prison, even in order to find Jetstorm and Slipstream.

Madness because they'd attacked guards.

Madness because they'd jumped into fire.

Madness because he'd followed Fracture.

Yes. When he would remember everything, Drift would probably think how dumb he had been at that time. Maybe way dumber than when he'd decided to follow Shadow Raker to become a thief and a Shadow…

Yet, he was driving. Along with him. With them. They were driving as far as possible from the Iacon prison.

Autoboots had chased after them. A few of them. They'd shot at them, ordering them to come back at this instant. One of them had tried to attack Rollbar by behind. Armorhide had crushed him up because throwing him out on the road.

Drift didn't know where they were going.

Were they driving away from Iacon? Were they leaving the City? Would they take refuge in a safer place? Or were they driving closer to danger? If that wasn't a City ruled over by Autobots, maybe they would be safer in a City ruled over by Decepticons…

Or maybe not.

Or maybe was he driving away from Jetstorm and Slipstream?

He'd taken his blades back. His blades given by the Circle of Light…but that's a small comfort.

He didn't know where he could start searching for Minicons. He was with strangers. Decepticons, okay. But it didn't change anything…

They were dangerous individuals.

Drift drove faster.

* * *

Night fell down when they finally stopped. As soon as Drift looked up at the building in front of them, he realized it was a hotel. Located at Sistex. A City with yet ambiguous affiliation.

A hotel…No. That wasn't the right term. Only rich bots, only privileged castes, could enjoy a night in such a place. That's a refuge. An inn. Drift noticed it. Right here, written in metal…Decepticon insignia.

That sigh…for one reason or another…it made him wince.

What for?

Rollbar and Armorhide stepped inside first. Drift remained motionless. Fracture noticed it.

"What are you doing?"

"…I can't stay here"

He couldn't waste any time. The purple bot rolled his optics.

"Come on. Where would you go? We are individuals that they need to hunt down. It must be a mess at Iacon."

He displayed a small smile. Drift didn't share it.

"…I must go. They need me"

"Come on. You can do it tomorrow" The purple bot said. "Look around. It's night. It's dark. Everything is closed. Where could you go?"

Going back to Iacon…

Even if that place was filled with Autobots…he must start here. Fracture stepped closer to him.

"You'll not be good" Fracture insisted. "Come on. Come back inside. For once, you will sleep in a room other than your cell"

That's what he'd thought the day he'd met Shadow Raker…the same speech. But this time, he must admit that Fracture had a point.

After all, where would he go? Where would he start by?

He was hungry. His reserves were low…and his armour was dented, some areas being burnt due to fire. He wasn't the only one. Fracture had also suffered from damages as well.

Finally, he followed him again and joined Rollbar and Armorhide inside. Both of them were standing in front of the reception desk. The femme in charge gave them a pass for their rooms. As they walked away Fracture gave them a bored glare.

"So…We are on your own, now?"

Armorhide growled, threatening. He then walked upstairs, probably heading for his room. Fracture and Drift turned back to the femme.

"Two rooms" Fracture stated.

"…20 Shanix. Unfortunately, we only have one room left"

Fracture and Drift froze. They hadn't been expecting this.

"Well…We were cellmates, after all" Fracture said, a laidback tone.

However, the orange bot guessed he was slightly irritated. He wasn't happy to share his room either. And Drift didn't trust him either. He frowned. He remembered he had no Shanix left. Autobots had taken everything from him, all his possessions. He let out a sigh. Near him, Fracture put his money on the desk, though reluctantly. He was apparently a greedy person.

As soon as they turned around to leave the refuge, a servo put some Shanix on the desk. Drift turned back, surprised.

Rollbar.

"…What are you doing?"

"It's for me. I pay for him" Rollbar said, giving a nod at Drift.

The femme looked slightly surprised. Even Fracture frowned at that attitude. However, she accepted it and handed the pass over at Drift, stating their room's number. Drift blinked. He didn't understand. He turned back to Rollbar while they headed for their respective rooms.

"…Why?"

"For the family you need to find"

And then, Rollbar locked himself in his own room, located at the end of the hall. Drift remained alone with Fracture. The latter sneered.

"A Decepticon with feelings. What a joke"

Of course, as you would do the same thing, Drift bitterly thought. However, he didn't comment anything.

* * *

Fracture used the pass and got their room opened. They looked around. Their room was quite simple. Two berths. A wash-rack. A sofa. As soon as Drift laid down on one of berths, he realized how it was much more comfortable than the one he'd got in prison…

It comforted him…even if Fracture was in the same room. Even if Jetstorm and Slipstream weren't present…The purple bot took a seat on his. Then he grabbed something behind. He sat up, holding two cubes of energon.

"Our meal" He declared.

He gave one to Drift. The orange bot quietly accepted it. Then, both of them drank by small sips.

"Well…that mission had been a success" Fracture stated after a time.

"I'll not do that ever again" The orange bot growled.

"If you are captured again…Well, you'll need to. Hey. You avoided your termination."

Drift put his cube down. He coldly stared back at him.

"I'll leave tomorrow. We part ways here, Fracture"

"Sheesh. Really? I thought we understood each other."

Another cunning smirk.

"…We are on our own now" Drift replied, using the exact words that Fracture had used earlier. "I have no reason to follow you any further"

"So, you know what I am…for acting so despising that sudden."

Drift didn't answer. Fracture stood up and walked closer to him. The orange bot growled at him, giving him a warning. However, Fracture still sat down on the berth, facing him.

"So. I'm listening"

Drift slightly moved back.

"…You are a bounty hunter"

Yet, his disdain didn't really come from this…Being a bounty hunter didn't mean anything…That's just a job. Everyone tried to survive on their own ways. But Fracture…he hardly could give him such an excuse.

In a breath, Fracture leaned over.

"What were you?"

His tone was low. Drift remained neutral.

"…Miner"

"And afterward? A thief? Is it any better?"

There was genuine curiosity in Fracture's optics.

"Well…I gain money by getting rid of some scums. You can say I help Cybertron, in one way."

"Cybertron doesn't interest you"

"It still remains my planet, Drift"

He felt a claw under his chin. Drift tried to struggle but Fracture held a tight grip on him. He put his chin up, forcing him to look back.

"…Aren't you liking that profession?"

"…No"

"Good. Less competitors for me to deal with, so."

Suddenly, Fracture released him and stood up. He moved to his berth and grabbed his Pad out. Drift felt more and more annoyed.

"What are you doing?"

"I update my profile. Since I have been locked up all this time…"

It made him think…he needed to send a message to Wing. He stood up as well. He needed to take some fresh air as well.

He must get worried sick for him…Fracture didn't give him any comment and kept navigating on his Pad.

Coming across the hall, Drift wondered if he could contact him here. In that refuge. If they got…some network or something. He caught sight of Rollbar's room which was left opened. The latter stepped out of it.

Drift stopped. As soon as the bot passed him by, he suddenly felt the need to talk to him.

"…Thanks. For the room"

"You're welcome"

Rollbar kept walking ahead. Yet, another question was in Drift's mind.

"…Your family…"

The bot turned back. His face softened up. Drift took a calmer tone. He felt awkward about such a question.

"…Who are they?"

"…My wife and two children"

He twitched at this.

Such a kind of family…Drift didn't have anything like that. But he could understand how Rollbar felt right now.

He needed them. He was searching for them.

"…You'll find them again" Drift promised.

"I hope so"

Rollbar gave him a nod then left the hall to go downstairs back to the canteen.

Drift decided to follow him up. Maybe he could find what he searched for…he knew Fracture owned gadgets…but no way he would ask him for help.

As soon as he questioned the femme at the reception desk, the latter pointed a computer near the entrance. Drift hadn't noticed it since how small it had been.

"…You can send a message with it if you wish."

Drift did it.

Despite the bad quality of the material, it remained a way to contact him. He turned it on and tapped coordinates on it, the ones given by Wing. Ones he'd given to before his departure. Confidential coordinates. Ones that only Wing possessed. He didn't want another to discover the existence of the Circle of Light.

As soon as communication was established, Drift sent a message.

_I'm fine. I miss you._

That's true.

* * *

When Drift woke up the morning after, he noticed he was alone.

Fracture wasn't in the room anymore.

Drift sighed. Good. He wouldn't have to deal with him anymore. He stretched out. He hadn't slept well. Too many questions in his processor. He was worry, uncertain…

And a nightmare.

Drift left the room, going for the canteen to take his energon.

That's at this moment he realized that Rollbar's room was left opened. Drift recognized it. As well as Armorhide's room.

He passed by Rollbar's first.

Empty.

He was probably at the canteen. Or maybe he had left as well.

He slowly walked for Armorhide's.

And he nearly collapsed, shock and horror striking him as soon as he caught sight of Armorhide's lifeless corpse lying down on the floor.


	60. Chapter 60

**CHAPTER 60**

Light went on again.

Jetstorm blinked. He'd probably fallen into recharge without he'd been aware of. As soon as he sat up with difficulties, his stomach growled. Jetstorm winced. His reserves were low. He'd to take some energon. But the noise was like a call.

A few minutes afterward, a servo reached out across the cage's bars to give his daily cube of energon and pet his head.

"Did you recharge well?"

"…Slipstream?"

That's the question he'd been asking since his arrival here. The servo didn't release him. He never caught sight of the owner's shape. The cage got his vision diminished.

At each time, the bot never replied. He ignored his question.

"…Will you be good today?"

"…What?"

"We have a customer"

A customer…?

The servo left away. The bot had already vanished. Suddenly, the light slightly darkened. The visitor's shape. Jetstorm forgot about his cube and crawled up to the bars to observe the newcomer.

For one moment, he'd been hoping that it was Mister Drift.

He would get him free…together, they'll free Slipstream as well.

But from the bot's loud voice, this one must be old enough. It was enough to crush his hopes. Jetstorm shivered, trying not to let fear and disappointment overwhelm him.

At least, that wasn't Shadow Raker, he thought.

By the way, did he know where they had been?

He heard a strange noise, as if someone kicked something. A moan was heard. Jetstorm raised his eyebrow.

Was there…more than one visitor?

"That's exactly what you wanted' The owner's servo stated.

"Do you think I wanted that?"

A new blow. Who was he hitting? Jetstorm paled, thinking for one second that it had been Slipstream. But it wasn't the case.

"You're a crook! I have more to do than taking care of glitched Minicons!"

"Boss…Please, stop!"

"Shut up, you!"

A new blow.

"Else I'll get you melted! Understood? Shut up!"

More noises from the other.

"Torpedoes are reliable. You have no reason to worry"

"Reliable? They are incompetent! They aren't able to bring a bounty back!"

"Master, I swear we do our best!"

Not the same one as before…there were two of them.

At least two Minicons accompanied the customer.

"Do you wish the same thing?"

A silence. The customer spoke again.

"I want to change them"

"Products cannot be changed or returned." The owner said. "If you wish to make things better, change your behaviour. Torpedoes are loyal to their owners. I think they don't understand why their services displease you."

"They know pretty well!"

"I can't do anything" The owner replied. "You're free to separate from your Minicons in every means you choose but not through me"

They heard a growl.

"So, give me some others!"

"Prices can be high"

"I don't care! You damned, scraped crook!"

"So why coming over in my store?"

Jetstorm realized that both shapes walked away. He sighed then leaned against the wall.

Sometimes, customers came over…The owner told them to be good. But most of time, they left empty-handed. A few of them was apparently satisfied.

A Minicon store…in one way, it got Jetstorm reassured if no one was satisfied. He'd been afraid of being chosen…of being separated from Slipstream…

Especially since customers seemed far from being nice…and seeing the way they treated their Minicons…it didn't reassure him.

"What are you looking at?"

Jetstorm startled. He looked all around.

"Down there"

He looked down.

A Minicon stared at him. Free. The customer's, apparently. Jetstorm jumped. He hadn't realized that he'd remained. Yet the second one wasn't with him. He was probably with their Master, while this one stayed.

The Minicon was purple, a black helm. His armour was red blood, the Decepticon insignia obvious. He had long arms, leaning over all four of his members. He gave him a crooked smirk.

"…I wasn't talking to you" Jetstorm sighed.

"Do you like that place?" The Minicon sneered, mocking.

Jetstorm was about to ignore him but the Minicon didn't seem to want to leave him alone. As soon as he crawled away to take his cube, something jumped on the bars. Jetstorm suppressed a cry out of surprise. His spark beating hard, he focused back at the Minicon. This one was still on the ground.

He'd jumped…to get him scared. Jetstorm noticed the sharped claws at the end of his servos.

He didn't wish to know what he'd been doing with them.

"You'll stay here for a very long time" The Minicon kept on, his expression remaining the same.

"What the scrap is your problem?"

"I'm glad to know I'm not locked up in that mess anymore"

Jetstorm growled. No way he'll let him do whatever he wanted. He grabbed the bars.

"Sure. Your situation is any better! You'll return here anyway"

"You think so?"

"Isn't that the reason why your Master is here?"

Apparently, the Minicon liked his response. He'd got his arms crossed, a self-confident smirk.

"He can't return us"

"It doesn't mean that he can't get rid of you in another mean" Jetstorm retorted, an angry tone.

"You think so?"

The Minicon winced.

"I had an owner like yours" Jetstorm said. "I know what I'm talking about"

"Have fun here"

The purple Minicon turned around.

Suddenly, Jetstorm's optics widened. He'd just…realized something.

His claws…they were threatening but…if that was possible…

"Release me!" He screamed.

He stopped. The Minicon's smirk went bigger.

"And why would I do such a thing?"

"…I must join someone"

"What can I gain from it?"

Jetstorm stayed open-mouthed.

He was right…what could he gain from it? The Minicon shrugged.

"I see. What do you think I am? Optimus Prime? 'Let's save everyone'?"

"Please! That's important!"

The Minicon didn't smile anymore. He was bored now. A bad sign.

He'd to find something…but what?

Jetstorm got it. Soon, a smile appeared on his face as well. A self-confident one, just like the Minicon's in front of him.

"…I think you are ugly" The orange Minicon said.

"Excuse me?"

He apparently hadn't expected this.

"Yeah. You're submitted. Submitted to your Master. Like a good dog getting kicked and asking for more" Jetstorm added.

"I'm a submitted?"

"Yes. Submitted and slave along with that"

"That's what we are!"

No. They weren't.

Whatever Shadow Raker had done to them…it hadn't been their fault.

Apparently, it'd worked. The Minicon growled. He was angry now. Good. That's what he wanted. He slowly walked over to the cage.

"Do you want me to rebuild your face? Seeing who is the submitted one?" The Minicon questioned him.

"Come on. Get me. I'm waiting for you"

The Minicon stopped.

His smile reappeared. Jetstorm's vanished.

Not a good sign.

"…I see"

He'd understood. He'd understood what Jetstorm had been planning.

Suddenly, the Minicon jumped on the bars. He took a tight hold of it, his arms coming through bars. Jetstorm moved back to dodge the Minicon's claws that'd missed his chassis. He'd almost scratched him. The Minicon took his arm off and remained hanged on bars, laughing mad. Fear came over Jetstorm. But he mustn't be impressed.

And the Minicon reached out for something located near the cage.

A beep could be heard. The Minicon jumped.

Jetstorm froze. He didn't realize it. He didn't realize that the cage had been opened.

He stared back at the Minicon. Had he really done it? The latter smirked.

"That's what you wanted, right?"

Jetstorm nodded.

He couldn't believe it…he was free…he had been released out…

After all these days locked up in…how long, by the way?

He had only one chance. He had to take it. Jetstorm jumped out of his cage.

And he found himself pinned against the wall by the Minicon. Immediately afterward, terror took the Minicon back. His opponent laughed again, his sneaky optics staring back at him.

"I said I would rebuild your face for what you told me, right?"

The latter grabbed his shoulderplates, his claws up. Jetstorm growled back and headbutted him. It made him move back, holding his helm, a bit dazed.

Exactly like Mister Drift had said…

They faced each other, ready to attack.

Suddenly, voices came out from behind the door. They both froze. They understood what it meant. They were coming back…

"You should hide" The Minicon told him, rushing over the door to welcome his Master.

Jetstorm got it. He looked all around. He couldn't get out of here…he couldn't abandon Slipstream…he was here. He could feel it…

He couldn't abandon him…

In the end, he ran over to hide behind a pile of scraps as soon as the door opened back. The customer was yelling at the owner.

"You're a damn crook! Broken Minicons, incompetent fools, that's all you have to offer?"

Jetstorm noticed that he pushed something away with his pede. Or rather someone. Someone with a small size. The second Minicon. But he was located too far for Jetstorm to discern him.

"Another store would get you what you need" The owner smiled, still calm.

"I'm sure you aren't the only one owning a Minicon store at Sistex!"

"All good. Thanks for your visit"

The Minicon joined his owner back who was still yelling, even outside. The door was closed behind them while the owner leaned over a desk in a corner of the room, something that Jetstorm hadn't noticed before.

Jetstorm covered his mouth, horrified. Fear overwhelmed him again, much stronger than before at the time he'd been locked up in.

He realized what his situation actually was.

The owner will notice he'd escaped.

He was trapped here…and he couldn't get out.


	61. Chapter 61

**CHAPTER61**

In front of him, the store's owner sat down at his desk. A frown was displayed on his face. Every time he moved, Jetstorm thought his spark would cease beating. He expected such a scenario: he would notice the cage, empty…he would search for him…he would find him…

The orange bot didn't dare imagine what he would do if he ever came to find him.

Yet, the owner hadn't still seen anything yet. He passed by cages without paying any attention to them. Inside, Minicons were recharging. But some of them were awake. They were watching the scene in silence. Jetstorm caught sight of a pink Minicon. He guessed she had been the one whom he was talking with often. The one who'd given up on hope about finding her Master again. Jetstorm was afraid. If one of them came to denounce him…one of them pointing at him, indicating his presence to the owner…The Minicon's fear grew stronger.

After all, everything was good to survive, as Shadow Raker had pointed it out.

However, nobody spoke. No one called the owner to point out Jetstorm's presence out of the cage. He was grateful to them for this.

A small comfort to Jetstorm but it wouldn't last…As soon as the owner walked closer to the pile of scraps, Jetstorm's spark nearly stopped. He was sweating, terror being overwhelming.

He would discover him. For one second, Jetstorm thought about running over to the door and leaving that place as fast as possible.

Suddenly, the bot stopped.

Jetstorm froze as well. He touched one of his earshots. He was seemingly comm-linking with someone.

"That's what we decided"

He walked away from the pile of scraps. He let out a sigh.

"You do whatever you wish. However, if you fail…My business will not stand"

He listened, as listening the interlocutor's answer.

"…Okay. I'll repeat myself"

And slowly, he walked to the door he'd been with his customer in earlier. Jetstorm's optics widened.

He didn't believe it…

Yet the bot stepped in the room. A few moments later, the door was shut behind him.

Jetstorm remained unmoving. That's irrealistic…he'd really expected to be found, to be captured again…to suffer from a treatment worse than malnutrition and confinement. Yet…Primus was with him this time.

He'd got a new chance to escape.

Glancing back at the door, expecting it to be opened at any moment, Jetstorm came out of his hiding and rushed over to the cages.

"…Slipstream…" He immediately asked.

No one answered. No one knew what he was talking about. And Jetstorm thought that Minicons might not have any name here. Yet the situation proved him otherwise when he caught sight of their names written on small screens above their cages. The pink Minicon let out a sigh. She crawled closer to the bars.

"You're wasting your time. Leave"

"I can't…I can't leave without him"

They were partners. They would remain as such. Jetstorm looked down, immediately feeling desperate. If Slipstream hadn't been there…where was he? Had he managed to escape…or had he been confined somewhere else?

Or was he…?

No. He mustn't think about it.

"Hey"

He heard a Minicon's voice near him. A green and purple Minicon. The latter glared back at him.

"I'm not sure it would be useful to you…but I noticed there had been Minicons locked up in another room…"

"Really?" Jetstorm cried out.

He covered his mouth, realizing he wasn't still safe here.

Maybe he was right…Slipstream was confined somewhere else.

"…Where can I find them?"

The Minicon let out a sigh. He slowly pointed at the door. The door of the room where the owner had been inside.

Jetstorm winced. Indeed. Else it would have been way too easy.

Yet…

He moved back. He didn't know what had been in his mind…but he counted the number of cages stocked here.

At least a dozen of them.

These Minicons hadn't ratted him out…they could have…but they had covered him.

He was free but them…they didn't deserve to be confined.

And then…there were many of them.

Maybe together…He frowned. No. They couldn't fight the bot together. Jetstorm wasn't Mister Drift. He wasn't a warrior such as the Circle of Light's members…but maybe they could escape…

He barely had any time…

He hurried up. He remembered about how the purple Minicon had opened his cage earlier. When he focused back on the cage, he noticed that there was only one button to get them opened up. He jumped on the first cage, grabbing bars with difficulties. The pink Minicon's optics widened. She hadn't been realizing what was going on.

"…What are you—"

"…I'll help you"

He punched the button. He jumped down while the cage got opened. The pink Minicon crawled to the edge, a confused expression. Jetstorm did the same with another cage.

"Ones who are free…release the others! We need to get out of here"

The other Minicons hardly swallowed the fact that they had been free. Yes. They had been confined much longer than Jetstorm had ever been…Yet Jetstorm's voice brought them back to reality. They immediately rushed over to help the others.

"…You are a Decepticon. You display red colours."

Jetstorm didn't stop. One after another, cages got opened. Prisoners were coming out.

"…Why doing such a thing? Decepticons are usually selfish." She said.

Jetstorm's answer was immediate.

"…That's the right thing to do"

Honour…

Yes. Wing would have approved it. Such as Mister Drift.

Did honour exist among Decepticons?

The door got suddenly opened.

Everyone froze. The owner was standing up in front of them.

Jetstorm jumped. They hadn't been fast enough…They hadn't had enough of time…

The much taller and imposing bot froze. His shocked expression appeared. It lasted for a good couple of minutes.

Then rage came.

"You'll not leave that place!" He threatened them, lunging at them.

"Run!" Jetstorm ordered them.

His comrades rushed over to the exit while the bot ran after them, trying to catch as many as possible. At one point, the pink Minicon was targeted. He grabbed her by the pede, holding her above the floor.

"My business will continue to exist!"

"Let her go!"

Jetstorm lunged at them. The bot had his servo up to capture him as well. Jetstorm dodged it by jumping at his side, before standing up behind the bot.

And as strong as he could, remembering all these days training under Mister Drift and Axe, he kicked one of his legs, using his left pede.

He didn't miss it. The bot let out a yelp of surprise, falling to the ground. Jetstorm hurried up to dodge the bot, avoiding to get crushed by the bot falling over. He wasn't apparently used to resisting Minicons. That's not someone who knew how to fight even if he remained dangerous. Anyway, he released his prisoner. She was falling as well, and Jetstorm jumped in the air to catch her up before she touched the ground. He gently put her down.

"…Thanks…"

"It's not over"

The bot hardly sat up, still dazed. The pink Minicon roared and jumped on his chassis. She screamed out and, using all her strength, she punched the bot right in the face.

"You took me away from my Master!" She cried, enraged.

The latter held his face, bleeding with energon. Jetstorm clenched his fists. He'd to prevent him from standing up again. He had to knock him out.

He looked up at the cages, some of them on shelves. His processor went very fast. The pink Minicon punched the owner again and again. She had to jump out, in order to dodge the owner who tried to sway her aside with his servo. Jetstorm didn't think about anything else. He jumped and grabbed the cages' bars, as if they were some ladder. Despite everything, he managed to reach the last shelf. He glanced back at the bot down. He'd grabbed the pink Minicon by her neck. He was about to escape.

He was lunging on the first cage.

Not leaving him any chance…

With all his strength, he pushed it.

The metal cage's weight came to collide with the bot's helm. Right afterward, he stopped. Then he collapsed, knocked out.

The pink Minicon was free again. She stared back at their torturer, a hard expression on her face. However, she didn't insist. It was useless now. She hastily headed for the exit, but she turned back to Jetstorm for one last time.

"…Thanks"

"You're welcome"

"Aren't you coming?"

Jetstorm shook his head. He headed for the other room, following his comrade's advices. The latter had immediately escaped after his release.

"…I must find him"

The Minicon slowly nodded, as if she was saying good luck. Then she rushed outside, vanishing.

Jetstorm stepped inside.

Indeed, he'd been right.

Cages covering walls entirely. Minicons locked up inside, struggling, screaming, not understanding what's going on outside.

Spark going faster, he looked around, searching for his partner.

Maybe…he wasn't there.

Maybe…he was alone.

"…Jetstorm?"

The voice startled him. This voice…

Here. Upstairs.

"Slipstream!"

Primus! Fear faded away. Relief came to strike him. He was so happy to see him again. He'd been thinking about the worst…he was grateful it wasn't the case!

"Jetstorm! What did you-What's going on?" Slipstream asked, panicked.

"I'm coming! I'm going to release you!"

He paused.

"…Then we'll free the rest of Minicons. He will regain consciousness soon"

Slipstream was shocked.

But his shock vanished. Instead he displayed a proud smile.

"Afterward…we'll find Mister Drift"

Jetstorm moved back, getting ready.

Then he jumped.

* * *

Drift was driving.

He'd been driving like this for two days.

At Sistex, there had been no indication. He didn't know the City. Getting lost would be an easy thing.

He didn't know where he'd been going. By the way…What had he been doing?

Too much in his mind…Jetstorm and Slipstream taken away from him…his memories of prison…his escape…Armorhide's death…

How could it have happened? Drift drove faster and almost hit another driver who yelled at him. Drift ignored him.

He hadn't talked to Armorhide…how could he be dead? He thought about his violent nature. Maybe he'd angered a customer at the inn, maybe a Decepticon. The latter would have got revenge…

Yet…what had happened to Rollbar? Had he let his comrade die? Drift slowed down. Maybe they hadn't been that close…after all, they had teamed up because they'd shared the same cell. They weren't partners…at least, he thought they hadn't been.

Rollbar just wished to see his family again.

And despite all, he couldn't help but wonder what'd happened to Fracture as well. Had he left because he'd felt a danger?

Drift stopped.

He must apply Wing's advices…too many emotions…it wasn't good. He must calm his mind.

Drift sat down on a bench. Right away, he closed his optics.

He would ease his mind…

Thinking about nothing…

Jetstorm and Slipstream weren't in danger…maybe they'd just escaped…

Drift took many breathes, feeling his body slowly relax.

Relaxing…

Wing's picture came back in his mind.

He hadn't thought it was still possible.

Suddenly, he heard a noise from afar. A noise…like a ship. Immediately, Drift's optics opened up again.

He stood up, walking again.

The ship's engine noise came over again. As if it was about to take off…When Drift noticed the sign in his vision, he immediately stopped to read it.

Nuon city.

He froze.

Wasn't he in Sistex anymore? Had he left the City without even noticing it?

He turned back to the ship. Light had been turning on. A big purple and red ship…

These colours…

Drift moved back. No. That's just a coincidence…many ships carried these colours. However, colours could allow people to identify the owner and their allegiance.

He must find Jetstorm and Slipstream…he must return to Iacon.

Yet, after one moment, he surprised himself by walking ahead for the ship, before transforming to drive to it.

Closer, the ship looked way bigger…

More threatening…

Drift transformed again.

He thought that the ship would take off before Drift would reach it. However, much at his surprise, the ship's gates were still opened.

He stopped, realizing that there had been somebody at the gates, displaying same colours.

Fracture.

He wasn't alone.

At his pedes, Rollbar.

Both of them had vanished. Drift found them together…for one moment, Drift believed that they'd been working together all along…but this idea didn't stick in his mind. They'd just displayed hatred and disdain toward each other.

And when Fracture lowered down to put Rollbar up, Drift realized that the latter was gagged and bound. He didn't react. Maybe had he been knocked out…?

Why…?

Fracture looked back at Drift. But he didn't look surprised. Maybe had he felt his presence since the beginning?

"…I didn't expect us to meet again that soon" Fracture said, a small smile.

"What are you doing, Fracture?"

Drift's tone was cold.

He just paid attention to Rollbar. Why was Fracture attacking him?

The purple bot shrugged.

"I just do business"

"What is Rollbar's role in?"

Fracture sighed, bored.

"Haven't you understood my job, Drift? I'm a bounty hunter. I hunt wanted bots, I bring them back to my customer and I'm paid. Is that so difficult to understand?"

Drift's optics narrowed at this.

"…Rollbar can't be a bounty"

"Yeah" Fracture replied, laidback. "That's the reason why you should use gadgets, Drift. News are getting fast these days"

The orange bot clenched his fists.

Rollbar was still alive…but…

"Now, will you leave me alone?" The purple bot asked him.

"…What is your customer's plan with Rollbar?"

Fracture stared back, irritated.

"It's confidential. Why do you want to know that?"

"This bot didn't do anything to you…and you will deliver him for money?" Drift spat. "What will your customer do with him?"

"You think I care? I'm paid for that job, Drift. I don't ask questions"

Rollbar had a family…

A wife and two children, he'd said.

His first goal had been meeting them again…that's the reason why he'd escaped.

"…Did you kill Armorhide?" Drift spat.

"That's self-defence" Fracture retorted.

"You bastard!"

He'd screamed these words out…without even thinking. Drift'd killed people too. But he felt guilt for it. The purple bot didn't seem to feel anything. Fracture bared his dentas.

"And so, what? We need to survive in that crappy world!"

Rollbar had helped him!

He'd helped him to escape! He'd offered a roof over his head.

He thought of Jetstorm and Slipstream…

They needed him but…

Drift grabbed his sword and katana.

His weapons that had always belonged to him.

Right away, Fracture took a defensive stance.

"What are you planning to do?" The purple bot asked.

"…I'll not let you do this"

"Because he'd paid your night at the inn?"

No…it's nothing about it.

"That's ridiculous, Drift. You'll lose. Just let it slide"

His threats had no effect on him.

Yet he should.

"Rollbar has a family…a family waiting for him."

"What? Will you take him back?"

Then rage came over in Fracture's optics. He put himself in front of Rollbar, clenching his fists.

"…I thought you weren't a bounty hunter"

"I'm not"

"You liar!"

Blades came out from his wrists. Drift couldn't tear his optics off them. They were fine, way finer than his blades…even if with a good blow, he could easily shatter them…they were still deadly.

"…It'll be my only warning, Fracture. Leave him be."

"And it'll be my only warning, Drift. Stay out of this"

He paused.

"I hate competition"

"I'll not stay out of this"

Fracture made many steps, then jumped out of his ship.

He coldly stared back at Drift.

"Too bad"

As fast as two lasers, they lunged out at each other.

**OOC: Berry is cosmothediclonius's OC and she allowed me to use it^^**


	62. Chapter 62

**CHAPTER62**

As soon as their blades collided, Drift knew it wouldn't be an ordinary fight.

While they exchanged blows, Drift was thinking about all these times he'd fought. First in streets…it had never been an equal fight since victims he'd assaulted were attacked by surprise, usually not able to defend themselves.

He thought about the time he'd confronted Crashthunder…he'd been saved by Shadow Raker…

He thought about his training with Wing…beside his entrance in the Circle of Light, nothing had ever been at stake.

He thought about his fight against Star Saber…he'd been supported by Wing, Axe, Esmeral, Outrigger…

Every time he'd won against formidable opponents, it'd been mostly due to help from others.

But against Fracture…it would be different. That wasn't the same thing.

The purple bot stopped. He didn't try to attack anymore. He expected Drift to attack first.

He wasn't an amateur. He was a warrior. He knew how to defend himself.

"…You'll not get that bounty, Drift"

His tone was aggressive, threatening. Drift remained in a defensive stance. Fracture's red optics never tore off him.

Drift was fully aware of his ruthlessness. It wasn't a false warning. Fracture meant these words. The orange bot tried not to pay attention to Rollbar, lying behind them, even thought he'd come for him. He mustn't focus on anything else but his enemy.

That's what Wing had repeated.

"I didn't come for a bounty" He growled.

Maybe he could gain some time…waiting for Rollbar to regain consciousness and escape…

"So, why?"

Despite anger, Drift guessed a genuine confusion.

He didn't understand…?

But to Drift there was no question. The orange bot didn't lower his guard.

"…Because that's the right thing to do"

"The right to do?" Fracture repeated, stunned.

"How could you? Rollbar didn't cause any harm to you. He helped us to escape!"

Bitterly, Drift thought back of all bots he'd assaulted.

They hadn't done any harm to him either. Drift had attacked them for free, to steal their energon.

Fracture's expression hardened.

"So, what? He helped us to escape. And what else?"

"You have no remorse!" Drift cried out, outraged.

"A bounty is a bounty, Drift"

Rollbar was nothing to his optics…only a prize. It disgusted Drift further.

"I'm sure the other bounty hunters aren't like you" Drift coldly retorted.

"Because you know some of them?"

Rage appeared again.

"Of course, since you are one of us"

Drift lunged at him. Without any word, Fracture got his blades crossed to block his adversary's sword and katana's attacks. A chill went through Drift's spine as soon as he realized how Fracture defended himself with ease. Even if he could feel the purple bot's hostility, the latter was quite calm. It caught Drift off guard. It sounded like an alarm. Immediately afterward, Drift moved back.

He did it right. Because Fracture got ready and counter-attacked. Drift expected a riposte but it was much more violent than he'd expected. Fracture ran over to him with a horrifying speed, his blades up, using all the weight of his body to hit him. Shock surprised Drift further, losing his balance. Fortunately, his sword and katana had lessened the impact. But now he was the one blocking Fracture's attacks.

It went too fast. Fracture didn't give him any chance to attack. No exit, no way out to change his situation. Drift moved back and had a lot of difficulties to counterattack while his opponent moved ahead further. They were far enough from the ship. Fracture used both his blades at the same time. Drift only got the time to use his katana to protect himself from both successive assaults. Fracture growled and forced further, his weapons' pressure trying to break Drift's resistance off, his katana being his only one shield right now.

"You have been trained, right? How cute it is" Fracture sneered. "You fight like these Autobot warriors"

"I'm not like them!"

Drift's wrists trembled. He'd got more difficulties to resist Fracture's assaults. He tried to catch his breath. In a few seconds, he would lose. He must go as far as possible from Fracture. as far as possible…but how…

Drift stared back deeply into Fracture's optics. He shall not be afraid of him. He shall not display his emotions…

He shall take a risk.

In the end, the shield was broken at the right instant where Drift jumped backward to dodge Fracture's blades that almost got his chassis stabbed.

He landed a few meters away, far enough from Fracture. The bot gave him a contemptuous glare.

"Take my advice" He spat. "Give up. You're fighting against a professional"

He paused.

"Bounty hunters…Amateurs like you…I met some others. None of them had been able to resist me"

"I'll not let you—"

I'll not let you take that bot.

I'll stop you, he thought.

"…Are you sure you are a Decepticon?"

Fracture gave him a crooked smirk. Drift remained in guard.

"Because that's something Autobots would do"

"I told you: I'm not like them!"

Adrenaline pushed Drift further to keep on fighting. He jumped again. His sword and his katana above his helm, he went straight ahead for Fracture. The purple bot dodged aside, and that's the ground Drift stabbed instead. He sat up again.

Fracture wasn't done with it yet.

"Decepticons don't give a damn for anyone but themselves. They don't even respect each other. So, why should I care about his life?"

That's true…He was right.

Decepticons didn't have such a way of thinking. Their only goal was surviving. Even if others had to pay the price. Drift also aimed for that goal…

But he had realized that survival didn't justify any means…just like it didn't justify attacking others and steal their energon.

Drift had been selfish. He'd attacked them out of selfishness. For his survival…

Before, he wouldn't have cared.

But now…

Now, he mustn't let his old cellmate take Rollbar as well, away from his family.

A despicable bounty hunter…

"I don't need any reason to help him"

Yes.

Wing would have rescued this bot. A stranger.

It was the honourable thing to do, helping distressed people…

"Too bad for you"

That's Fracture's only answer to this. The purple bot jumped on him again. Blows went again. But this time, Fracture wasn't only using his blades. He used his pedes, his fists…and this part was much more difficult than the first one. Drift tried to get the upper hand, replying the same way…he tried to kick him back but Fracture dodged them even before that Drift could reach out to him. His opponent didn't leave him any time. Despite him, the orange bot moved back again.

He couldn't beat him…but he had to notice his weaknesses…

Fracture was agile. His attacks and movements were quick and fluid. His position was stable…he could anticipate any of Drift's attacks.

This weakness…where was it? What was it?

He couldn't be invincible!

And suddenly, he felt an intense pain in his back. He tried to punch Fracture right in the face but a deafening explosion emanated from his back, making him cry in pain while his audios were bleeding. Pain was too important…Drift dropped his weapons and fell to the ground at Fracture's pedes, who remained unmoving.

Drift didn't understand…What kind of attack had Fracture used?

It couldn't be his blades…or his fists…or his pedes…

Explosion was only caused by bomb…

Pain was so important…Drift thought he was about to faint. Sparks came out from his back…he growled, trying to sit up but he was unable to move. In front of him, Fracture's pedes walked ahead.

"How…" Drift stammered, a low tone.

It wasn't any usual enemy. Fracture looked down upon him, a kind of condescending expression.

"You think gadgets only exist to look pretty?" He asked.

"You…used your bomb…"

Wing hadn't taught him to defend himself against these kind of attacks…

Star Saber had turned back against them…he'd been hard to defeat…yet, he'd just used his blades and members to attack.

He'd fought just like any other Circle of Light member…he'd chosen his own weapons and hadn't used any other that he would have hidden secretly…

Neither Shadow Raker…

Fracture…was able to go that far?

"…You played dirty…" Drift spat energon due to the shock.

"Played dirty? No. I use any necessary means in order to get whatever I want. It includes bombs as well"

No…Drift growled, clenching his fists.

"…How could you do that?"

"Doing what? Admit it, Drift. If you got them, you would have used them against me as well"

"You're wrong!"

Wing had repeated…Martial arts were bound by principles…the respect of the adversary…fair-play…

"…Martial arts don't allow such devious means…"

Fracture shrugged.

"I don't practice martial arts anyway"

But he'd got a training…no one could learn to fight like him in one day…Fracture walked closer.

"I warned you, Drift. I just deal with amateurs like you"

No…

Drift bitterly regretted. He regretted it…he should have minded his own business…

He thought about Jetstorm and Slipstream…If he hadn't interfered, he could have seen them again.

Now…Fracture will make him pay.

Fracture's arm raised up. At the end of it, his blade appeared.

"Fracture…"

"I'm the most feared bounty hunter of the entire galaxy, Drift. You can't be better than me"

Why…

Pain, humiliation…Drift felt all these emotions in a violent and unbearable way…he went shaking in fear, out of rage…

Yes…Why? He'd been too arrogant, thinking he could defeat an adversary while he didn't know anything of him…

"Good night, Drift"

His blade went down.

Drift didn't scream.

A shot replied.

Before Fracture could touch down him, the purple bot jumped aside, above Drift.

Other shots went again, passing above Drift's helm. The orange bot noticed some blue and deadly lights…

Who was coming…?

Wing?

No. He hated laser-guns.

Drift's audios screamed again. Fracture remained close to him. He could observe the purple's bot lips moving.

But he couldn't hear anything…

Anger came back on Fracture's face, before he jumped in the air.

He transformed in his alt-mode. His motorcycle mode.

Before shots ceased, Fracture had already driven away, going for his ship. He was running away. Drift tried to sit up, leaning painfully on his left elbow to observe the scene…

Rollbar…

He must help Rollbar…

He could hear again.

"Bring him here!"

Before Drift could react, a violent blow hit the back of his helm.

Warmth took him over…and everything went black.


	63. Chapter 63

**CHAPTER 63**

A scream shook him awake.

Still suffering from the intense pain at the back of his helm, Drift opened his optics with great difficulties. Everything was still blurry around him.

He woke up in a dark room, barely illuminated. Some yellow lights surrounded him. Some small lanterns…he'd been lying down onto the floor, even if the surface was way comfortable than he'd been used…he stretched out. Pain at his helm went stronger. But his entire body ached as well…

Where was he? Where had he landed?

The first idea had been an Autobot prison.

Had Autobots captured him again?

Had he been locked up in prison again?

In a new cell…but the room didn't look like one. It wasn't as narrow, as unwelcoming…he saw no laser bars…

But these lasers…he'd been shot. That's the last memory he had. He'd been saved from Fracture.

He growled. Suddenly, he felt a servo over his forehelm. A cold servo.

"Stay down"

A calm, feminine voice. He looked up. A femme leaned down over him, some concern in her optics. However, she displayed no emotion. He frowned. She got an animal alt-mode.

A fox mode. Red optics.

He wasn't with Autobots…but…who…?

"…Where am I?" He asked. His tone sounded weak.

The femme sighed. She focused back on his helm. Drift felt some bandage recovering it. She'd apparently been the one who'd treated him.

"…In our base"

"Your base? A…Decepticon base?"

She shook her head.

"Not really"

Suddenly, he heard a door opening. He growled, trying to sit up but the femme sternly talked him out of it. Yet…he needed a hint. Where was he? Who'd saved him?

He wasn't with Autobots but…even if he was with Decepticons…it didn't get Drift reassured. It didn't make him feel better.

Why? It had always been his faction…He'd always displayed red colours, Decepticon colours…

Then, Fracture's words came back in his memory.

_Decepticons don't give a damn for anyone but themselves. They don't even respect each other._

Yes. He'd never cared about it before. He'd always thought it was normal…survival before everything else.

But now…

Pedes appeared in his field of vision.

"I see you are awake now"

Drift winced in pain. He let out a painful moan, leaning on his elbows to face the one who'd taken him.

He didn't know him. That bot was a complete stranger. Average-sized. An animal alt-mode, just like the fox femme. But unlike the latter, he was a racoon. He looked quite old, an orange and red armour. In his back, a blade in its sheath.

Was he a warrior…?

"Who are you?" Drift asked.

"My name is Forager"

Forager walked closer. He kneeled down, lowering himself to his level. Probably to make things way easier.

"…Why am I here? What do you want from me?"

Forager looked friendly. He harboured a serene expression in his red optics. A bitter smirk appeared on his lips.

"That's not the best way to thank the person who just saved your life"

"…What?"

"You were in a pitiful state. As soon as Fracture escaped, we brought you here"

He glanced back at the femme.

"…Lyzak is the one who got your wounds healed"

"Lyzak?"

He focused back on the latter. She didn't react. He gave her a nod.

"…Thanks"

"What did you expect?" Forager suddenly questioned him.

It got Drift startled. His saviour had his arms crossed, staring at him.

"What?"

"Fighting against Fracture?"

"I—"

"You thought you would win?"

The orange bot looked down. Yes. What had been in his mind? Attacking Fracture? Now…The purple bot had beaten him up and had almost killed him. Forager was right. He should be more grateful to people who'd saved his life.

But…Rollbar? Where was he?

"I only wanted to—"

Forager cut him in.

"My team and I have been fighting him for millenaries…We met him many times but…we'd never been able to defeat him permanently"

"You know him?"

The racoon stared at him, quite stunned. Like if Drift's question was stupid.

"Of course we know him! Who doesn't? He's well-known in the entire galaxy. Everybody is aware of how dangerous he is. He is even nicknamed as Lockdown's heir. Did you see it? Without us, you'd been dead"

Yes…Rollbar had said the same thing. His disgust toward the purple bot came from it…Forager's tone went low. As if he whispered.

"But…between us, he's a cheater"

"A cheater?"

"He's a bounty hunter…but most of time, he steals bounties from other bounty hunters."

Drift didn't understand anything. He didn't manage to reply. A violent helmache almost made him faint. Pain was coming back…Lyzak slightly pushed him backward to make him lie down. Drift realized what the surface was. A futon. Softness made things slightly better.

"I think he needs some rest, Forager" She said.

"Of course"

Yet, the racoon wasn't leaving. He just stood up, witnessing as Lyzak gave Drift a cube of energon. Probably against pain. The orange bot received it and hastily drank it.

"You are a Decepticon, right?" Forager questioned him.

For one instant, Drift hesitated about his answer. He gave him a nod.

"Good. I admit. We prefer them over Autobots but…we often disagree with them."

"Why do you say that?"

Indeed. Both Forager and Lyzak displayed their colours.

"I know" Forager stated, as if he'd been reading his mind. "It's quite deceiving. Yet, we aren't Decepticons"

"…Who are you?"

Were they neutral?

That's rare but…it was a good explanation. Weren't they affiliated to any faction? Just like the Circle of Light?

"We are Ronin" He declared.

"Ronin?"

He'd never heard about them. Forager leaned against the wall.

"I guess you noticed our armors. We are mercenaries. Once, we were Decepticons. That's the reason why we kept our old faction's colours. But…throughout war, throughout time…things went…difficult"

Drift carefully listened. That's not the first feeling he'd got by meeting them.

"Yes. Megatron was our leader once. But we don't really enjoy his tyranny. He claims about saving Cybertron but…between us, Cybertron wouldn't survive if he ever came to rule."

"You almost sound like Autobots…"

Forager sneered. Drift thought he'd said a foolish thing. Maybe. A slight condescending look appeared in Forager's optics. Yet, it quickly vanished.

"Do you think your only choices are being Autobots or Decepticons? You're wrong. They're both incompetent. That's the reason why we've created this movement. It's quite similar to Decepticon cause but…we just don't adopt their way of thinking."

Yes. They have other choices…other factions beside these two. But these small groups wouldn't resolve the conflict by themselves. Sooner or later…they'll have to pick a side.

Yet…he understood. Drift even viewed this choice as attractive…

"We watched as you fought that Decepticon scum." Forager informed. "Quite impressive"

Drift had the feeling he'd been mocked.

"Fracture was too fast"

"Even then. Do you know each other?"

"…We were cellmates. In prison"

"Ha. Prison. We know it. He should have died in"

Drift was a bit taken aback by Forager's hostility as soon as Fracture was mentioned. He wondered what the purple bot had done to get such a hatred.

Yet, Forager didn't explain anything.

"…What are you planning to do with me?" Drift cautiously asked.

He needed to ask. That's necessary.

They'd treated him…but now…Forager shrugged.

"It's not the time for this. Lyzak had been clear. You need to rest"

"But…"

"We'll talk later"

Forager turned around to leave. But before he could, Drift called him.

"…Rollbar?"

He paused.

"The one…captured by Fracture…where…?"

"He's fine. Don't worry. We tore him away from Fracture. He'll not be his bounty today"

Forager left.

Drift froze…but only for a few instants. Afterward, he felt some relief.

Fracture…hadn't taken Rollbar.

He wasn't in danger anymore.

He'll join his family.

Drift closed his optics. After some minutes, he fell into recharge.

* * *

In the other room, Forager joined Autoclave. His comrade looked back at him, curiosity obvious in his optics. The racoon already guessed what'd been in his mind.

"So?"

"A bit weak. But…with these events, it doesn't surprise me actually" Forager stated.

"And you think he would be a good advantage?"

Forager let out a sigh.

"He knows about fighting. We'll have more chance if we add more members in our team."

"Yes. Especially since Lyzak can no longer help us on the battlefield"

"What can we do about it? She is sick."

He looked down.

Rollbar was bound to a chair, gagged. He was still unconscious. Good. It would be way easier…

"…Go. Our customer waited long enough."

"I'll go"

"Don't forget our Shanix"


	64. Chapter 64

**CHAPTER 64**

Tonight, Drift dreamed.

It wasn't a nightmare…However, it wasn't a pleasant dream either.

_He dreamed about Dai Atlas. Like a flashback, he witnessed the Circle of Light old leader's death again. He helplessly watched as Star Saber stabbed through his spark._

_"__Primus hates you"_

_However, it wasn't Dai Atlas who was stabbed through…Drift looked down. He realized with horror that the sword was coming through his own chassis._

_Nearby, Wing looked disappointed._

_A disappointment breaking his spark._

_Universe vanished. He was back in Shadow Raker's old ship._

_In front of him, Jetstorm and Slipstream, pinned to the wall…They both struggled, calling for help. Jetstorm cried, screamed, begged…_

_As for Slipstream, he just gave Drift a cold glare full of blame._

_"__Why didn't you save us? What have we done to you to deserve such a thing?" He cried out, his vocal box broken out of rage._

_Drift's vision went blurry._

_Then, he was lying down at Fracture's pedes. The latter's blade was up, about to cut his neckcables off…_

_…__Just like during their recent fight…_

_"__Give up"_

_And the blade went for him._

* * *

Drift jumped, awake. Immediately afterward, he caught his breath. Out of instinct, he put his servo over his chassis, on his neckcables…even though in the end, he realized that all of this had been his imagination, he couldn't help but being afraid of having received deadly blows during his recharge.

Nothing.

Slowly, Drift calmed down. He applied Wing's exercises. He must focus his own mind. He must relax. He closed his optics. He inhaled, exhaled…his mind went empty. As soon as he opened his optics, he found himself in the same room as his arrival. Lanterns were still on…It was reassuring yet…sinister at the same time.

He sat up then stood up. He still felt a bit dizzy but he caught himself to the wall. He was fed up of recharging. He waited for a few seconds, before he limped to the door, leaving the room.

He landed in a dark hall…A big red door at the end of it. As soon as he came closer, he noticed an insignia on it. A symbol. Two orange and red swords colliding. He stopped. For one instant, he hesitated. He wondered what had been behind that door. Was it the way out…or something else?

If that's an exit, he could just escape…He could go to search for Jetstorm and Slipstream again. yet…

In the end, he pressed the button to get it open. It wasn't an exit. That's a room, looking like a garage. Inside, the fox-femme prepared cubes of energon. Her ears moved to the noise, then she turned back to Drift. She looked a bit surprised. She'd probably expected him to rest more.

"Oh. Hello" She greeted him, without any smile. She looked a bit shy. When he gave her a second look, he noticed that she carried an armour similar to Forager's one.

"…Hello…"

"Do you feel better?"

"I…Yes"

Lyzak served him a cube. Drift thanked her and drank it.

"I'm going to tell Forager about it"

He remembered their last talk. Drift didn't react. He wasn't done with him apparently. Lyzak left the room. A few minutes later, she came back, accompanied by the racoon. Drift stopped drinking, out of politeness.

"Nice to see you in better shape" Forager approved.

He smiled. However, it wasn't a happy smile. Drift stood up. Forager grabbed a cube that Lyzak gave him. The orange bot didn't know what to answer.

He ended up bowing. He noticed Forager's optics widening. It got him surprised.

"…Thanks"

After all, that's the only thing to say. He hadn't been able to show his gratefulness. Forager had even commented on it. The racoon nodded, approving.

"We aren't ones to abandon bots in distress…especially when it comes to Fracture…"

He paused.

"…especially when they fight that good…"

Drift twitched. His sword…his katana…He barely put his servo on his sheath that Lyzak stepped forward to give them to him.

"…Thanks" Drift repeated, receiving them.

"Beautiful swords. Where did you get them?"

Drift bit his lip. Should he be honest? In the end, he chose to give a vague answer.

"…My mentor gave them to me"

"Good"

Forager looked satisfied with such an answer. He drank his cube. Drift felt a lump in his throat. He wondered if Forager would allow him to leave…but at the same time, a particular question went to his mind.

He chose to ask.

"…What are Ronins?"

The racoon shrugged.

"…I think I already told you during our first meeting"

"But…you aren't a political movement, right?"

He shook his head.

"Politic isn't for us. Our goal isn't about ruling, but about surviving in our own ways"

"How so?"

Forager put his cube down. Then, his answer took Drift aback.

"We are mercenaries, bounty hunters"

The orange bot froze. Forager's smile widened.

"Didn't you expect this, right?"

Maybe Drift should have expected it. After all, more he was thinking about it, more he'd noticed many hints that could have got him warned. Their hatred toward Fracture, Forager's comment about the bounty hunter' bounties…

He remembered about Rollbar's disdain toward this profession. Drift didn't know how he should feel about them…Of course, that's a hateful job. The purple bot had been the illustration of it. Yet…they'd still saved him.

"We aren't taking part in the conflict" The racoon explained. "Each of us tries to survive to the war."

"…I must go" Drift replied.

He didn't want to remain here any longer. Jetstorm and Slipstream needed him. Forager noticed his reaction quite well. Lyzak let out a sigh.

"I know bounty hunters have bad reputation" The racoon added. "Yet…we aren't bad people. At least, we Ronins aren't that bad"

What was the difference?

"…You deliver bounties to customers"

"It's war" Forager retorted. "Many of bounties are wanted bots who are war criminals. We don't pick any side. We sell Decepticons to Autobots just like we sell Autobots to Decepticons. And believe me…None of them are innocent people"

He paused.

"That's a job like any other"

"How are you different from Fracture?" Drift questioned him.

Forager frowned. His questions apparently bothered him. Lyzak and he exchanged a glance. Then Forager smiled again.

"Unlike Fracture…we have some standards"

"What do you mean?"

"I thought you know each other"

Drift shook his head.

"Not really. I didn't know about his bounty hunter profession until we manage to escape."

Forager's smirk widened again.

"Fracture is a psychopath" He explained. "Everything that matters to him is money. Yet, he also likes to have fun with his bounties."

"Fun?" Drift repeated.

"Most of wanted bots do not survive when he is the one capturing them. Especially more when there is written 'dead or alive' on the ad. We try to keep them alive, at least. Fracture…prefers them dead"

A chill went through Drift's spine at the thought. Forager kept on.

"And we treat our prisoners with respect. Fracture mistreats them and tortures them. The number of times we'd managed to steal bounties from Fracture…Must I tell you in which state they were found? It was quite…jarring"

Drift could picture it very well. Fracture torturing other bots…He glanced back to check Lyzak's reaction. She silently nodded at everything Forager said.

"So…You do this in order to…fight Fracture?"

"I think if you were a wanted bounty, you would prefer to meet us rather than meeting him, right?" Forager questioned him.

Drift didn't want to picture himself as a bounty. But…if whatever Forager said was true, if he must pick…he would definitely pick them. Lyzak's face remained inexpressive. Forager kept smiling.

"…I must go" Drift repeated.

"I think you owe us something, right?"

Drift stopped.

A debt? Yes…They'd saved him.

He owed them something.

"Yes…that's true" Drift reluctantly admitted.

The Code of Honour Wing'd taught him came back in his memory. During their lessons, Wing had taught him that any debt must be paid.

His life had been saved…The Code of Honour dictated that the saviour shall be placed under the debt's owner's protection until the debt was paid.

Was it Forager's wish?

"…What do you want me to do?"

He must search for Jetstorm and Slipstream. Forager had his arms crossed behind his back, staring back at him.

"We must capture an Autobot bounty, wanted for having mutilated and murdered Decepticon officers."

Murder and mutilation…Drift didn't even hide his disgust to this.

"I would like your help to capture them" Forager completed.

That wasn't what Wing had taught him. It wasn't a life debt. He stared back at Forager, hesitating. On one servo, he thought back of Rollbar. That bot had committed crimes but he was a good person deep down. He remembered as he'd witnessed Fracture capturing him, ready to deliver him to a customer…leaving him at an uncertain fate…

But on the other servo, that bot had mutilated and murdered people. Yet Drift felt hypocrite to refuse Rollbar's fate if he accepted to capture another bot.

"Do it…and we'll leave you alone"

But if he could leave…

"…Let me think about it"

This answer didn't seem to satisfy Forager who growled back. Lyzak put a servo over his shoulder. However, the racoon didn't keep on. He simply winced, before answering.

"Don't make us wait too long"

Drift gave him a nod. Having no other option, he choose to return to his room. He needed to meditate…

…and contacting someone.

"Do you have some network here?" Drift questioned them.

Lyzak nodded.

"We have many Pads. You can use one if you wish"

"Thanks"

"What for?" Forager asked.

Drift let out a sigh. He shouldn't look too suspicious. He shall be honest…

"…I search for Minicons"

"Minicons? How do they look like?" Forager asked.

Why was he asking him such a question? Would he help him to find them back? Drift chose not to keeping on further.

"…I lost them anyway"

Bitterness struck him. They could be anywhere on Cybertron. He didn't even know if they were dead or alive.

Yet Lyzak followed him. She spoke up again, a calm tone.

"There are many stores here. They sell Minicons. Maybe are they here?"

Minicon stores? Drift was outraged at this. Until the end, they'd been viewed as tools, items. Yet…this information was precious.

"…Thanks"

And he left the halls.

* * *

"It's not a life debt, Drift"

Lying down on his futon, Drift faced his mentor. Wing sat down at a desk. He recognized the room. The meeting room…as soon as his voice rose, it gave Drift such a good feeling.

Wing had always been a good adviser…he would help him.

Happiness had overwhelmed Wing as well, as soon as he'd realized it had been Drift who was contacting him. But as soon as Drift finished his story, the white bot's smile vanished. He stared at Drift, a suspicious look on his face.

"I know" Drift answered. "But they saved me. Honour dictates me to—"

"That's not a life debt, Drift" Wing repeated. "A life debt involves a life for a life. Capturing a bot as a way to thank another for having saved your life…it's not equitable"

Of course, it wasn't equitable. What they'd asked him to do had nothing to do with Drift's life being saved.

Wing looked down, thoughtful.

"…Are you their prisoner?" Wing asked.

"…No"

At least, Drift didn't think so.

"I don't know what to do, Wing"

"You shall leave, Drift. Even though they saved you, you mustn't fall into this. You are going for a way that'll lead you to nowhere. You don't know these people"

Drift wanted to take that advice. He knew his mentor was right…

Yet…

"They aren't Decepticons"

"I don't judge bounty hunters in general" Wing corrected him. "No one shall be judged for what they do. But…if they are trying to coerce you into doing whatever they want…You must leave"

But…Jetstorm and Slipstream were lost. They could be anywhere.

And Drift was searched as well. By Autobots…if they found him…if he was caught…

At least, he was safe here. At least, for now.

"…I don't know, Wing"

"Drift…"

Wing's tone softened up.

"…You know you can come back here. At Crystal cities"

Drift sadly stared back at him.

Returning to Crystal cities…reintegrating the Circle of Light…that's not the first time he was thinking about it, not the first time Wing offered it to him…

He didn't want to stay at any place other than the Circle of Light.

That's so attractive…yet unfortunately, it wasn't possible.

"…You know I can't"

"You're free of your own choices, Drift. But…remember. We'll always view you as one of us. The Circle of Light is your home."

His home…

His home.

Yes. He could return…

But not without Jetstorm and Slipstream.

And Shadow Raker had already found them. He'd known where they'd been hiding…

Drift nodded.

"I know…Me too, I would like to return as well"

He didn't want to leave Wing. He wanted to see him, talk to him…Yet he had to cut the communication off.

"…Thanks, Wing. I know I never told you but…thanks for the chance you've given to me."

And his mentor's answer was so surprising that it gave Drift a good chill, some great wellness as soon as the white bot declared.

"I know I never told you…but remember: I love you"


	65. Chapter 65

**CHAPTER 65**

"Was it him?"

Wing turned back. He'd just turned his Pad off, having put it on the desk. Axe was standing up at the doorway, giving him a concerned stare. Wing nodded, drying his optics off. Contacting Drift had given him such hard feelings…happiness, regret, sadness…

…And confessing his love, even though it had been obvious enough during his days at the Circle of Light…it had got him upset evermore. He'd never done such a thing with Gasket…and he'd never dared confess to him, even after his departure…

Axe walked closer, taking a seat in front of him.

"…How is he?"

Wing hesitated about the answer. In the end, he chose to be honest and explained with his own words. Despite stammering, Axe understood quickly. His optics widened, staring at Wing, aghast.

"…He'd got himself in serious troubles" The yellow and purple bot replied.

"I wonder if we shouldn't go to help him" Wing offered.

Axe frowned.

"Wing…From what you told me; Drift is with bounty hunters. Decepticons actually"

"They aren't Decepticons. They are Ronins" Wing quite dryly retorted.

Since Dai Atlas's death, Wing and Axe had been in charge of the Circle of Light. According to hierarchy, after Dai Atlas and Star Saber, Wing should have become the leader. Yet he'd refused and had preferred to co-lead along with his comrades. For many reasons. First because he thought he didn't own the right skills to lead. Furthermore, once his decision had been made, he, Axe and Outrigger had agreed about one point: Dai Atlas had committed mistakes. Even if he'd wished the best to protect Cybertron, rules should have been less strict. Their goal had been protecting the ancient Cybertronian culture as well as Cybertronians themselves but, by rejecting them and exiling them at the single mistake, because of their past, religion, preference, no one was truly protected. They couldn't remain out of the conflict any longer. Sooner or later, Crystal Cities shall step in. Not for one or the other side, but in order to get a lasting peace.

Outrigger's responsibilities had become stronger. Wing and Axe had both allowed him to go outside, under the condition that he always indicated them his coordinates and was accompanied by Beak. Wing wasn't reassured about letting him outside or increasing his charges, but they had to realize it. They'd lost their leader. Everyone had to contribute.

After all, all three of them were the only ones left. Sometimes, Esmeral came to assist them, informing them about Crystal Cities' situation. She would warn them about eventual dangers, like pirates' presence or slave traders. And her speeches in streets had changed as well. Even though she still mentioned Solus and assumed her opinions freely, her speeches were now more orientated about Cybertron conflict. She wanted to make sure that everyone realized horrors that the conflict had led to, and that more would come if everyone remained closed in their houses, not fighting, not caring about whatever happened outside the City.

Axe's tone went calmer though there was still a tension between them.

"Decepticon or Ronin…what's the difference?" He asked. "They share the same ideas…"

"Axe…You're starting to talk like Dai Atlas did" Wing softly warned him.

"What I meant is…It looks like Drift came back to his bad days"

The white bot glared at him. He definitely disliked the way he was talking. Especially coming from Axe…he could have expected them from Dai Atlas but…Axe surprised him. In a negative manner.

"I thought you would be ready to welcome him. I thought you would give him a second chance"

Axe had his arms crossed. He'd noticed Wing's behaviour. The white bot had never been that cold toward anyone, beside Star Saber.

"I'm ready to welcome him. I'm ready to give him a second chance. What I mean, Wing is…that sometimes, you shouldn't act as optimistic and hopeful toward people"

"You know he's one of us now, Axe? Dai Atlas had accepted him in. He's part of the Circle of Light."

"Yes" Axe agreed, using the same tone as Wing's now. "But he left. He left the team"

It left Wing speechless.

Axe softened up. The yellow and purple bot sadly stared at him. Wing couldn't face him.

"I want him back too. But…that's his own choice. You will not be able to change his mind"

He was right…but it hurt Wing.

Especially since Drift hadn't answered to his confession either…

"We'll meet again" Wing stated, his voice going shaky. "I'm sure one day…we'll meet again"

"…Maybe" Axe said, without being convinced.

Yes…it wasn't a farewell.

Axe stood up. He turned around to leave the meeting room. However, his voice rose one last time.

"…I really want you to find happiness, Wing. You deserve it, more than anyone else"

Wing didn't answer. He just covered his face.

Axe left the room and Wing's tears fell down.

* * *

"Where are we?"

"I told you, Jetstorm: I don't know"

They'd been walking for four hours now. It had been many days since they'd escaped from that Minicon store. Jetstorm and Slipstream looked around. It was going dark. Night fell down on Sistex and despite some weak lights, they didn't know where they were going to. They had still trouble in reading signs and even though they would be able to understand them, Jetstorm thought it wouldn't be such a great help. They were Minicons, the City was way too vast and big for them…

And they had no hint about Mister Drift's whereabouts…Jetstorm let out a desperate and tired sigh. No way…there was no hope.

And it wasn't the only problem. They had been attacked by Autobots, they had been taken to a Minicon store…maybe there would be others like this? Definitely since they had no idea about the distance between Iacon and Sistex.

If Shadow Raker came back…they would have no protection. Nobody would help them…

As they walked, Jetstorm remembered about his difficult memories, faint yet painful ones. It was bringing him back to millenaries ago, when he'd been wandering around streets, seeking energon, a Master, anything…A goal. He stared back at Slipstream. He bitterly supposed that his partner was feeling the same thing. Although Slipstream had repeated that his centuries in streets hadn't been that horrible since he'd spent most of his time playing with his ball…until a Cyclone had stolen it from him.

That part had slightly got Jetstorm amused though for Slipstream, it wasn't a happy memory. He hoped having that ball again one day. Jetstorm had wondered where he'd got it.

"…We shall find a shelter to recharge" Slipstream advised. "I'm afraid of Acid rains"

"…Maybe you're right. Maybe there is a shelter not very far from here…for us…"

Acid rains…they'd never heard about that phenomenon since they'd remained in Shadow Raker's domain from the beginning of the conflict. They'd never known that danger…But Jetstorm was afraid of facing it…especially since bots whom they'd asked for help to had refused to share their shelter…at least, when these people had still a roof over their head after bombings…

While they came across a street, they suddenly met a bot who was running over to them, coming from the opposite direction. A red and green bot, a panicked look on his face. As soon as he met Jetstorm's optics, he ran faster, growling.

"What—" Slipstream was about to say when suddenly, the bot and he collided, causing him to fall down.

"Slipstream!" Jetstorm cried out, rushing over to him.

"Don't stay in my way, you dirty miniatures!"

What was he running from? Jetstorm helped Slipstream up, the latter still a bit dizzy due to the shock. Both Minicons exchanged a worried look.

A noise drew their attention. From far, many shapes. A group of many bots…Jetstorm counted three of them. Various colours came out from the grey of Cybertron's streets, into the mist.

"What is that?" Slipstream cried out.

"I don't know! But we can't stay here!"

For one moment, they thought it was Autobots…but from far, it was difficult to distinguish their insignias. He thought Autobots would capture them again to sell them back to the Minicon owner. Or another, much worse. They would be back to that nightmare…

The bot kept running. He transformed in his alt-mode to go faster. Unfortunately for him, his pursuers got the same idea and Slipstream pushed Jetstorm against the wall to dodge them, while all three of them transformed in their modes.

A buggy, a tractor…

Neither Jetstorm nor Slipstream could buy it.

None of them reacted immediately as soon as they saw an orange car passing by.

An orange and black car…They didn't think of him. After all, there were so many orange cars like this on Cybertron…So many of them shared this model.

Then, it would have been too beautiful…

No. Jetstorm and Slipstream didn't want to believe it…until the orange car suddenly stopped in front of them.

"Jetstorm…Slipstream…"

And the extremely familiar voice rose.

Time stopped. Slipstream and Jetstorm took time before realizing who was standing up in front of them.

"…Mister Drift!"

Slipstream cried out first. Jetstorm was too shocked to speak.

Drift transformed again. The next moment, Slipstream and Jetstorm rushed over to him, hugging his legs. They didn't believe it anymore. They thought they would never see him again. and according to the orange bot's attitude, the feeling was reciprocal.

"We were so scared!"

"Where have you been?"

Drift didn't hug them back, yet he didn't reject them. He cleared his throat. It apparently got him awkward. Slipstream glanced back at Jetstorm. In the end, they released him.

"It's long to explain…what about you? Where were you?"

"We were—"

"What are you doing?"

Behind them, someone spoke. They turned around. The buggy had stopped as well.

"Forager…"

"You have a debt toward us! We have a bounty to catch! Now!"

The buggy started up again, driving back to the direction the bot they were after had taken. He shouted at Drift again.

"Don't waste our time!"

"Mister Drift…Who are they?" Jetstorm asked.

Drift let out a sigh. Then, without any other explanation, he reached his wrists out. They got the message.

"Mister Drift…"

"I'll explain later. Now…we must just obey"

"But…"

"Do what I told you"

He gave them a nod. Jetstorm and Slipstream didn't understand. But…orders were orders. They shall listen to him.

In the end, they undeployed into their disc form, before reattaching themselves at Drift's wrists, who transformed back into his alt-mode.

Then, they went after the individual again, following the others.


	66. Chapter 66

**CHAPTER 66**

They were gone for five hours now.

In her room, Lyzak was waiting. Who? No one in particular. It was just a calm and serene moment. One of these moments that'd become more and more rare and that she could have a taste whenever she was alone in the Ronin base. Her optics giving off an empty look, she felt more and more in pain. There were days where she was able to accomplish her duties and being useful. To Ronin cause. To bounty hunting, to their prisoners' treatment…The other Ronins thought it was just a glitch and that she would go back to her pedes.

But some days…she couldn't even get up. She was forced to stay in her berth, having a lot of trouble to breath or even swallow energon. In these times, she felt weak. She felt helpless. Forager, Autoclave or any other Ronin didn't hesitate to give her some remarks about it whenever she was alone and whenever _he_ wasn't around to support her. She was supposed to be a warrior. A formidable Ronin. Yes. She had been this. Forager had taken her in after an intense fight between she and a bounty they were hunting after. Forager's behaviour toward the orange bot had reminded her of her first days in this team.

Yet, even though it had been around fifty years since the day she'd started to work with them, she was no longer the person she had been proud of.

Lyzak wondered how long it would last. Not too long, she had been hoping. Even though Forager had other Ronins he could rely on to hunt, she didn't know if the racoon would keep her. And if _he _would follow her…

She let out another sigh. Suddenly, she heard doors being unlocked, and the newcomer stepped in the room.

She didn't need to turn around. She felt him walking closer and his muzzle stuck in her neck to give her a kiss.

"How does my wife feel today?"

She let him do. He was in good mood. She felt it. However, she was always reserved toward him. In the end, she turned around and he put his servo over her forehelm.

"Wow. You don't look any better. That's more serious than what I thought"

She didn't answer. Foxtrot stared at her, curiosity filled with some concern though he definitely displayed more the first emotion.

"We need a medic. You can't remain like that"

"They'll never work for us" Lyzak softly said, tired of hearing the same words over and over.

"Well they'll obey. If I shall hunt one, I'll do it without any hesitation. That's their job. Else they'll be useless"

"Forager will never want it"

And Foxtrot was able to kill anyone before they could get useful to them.

"…How had been the hunt?" She asked, trying to move on to another topic.

Her husband's smile appeared again. He and Stilts had been sent in order to retrieve a bounty that had been located on Aquatron. The hunt had lasted many days and now, they'd just come back from it. Apparently, it had turned out well…

For him. Not for the bounty.

"He tried to get us divided by attacking us, one after one." Foxtrot sneered. "He failed. He played, he lost. At the same time, how could we get the upper hand against us?"

Saying these words, his servo touched the cannon on his back. A very large, orange cannon that he loved using. Oh yes. It's his baby.

Before, she'd loved listening to him talking about his day, fascinated by each of his words…today, not that much. Interest had vanished, and it had turned into disdain. Yet he was her husband…she'd accepted him the way he was. The other Ronins, beside Forager, had never dared criticize her whenever he was around.

But these last times, it went more and more difficult. Not because of what she'd got, but because she felt this tiredness growing stronger.

She simply nodded, not convinced.

"Ha. I brought a gift for you"

His servo went for behind his back. He pulled it out, holding something shiny.

A necklace, made with Cybertronian metal that had become rare since the beginning of the conflict. Lyzak stared at it. It was red, shining at the lanterns' light. Foxtrot walked closer to her and handed it over.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yes…very"

It was beautiful. Yet, Lyzak wasn't happy. Before, she would have jumped in joy. She would have kissed Foxtrot passionately. After all, she'd always liked things of value. That's the reason why she had joined the Ronin. Their cause could bring her anything.

But today…everything seemed so superficial. Nevertheless, she kissed Foxtrot in order to show her gratefulness. Foxtrot wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly. Once they pulled apart, Foxtrot grabbed the bag that he'd tied to his waist. He pulled out the hunted bot's head from it. Lights off, he displayed a horrified face. Probably his last expression before Foxtrot's cannon hit him.

"What can I do with it? Do I take it back?"

Lyzak slightly shivered at the sight. As Foxtrot walked away, she called him back.

"…Forager recruited a potential member today"

"Really?"

Foxtrot stopped. The head still in his arms, he stared back at her with curiosity.

"He's a warrior" she explained. "He uses katana and sword. Forager thinks he would be useful"

"What is his animal alt-mode?"

The usual question whenever a new individual joined Ronin.

"A tiger? A snake?"

"He doesn't have any animal alt-mode" She replied, an emotionless tone.

Foxtrot's expression changed.

His mood swings were always violent. Immediately afterward, he became more hostile, more aggressive. Not toward her. But toward Forager.

"How is it possible? Do you mean he's a normal bot?"

He'd always hated bots without any animal alt-mode. For a reason that'd happened at the beginning of the conflict. Bots with animal alt-mode were poorly-viewed. As much as by Autobots than Decepticons. Both Optimus and Megatron treated them with contempt. And Foxtrot had suffered out from hard and merciless discrimination. Today, he viewed his role in Ronins as a way to get revenge. He could hunt, kill these people with happiness, saying that he'd got what they deserved. Yet Lyzak knew it wasn't the only reason.

Foxtrot needed to kill. That's like a pulsion he needed to satisfy.

And that's why he'd got the nickname of "Trigger-Happy Terror" among Ronins. Each of them got a nickname. Lyzak's had been "The Red Night". But whenever Ronins were mentioned, the Trigger-Happy Terror remained the most well-known.

"…Forager thinks he has some potential. Especially since he'd helped us to steal a bounty from Fracture"

"Don't dare talk about that scum!"

He pressed the head into his servos. His rage came back. Usually, he took his anger out on items nearby.

And to other people as well…though he'd never once hit Lyzak.

This attitude brought her back to nightmares she'd got every night.

"…A normal bot…among Ronins…Forager repeated over and over that it would never HAPPEN!"

Lyzak bit her lips.

The thing she was about to add wouldn't calm him down.

Quite the contrary…

"…He believes we are different from Fracture"

"What do you mean?"

His rage went colder.

"…He thinks about lessening the number of bounties killed to convince him to join us."

Foxtrot let out a deadly roar.

Despite her, Lyzak moved back.

He pressed the head in his servos so hard that the latter ended up exploding in energon, covering the floor and walls around him. He threw its remains off against the wall, before rushing outside in an enraged stance.

Lyzak was alone again. Yet she wasn't serene. Her ears lowered down, as at any time she was scared.

She put one servo on her stomach. In a way to get her reassured…

* * *

The bot was fast, even though he wasn't using his alt-mode.

Yet Ronins were much faster. They sped up, Drift and Autoclave being at each side to surround him, while Forager remained at the middle.

While he was driving, Drift tried not to answer to Jetstorm and Slipstream's questions. They were focused. However, he felt their confusion. They were lost about the situation.

A question that always came back.

"_Why are we chasing after him?"_

In his mind, Drift tried to find a good reason.

He thought back of his last talk with Wing. For one moment, he'd wanted to return to the Circle of Light.

Wing had confessed his love. He loved him.

Such a confession had struck him…but at the same time, he'd felt so much wellness. An emotion he'd only felt around the white bot and that he'd found back with this only talk.

Wing loved him.

He'd desired his mentor…and it had been reciprocal.

He should have answered back.

Yes. I love you too. I should have confessed much earlier.

But despite his hatred toward Shadow Raker, he couldn't help but remember this latter's words whenever it came to survival.

_"__Concern for others is folly…and often fatale"_

Today, survival became an essential topic to him. It had always been. However, he'd managed to forget it during his days in the Circle of Light.

Love and survival…were they compatible?

He sped up.

He should have answered back to his confession…but maybe it would have been foolish. His own survival shouldn't come after his feelings…

Yet…Wing…

He wouldn't approve what he was currently doing.

Now the bounty was trapped in a cul-de-sac. Yet Ronins were still far. Drift looked up. The bounty could just climb off the wall.

And he'd time to do. Right now, the bot was already escaping.

Nearby, Forager growled.

Drift stared at the bot.

There was a price on his head. He would be delivered to the customer.

What will the customer do with him?

He didn't dare imagine. For one moment, Drift wondered if he shouldn't slow down. If he shouldn't let him escape…pretending that he'd been too slow to catch him up.

He thought back of Forager's words.

The bot had mutilated and murdered people…all crimes were equal in that conflict. But these ones were particularly monstrous…

And he had a debt to pay…Not a life debt…but it remained a debt.

What would happen if he didn't pay it?

"He will escape!" Autoclave cried out.

Drift noticed it. He was up onto the wall. They wouldn't make it in time.

Yet…

Drift transformed in his robot mode.

He heard a tyre squeal behind him. Forager suddenly stopped, almost falling.

"Primus! What are you doing?"

Drift ignored him.

He reached out.

"Jetstorm…Slipstream…"

They wouldn't be able to confront him.

But if they could…

Both Minicons obeyed without any other word.

At this moment, Drift blamed himself.

They had no choice.

In one move, he deployed them.

Both disks were released out, flying into the sky, cutting air. A red disk and a black disk. Both of them flying in the same direction…

Toward the same goal…

Before the bot could disappear behind the wall, both disks hit the back of his helm.

In a scream of pain, the bot fell backward and collapsed. Forager and Autoclave rushed over to him. Drift kept his arms out, waiting for Jetstorm and Slipstream to reattach themselves.

Each by an arm, Forager and Autoclave dragged the bot to the floor. The racoon turned back to Drift.

"…You use Minicons?"

Drift nodded. There was some gratefulness in the racoon's optics. A smile appeared on his face.

"They are useful. Just like you"

"…Excuse me?"

He was about to ask if his debt was paid. In the end, he didn't ask anything.

"Three for one" Forager kept on. "We need more people like you, these days"

At these words, Drift froze.

Had he already heard these words one day?

That's the very first time someone said he was useful to the society.


	67. Chapter 67

**CHAPTER 67**

Up on the roof of a building, Fracture had witnessed the scene.

When he'd heard about the bounty who was wanted for murder and mutilation, Fracture had only thought about benefits he would gain from it. 1000 Shanix. It wasn't that much to Fracture yet during war times, any money was good to gain.

Unfortunately, he'd been too late. He'd went up to the roof, had lied down on the floor, had prepared his cannon to aim at the bot who was running through streets.

He'd entered into his field. But as he'd been about to pull the trigger, the bot had been knocked out. He'd been hit by two projectiles that had come from another direction.

Surprised, Fracture had lowered his cannon. Immediately afterward, he'd grabbed his binoculars to check and observe better what had been going on.

The bot was chased after. As soon as he noticed the buggy transforming, he clenched his fists. Ronins. As soon as he caught sight of the racoon, hatred and rage had taken over him, thinking back about their last meeting.

In one way, he should have expected it. Bounty robbers were still around, like vultures ready to aim at their prey. But this time, they'd gone too far. Fracture had planned everything to bring Rollbar back to the one who'd wanted his head…and Ronins had come from behind, taking the slightest opportunity to steal him from Fracture.

And as soon as he put his optics on an orange bot who transformed, Fracture's spark went faster.

His rage went stronger as soon as he recognized him.

Drift.

He should have expected it as well. His old cellmate. Oh yes…Fracture remembered their last talk. Fracture was cruel. Fracture delivered a bot who'd caused no harm to him, leaving him to his fate…

Drift had repeated that he'd no reason to help this bot…that it had been the right thing to do…

Remembering his words, Fracture tightened his grip onto the cannon. If he could, he would break it with his bare servos.

For one instant, Fracture had almost believed it. Almost. Drift had been a good actor. He could have played in a drama.

A Samaritan…as if they still existed on Cybertron…especially during war times.

No. Drift wasn't one. He was a bounty hunter…but he'd never thought he was actually working with Ronins.

No…Ronins had all adopted an animal alt-mode. Drift had been the first Ronin bot he'd ever met.

What a hypocrite. He'd acted like this to get to the bounty…

He'd mocked him and for this, he would pay. After all, Drift had admitted to be a robber. Oh yes, thief one day, thief always. Especially when it came to bounties.

So be it…

But Fracture owned something that they didn't have. Sophisticated gadgets.

Fracture pulled something out of his chassis. His mini-drones. They were similar to flies, but they could get useful. This way, he could watch everything, listening their conversations and knowing their intentions.

After he'd connected his drones to his Pad, Fracture pressed a button. Drones were released out to the group. Ronins had already collected the bot. The racoon had put him over his shoulder. As for Drift, it looked like he was waiting for something. Fracture caught sight of the projectiles that he'd deployed, projectiles that had fallen to the ground.

These projectiles transformed. Minicons. A black one and an orange one. They looked the same.

Fracture frowned. Had they been the ones that Drift searched for, during their prison time? And he'd found them?

The orange bot held his wrists out to them. The Minicons transformed to reattach themselves, as if it was something natural to them.

Fracture let out a sigh. He must admit he'd been slightly impressed. These two Minicons had knocked a bot out on their own.

He must admit…they were good tools.

He turned his devices on, listening. The racoon was talking to Drift.

"Did you already do it before?"

"About what?"

"Capturing bounties."

Drift shook his head. Fracture adjusted volume.

"Because…for a first time, it's quite good" The racoon recognized.

"Mister Drift became our Deployer only recently" One of Minicons explained.

The black one. The racoon approved.

"Good. They are good tools"

"They are not—"

Drift cut himself in. Fracture raised one eyebrow. What had he meant?

It didn't matter.

"…My debt is paid"

"Indeed"

A debt? Fracture thought, confused.

"But" The Ronin pointed. "I'll not lie…we need more members. Members a bit like you"

"What do you mean?"

So, it meant that Drift wasn't with them. Fracture let out a small smirk. Way more interesting.

"Well…there aren't many of us." The racoon explained. "And some of our members aren't even able to work any longer"

The camera focused on the third Ronin among them. The Ronin with a hyena alt-mode. Well, if he recalled, he'd met all of them at least once. This one looked a bit shocked. Because of the racoon's words?

The camera focused back on Drift. The latter looked quite stunned.

"I'm…I'm not sure. I didn't come for this"

"Why? Are you going for a specific destination?"

The orange bot didn't answer.

Fracture guessed. He'd nowhere to go.

"When someone captures a bounty for us Ronins, you can view yourself as one of us" The Ronin kept on, a smile on his face. "You're part of our team now"

"But…I thought it was a life debt"

"Hmm…I had never been interested in debts that didn't involve money"

Fracture admitted that the racoon and he had something in common.

"You've been useful to us. And…as I stated earlier, the society needs more of people like you"

It left Drift speechless.

Apparently, it had been the most beautiful compliment he'd ever received. Fracture remained tense, in alert.

The camera never left the samurai's face.

"In a way, bounties need us as well"

"Excuse me?"

"We protect them from Fracture"

_Protecting them from Fracture…_

What an irony. Were they viewing themselves as better than him?

The racoon's tone…Fracture knew it.

The tone used in order to get someone to do something. According to the orange bot's expression, it was seemingly working.

"Why protecting them from him?"

"We already told you. Fracture tortures his victims. He rarely spares them. He is just here for money."

"What about you?"

Good question, Drift.

"We capture them in order to give them a chance to explain their actions. We want to help them and give them a chance to make a fresh start."

"A fresh start?"

The racoon walked closer.

"Be sure your sin will find you out. I think you already learned about this. However, some crimes are unforgivable. Some others…not that much. Only sinners choose to change or not."

Fracture cracked up, nearly collapsing and falling from the roof. He was laughing that hard. That's completely absurd! Completely ironic!

They offered their bounties a chance to explain themselves while Fracture, the big bad, killed them mercilessly?

There was some truth in the racoon's words. Indeed, Fracture didn't spare his victims often. But this…it was just a joke! Of course they did it for money. Not for anything else!

Anyway, the racoon behaved much more manipulative than he'd expected.

The orange bot twitched.

"…A chance to make a fresh start?"

"Don't you wish to save these bots from Fracture?"

Drift looked down.

Fracture had his arms crossed, waiting for his answer with some curiosity.

It had been quicker than he'd expected.

"…Maybe"

"Good" The racoon nodded. "If that's so, you can just spend some days in our base. You'll make your decision later"

Drift looked satisfied with this offer. Fracture growled. In the end, he got his Pad disconnected. The drone had already vanished.

In the end, he left the roof.

Slowly, anger was coming back. He was enraged against Ronins. Twice. Twice they'd stolen bounties from him. Rollbar then that one. He didn't even remember about his name. He didn't care about it anyway.

Twice…and it had been because of Drift.

Fracture took a breath. Will he cause trouble, as well?

He'll need to neutralize that nuisance sooner or later…but now…he was just watching.

However, he realized something.

The group was bigger now. Drift and his tools had joined them.

It would be a problem later.

Fracture rolled his optics. There may be a way but he refused it. No way he'll bother himself with an associate. There were other bounty hunters on Cybertron. Some of them formed groups. But he wasn't part of it.

He'd his own business. And he would keep it.

But he couldn't stay like this, without doing anything.

As soon as he'd checked that the group had left, Fracture transformed.

He was better than them. The next bounty was already located on his Pad's screen.

* * *

The target in question was a bot wanted for treason. Fracture glanced back at the picture while his ship landed near Polyhex. He looked dumb. It shouldn't be that difficult.

As soon as his ship landed and engines were turned off, Fracture transformed in his motorcycle alt-mode, driving to the destination.

He found the price almost immediately.

As soon as the bot was in his field of vision, Fracture transformed back in his robot-mode. The bounty hadn't noticed anything. He was digging in. Probably in order to find some energon.

Good. Way easier than he'd expected.

He pulled his Taser out. As soon as the bot stood up, Fracture hit him from behind. A violent electric wave got him paralyzed, some sparks coming out of his bounty's body. He screamed. The purple bot wasn't satisfied with it. He jumped and kicked him back, sending him through a wall. It got him knocked out.

It had been too easy.

The bounty hunter was a bit disappointed. He pulled his Taser back and stepped ahead, ready to collect him.

And as soon as he was about to get to him, he jumped aside, dodging a laser passing above his head.

Fracture stood up, growling out of anger. He turned back to the responsible.

His optics narrowed at the sight of the latter.

"Xedgar" Fracture welcomed him, sarcastic.

What a stupid name. Just like the bot himself. A kind of golden and green oaf, an old acquaintance. An oaf, pretending to be a bounty hunter as well. Sometimes, they came across each other. And Xedgar hated him.

The bot stepped forward.

"Just seeing your face is enough to make me angry"

Only this.

"Seeing yours is enough for me. I almost wish to go to a femme for comfort" Fracture sneered.

"You shall get out" The numbskull warned him.

"Why should I? I was there first"

"That bounty isn't for you!"

Fracture put his servos over his hips, staring back at him.

"And who decided about this? You?"

"You already gained fifty!" The bot retorted.

"And because you only got two of them, I shall be nice toward you?"

Two for a bounty hunter? He could be ashamed. Definitely.

Xedgar pulled his laser-guns out. Fracture stretched his arms out, activating his blades.

"Come on, Xedgar. You already know it'll be useless"

"What for?"

"Because I'll win. I'll always win."

Any time they met, that moron had been put in his place. Fracture wanted to kill him but it would damage his blades. Blades he kept for bounties or competitors with a better level. Xedgar was a just a wreck who didn't understand anything about the game. The latter smirked.

"Not this time, Fracture"

"You sound self-confident"

"Because you aren't the only one using treachery"

"Really? Show me"

Xedgar stretched his arms out.

That's right at this instant that Fracture realized that something'd changed since their last meeting.

A new equipment…missiles put on his shoulderplates.

Fracture immediately moved back.

The next moment, Xedgar released them out. Missiles were deployed. Torpedoes. Fracture's optics narrowed. Two torpedoes forming circles in the sky. A purple one and another, with some red shades. Both of them lunged at him.

Fracture went faster and jumped backward to dodge them. However, one of them had managed to hit his elbow. He growled.

"You're really irritating"

Torpedoes transformed. Fracture looked down.

Minicons. Of course though with a particular design. One of them had an egg-head, big red optics and six legs. The other had a spiked armour, claws at the end of long arms that almost went to the ground.

Both of them looked back at him, a devious smirk on their faces.

Fracture smiled back.

"Are you kidding me, Xedgar?"

"What?"

"Seriously. Are you kidding me? Minicons? Is that your new secret weapon?"

"Wait"

He waited.

Both torpedoes attacked together. Fracture let them come at him. Before they could get to touch him, he kicked the egg-head one, who was sent to the ground. He barely turned around; the other one hanged himself to his arm. Fracture winced, the Minicon planting his long claws in his wrist.

Fracture grabbed him by neck to lift him up. As soon as he touched him, the Minicon clawed him more, fierce growls coming out of his mouth. Fracture hissed back and tore him off his arms, before punching him right into the face. The Minicon fell down on his paws while his cohort stood up again.

They didn't scare him. Fracture would get the upper hand. They were small and weak.

He didn't even blink; the two lunged at him again. This time, their attack had been way more vicious. Egg-head aimed at Fracture's face, covering his view. Fracture didn't waste any time and grabbed him with a strong grip off his face before throwing him off. However, he couldn't dodge the other torpedo who hit him from behind. Fracture lost his balance and fell as well.

"The bounty belongs to the boss!" Egg-head spat.

Fracture stood up.

Vicious. Vicious torpedoes. Interesting.

"Allow me to be terrified" Fracture said.

He then threw a memory stick at them. It went for Egg-head. A bomb.

He would explode in two minutes.

But Egg-head wasn't done with him. The stick was planted through his arm yet he kept fighting. He ran over to Fracture and threw himself at him, head first. Fracture had thought his plan was to make him fall backward, but instead he wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him tightly. He didn't let go. It got Fracture confused.

What was he waiting for?

Fracture strongly pushed him away.

Suddenly, he felt something in his back. A small thing.

He realized what it was.

Immediately afterward, he lowered down. With a sharp move, he tore the stick off before throwing it away, in Xedgar's direction. Xedgar screamed and tried to escape, but only a few seconds later, the bomb exploded in a cloud of smoke.

Both Minicons immediately stopped.

"Master!" Egg-head screamed.

Fracture took his blades out.

He'll deal with them right now.

"I'm waiting for you"

Both Minicons growled and immediately attacked him again. Fracture blocked the Egg-head's missile with a single blade, using all his strength. As for the other, claws up, he aimed for Fracture's neck. Fracture waited for him to get close enough and headbutted him.

They both stood up.

And attacked again.

Fracture couldn't help but smirk, taking a defensive stance.

It'll be long.

Oddly enough, he liked it.

* * *

"You call yourself a bounty hunter?"

It made Fracture laugh. The purple bot looked down upon his competitor, lying down at his pedes. Xedgar had survived to the explosion. He was lucky enough. That bomb had been strong enough. His opponent blinked, regaining consciousness. He was surrounded by his Minicons. Both of them were in a similar, if not worse, state. Oddly enough, these two beasts had lasted more than their Master. And their tenacity was quite surprising. Unfortunately for them, they had to realize it. These three weren't man enough against him. Fracture hated competitors. He wanted to kill them. Finishing them off. Especially Xedgar who'd been such a bother.

In the end, he pulled his weapons back before walking over to the price. These three had no interest. Then, Xedgar had just captured two poor and ridiculous bounties. He wouldn't survive against the other bounty hunters. As for the bounty, the ad wanted him alive. He was still unconscious. Good. He wouldn't whine during the trip. He grabbed him by the arm, dragging him down to the ship. He shall leave now.

But as he was about to leave the trio, he noticed Xedgar. The latter stood up. His Minicons as well. Fracture stopped, taking a defensive stance in case these three wanted another round.

However, their attention was no longer focused on Fracture. Despite Xedgar's heinous glare, he talked to his Minicons.

"That bounty was mine!" The dumbass cried out. "Mine!"

Not yours, Fracture thought.

Minicons jumped. Yet no surprise in their optics.

"…Master…we did our best…" The Minicon with long arms replied, looking down.

Xedgar's arm went up.

A slap noise came out. Fracture lowered his guard, feeling strangely intrigued by the scene. Even a bit concerned. The Minicon massaged his face. The other one cried, making gestures to calm his Master down, but instead he just received a kick.

Fracture's stare followed him down. That's off-putting.

"You're just Minicons! You are supposed to be useful! I can't believe you made me lose a price!"

To Fracture, Xedgar became much more pathetic than he'd already been. Not only because it was his price.

No. It was about something else.

"It'll never happen again, Master…" The Minicon with spider-legs spoke. The miniature shivered out of fear.

How could he be afraid of that idiot?

"Of course it'll not happen again! My greatest mistake had been our partnership!"

Minicons twitched. Fracture silently watched the scene.

He dropped the bounty. Was he putting an end to their collaboration? Even though Fracture knew little to nothing about Minicons, wasn't there a kind of special bond between a Deployer and his Minicons?

"Indeed! From now, you'll be on your own!"

"But we couldn't expect to meet Fracture!" The Minicon with long arms retorted, a panicked and almost hysterical tone in his voice.

So, had he a reputation? Even toward Minicons he'd never met before? Fracture smiled. Maybe he could become as famous as Lockdown.

"I don't care! You can find another Master or you can melt in acid, it isn't my business anymore! Get out of here!"

Xedgar gave a murderous glare at Fracture. The latter replied with a smug smirk. Yes. He'd won again. he could come back later. It irritated his competitor way more. He turned around and, with a heavy step, vanished a few moments later.

Only Minicons remained. Fracture stared at them. He wondered if he shouldn't leave them alone. After all, it wasn't his business. They were enemies. He'd no reason to care about their fate.

Yet they looked completely lost.

Fracture didn't hold a great knowledge about these creatures but from what he knew, Minicons were usually quite loyal to their Master. Even toward Xedgar who'd spat in their face. He wondered for which reason they'd joined him. Money definitely.

Oddly, he'd some hard time with them. Torpedoes had fought well. They'd attacked him in the back, in a treacherous yet organized manner. Fracture had almost been surprised many times. The one with long arms was definitely the cruellest out of the two yet the Egg-head one, that Fracture had underestimated first, had revealed himself as quite fierce as well. Against a bounty hunter amateur, they would have won hundred times.

Their Master had no value as a bounty hunter. Yet his torpedoes were a different story.

He thought back of Drift and his Minicons. Then he thought back of Ronins who'd stolen his bounties twice.

He must do something. Find a way.

Maybe he'd found it…he wouldn't have any colleague but…he would get subordinates instead.

Truth to be told, Fracture had never considered to become a Deployer one day. He'd never thought he would need Minicons one day. He'd always been alone. His only skills had always been enough.

In his processor, Fracture listed advantages and disadvantages.

Disadvantages would be other mouths to feed. No more tranquillity. Alone time would get wasted…

But if he'd get missiles…he would be invincible. Especially since Drift owned Minicons as well. It would be useful to get partners that would deal with Drift's beasts while Fracture took care of Drift or other Ronins. Then he would get the bounty.

Fracture thought…but his decision became more obvious.

Okay. He would deal with these mouths. That's an opportunity. The purple bot headed for the miniatures who'd kept an optic on the price. He stopped in front of them. Both of them got startled. Egg-head moved back, scared, while the one with long arms hissed back, ready to defend himself.

"…I'm not there to harm you" He declared, his arms up.

Why would he harm them if he wanted to recruit them?

"Whatever you say!"

_"Look. I'm not the one who meddle in another's business. However, you two seem to be in trouble, don't you?" _

He had many arguments. He touched the sensitive topic. Both of them looked down. Fracture decided to act straightforward.

"I can recruit you. You would join me. What about it?"

"What's the catch?" Egg-head asked.

He allowed a smile. He noticed an odd relief in the Minicons' optics.

_"There isn't any catch. It would be the first time for me. It looks like you are already used to this kind of work. So, I wouldn't explain anything to you. However, I can show you what a real bounty hunter is."_

It was true. He could show them why they should be proud of their profession…under the condition they follow his orders. What had Xedgar ever done to them?

_"Don't make me laugh. Do you truly think this bot is a bounty hunter? I'm sure you'll enjoy to work for me. At least, more than for the fool who was called your Master. It's his loss. I'm not a nice person but I would treat you much better. The labourer is worthy of his hire. You'll be underlings. __Not slaves."_

Of course, he didn't like to share. But it was necessary to draw them in…And Xedgar, was not only a fool but he'd understood nothing. That's not that way a Deployer would keep his Minicons.

Fortunately, he'd said the 'hire' word. Both creatures were immediately interested. Fracture thought it was another victory. He'd won. He'd gained the bounty but furthermore, he'd taken Xedgar's Minicons. He would get any more reasons to hate him. He reached out to them.

"So…Will you join me?"

He didn't repeat himself.

Both Minicons exchanged a thrilled smile then they transformed in their torpedo-mode, before attaching themselves to Fracture's shoulders. It felt a bit heavy first…but in the end, it wasn't that unpleasant. He would get used to it.


	68. Chapter 68

**CHAPTER 68**

_Be sure your sin will find you out._

With these thoughts in mind, Drift came back to the Ronin base. Trying to ignore Jetstorm' and Slipstream' repeated curious glances, he followed Forager through the hall. He was surrounded by the racoon standing up in front of him while Autoclave, carrying the bot they'd captured earlier, closed the walk.

Forager had got the idea to introduce him to other Ronins.

Truth to be told, Drift thought he didn't owe them anything. He'd given what they'd wanted. A little voice in his mind, Wing's one, told him not to keep on further. He'd got a life debt to pay. Instead, he'd captured a bot for Ronin, using Jetstorm and Slipstream.

Even though they'd saved him, Drift didn't know anything about them. He didn't know anything about Ronins. Decepticons, yes. But special Decepticons…

Wing had advised him to leave…he'd advised him not to take care of that business…

Yet he'd obeyed to Forager. He'd decided to accept his offer. Remaining at the base a few days before making his decision.

Shall he stay…or shall he leave?

After all, what did he have to lose?

_Wouldn't you wish to save these people from Fracture?_

Fracture killed his victims…He'd nearly taken Rollbar…as soon as Drift thought about him, he tried to picture his wife and children' appearances.

Anger he felt toward the purple bot came back…

"Mister Drift…" Jetstorm whispered.

"ssh. Do only what you are told"

The racoon had stopped.

Door opened up in front of them, and Forager stepped in.

Drift remained unmoving. Out of instinct, he put an arm in front of Minicons to tell them not to move as Autoclave passed by them to join his leader.

In the room, many bots faced him. They were scattered at many corners of the room. Drift observed them. All of them had an animal alt-mode. He glanced back at Forager.

Himself only had an alt-mode…just like Jetstorm and Slipstream. Right now, it made him feel awkward. Even a bit wary. Even if he'd never witnessed them, he'd heard about discriminations toward Cybertronians owing an animal alt-mode. During his days in Shadow Raker's place, he remembered about having read news about a bot who'd been torn apart since he'd chosen an otter mode.

Was it the same thing with Ronins?

Three bots. Among them, Lyzak. The latter was a bit apart from the rest, but Drift wondered if that wasn't due to her personality. But the two other ones were far more imposing and taller than the fox femme. The first one had chosen a crane alt-mode, carrying a red and black armour, a helmet covering his head. His beak opened and closed as soon as Drift moved. The orange bot couldn't help but wonder if that was a sign of warning. However, beside his reaction, the crane didn't seem to display any hint of hostility. Two blades were on his back, but he didn't seem to plan using them soon.

The other had chosen a fox alt-mode as well, extremely similar to Lyzak's. His armour owned a very dark shade of orange as well as some red on his wrists and ankles. He'd been carrying a very big purple cannon that seemed quite impressive. However, it wasn't the thing that struck Drift the most.

No. He only noticed the strange look in the fox's optics. Immediately, the orange bot had a bad feeling. The fox granted him a ferocious smirk that looked like a rictus. And as soon as the fox's optics met Drift's, the orange bot couldn't help but step back. The fox's smirk went bigger, looking satisfied with that reaction.

Drift knew this expression. Oh yes, he knew it. A bot who'd been through such many things and that been rotten to the processor. Something was missing.

He couldn't help but wonder if he owned a spark. He suppressed a chill through his spine. Nearby, Forager cleared his throat. A calm voice, he spoke up.

"Here is our new recruit Drift…once named Deadlock. Drift…Here are our two other members: Stilts and Foxtrot."

New recruit…

It meant everything to Forager. Drift was already part of the team. Yet…it wasn't what they'd decided…

_We need more people like you, these days_

But despite all, Forager's tone harboured some pride. A pride of having him with them…to Drift, it was a pleasant feeling to the spark…even without him wanting it.

Stilts and Foxtrot barely reacted. The crane let out a frown, not saying anything. As for the Foxtrot one, he just greeted Autoclave, shaking servos with him. As soon as he laid his optics on the knocked bot, Drift heard a slight growl.

"That bounty was for me" The fox hissed.

"Too bad" Autoclave dryly replied. "You weren't present. Ha, I forgot. Weren't you chasing after another, right?"

"I can just tear your face apart and taking that bot back"

It got Drift taken aback. Were there rivalries here? Weren't they all in the same clan? He felt a servo over his shoulder. He turned around. Forager gave him a shrug.

"Don't pay attention to them. These two get along pretty well. That's just…their own way to show their friendship toward another"

"Drift, right?" Foxtrot cut him in.

Foxtrot turned back from his colleague to focus on Drift.

That look, again…

"…Not a very Ronin name" He noticed. "A name for weak people. For ones who have no place here. People who shouldn't even live on Cybertron"

Drift clenched his fists to that.

It confirmed his first feeling. It wasn't a joke. It was an insult in order to get him hurt…or causing him to burst out into anger. He didn't know the others enough to have a view…however, that one definitely stood apart from them.

He was insane. He felt it. Drift and he wouldn't get along.

"Foxtrot" Forager scolded him quite sternly. "Could you be more polite?"

"You know politeness and Foxtrot aren't compatible" Autoclave chuckled.

"Shut your mouth up!" Foxtrot cut him in. "Forager…Why haven't you brought over someone like us?"

Someone like them…

"If he isn't like us" The fox kept on. "He has no reason to be here"

"Drift is a good warrior" Forager explained. "I watched as he fought against Fracture. He has skills. It could be useful to us"

"Come on. Everyone knows that normal bots are inferior to us" Autoclave sneered.

"Indeed. Whatever his skills are, he wouldn't be a Ronin"

Foxtrot paused.

"even not a Decepticon…he just has the colour in his optics but…for the rest, he looks similar to an Autobot"

"Wow! Nice one, Foxtrot!" Autoclave laughed.

That comparison with Autobots again…First, Fracture…then these bots he barely knew…

At least, Drift didn't look down. No. He would confront them. But deep down, he was hurt. He'd the feeling of being a freak, something that had been put to serve as an attraction for visitors.

Behind, he felt Minicons' presence. They guessed his state of mind. In one way it comforted him. Nevertheless, he felt more and more ill at ease with the situation.

Forager rolled his optics.

"Anyway, without him…two bots wouldn't have been saved"

"Two bots?" Stilts finally intervened.

"Rollbar…and the one from today"

He glanced back at the bot lying down on the floor.

"It's still something"

"Sheesh. Something. That?" Foxtrot sneered.

"Oh, he looks motivated…unlike some people who let themselves go…" Forager stated, giving a stare full of innuendos back to Foxtrot.

Foxtrot noticed it.

He gave a strong punch to the wall. Drift got startled and immediately afterward, he put himself in front of Minicons as a shield to them. Yet Foxtrot didn't pay any more attention to them. He stepped forward for Forager, a fierce grunt coming out of his mouth.

"Can you repeat?"

Forager wasn't impressed.

"I'll repeat myself: you let yourself go. You became lazy"

"After all these bounties I brought back, you DARE TELL ME SUCH A THING?"

It wasn't good. Foxtrot's voice resonated through all the room. Drift remained in alert. Confrontation was unavoidable. Around, Stilts and Autoclave both moved back though Autoclave kept a smirk on his face. It seemed like he enjoyed it, as if it was a show.

"Admit it" Forager kept on. "Since the day you've got bonded, you became…idiot"

Claws appeared at the end of Foxtrot's servos. The orange bot's optics widened. Will they fight…?

"Take it back NOW!"

"I won't"

He gave a disdainful stare at Lyzak. Drift focused back on her, then on Foxtrot…

So…These two were together…

He shouldn't have been surprised…even if…

"Lyzak became useless because of her sickness" Forager said. "You think the same"

"SHUT UP!"

And claws went straight for Forager's neck. Jetstorm let out a horrified scream. But before he could reach the racoon, a blade had been pulled out, aiming at Foxtrot's chassis. Right at the spark. Lyzak jumped as well. However, she headed for Foxtrot in a quick step, grabbing his arm to pull him away.

"Let me go!" Foxtrot warned her.

Had he noticed that the blade could have stabbed him through? Or didn't he care?

"You shall learn to control yourself" The racoon coldly stated. "Believe me. It would be for your sake"

"You ba—"

"If you dare strike me again…I'll kill you. It would be so sad. A good bounty hunter career, all wasted. You would have loved to get revenge on Fracture, right?"

Foxtrot's arm was still up. Both of them didn't tear their optics off each other, none of them wanted to surrender.

To Drift, it sounded completely absurd. Groups were usually solid. Here, it wasn't the case.

"Foxtrot…Stop" Lyzak almost begged.

Foxtrot clenched his fists. Drift thought he would attack Forager again. Or he would hit Lyzak. But in the end, he dropped his guard and send his fist into the wall once again. He then headed for the exit.

But before leaving, he stopped in front of Drift.

Murderous look came back into his optics.

"You" He warned him, a low tone "I'm not done with you"

And he violently shoved him aside. It caused a great pain at Drift, who lost his balance, almost falling due to the shock and Foxtrot's strength.

Forager had pulled his weapons back. He looked quite…serene, even after such a confrontation.

Drift's optics narrowed. Forager stepped for him.

"Don't worry" The racoon said. "Foxtrot has great mental illness…he doesn't know how to control himself but…you shall see soon"

He stared at Jetstorm and Slipstream. These two were still paralyzed due to the scene, completely shocked.

Truth to be told, Drift was as well.

"…I don't think I shall stay"

"Why? Because of that incident?" Forager said. "I thought you would be more motivated than that…"

"It's not—"

They gave a second chance to bounties…

Just like the Circle of Light had done with him…but here, it wasn't the Circle of Light.

It was a completely different atmosphere.

Foxtrot scared him. Forager let out a sigh.

"Take your time before making a decision. But honestly…if you are not able to face someone such as Foxtrot right at the first day…Maybe I overestimated you"

Drift twitched. It brought memories back into his processor…memories he would have wanted to erase off.

That disappointed tone…

An emotion he would never bear…Whatever it was Shadow Raker, Wing…or someone else…

People being disappointed with him…

Forager headed for the door as well.

"I heard Acid Rains will start again tonight. You can stay here if you wish…now, we Ronin have some work to do"

Drift frowned.

He didn't want to stay here with Foxtrot…but he wouldn't be able to fight Acid Rains either.

Forager paused.

"By the way, Foxtrot has a point"

"What?"

"…Deadlock fits you better"

And he left.

* * *

"Yes, Forager?"

Lyzak went into his office. The racoon had placed the bounty in a confined space and had warned the customer that'd wanted his head about his capture. Forager was behind the table, facing her.

His contemptuous glare came back again. But Lyzak didn't pay attention to it. Since she hadn't been able to go to mission, she was used to it.

"…As you are useless for hunting, you'll help the team in another manner" Forager stated.

Lyzak frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"First, you'll calm your mate down. It is going worse every day and we'll not lose Deadlock because he can't control his murderous urges"

She sighed. Yes. She understood Forager's request. But he didn't know that Foxtrot was able to calm down…only if she was around. And at some points, she was unable to get him under complete control. Episodes were extremely frequent…

He didn't understand. It was difficult for her as well. More than for anyone else. And her current situation didn't help anything.

Yet Forager wouldn't let her go until she accepts.

"…I'll try"

"By the way"

He stood up.

"As I said, we'll not lose Deadlock. It's out of question. We need recruits. We need him. We have to capture more bounties and we have to become better than any other bounty hunter. Else, Ronins would be looked down upon…people would make fun of us"

He stared at her.

"…Do you get what I mean?"

Lyzak remained silent.

In the end, she nodded.

"Yes"


	69. Chapter 69

**CHAPTER69**

Drift's room didn't have any window. Yet Forager hadn't lied. Late in the night, Acid Rains had vehemently been falling. The room wasn't soundproofed. Inside they could hear everything happening from outside.

On the futon, Jetstorm and Slipstream cowered under blankets. Yet they didn't manage to recharge. Drift neither. At normal times, they should be outside, struggling to survive, trying anything in order not to be touched by acid. Maybe they wouldn't have survived till the morning. But fate had said otherwise…

He was thinking back about his talk with Forager. At each of any member introduced to him. He thought back about the mad light into Foxtrot's optics…

"Mister Drift?"

Slipstream was calling him. Drift turned back to him. Minicons sat up from their futon. They stared at him with curiosity.

"…We'll not stay here, right?"

He couldn't give them any answer. He didn't have any.

"…I don't know"

"I don't feel it good" Jetstorm replied. "These people…I don't trust them"

It was understandable. But Drift didn't know how he should feel about them.

On one servo, Forager had explained that they protected bounties from Fracture. Indeed, if they were caught by the purple bounty hunter, they wouldn't survive.

In this way, they allowed them to survive. They could survive long enough to get a second chance.

Exactly like Wing had done for him…by the way, if he learned about it, how would he react? Would he be proud of him?

Then Jetstorm said these words.

"These people…they are so similar to Shadow Raker. They get the same…greed in their optics"

Shadow Raker…

No. It was different. Shadow Raker stole. It wasn't the same thing with Ronins. They were paid for that job.

Jetstorm was still suffering from Shadow Raker's treatment, just like Slipstream…

His mentor's face appeared at the ceiling. He looked away. He wouldn't come to find them here.

Autobots wouldn't come to find them.

No one would get them.

Drift let out a sigh. What should he decide? In the end, he stood up and walked for Jetstorm and Slipstream. He lied down by their side, Minicons cowering closer to him.

"I really wish things were simpler, sometimes" Drift said.

This wish…stopping to move around. Just…staying at one place permanently. A place they would never leave.

Outside, rains went stronger.

Maybe it was the price to pay…The price for survival…

_You have been useful to us_

Drift slowly shut his optics. Maybe the night would be good to him…After a few minutes, he fell into recharge.

* * *

_Night was agitated. Drift was still dreaming…_

_As usual, the dream was far from being pleasant. Yet…_

_Something went out from it._

_Drift was in Fracture's ship. The same surrounding as during their last meeting. The purple bot was standing at the gates, ready to go._

_"…__I didn't expect us to meet again that soon" Fracture said, a small smile._

_At his pedes, a bot knocked out…Dead?_

_Rollbar?_

_Was he reviving the memory of their last meeting? Their fight?_

_Drift froze. Immediately, he walked closer. He was ready to pull out his swords from behind his back._

_Oddly enough, Fracture let him come. He didn't act as possessive, as wary as the last time. Quite the contrary. His sinister smirk appeared on his face while Drift headed for the captured bot._

_As he leaned closer, it struck him. He realized it wasn't Rollbar._

_No…not the same armour. It was another one…His spark went faster. Immediately afterward, Drift grabbed the bot by shoulder to turn him around._

_As soon as he caught sight of him, he jumped and suddenly moved back. No…It wasn't…_

_In front of him, Wing sternly stared back at him. The expression that terrified him the most…_

_"__I didn't need any reason to save you"_

_Disappointment…he was disappointed with him._

_"__But you…you should have saved me"_

* * *

As soon as Drift awoke, he was greeted by a strong smell. He didn't need to guess it was the smell of energon. Lying down on his stomach, his optics opened. He turned around, checking for the source of it.

He found it right away. Lyzak was kneeling down in front of him. Some cubes of energon were put on a small and grey plate. Nearby, Jetstorm and Slipstream had already grabbed theirs, hastily drinking them. The orange bot's spark ached. They had probably been without any energon during a few days. In the end, he took his, mimicking them. Lyzak observed them, without any emotion on her face.

"…Thanks" Drift told her, grateful.

She gave him a nod. She looked up back to him. After a few minutes of silence, she spoke up again.

"…I'm sorry"

He stopped drinking, staring back at her.

Was she…sorry?

"…About Foxtrot?" Drift questioned her.

It was so strange…He'd witnessed Foxtrot's angry outburst. Yet Lyzak had nothing to do with him. She sounded so calm, so reserved.

Drift couldn't help but wonder what she could see in him. Why were they bonded?

She didn't specify. Lyzak added nothing else. She just took the empty cubes off as soon as Jetstorm and Slipstream finished theirs. She was about to leave the room but Drift called her back, asking her the question he'd in mind since his arrival here.

"…Have you joined Ronins to follow him?"

The fox froze, stopping. She then let out a sigh, before answering with a dull tone.

"No"

"What for?"

"I didn't want to starve to death"

She paused.

"…The only thing that matters is survival. Foxtrot was just an extra happiness"

She'd managed to find happiness…despite war?

Drift bit his lip. His dream hadn't vanished out from his processor. He'd managed to find it as well…during one time.

Wing.

Yet…could this dream likely happen?

He shook his head. No way. Wing knew how to defend himself…Fracture didn't know about his existence. No bounty hunter would ever find him…

But…he couldn't ease his doubts. After all, Fracture had killed Armorhide. He'd taken Rollbar before Ronins appeared.

Bots were just prices to his optics…he felt free to kill them.

Drift couldn't suppress a chill. No…If one day, there was a price on Wing's head…if Fracture managed to go to the Circle of Light to take Wing…or Axe…or Outrigger…

_Wouldn't you wish to save these people from Fracture?_

Drift's grip tightened on his cube.

If it ever happened…

But Fracture was strong. So strong…much stronger than he was. When they'd fought the first time, Fracture had put him down and would have killed him…despite his training, Drift couldn't get the upper hand.

He glanced back at Lyzak.

Ronins looked like formidable warriors.

They also despised Fracture…

Even if Foxtrot was dangerous…he wasn't the biggest threat. Without any help, he wouldn't be able to protect his loved ones.

He stared back at his cube.

Wing, Axe, Outrigger…All these people had helped him.

As long as there will be people like Fracture…no one will be safe.

"Lyzak?"

"Yes?"

"…Thanks"

The fox's ears twitched. For a brief instant, she stared back at him, shock obvious on her face.

It immediately vanished. She gave him another nod.

"…Acid Rains will keep on till tomorrow. Before I forget…"

She threw something at his pedes. Drift glanced down.

A bag full of Shanix…

He stared back at Lyzak, completely astonished.

What for…?

"For your help" She stated.

Then she left the room.

Drift didn't tear his optics off the bag. The first time he'd ever get Shanix had been from Shadow Raker…

He reached out to them.

"Mister Drift…"

"No"

He cut Slipstream in, shaking his head.

"…No. My name is no longer Drift"

He took a breath.

"…My name is Deadlock"

Yes.

The only thing that mattered had been survival…but not anymore.

Survival of people who'd been there for him was as important.

Jetstorm and Slipstream wouldn't get close to Foxtrot. But he wouldn't stop because of an obstacle.

As long as Fracture will be free…he wouldn't be in peace.

If he shall ally himself with Ronins…so be it.

And until he'll reach his goal…He would be Deadlock.


	70. Chapter 70

**CHAPTER 70**

"One more bounty…"

His ship sailing through space, Fracture was comfortably settled in his chair. On his Pad, he'd opened a window to have an access to the bounty hunters' network. Just like after a victorious hunt, he updated his number of captured bounties. He was quite satisfied with the result. He was at eighty now. That's definitely more than usual, since most of bounty hunters hardly reached the number of twenty. On the other servo, the conflict went so intense and most of his competitors had given up. They just abandoned their job to run from Cybertron's destruction.

Not Fracture. He explored the network through his Pad in order to have a look on the other hunters' profile. Especially groups' profiles. He clicked on Ronins' one in order to check the number of their captured bounties.

He was a bit reassured. They were at fifty. However, he noticed that their activity was much more frequent than usual. Their last bounty had happened the day before. The one before, one week ago.

He frowned a bit at the idea. He'll need to keep a watch on them. Well, right now, he was still superior to them. Whenever he checked rankings, Fracture was always the one having the greatest number of bounties. Ronins were far from him, though they were still second. Anyway, Fracture will not let them go better than him.

Anyway, it had been a long time since he'd come across them. Good. It gave him some vacation actually.

Nearby, Divebomb and Airazor were in control, piloting the ship. Fracture looked up back from his Pad, silently observing the way they piloted. It wasn't that bad. Well, they'd probably piloted ships before. Fracture had thought they would be slow to learn, that Fracture would have to repeat a million of times before they get the information. In reality, they actually adapted to new situations quite well. To the point Fracture could leave commands to them, and he could go to mind his own business. Meaning of business? Recharging.

"Where is the next bounty, boss?" Airazor curiously asked.

Fracture wasn't used to be called 'boss'. He'd always been a loner. It was quite a pleasant feeling, being the boss of something, as small as it was. He glanced back at his Pad.

"On a planet named Earth"

"What are its coordinates?"

"A place named Japan or something"

Divebomb nodded then entered the next informations on the screen. Fracture put the gadget near him and stretched out. Some months had passed since the two miniatures had been at his employ.

Truth to be told, at first, Fracture had thought it wouldn't last. At first. Indeed, he had never have any subordinates before. It had meant some more constraints. Sharing his space, even though both of them weren't that big at all, sharing energon, sharing his money…Well, Fracture just gave them the quarter of whatever he received but these Minicons didn't complain at all. Quite the contrary. He could give them two poor Shanix and they would still feel happy. However, it wasn't a normal situation to him. During the first days, Fracture had felt so overwhelmed by their presence that he'd found any and every reason to kick them out. After all, everyone was on their own. Slow, dependent, incompetent Minicons not being able to endure their Master's wrath?

No. None of this. It had just surprised him more. Quite the contrary. Both of them were actually independent. Divebomb was a bit more resourceful than Airazor who tended to follow whatever his cohort did. However, both of them had gained a great knowledge about the ship and its functioning. Not only that but Fracture hadn't needed to explain his own ways to work. After a first experience, they'd known almost everything about him. They weren't slow. They were quite fast to accomplish their duties. Furthermore, they worked quite well.

And Fracture could burst out in anger, as much as against them than against a bounty, they never commented anything. Well, they didn't share their thoughts about it. But Fracture didn't care.

Beside some disadvantages, Divebomb and Airazor were actually some useful weapons. Fracture thought back of Drift's tools. His Minicons.

Fracture wasn't worried. After all, he felt that his own tools would be enough against Drift's orange and black disks. They were sneaky, devious…and another good point is that they shared their Master's point of view about treachery and fight without any rules.

Yeah. He was their Boss. Their Master.

And with such useful weapons, he'll be able to remain the greatest bounty hunter…all bounties would belong to him and not to his competitors.

Silence fell down. Fracture just heard keyboard' noises.

Then Divebomb spoke up.

"Boss…Why did you become a bounty hunter?"

Airazor froze. He stared back at his partner, a shocked expression. Immediately afterward, Fracture let out a growl. What? Was he asking his own Master to explain his story? The reply was quick.

"Did I ever ask you the reason why you two decided to serve other Deployers as their Minicons?"

Divebomb froze. Fracture didn't need to let him know he'd committed a mistake. The Minicon looked down. He's afraid of receiving a blow…

"Forgive me, Boss. I shouldn't have…It was rude of me"

"Don't forget your place, Divebomb"

He'd been too familiar. It didn't have been the feeling Fracture had got when he'd observed them with their previous Master. Fracture wondered if that's a good or a bad thing. However, he wouldn't bear any insolence.

"I'm sorry…"

"Divebomb didn't mean anything, boss" Airazor added.

"Keep working. That's all you must do"

Fracture didn't need to repeat himself. A few seconds later, they were completely focused on what they were doing.

Fracture let out a sigh. He let some minutes pass, watching as stars passed in the space. It gave him…a calm feeling. A peaceful one. Something he'd come to like…Well, the bounty was the gift…but the sight of space…every time they took the ship to hunt…it was the extra gift.

The unpleasant feeling he'd got slowly vanished…

Maybe that's the reason why, in the end, he chose to answer to Divebomb's question.

"…I chose to become a bounty hunter because I wanted to become someone."

Both Minicons tore their optics off the screen, focusing on him.

Fracture didn't understand why he'd chosen to reveal such a thing. But it sounded…quite natural.

After all, they worked together now. Maybe it was normal to learn more about one or another.

He kept on.

"…Life is short on Cybertron. You may die every day. You wonder if you should even wake up every morning. You don't need me to explain that feeling. That's the reason why I decided to get a goal. Conflict between Autobots and Decepticons had never interested me anyway"

Airazor glanced back at him.

"…And why becoming a bounty hunter?"

Fracture let out a sigh. He didn't even look back at him. He just focused on space. Should he tell them? Or would it be too familiar?

Well, beside the three of them, there was no one else on that ship. Who would they talk to? Fracture had his arms crossed. Like any time he'd to reveal something extremely personal…even if it rarely happened.

Very rarely.

"…Someone"

Divebomb and Airazor exchanged a look, hesitant.

"…Were they an important person to you?" Divebomb cautiously asked.

Oddly enough, Fracture didn't feel bothered by the question. He should be.

"Yeah"

More important than anyone else. Did Fracture view someone else with such a value? No. Fracture searched through his mind. Everybody else could get scrapped.

"…It's obvious indeed, boss" Airazor said.

"He gave me a goal. He stopped for me. He's the one who made me become the person I am today."

_Be a bounty hunter before being a Decepticon._

This day, he'd protected him. A thing his own parents should have done, a long time ago. However, they'd been weak. They didn't deserve any time to waste.

But him…

From that exact moment…he'd never given up. Nothing else had mattered. Moondream had called him a careerist. But if he'd really owned the power of reading people's mind, he would have understood why.

Well, he didn't care about the others' feelings about him. To many of them, bounty hunters were monsters to slaughter. Fracture wasn't an exception. Maybe was he even more targeted than many of bounty hunters. Because he was better.

On his profile, many bots left some reviews. Some of them were positive. Fracture was quite good in his job, excellent results…

But most of them shared Moondream's opinion.

_You monster. You killer. Just disappear and die._

Fracture was completely indifferent to it. Feelings belonged to weak people anyway. These scums on his profile just irritated him. They felt clever behind their screen. But if they met him in real life, things would turn out differently. He was sure that they would keep their mouths shut in front of him.

He was viewed as a monster. Good. They wouldn't bother him because they were scared of him. They wouldn't confront a monster, after all.

He preferred being a monster rather than a corpse.

"…What happened…to this person?"

Fracture's expression went darker.

"I don't know. Many people think he's dead. Maybe that's true"

He should accept that. He wished he'd met him one last time…just because he'd wanted to show him what he'd become, thanks to his words.

Now, he was the most feared bounty hunter in the entire galaxy…If he'd been alive, Fracture wouldn't have managed to be the number one at rankings.

In one way, it comforted him. Even if it was a bit of a disappointment.

He focused back on the two tools.

"Was it your best memory?" Airazor asked him.

"You mean, beside memories of these captured bounties and that gained money? Yes. Probably"

Divebomb let out a small smile. That wasn't the usual crooked smirk that got his face split whenever they accomplished their job. No. It was a bit more reserved, without any eccentricity.

"It's rare to have some good memories" The Minicon declared.

"We share your feelings" Airazor stated, focusing back on the screen.

Fracture frowned.

"What does it mean?"

"Whenever a person gives us a goal, we understand why they become important to us" Divebomb completed.

That unpleasant feeling again…

But this time, it didn't last long.

Because Fracture understood.

Divebomb and Airazor had someone in mind.

He just stood up from his seat. They'd talked enough. He needed to recharge.

"Keep working" He ordered them.

"Yes, boss"

Boss…

Fracture left the room, his tools focusing back on their task.

They all needed to be efficient for the next target.

* * *

At the same time, Forager connected to his own network. As he read some ads, he caught sight of one about a bot who'd escaped from Cybertron. According to the last news, the target was in Japan.

The racoon smirked. That's a very good information…and they could gain much from it.


	71. Chapter 71

**CHAPTER 71**

"Hey…Deadlock"

Drift didn't answer. He already knew what Foxtrot wanted.

As if he was alone, he kept training, striking and blocking, as if he was assaulting an invisible opponent. That's his ritual, like every morning. In one way, it did some good to him. It allowed him to focus his mind on something else in order to forget his situation…in order to forget about all these whispers, these sneers, the attention…

And in another way, it gave him some pride in. He'd got the feeling of becoming better each day, as long as he practiced…as long as he didn't give up…

He thought that maybe, Wing would be proud as well…

"Deadlock. Hey. Are your earshots broken or something?"

Ignore them, Drift thought. Don't play their game.

A sneer from a hyena replied.

"Maybe you should communicate with him in another way?"

He shouldn't answer to them. He shouldn't play their game. It was like nothing he didn't already know, since he had been there during these last months…

Time passed so fast…

Minicons remained undeployed on his wrists. He only deployed them when they were alone together. Or whenever he was in mission and was forced to use them. But otherwise, he made sure that they were never alone with Foxtrot or Autoclave…Like now…

As soon as he was about to finish his kata, something hit his face violently. It caused him a great pain at the middle of the forehelm, shock making him drop his sword. He hold his face, glancing down at what he'd received. An empty cube of energon.

Yet, Drift felt something wet on his forehelm. As soon as he touched it, he discovered it was energon all over his digits. His.

He abruptly turned back to the one who'd thrown it. Anger took over. Immediately, Foxtrot was already standing up. Autoclave remained on his seat, watching the scene and chuckling.

"Seriously? Who taught you to fight like that?" Foxtrot said. "It's absolutely pointless"

On his wrists, he could feel Jetstorm and Slipstream's worry. If Foxtrot had targeted his wrists instead of his forehelm…

Don't answer back, he tried to repeat to himself.

"He probably had a mentor" Autoclave added. "He shouldn't have left him that soon."

"Sheesh. His mentor was probably useless…maybe he shouldn't have taken one at all"

This time, Drift didn't hold back. He violently kicked the cube. The thing flied off then crashed against the wall, just near Foxtrot's face. This time, the fox clenched his fists, letting out a threatening growl.

"You bast—"

"Wanna fight with me? I would really like to see you try. Oh really. I would like." Foxtrot grunted, taking a defensive stance.

Drift was ready. He'll make him pay. But before they could lunge at each other, the door opened. Lyzak stepped in, putting herself between them. Foxtrot's optics narrowed while Autoclave drank the rest of his cube, seemingly disappointed.

"…Foxtrot. That's enough"

"What? Will you defend him now?"

"I can't take it anymore"

Lyzak's tone sounded tired, exhausted. However, it didn't seem to satisfy her husband. The fox's earshots were pinned against his helm, ready to lunge again. Lyzak bared her dentas as well, giving him a cold stare.

"…You interfaced with him, right?" Foxtrot growled.

"You make me sick, Foxtrot"

"Am I the one making you sick?"

Tension had moved up a notch.

"SILENCE!" Forager shouted, stepping in.

Foxtrot glared back at him. For one moment, Drift wondered if he would listen to him. His behaviour was more than uncertain. But Forager's blade onto his back gave him a warning, almost allowing Drift to catch sight of his reflection in.

In the end, Foxtrot moved back and left a room, a heavy step. He roughly shoved Stilts aside, the one standing up in his way. Drift let out a sigh but the pain didn't go away.

"Here"

Drift looked up. Lyzak offered him a handkerchief, to press it on the wound. Drift received it.

"Thanks"

It happened every day. During these months, he'd learned to live with his new comrades. Life wasn't as strict as in the Circle of Light. Drift hadn't needed to prove himself. He hadn't needed to work hard. If he trained up, that's for himself above everything else. They left for hunting other bots. They'd made sure that they didn't suffer. They treated them right. Then, they would have a chance to explain their actions to the one who'd wanted their head…for all the crimes they were accused of…

That's what Drift wanted to believe. But at least, they were safe from Fracture. Yet they hadn't met the purple bot since the last time.

Yet…he didn't get the comradeship feeling that he'd developed with the other Circle of Light members. Forager didn't share any moment with his colleagues outside hunting. Most of time, he remained in his office. Stilts was correct most of time. However, he barely spoke. In one way, it's better. The one Drift got along the most with had been Lyzak. But she also remained distant and aloof. Her health sometimes caused her to leave and stay in her room. Drift wondered what her problems actually were. It seemed serious.

But the worst ones were definitely Foxtrot and Autoclave, even if the latter was more a follower who agreed with everything the fox did. The first day, Foxtrot had promised he wasn't done with him. He'd given his word. Since the day Drift had become part of the team, the Ronin fox hadn't left him alone. It had started with critics. Comments about his fighting style, his appearance, his past as a Decepticon…Drift knew them. He'd spent his life enduring them in streets.

Then it'd gone too far…by nails in his futon, cubes thrown in his face, kicks in Minicons…That's the reason why Drift always kept them close. After Shadow Raker, the Minicon store…they didn't need to suffer more.

Sometimes, if he didn't have any other choice or if Foxtrot crossed the line, they fought. Most of time, Forager was the one who intervened to stop them from killing each other. But Drift didn't come out of them unwounded. At the thought, he pressed the handkerchief more against the wound.

The racoon turned back to him, a stern look on his face.

"I'm tired of your childishness."

"I didn't ask for it" Drift replied.

"It's your fault. You are the one provoking him."

Drift clenched his fists. So, that's it? He deserved it because he 'provoked' him?

"It doesn't matter" Forager cut him in, ending the discussion. "A new bounty had been added on the network"

"What is it?" Lyzak asked.

Forager pulled a Pad out. He clicked on the screen to make a red femme's face appear. Drift noticed the colour of her optics. An Autobot.

"Decepticons want her. She is wanted for terrorism. The price is quite…adequate"

"How much?" Stilts asked.

"Hmm…40, 000 Shanix"

It left them speechless.

"It's more than adequate!" Autoclave cried out.

Forager turned back to him.

"You'll be happy. You're the one who'll go."

"Really?" The hyena answered.

"Yes. You and Deadlock…you'll work together"

Autoclave's smirk vanished. Drift couldn't suppress a chill. Yet, he'd already worked with Autoclave…but in groups, along with Forager or Stilts. That's the first time they'll work together in duet.

Mission…no. That's a hunt.

Drift didn't want it. And the feeling was shared. Even if Autoclave often hid behind Foxtrot, he remained a fierce warrior according to experiences. As soon as they'll be alone…

"…Where is the bounty?" Autoclave asked.

"Japan. On Earth. You'll take the ship" Forager said.

Drift chose to do the same. Not displaying his emotions. After all, he was the newbie. The most recent recruit…It would only make Forager angry.

"Good" The orange bot accepted.

"By the way, Deadlock"

Forager paused.

"Maybe it's time for you to take a nickname, don't you think?"

"A nickname?"

"Yes. I don't think you're aware but…Ronins always carry a nickname. In order to be remembered."

Drift frowned. It was a new thing. He hadn't heard about it before.

"What kind of nickname?"

"I'm the Brain" Forager introduced himself.

One after another, he listed each of the Ronins' nicknames.

Lyzak was the Red Night.

Stilts was the Silent Blade.

Autoclave was the Dark Grin.

Foxtrot was the Trigger-Happy Terror.

These nicknames…it fit them. It fit their reputation. Even if for some…he barely understood.

"I think for you, the one barely displaying his emotions…The Icy Samurai would fit you well"

Deadlock, the Icy Samurai.

Drift didn't comment anything…even if he admitted that the choice was adequate.

"Good luck" Lyzak wished him.

He bowed then left the room in order to get ready.

As soon as he was in his room, he deployed Jetstorm and Slipstream.

"Mister Deadlock…"

"You can't stay like that" Slipstream completed.

Drift didn't answer.

He knew one day, he wouldn't escape from Foxtrot. These attacks couldn't keep on…

He'd chosen to remain here…but it was for the good of everyone.

He couldn't let Fracture win.

Yet…

"…I don't identify myself as the one named Deadlock any longer"

"Because you are Mister Drift" Jetstorm immediately answered.

"You've changed"

Yes.

Yet, he'd to become Deadlock. No. He'd to remain as Deadlock.

* * *

The way from Cybertron to Earth lasted a few days. The Ronin ship was quite fast. Much more than Shadow Raker's…A red and orange ship…just like the colours of the faction.

Drift and Autoclave tried not to meet each other. They didn't want to talk. Yet they had to. They must cooperate in order to get a better chance to capture the bounty. Especially since it was quite a big amount of money…In Autoclave's optics, Drift got it. The hyena didn't want to share it. He wanted to keep it for himself.

Like Foxtrot. Like Stilts. Like Forager.

Just like Drift wanted to keep it for himself.

The third day, Earth appeared in front of them. Autoclave sat near him, as the co-pilot. After a silence, the hyena spoke up.

"The bounty hadn't moved"

Drift let out a sigh.

"So…where is she?"

"…Near a place named the Mount Fuji"

"Really?"

Autoclave smirked. It wasn't a mocking smile, this time. More a smile in awe.

"I love this place"

"If you say so"

"Did you already visit Earth?"

Why did he need to know that?

Drift shook his head.

"It's beautiful. Well…Earth is definitely less advanced than us but…there are still good things to see. Like the Mount Fuji"

Will he do that? Playing friendship?

While he encouraged Foxtrot to bully him every day?

Drift took a breath to calm down.

"I don't want to talk to you"

"What? Do you resent me?"

Autoclave remained thoughtful.

"Is it because of what we're doing to you, Foxy and I? But that's just some harmless jokes! Don't take it personally"

The whole sentence almost made Drift burst out. Jokes?

"Jokes?" The samurai cried out. "You think it's funny?"

"Well…it's our own humour"

"Hitting me is funny? Throwing Minicons to the ground and kicking them is funny? Putting some nails in my futon is funny?"

"Well…there is worse"

"Are you finding excuses?"

At least, Shadow Raker and Star Saber hadn't lowered themselves to such a level. They had been much subtler than that.

More dangerous…but it still hurt.

"Well…okay"

"What?"

"Listen. If you are so humourless, we'll stop, Foxy and I."

Drift coldly glared at him.

"Why should I believe you?"

"It's not a bad person. Well deep down he's so funny but…as I am. If it bothers you, we'll stop"

"I hardly believe you"

"Believe whatever you want"

Autoclave glanced back at the screen. Suddenly, he frowned.

"Oh no"

"What?"

"We have some company"

Drift leaned over to check what's going on the screen.

Nearby Earth, there had been another ship…For one instant, Drift thought they didn't need to be worried. It wasn't rare to meet ships…it could be anything. Merchants, visitors, bots running away from Cybertron…

Until he recognized the ship.

A purple ship. Drift understood.

"We'll have to make it fast" Autoclave declared before grabbing commands.

The ship went full-speed to enter in the atmosphere. More they drove closer to Earth, more the purple ship went bigger. They would make it at the same time…but they mustn't let him come at the femme first.

"Hold on. We'll land soon enough"

If they could escape from him…

Drift grabbed his seat, taking many breathes in order to calm down.


	72. Chapter 72

**CHAPTER 72**

"Come on, quickly!"

The ship had already landed and opened its gates, and both Drift and Autoclave were already outside, weapons at servos. Still a bit dizzy due to the rough landing, Drift tried not to focus about what was surrounding him, focusing instead on what's going on in front of him. All he knew was that they were already climbing a mountain. His grip tightened on his blades, keeping the goal in mind. Jetstorm and Slipstream were attached to his wrists as usual. He would deploy them only if it was necessary.

Around them, Earth. Truth to be told, even though Drift had already visited many places on Cybertron…Nothing looked similar to the current place. Around them, greenery. Some grey. Some blue. Scenery filled with mountains, not that different from Cybertron's ones that he'd witnessed at Shadow Raker's place whenever his mentor had been missing or whenever he'd wanted a moment of peace. More they climbed, more the sight went clear. From far, a blue, pure lake…So clear. Drift had never observed such a thing. Drift was tempted to stop and observe but he couldn't due to the lack of time. Autoclave growled out of impatience. They could miss the bounty.

Drift almost wanted to ask if such a planet was inhabited. If so, how did inhabitants look like? Were they as tall as Cybertronians? Autoclave had stated they weren't really advanced. How?

Unfortunately, they didn't meet any form of life on their way. Unless they were hidden…?

In front of him, Autoclave grabbed the Pad that tracked the bounty in question. More they ran closer, more the device let out some high 'beep'. Drift and Autoclave exchanged a look. They got what it meant. They ran faster.

The target was close now.

Right now, nothing else mattered. Not even because he was forced to work along with Autoclave…no. Nothing else mattered.

Beside this curious scenery…Mount Fuji…

What a fascinating name…

Drift let out a sigh. He followed the hyena to the summit. Their way went narrower, the slope becoming more dangerous and more difficult to climb. However, it would be even worse with his alt-mode. He should remain in his robot-mode.

Around them, the signal kept beeping.

They were almost at it…

And indeed, once they reached the end, a red dot appeared from far, right in front of them. The femme…the bounty…

They shared the same thought…the bounty was theirs.

But relief was short. Drift looked closer. More they came closer, more wariness overwhelmed them. The femme was there…but she was laying down on the floor, unmoving, optics shut…

…At pedes of a purple bot they knew too well. The one who'd hunted the same bounty. Fracture was standing up in front of them, a Taser at servo.

Silence fell down. Drift and Autoclave stopped. Fracture greeted them with a mocking smirk, not moving.

"First come, first served" The purple bot declared. "Too bad for you. You have been too slow."

Fracture pulled his Taser back, not tearing his optics off his competitors. Drift remained a bit apart but Autoclave was already ready for the worst yet most probable scenario. Yet he didn't attack right away. He retorted, an angry tone.

"That bounty doesn't belong to you!"

"Really? Is there your name on it?"

Drift frowned.

They talked about the femme as if it was like an item, a property. Even if she had been a criminal, she didn't deserve to be treated such a way.

Autoclave stepped forward.

"Who do you think you are?"

"I'm a bounty hunter" Fracture growled back. Irritation appeared on his face. "You can take the next"

"It won't be the next. We'll take that one"

Autoclave grabbed his weapons out. A sword and a katana, extremely similar to Drift's. Yet before their departure, Drift had noticed that Autoclave had brought extra tools. Would he keep them for later?

Fracture didn't seem impressed.

"You know you have no chance, alone against us Ronins together?" The hyena sneered.

"Yes…but there are just two of you. There are five Ronins…six, now"

He put his optics on Drift. The orange bot looked away.

Now he felt some anger coming out from Fracture.

"You're a good liar, Drift" The purple bot nodded. "Not as good as I am but…not that bad for your kind"

"…I don't see what you're talking about"

"You dare criticize me about my profession while you just decided to help Ronins to do the same thing…isn't it hypocrite from you?"

His tone sounded like venom. Drift wasn't impressed.

"…We don't kill bounties. We don't torture them"

"That's what you believe"

"Even against both of us…You'll have some trouble" Autoclave chuckled.

Fracture simply gave him a nod, understanding.

Then he violently kicked the femme's body aside. The latter let out a whimper of pain, falling down a few meters away. Drift's optics widened and almost went to her, checking if she was alright. Apparently, she stood in Fracture's way.

A few moments after, two blades came out of Fracture's wrists.

Combat couldn't be avoided. Drift was on his guards. Memories about his last fight against Fracture came back in his mind…He had no chance. But he hadn't stopped training during these last months…

Would it be enough?

He glanced back at Autoclave.

"Autoclave…let me deal with him"

"Are you kidding?" The hyena cried out. "It had been such a long time since I waited for this moment"

Yes but…

Something held him back.

"…We are two against one"

"And?"

"It's not honourable" Drift completed.

The hyena laughed hard at the statement. A mad laugh.

And his laugh had been followed by another. Fracture laughed as well.

"I must admit it's a good joke. What's the honour's role in it?"

"We don't care if it's not honourable." The hyena grunted. "As long as we get the bounty…"

"And do you truly believe I'm alone?"

Then, in an unexpecting manner, Fracture's arms were stretched out, as high as he could, almost like if he could touch the sky.

He clenched his fists and a few seconds afterward, two missiles came out from his shoulders, flying in their direction.

Drift had noticed these torpedoes. Something had been added in Fracture's armour.

But these torpedoes…they weren't just some missiles.

He couldn't think clearly. One of missiles headed for him while the other went full-speed in Autoclave's direction. Autoclave's arm had been hit. Drift could just block with his single sword, then attacking back with a powerful blow to send it off him.

Both missiles laughed.

Both torpedoes joined each other before they transformed. Drift froze. From far, he could notice Fracture taking delight in his surprise.

Purple Minicons…very similar to Fracture's appearance. Drift remained speechless at that.

Impossible…Fracture had despised the idea of working with Minicons.

"Yeah, Drift. People can change their mind" The purple bot approved.

Without any order, both torpedoes lunged at the closest one to them. Autoclave. The hyena growled and tried to block the Egg-head torpedo's attack. He managed to shove him aside but the other one fell over him, throwing him to the ground. The other joined him back and together, they started hitting, punching and clawing the hyena's face and chassis.

Drift turned back to Fracture. The latter granted him a smirk, even if he could guess rage behind that grin. Slowly, Fracture stepped back to the femme.

He actually planned to leave with her.

Drift took an offensive stance. He'll not let him leave without doing anything.

Before Fracture could actually get closer, a sword flied at him. Immediately, Fracture jumped aside to dodge it. The sword planted into the ground, at the exact place where he'd been standing up earlier.

He'll not let him go with this femme.

And that wasn't because he was interested in the money. No. That's about something else…

But hearing Autoclave screaming, struggling, he understood. Priority was double.

Without thinking, he deployed Jetstorm and Slipstream.

Both of them transformed, landing on the ground.

"Go to help him!" Drift ordered them.

They nodded. Then without any argument, they threw themselves at both torpedoes. Slipstream aimed at the one with long claws, wrapping his arms around his waist to pin him to the ground while Jetstorm charged at the other, kicking him away from Autoclave. Autoclave sat up, shocked. Drift was focused on Fracture, not paying attention to his colleague.

The purple bot simply shrugged. His smirk had vanished.

Then they lunged at each other.

Their blades collided, just like the first time…At first, Drift managed to fight back. He hit, trying to target his opponent's most sensitive areas, trying not to leave him any opening…

_Get up._

Fracture stepped back, Drift moved ahead…

That's not like the first time…

Drift kept on. He fought harder. Nearby, Jetstorm and the torpedo rolled to the ground, while Slipstream pinned the other against a tree to immobilize him, before he's hit in the head by his opponent.

Drift focused back on Fracture. He didn't give up. The orange bot hit, blocked, dodged…

He could do it.

He could beat him.

But after a few minutes, Drift realized that Fracture hadn't been wrong, saying he was a good liar.

He soon realized that he'd been perfectly in control of the fight. He knew what he'd been doing.

He played with him.

Drift moved back. Then afterward, movements and attacks went sharper, more erratic…Drift soon found himself in difficulties to block. Fracture was getting the upper hand…The purple bot's smirk went slowly bigger.

Drift stared at him back with horror. Before Drift could give him another blow, the samurai's katana flied away, leaving him disarmed.

Fortunately, he still had his sword…however, before he could do another action, he found himself pinned against a tree, almost tearing his back apart. Fracture stared back at him, one of his servos around Drift's neck, the other back, ready to stab him through with his blade.

"I warned you. You shouldn't have played with me" The purple bot whispered.

Yet, Fracture didn't finish him off.

He glanced back at his side. His optics narrowed.

What was he—

"Sounds like your partner will not help you, Drift"

"Release me!"

Drift struggled. Despite himself, he followed his enemy's stare.

Autoclave. Heading for the bounty to carry her over his shoulder.

Drift felt an icy sensation through his body.

What was he going to do? Will he abandon him?

Drift went still. That's a nightmare. Jetstorm and Slipstream were too busy with Fracture's Minicons.

He would abandon him…he should have expected it.

He hated him. Of course, he'll not help him.

Fracture's blade went up, ready to strike the orange bot.

Yet the blow never came.

Fracture let out a strangled scream. Drift didn't understand. He looked up back at his opponent.

A metallic rope was wrapped around his neck.

Fracture dropped Drift and was pinned on the ground, falling backward.

Drift gazed back at the rope. Autoclave was the one holding it.

The latter got a thrilled grin. Fracture struggled hard, his servo around the rope that tightened around his neck. He let out suffocated screams. He wasn't able to talk. Drift took his katana back, his optics narrowing at the scene.

"You shouldn't have underestimated Ronins, you scraplet" Autoclave mocked.

With a sharp move, he pulled at the rope, drawing Fracture close to him. Fracture gasped, his breath going jerky.

Nearby, the battle between Minicons had ceased. But for a particular reason. Fracture's Minicons didn't attack Drift's any longer.

Speechless, a shocked expression on their faces, they stared back at the scene.

Drift should have felt relieved.

The number had won. Fracture couldn't have won against them…Autoclave had taken the bounty back. He'd come back to help him.

Yet…

"What did you say, Fracture? Are you mute now?" The hyena sneered.

He pulled at the rope again. Fracture suddenly went still, his mouth opened. His breath went faster. The purple bot's body went shaky.

"He became mute" The hyena smirked. "What if we enjoyed it? Now…He's under our mercy, right?"

What will he-?

Autoclave leaned down to pick up something. Fracture's Taser.

Unexpectedly, Autoclave sent him an electric wave. Fracture's optics widened. A horrified and pained expression came over the purple bot's face. Now his body convulsed, going faster and faster.

Autoclave laughed.

And sent him another wave.

Fracture wasn't screaming…But if he could…

"So, Fracture? Don't you like it?"

Autoclave pulled at the rope again.

"What are you doing?" Drift cried out.

Why was Autoclave doing it?

Ronins didn't torture…

But Fracture was their enemy…

"I'm just telling him his career is over"

A new wave. Fracture struggled more violently under pain that was going stronger. Drift could feel it.

The orange bot focused back on Fracture.

He was suffocating…

A new pull at the rope. A new wave.

"Stop it!" One of torpedoes cried.

Autoclave didn't stop. Quite the contrary. He kept on, more violently.

Drift's fists trembled. Fracture was their opponent. He'd been about to kill him…if he'd joined Ronins, it had been in order to protect bots from him…

But…Autoclave torturing him? Who was he to make someone suffer that much, even to an enemy?

Yes, Fracture was their enemy…but even he didn't deserve such a treatment. It was going too far.

"Primus! Stop it, please!" The other torpedo shouted.

"Don't hurt him!"

"You'll kill him!"

It wasn't honourable…

Wing wouldn't have approved such a thing…

Autoclave granted him a sadistic smirk. Drift realized the extent of his cruelty. He wasn't just a follower.

"It's the goal"

"Please!" One of Minicons screamed.

"I beg you!"

"Autoclave…" Drift said. "Stop it"

Fracture was suffering…

He wouldn't make it if Autoclave kept on…

Autoclave glared back at him.

And sent another wave.

"Autoclave, enough!"

"What? Are you defending him now? Are you pitying him?"

Maybe yes.

Autoclave kept on with a hard kick. And another. Fracture didn't struggle anymore. A drop of energon came out from his mouth.

Fracture had prevented him from killing himself.

For selfish motives, yes. But still…He'd still saved him.

"Stop it!"

He couldn't let him do that…

Drift hit Autoclave with his shoulder. Autoclave immediately dropped the rope. Nearby, Fracture sat up and put his servos at his neck again, catching his breath strongly, taking long inhalations, a shocked expression on his face.

The first time he'd caught sight of such an expression from the purple bot…

Autoclave growled. He stood up in front of Drift, fists clenched, ready to attack.

"What are you doing, Deadlock? You dare stop me from killing him?"

"I can't let you do this!" Drift retorted.

"It's just a scrap! A scum! I'll get rid of another competitor! That's what you wanted!"

Yes…

But not anymore.

"That world would be better off without this trash!"

"Is that you want? Acting cruel? That's pure sadism, Autoclave! It's more than a simple competition!"

"Shut up!"

Autoclave walked closer to him.

"Sheesh…You don't even have an animal alt-mode. You're an inferior being to us"

"Autoclave…"

"You know what? As soon as we'll be back, I'll tell Foxtrot everything. He'll not be happy to know you tried to spare that scum…"

Foxtrot wasn't his business…

"Who knows? Maybe next time, it'll not be in your futon he'll put some nails in…but in your tools' bodies…"

He paused.

"And I'll happily assist him"

No…

And suddenly, before he could finish his sentence, Autoclave's body was cut in two halves.


	73. Chapter 73

**CHAPTER 73**

Drift couldn't tear his optics off the scene that'd just happened.

It couldn't be real.

It's impossible it'd happened. After all these murders committed by Shadow Raker, after Dai Atlas's death, after Armorhide's death…he'd thought he wouldn't be that touched by death any longer. Not that shocked…

Yet, he was. Autoclave's body had been split in two halves. Lower limbs were lying down a bit farther, a few meters at the purple bot's pedes. The other, composed by the head and chassis, remained quite close to Drift.

He looked down. On Autoclave's face, a shocked expression.

The last expression he'll ever display.

For some minutes, no one spoke. No word came out from Drift's mouth. Only Fracture coughed, in order to catch his breath. The orange bot heard him…but he couldn't see him.

Or rather…He didn't wish to face him. He couldn't bear his sight. But he should…he'd to…

He'd killed Autoclave…He'd killed a Ronin…

Drift's fists clenched. He suddenly turned back to the purple bot. The latter leaned over his Minicons who'd taken the opportunity to join him back. Oddly enough, they weren't attacking Jetstorm and Slipstream any longer. They didn't even pay attention to their opponents.

No. They just cared about their Master. In Drift's optics, it's something a bit odd. Fracture with Minicons who actually cared about him…

But was it reciprocal? Drift frowned. No…Definitely not.

_Who knows? Maybe next time, it'll not be in your futon he'll put some nails in…but in your tools' bodies…_

_And I'll happily assist him_

Drift couldn't suppress these words out of his mind. Yet…they always came back.

"Why?" He suddenly burst out.

That's if all his emotions he'd always kept for himself and that'd always oppressed him came back to surface. Drift tightened his grip onto his blades. As if it was a lifebelt…

Around them, the sky darkened.

"Why did you kill him?" He screamed. "We spared you!"

Finally, Fracture looked up back at him.

On his neck, Drift could catch sight of some bruises around it, caused by the rope. Fracture didn't display any smile. He didn't display any warmth. His expression was hard, cold.

However, there was no indifference.

Only hatred.

Then Fracture spoke up.

"What are you saying? You're the one who 'spared' me. Not him. He would have finished me off after having played with my corpse"

Drift remained speechless. He'd nothing to reply to that. Fracture's Minicons moved closer, ready to go back to the battle again.

He could still see Autoclave's still warm corpse lying down…the rope still in his servo…

"You're weak, Drift"

"What?"

Behind him, Drift heard some quick steps. Jetstorm and Slipstream.

"I didn't need your blasted pity"

"It wasn't pity!" Drift shouted back.

"Really? And what was it?"

Autoclave had been a Ronin member just like him. But yet, Drift couldn't have let him do whatever he'd wanted with Fracture. That's just barbaric!

Wing…had mentioned some behaviour to adopt…The respect of the other…the respect of the adversary…

"…I did it out of honour" Drift weakly stated.

"Honour? Haha! What a joke! If you believe honour still exists in that cursed universe…"

"It's true!"

Drift's sword went up. Fracture didn't move. Quite the contrary. Fracture remained still, ready for the blow. Drift's arms trembled again.

"It's true!" Drift repeated. "As long as there will be people to protect its existence, honour will always remain"

"And you'll die. It'll cost your life sooner or later"

Fracture paused. He frowned, displaying his contempt.

"Fighting-fair Drift. Oh yes! What a good joke! I would be tempted to believe it as well"

"I saved your life!"

This time, Fracture lunged at him. The purple bot's cold stare turned into a vicious and burning anger. Minicons got startled as well, surprised by their Master's attitude.

"You didn't save my life! Don't you dare say such a thing"

"It's true! Without me you-'"

He dryly cut him in.

"You're just a liar. A vulture acting and pretending to be a good Samaritan. Actually, you're not better than Autoclave or these other Ronin scraplets"

He didn't hold any strong feeling toward Fracture…yet these words hurt him. These words painfully stabbed him through his spark.

Why…?

Being called a vulture…Drift couldn't bear it. He'd spent his entire life to survive…He'd spent his life searching Shanix to get some energon and feed himself…he could have died so many times…

Yet, Drift thought back about the gem, Shanix Shadow Raker had given to him during his first rob with him.

Then the bag given by Lyzak…the one he'd gained because he'd captured some bounties…

Then he thought of the other bags.

Drift let out a roar.

He lunged at Fracture, sword and katana up.

He barely touched Fracture…right afterward, he was sent flying away a few meters away, landing to the ground. It cut Drift's breath. He barely heard Jetstorm and Slipstream calling him, worried.

He managed to sit up, observing Fracture. The latter didn't have his blades any longer. He'd simply used his head.

Didn't he have any weakness?

Fracture didn't laugh at his suffering. Unlike Autoclave…

"Tell me, Drift…Why did you join them?"

A tone he'd never heard from him before…his voice went shaky. What for?

"…I did it to stop you, Fracture"

But Drift's tone wasn't convinced. The purple bot shook his head. In the end, he retorted.

"Tell me…after what you've watched today, tell me one thing. How are Ronins better than I? How are they fairer, more honourable than I?"

For the first time, Drift had no answer. Fracture shut his optics, taking many inhalations. As if he was trying to calm down…

In the end, he gestured at his Minicons. Both of them nodded then transformed into their torpedo alt-mode, attaching themselves to the purple bot's shoulders.

Their fight was over…will Fracture take the opportunity to finish Drift off? Just like Autoclave?

"…Ronins give a second chance to wanted bots…" Drift declared. "They…they don't torture their targets…like you do"

"…Is that what they told you? And you've been naïve enough to believe them?"

But it felt like Fracture had already given up in explanation.

"…View me as the bad guy. I prefer being the bad guy rather than an innocent victim"

His words resonated in Drift's mind.

Fracture stared at him during long minutes. Finally, he turned around to walk to the femme lying down on the ground. He then grabbed her by the collar, dragging her on the ground.

Drift blamed himself…He blamed himself for being so weak…

"Next time you'll stand in my way, Drift…I'll kill you"

"Please…"

Fracture was right…

Throughout experiences…he'd become greedy, venal… to the point he'd joined Ronins to gain some Shanix…without realizing who they'd truly been…

Just like he'd acted with Shadow Raker…He'd sworn not to be trapped again…

He should never have trusted them…

He should have remained alone…

"Please…stop talking"

Fracture's reply was quick.

"You too, Drift. Stop talking…and just act"

A green ground-bridge appeared in front of them. Light almost blinded him.

Without giving him another glance, Fracture stepped in, the femme in his arms, before vanishing in the light.

A Cybertronian…ground-bridge…

No. It was something different.

"…Mister Drift?"

Jetstorm and Slipstream were by his side.

Drift didn't pay attention to Autoclave any longer.

He just focused on the Minicons…they'd been the only ones who hadn't disappointed him yet…the only ones who hadn't lied to him yet…

It hurt…it was so painful…

"…Don't trust anybody" Drift stated, a low tone.

It'll only cause some suffering…as much as for him than for them…

Jetstorm and Slipstream exchanged an aghast look.

"But…can we trust you? Right?" Slipstream questioned him.

Once again, Drift had no answer.

Were they right?

Drift dried his optics off then stood up.

This feeling mixed with betrayal, sadness, failure…that's the worst feeling a person could get.

* * *

As soon as the bounty was thrown in a corner of the room, Fracture burst out in rage. He punched strongly the wall, many emotions overwhelming him.

He must take his anger out on something…anything…

An unpleasant memory came back into his mind.

With rage, he deployed both miniatures. They transformed, one after another, before they landed. They stared at their Master, quite worried.

"How?"

He walked up to them, a heavy step. They didn't move back. Fracture kept walking.

They'll be in for a rough time…

"Who do you think you are for begging your ENEMY?"

"Boss…"

"SHUT UP!"

He punched the wall again. It almost caused the room to shake.

"Don't you have any pride?" He yelled at them.

He would never beg his enemies! Never!

And these two…had lowered themselves at that level…

"We only wanted to help you, Boss!" Divebomb explained. His tone was calm unlike Airazor who tried to hide his fear as much as he could.

"Helping me?" Fracture growled. "Really?"

"We couldn't abandon you!" Airazor added.

"What about the bounty?"

"Without you, there'll no be bounty" The Egg-head almost shouted.

Fracture froze.

Airazor looked down. As if he's ashamed…

"…We are a team, Master" Divebomb kept on. "We…shall trust in each other. We are only Minicons but…you shall trust us"

He shall trust them…

But Fracture had never trusted anybody…

Miniatures didn't move. They waited for their Master to speak. Or act.

Fracture clenched his fists. He'd given up on the idea of hitting anyone.

"…Out of my sight"

Minicons nodded and hurriedly left the room, Divebomb's servo over Airazor's shoulder to comfort him.

Fracture stared at the space in front of him.

Despite him, he touched his neckcables. He could still feel the unpleasant sensation of the rope strangling him…

He was still hearing Autoclave's laughs…

Drift begging him to spare Fracture…

He let out a deep sigh and fell down on his seat.

He must calm down…

Trusting…his Minicons…

From far, the Earth went smaller.

A blue planet…it was quite pretty…despite everything.


	74. Chapter 74

**CHAPTER 74**

Sitting down against a tree, at the summit of the Mount Fuji, he'd been sightseeing for a long time. He contemplated as the sky was slowly turning dark, the sun disappearing behind mountains in order to leave room for the universe' stars.

They hadn't left Earth for a month now…But to Drift, it hadn't been long enough. It was too soon to decide what he'd been planning to do. They had some energon reserves. They had a ship that gave them a shelter whenever it was needed.

Not very far, some soil and dust covered Autoclave's corpse. Drift glanced back at his old colleague. Despite his attitude, despite the torture he'd inflicted on Fracture, despite his threats toward him as well as Jetstorm and Slipstream…Drift had thought it wouldn't have been honourable to leave him here without any funeral. He'd buried him in the manner of ancient Cybertronian rituals but he'd done it with the ways he'd got. Cybertronians used blue flowers. However, he hadn't found anything around. Instead, he'd collected some flowers planted near the blue lake.

_You know you can return. At the Crystal Cities._

_Don't trust anybody._

All these people he'd trusted once…Shadow Raker, the Circle of Light, Wing, Ronins…

Every time, he'd been hurt, or betrayed…or someone that he'd truly come to appreciate, or like…had been hurt or betrayed…in the deadliest manner.

Dai Atlas…his old leader had trusted him…

What would he say if he was standing here today?

He closed his optics, enjoying some fresh air…Air that didn't smell like fire, bombings, or smoke…

Everything felt pure here.

Maybe it wasn't a bad decision…of course, they wouldn't remain on Earth forever. They needed some energon to survive. But maybe it wasn't a bad idea, remaining a loner…he wouldn't associate himself to anyone else…he would mind his own business…he wouldn't be near war…or factions…

Becoming a Shadow, becoming a light, becoming a bounty hunter…nothing had been good.

Here strangely…That's the first time he'd felt in peace…since he'd left the Circle of Light. An unknown planet without any life here…but a beautiful planet. Days were quite simple. Drift spent his days in training while Minicons recharged or explored their surroundings, under the condition that they weren't leaving too far.

They could meet anything on such an unknown planet.

"Mister Drift!"

He turned back. Jetstorm was coming back, holding something in his arms. Something that was moving.

Drift's optics widened. Something black and red…with a beak…

"What do you think it is?"

"Don't touch that!" The orange bot growled. "You can never know what it is! Put it back to where you found it!"

The creature chirped and squeaked. Drift remained unemotional. It looked similar to a Cybertronian bird…but pretty much tinier.

Jetstorm gave him some scratch under its beak. The thing seemed enjoying it and displayed its neck, asking for more. Drift pulled his sword back and stepped for the Minicons.

"Jetstorm!"

"Forgive me, Mister Drift…I just thought-"

Jetstorm let out a sigh. He ended up lowering down to gently put the bird into the grass. The beast hopped in the grass, then looked down, as if it was cleaning itself.

"It's so soft" Jetstorm said. "Our birds don't have any fur"

"They might be dangerous"

"I thought Outrigger would like to see them…If he ever came on Earth one day…"

Outrigger…

Did Wing and Axe let him go outside, now? Did they give him more important missions after what'd happened?

He let out a sigh. No. After what'd happened to Dai Atlas, it remained dangerous for anyone.

"I don't think so…"

"What about it, Mister Drift?"

Slipstream stepped in as well. Something shiny was in his palms. Drift's optics narrowed, observing.

It looked like an Insecticon…but much smaller, like a miniature-sized. It moved in Slipstream's servos. An Insecticon that twinkled, sparkled in the darkness.

"Is it beautiful, right?"

Yes…

"…As I said to Jetstorm…it can be dangerous"

However, he couldn't help but think that Wing would be thrilled, discovering these strange creatures…He wondered if he'd already visited Earth…

He shall admit. It was pretty.

"Oh"

He felt something. Like drops…

Rain…and unlike on Cybertron, it wasn't Acid Rain…The first time they'd witnessed such a phenomenon, they'd rushed in the ship, praying that their shelter would resist to acid…

But nothing had happened…Instead, Drift had risked his servo, reaching it out to feel these drops…

It had been a pleasant feeling…much different from the one he'd got on Cybertron.

It'd given him some…peacefulness.

"I wonder how inhabitants look like here" Jetstorm smiled.

"Maybe there is no inhabitant living here" Slipstream replied.

"Well it would be amusing to discover all these planets we've missed!"

"Outrigger would be jealous"

Drift gave them a stern look.

"We aren't there to have some fun"

Even if deep down, he thought it wasn't such a bad idea…exploring new planets…until the end of the war…

And they'd everything…a ship, energon…

From far, they heard a big noise. The ground went shaky, Jetstorm and Slipstream fell down due to the shock. Immediately, Drift took his weapons out.

"Go back in the ship!"

Jetstorm and Slipstream nodded then rushed inside. Drift walked closer to the mountain's edge to observe.

Far away, a cloud of smoke reached the sky.

Lights coming out from a ship…

A Cybertronian ship.

Drift's spark beat faster…

He understood what it meant…they'd found them again.

* * *

"Nice to see you again, Deadlock"

Hearing back his old name, for one instant, Drift had thought it was Shadow Raker. The latter had found him, he would kill him to take Jetstorm and Slipstream back…but as Forager, Lyzak, Stilts and Foxtrot appeared in his sight…he couldn't know if that was a better scenario.

Drift kept his blades at servo. Yet Ronins hadn't pulled their weapons out. Forager granted him a friendly smile. As if he was sincerely happy, meeting him again.

A feeling Drift didn't share.

"You got us worried, you know. We thought you were dead" Forager declared. "Thanks Primus, you are alive"

"I—"

Drift tried to say something.

Behind Forager's shoulder, Foxtrot repressed a growl. His predatory look in his optics was still present, his servo touching the cannon.

The orange bot understood. He'd to answer carefully. He glanced back at his ship. Jetstorm and Slipstream were still inside.

"We didn't have any news from you for a month now" Forager kept on. "You left for a bounty, Autoclave and you"

He had his arms crossed, a laidback expression on his face.

"Explain yourself. What happened? Where is the bounty? Where is Autoclave? Unless you decided to take some vacation on Earth. If that's so, you should have asked my authorization."

Drift looked down. He wanted to confront Forager. But he couldn't.

He'd nothing left to do…beside telling the truth. Especially since the racoon was going impatient now.

"…Autoclave is dead"

Everyone let out a surprised gasp. Only Forager remained calm. His expression didn't change. Was he already aware of it?

"How?" Stilts cried out.

"…We met Fracture"

"Primus!"

He couldn't react. Foxtrot had already kicked the dust out from the ground, almost crushing the tiny bird Jetstorm and Slipstream had taken in. The bird flied off, chirping. He let out an enraged roar, anger taking over him. Immediately, Lyzak tried to calm him down but he shoved her aside with his arm, the femme almost falling down.

"I'll kill him!" Foxtrot screamed. "I swear I'll tear his spark out for that!"

He turned back to Drift. The samurai didn't move.

"You let him die, right? You let one of your comrades die? Because of that trash?"

"Enough, Foxtrot" Forager warned him.

He focused back on the orange bot.

"It doesn't explain us about the bounty's whereabouts. And why didn't you come back to the base?"

Forager's expression advised him not to lie.

Drift remained silent for one time.

"…Fracture took the bounty. I couldn't do anything"

He paused again.

"…Being a bounty hunter…it isn't for me" He completed.

"So you just decided to abandon us? You left us during one month?" Forager questioned.

The racoon walked closer.

"My poor, poor Deadlock…You should have warned us. You should have told us you'd got a mental breakdown. You should have told us you wanted some days off. I hope you spent some good vacations on Earth. Hopefully it gave you some good memories…"

"Forager, I—"

"Well, well, Deadlock. What else do you need? A promotion? A privileged rank among Ronins, you the Icy Samurai?"

Then, Drift's vision suddenly disappeared. He only saw stars around him, shocked by the punch that hit him right in the dentas, causing him to fall backwards. Drift landed on the ground, some energon running out from his mouth.

For one minute, he went deaf. He thought he would faint.

He could have…Foxtrot hadn't been the one who'd struck him. It had been Forager, his fist up. A smirk filled with rage and hatred.

His mask cracked up…

"Mister Drift!"

He heard Jetstorm and Slipstream from far. They were running over to him. Drift growled, holding his face tightly. It hurt…he wasn't even able to tell them to back off.

"I hope you'll learn the lesson" Forager dryly retorted. "You deserved some punishment for the damage you've caused to us, Deadlock"

"…Forager…" Lyzak said.

She and Stilts seemed to be the only ones being disturbed by the scene.

"Shut up!"

"Don't talk to my wife like that!" Foxtrot shouted, intervening by baring his dentas.

The racoon's arm went down. Forager sighed then he lowered to the orange bot. By his side, Jetstorm and Slipstream tried to help him up. Without any success.

"Give me a good reason. Why did you leave Ronins? We took you in. We trusted you"

Despite pain, Drift managed to answer back.

"You are as cruel as Fracture toward the other bots…you hurt them, in your own way!"

"Really? And why do you think that?" The racoon grunted.

"You aren't honourable! Autoclave and Fracture fought…Autoclave tortured him…He mistreated him…"

"What? Are you in love with Fracture?"

Both Foxtrot and Forager let out a deep laugh. Drift shivered out of disgust.

"…Fracture won the battle"

"He wouldn't won if you've helped Autoclave!" Foxtrot retorted.

"I'll not come back with you!"

Forager suddenly grabbed Drift by his chin, his face close to his. His expression was threatening.

"You shouldn't have accepted so. No one can leave Ronins. Ever"

_No one can leave Ronins. Ever_

Yes…It would have been too good.

Forager released him.

"You'll come back with us. There is a bounty for a price of 100, 000 Shanix. We must have it. If you want to redeem yourself, you'll help us to capture it"

"No…"

"Believe me, Deadlock. You have no choice"

Forager gave a nod at Foxtrot. The fox let out a big grin.

Then his pede kicked Slipstream's stomach. The Minicon whimpered, collapsing. On the ground, he struggled in pain.

"No!" Drift shouted. "Don't hurt him!"

Foxtrot kept his pede up. Ready to crush Slipstream.

"Obey or I crush him, you scum!"

"No!"

Drift barely stood up. Forager witnessed, indifferent to the scene.

"So? You'll be reasonable now?"

"…Don't hurt him…"

"It's all up to you, Drift"

Drift stared back at Slipstream. He looked down. He couldn't hesitate. Not when Slipstream's life was at stake…

"…Very well"

"Good. See? It's not that complicated"

Foxtrot walked away. Forager gestured him to follow. The talk was over, apparently.

"Hurry up, Deadlock. Don't make me wait"

Drift checked Slipstream's injuries. Not as serious…but they were still painful.

"I'm coming…"

"Mister Drift…"

"Hush. Don't speak"

He was trapped…one more time…

When will it ever stop? When will he be safe? When will he be able to protect Jetstorm and Slipstream in the most efficient way?

He dried his optics off one more time, trying to repress some tears.

"…Deadlock"

He looked up. Lyzak.

She reached out at him. No hint of mockery in her optics.

Only…sadness.

"Come. You shall come."

He had to…

He had no other choice.


	75. Chapter 75

**CHAPTER 75**

"Hey…Deadlock"

Drift didn't reply.

As usual, as if he'd never left, as if he'd never tried to betray Ronins, he was training. He performed his katas, movements, attacks, defences…

Nevertheless, he did it with much less conviction. As if he'd lost motivation…or rather, he hadn't lost his motivation. But his surroundings didn't allow him to focus. Before, he'd managed to ignore both Foxtrot and Autoclave.

But this time, he was unable to.

"Deadlock, I'm talking to you! Wow, Autoclave was right. You definitely went deaf"

Shut up, Drift thought, slowly losing his patience.

His sword cut air in an arc of circle…

He could still hear Autoclave's laughs accompanying Foxtrot's. As if he'd never left. Autoclave' death wouldn't change the fox. Quite the contrary.

As soon as he tried a new movement, something hit the back of his helm. He sharply turned around.

It wasn't a cube, this time. Foxtrot was holding…nails in his servos.

"I wonder if you'll act still strong with just one optic. What about we try, right?"

_Who knows? Maybe next time, it'll not be in your futon he'll put some nails in…but in your tools' bodies._

That's it.

Drift dropped his weapons. He wasn't thinking anymore. He wasn't ignoring him any longer. He wouldn't let him do any longer.

Before Foxtrot could rose up from his seat, the orange bot lunged at him, using all the weight of his body to pin him down on the floor.

"You little—" The fox gasped.

Drift didn't let him finish his sentence off. They rolled on the ground, each trying to get the upper hand on the other. Foxtrot let out an angry roar, gripping Drift's face as if he was trying to break his neck. But the samurai had already anticipated his attack. Foxtrot could use a brute force, he had no skills in fight. Everything was erratic. He'd used his training and he'd endured his bullying to realize it.

As Wing had repeated, he mustn't understand the attack. He must find the intention behind the attack.

And it wasn't as difficult as he'd expected. Soon, he threw Foxtrot off, immobilizing him on the floor by tightening his grip on his jaw.

"Release me! RELEASE ME !"

Foxtrot growled, trying to bite his wrist. Drift didn't care. It had no effect on him anymore. He'd endured worse. Without any warning, his fist was up.

He would defend himself…

And he punched Foxtrot right into the face.

The fox let out a strangled scream. He didn't expect it. Yes. The orange bot, the inferior one without any animal alt-mode, knew how to defend himself…

And truth to be told, Drift thought that one blow wasn't enough.

He punched Foxtrot again.

Over and over.

All the rage he'd kept…when Forager had punched him…when Foxtrot had threatened Slipstream…

Foxtrot didn't pay. Not today. Whatever Drift did would be nothing. Drift wouldn't get any revenge. Even if he wished it deeply…

But Wing wouldn't approve. So, Drift wouldn't get any revenge. That's what Wing had taught him.

But one day, Foxtrot would pay. Just like Forager. Just like Fracture.

Every body paid the price one day or another.

Drift had paid. He'd probably had still debts to pay.

But now…

"Release me! RELEASE ME!" Foxtrot repeated.

He couldn't defend himself. And Drift couldn't deny some pleasure he was feeling.

He was punching him for the tenth time when, suddenly, he was grabbed by behind. Drift immediately stopped. He didn't have any time to blink, he was suddenly thrown against the wall. His head hit the wall hard, his vision going blurry for some seconds.

In front of him, pedes appeared. Then, Forager's deep voice rose up.

"Are you out of your mind?"

The orange bot didn't reply anything, still dizzy. Even if he could, he wouldn't reply anything. He wouldn't reply to Forager.

_No one left Ronins._

Drift's vision went clearer. Not very far, Foxtrot sat up while holding his face. Tracks of energon covered it.

Drift bitterly thought that the fox must feel what he inflicted to others.

"I knew it wasn't a good idea to recruit that trash!" Foxtrot shouted, covering his jaw.

He'd probably lost some of his dentas…

"Foxtrot, shut up" Forager dangerously warned him.

"He betrayed us! He isn't like us! He doesn't have any Ronin vibe! And you welcome him with open arms while he—"

"I told you TO SHUT UP!"

This time, Foxtrot obeyed. Or maybe was he too much in pain to keep on. Forager turned back to Drift. His fists clenched, rage was burning in his optics.

Drift frowned. If he wanted to punch him, he was ready.

Yet Forager didn't do anything. He just gritted his dentas, before his arms went down. However, contempt was still obvious in his optics.

"I'll let it slide. You went just too emotional" The racoon growled. "Foxtrot went too far"

His attitude surprised Drift. Forager paused.

"However…Do it again and I'll dismember one of your Minicons"

That threat made Drift shiver. Forager meant it. If he was strong enough, he would attack him.

But if Drift attacked, it would just endanger Jetstorm and Slipstream way more. And the situation couldn't get worse. However, Forager's behaviour hid something. He'd got an idea in mind.

After a couple of unbearable minutes, Forager's anger went off. Instead, a smirk appeared on his face.

Drift was stunned again.

"Forager…What are you doing?" Foxtrot asked him.

"…Everybody. In my office now"

"Why? Your smile…you have something in mind, Forager"

"Oh yes"

He turned around to leave the room.

"…We found the target"

* * *

"…On the Moon of Athena?"

In the room, every Ronins had answered to Forager's call. Each of them, in their optics, Drift could notice excitement and impatience. They'll gain 100, 000 Shanix as expected. The only exception being Foxtrot who still held his face due to painful blows given by Drift.

Jetstorm and Slipstream were still on Drift's wrists. The latter didn't display any emotion.

But as soon as Forager had mentioned the place, their faces had crumbled. Drift didn't understand. He didn't know the Moon of Athena. In the end, Stilts spoke.

"Are you joking? The Moon of Athena…"

"What about it?"

"It's inaccessible!" Stilts shouted.

Forager frowned.

"Because you know anything about it? You?"

"I already went here" The crane growled.

He walked over, turning to everybody else.

"I think you can just forget the bounty"

Maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing, Drift thought.

"Why so? Go straight to the point!" Forager insisted, not very thrilled.

"Because the Moon of Athena is completely overpopulated. All inhabitants look the same. They are clones"

"Are you kidding? I don't buy it!" Foxtrot growled.

"You don't believe me? I can tell you I'm not lying. The founder of the City, Centaur, wanted to build a perfect place in order to escape from the war and living through a lingering peace. He'd got the idea of creating these inhabitants by cloning himself."

"Don't tell me he created an entire population through cloning!"

It was…unexpected. Drift definitely didn't expect that. He heard about the Moon of Athena but he'd never thought the Moon was filled with clones of one individual.

"What are we going to do?" Foxtrot shouted.

"I'm sure there is a way to find him…amongst all these clones" Forager stated, letting out a sigh. "He must have a name…or a number"

"Possible. But know one thing" Stilts answered. "On the Moon of Athena…They have exceptional means of protection."

"How's that?" Forager questioned him.

"They live in bunkers"

The racoon let out another sigh.

"It wouldn't be easy but…we can just make him go outside"

"Clones, bunkers…what else?" Lyzak asked.

"It's difficult enough"

Forager's expression was thoughtful, as if he was trying to find a way. Unfortunately, after a few minutes, it looked like he hadn't found anything.

"We could…just ask one of the clones to find him and deliver him to us?" Stilts offered.

"In exchange of what?" Forager growled. "If they are clones, they'll not betray each other. Unless we find the right one…and it's unlikely probable"

One after another, Ronins offered an idea that Forager refused.

Until Foxtrot's idea.

"…We can just make the Moon of Athena explode" He offered.

Silence fell down. Everyone turned back to the fox.

"…What?" Lyzak answered.

"Aren't you serious?" Stilts asked.

"I am" Foxtrot said. "That's just so simple…if we can't find that bot, we can just use some radical means."

Drift got startled. He had no word to describe that insanity.

Foxtrot…was planning to destroy an entire moon along with its billions of inhabitants? Even if they were clones, that's a genocide!

He immediately protested.

"No way!"

"Who talked to you?" Foxtrot roared. "100,000 Shanix for a bounty! Do you realize it?"

"And do you realize there are billions of inhabitants living in?" The orange bot retorted. "You're planning to commit a massacre!"

"They are just clones! They are lifeless anyway! No individuality! That's like if you killed one single bounty, only one individual anyway!"

No way to reason him. Drift focused back on the other members. He wanted to check their reactions.

Lucky enough, none of them seemed to approve such a plan. Even Forager looked hesitant about the matter.

"…Deadlock isn't wrong" The racoon admitted.

"Cybertron is dying anyway" Foxtrot declared. "We need some energons. And these clones keep it for themselves. Soon, there will be no Cybertronians left. We can just act pragmatic."

"…Still…"

Forager had his arms crossed.

Drift understood why the fox had been named the Trigger-Happy Terror.

"And that's a bounty!" Foxtrot kept on. "The bounty is the most important thing. 100, 000 Shanix! Do you realize it? Do you want to leave it at another bounty hunter? At Fracture? Since your friend Deadlock chose to spare him?"

Forager frowned at the memory. Drift didn't care. Fracture wasn't the matter now.

"…There must be another way" Lyzak intervened.

"If you have another idea, darling…that's the good time" Foxtrot growled.

But Lyzak had no idea in mind. Strangely enough, Drift caught sight of her putting her servo over her stomach. As if she planned to protect something inside…

"…100,000 Shanix. We might never have such a prize ever again" Forager finally stated.

"We're talking about an entire civilization!" Drift shouted.

"A civilization filled with bots without any animal alt-mode" Foxtrot retorted. "Inferior beings. Clones."

"You're planning to destroy an entire star!"

Femmes, children…didn't they care about it?

"…There are other stars anyway" Forager answered.

So, he agreed? He agreed to destroy everything for a bounty?

If Forager approved the plan, the other Ronins wouldn't have any other choice…they'll have to follow him. Even if Lyzak and Stilts looked disgusted by the idea.

"Forager…Please, think about it again" Drift almost begged him.

The racoon's answer was cold and immediate.

"100,000 Shanix. The bounty is always the most important thing"

The decision was made.

Nearby, Foxtrot smirked, thrilled by the idea. He was happy about the idea of watching all these people die in the explosion, burning in the fire and flames…

Watching an entire moon explode…

"…You can't be serious" Drift said.

Forager's last sentence was too much.

"I don't care about ideas and comments coming from a bot without any animal alt-mode who isn't like us, Deadlock."

Drift froze.

In the end, he moved. He walked closer to Forager. Drift faced him, noticing that the racoon was slightly surprised by his attitude.

He'd enough.

He'd enough of watching all these sufferings around him, marking him forever because he hadn't been able to intervene…

"I'm not Deadlock. My name is Drift. It'll always be Drift. Remember this, Forager."

Billions of lives…slaughtered in one instant…

No way Drift will let that happen.


	76. Chapter 76

**CHAPTER 76**

"…Foxtrot…"

The ship was ready to take off. During the entire days, Foxtrot, Forager and Stilts had embarked various kind of loads, cables, explosives, before activating the necessary detonator in order to make the bomb explode. Even though Foxtrot had been the one who'd got the idea, it had been Forager who orchestrated everything, making a detailed plan for their hunt. The bomb would be placed in the heart of the Moon of Athena, at the Great Place where the founder's residence towered above everything else. According to Stilts, the summit of the residence was even taller than any other Cybertronian giant building. So, destroying the palace would also destroy every other habitation within a radius of a hundred, even a thousand of kilometres. Ronins would leave their base to head for the Moon the day after, as it wasn't very located far from Cybertron. They would just activate their ship at full-speed.

Until tomorrow morning, they were free to do whatever they wanted.

That's the reason why she had chosen to talk to him alone. Both of them were reunited in their room. She didn't want Forager or any other Ronin to listen.

Especially since she was about to tell him a great new…It would change so many things. She didn't even know how he would react. With Foxtrot, she expected everything. He was so unpredictable. He could be extremely happy…or he could burst out in rage to the point of destroying their room.

Whatever the scenario would be, she was ready anyway.

The Red Night faced the Trigger-Happy Terror. Foxtrot had his arms crossed. He was in bad mood but he remained calm.

"We don't have much time left" He said.

"I know"

"Forager needs me. And you shall rest"

She took a breath.

"I'm just asking you for…five minutes of your time"

Foxtrot suppressed a growl. Nevertheless, he remained in the room. He let her talk.

"I'm listening"

"…That bounty…"

She was hesitant. How could she tell him?

In the end, her spark going faster, she kept on.

"…Is that bounty so important to you?"

She hoped something…For a few minutes, she thought she could change his mind. At the second where Foxtrot had offered that horrible plan, destroying an entire star…and Ronins approving it…she'd realized how these last years had been a waste.

Of course, she was responsible. She'd willingly chosen to join Ronins. She'd just wanted a roof over her head, a protection…

And she'd taken pleasure in these hunts. She'd found love. She'd been mated.

Foxtrot's answer was immediate.

"More than anything. 100,000 Shanix, Lyzak! Can you realize it? That's much more than we could imagine."

She felt an ache at her spark. Her servos slightly trembled. But she managed to remain placid.

"More than anything?"

More than she?

"You can't imagine" Foxtrot said. "You can't imagine what it means to me, taking revenge on every people who'd looked down upon us, because we've been bots with animal alt-modes…as if we've chosen it…"

That's…his hatred again. Though she imagined it had been another excuse to justify his urges.

"But it doesn't mean they all of them are cruel people!" Lyzak cried out. "You…you just…generalize everything!"

She paused, feeling a lump in her throat.

"You don't know about nuances!"

"I don't care about nuances!" Foxtrot roared back. "Right now, they are dying! They are starving to death while we…with that bounty, we'll get a happy life!"

But that wasn't what she wished…

"Sacrificing an entire star? You think it's worth it?" Lyzak cried.

"For the last time, they're just clones! They shouldn't even exist! See, Lyzak? It had always been your problem. You're too sensitive! You are not cruel enough! One day or another, you'll get eaten alive!"

Lyzak growled back, her earshots lowering down.

"War doesn't allow us to commit such an act! We're talking about lives! Lives you want to take!"

"It didn't bother you once, taking these bounties' lives!"

It hurt her more than she'd thought. One after another, she endured her husband' words.

But could she still call him as such? Her husband?

She was mated to a monster. A monster that was able to murder children…Yes. She'd taken lives as well. She'd contributed to it.

But these bots had been wanted. It had been her job.

He was taking lives from bots who weren't even on the list of bounties. Ronins had never dared do such an act before.

At this moment, she wondered if everything had been worthy of these murders…Slowly, she got an idea of the answer.

What had been important to her once…wasn't important any longer.

Finally, Foxtrot asked her. The question she'd been expecting.

"Huh? What happened to you?"

Lyzak looked down.

Without saying anything, she put her servo on her stomach.

Something way more important than a bounty…even if the bounty was at 100,000 Shanix. She would never risk it.

Foxtrot fell silent.

But some light remained in his optics.

He'd got it.

"…How long?"

He wasn't angry. However, his tone was cold and hard. This new didn't make him happy either.

Lyzak sighed.

"…Since I fell sick. That's my sickness."

"You're carrying"

Foxtrot's arms went down.

She caught sight of an expression she'd never seen before…

Doubt, uncertainty…

For one moment, Lyzak wondered if it would really change his mind. As if she'd been hoping…

For one moment, she hoped.

But her hope was shattered as soon as Foxtrot dryly declared.

"…It means Forager will not keep you around"

All her dreams…were shattered.

Somehow, she should have expected it.

"You're carrying…You can't go to mission anymore. Forager will never accept that you spend your time taking care of a child. He'll not give you any Shanix for it. You're no longer useful here, as a Ronin"

She didn't care about Forager's opinion…

She'd already accepted that.

She'd accepted everything. Anyway, Ronins weren't the group she'd once dreamed of any longer. It wasn't her home anymore. All that mattered had been her child…

Her child…

"What about you?" She asked him.

"What about me?"

"What do you think about it?"

Foxtrot remained silent.

If he'd been happy…his answer should have been quick. But he didn't like it.

A child…that's not what he wanted.

But the child was his as well.

"…We could leave together" She said.

"Excuse me?"

"We could leave Ronins…we could find a place where we would raise this child…together"

But was he able to? Lyzak didn't think so.

"…Leaving Ronins…" he repeated.

His optics narrowed.

"Where would we go?"

"I don't know"

"There is no other place for us beside Cybertron!" He shouted. "That's war, remember!"

"We are not forced to stay on Cybertron!"

She remembered about the Mount Fuji on Earth…they'd been used to go there, sightseeing, every time they'd got the chance to.

The most beautiful place on Earth.

"…There are other planets…"

"Cybertron is my planet! It'll always be. If you think I'll leave Ronin, giving up on a bounty for you…You don't know me at all!"

It struck her. It hurt her as much as if he'd punched her.

Of course, she knew him…but they were bonded. They were supposed to be the most important thing to each other.

Lyzak's view went blurry.

"…I see"

Somehow, it was probably a good thing. Foxtrot wasn't able to raise a child up. He wouldn't have been able to control his murderous urges in presence of the child…

Sooner or later, he would had hurt them. Lyzak knew it.

Whatever…She'll protect her child. Even if she was alone against the world, even if she wouldn't have any support…she wouldn't abandon them.

Ronins could all go and burn.

She was about to leave the room when Foxtrot called her back.

"I'll not say anything to Forager"

She stopped, listening until the end.

"If he learned it, he would get rid of you. He'll prevent you to leave. No one can leave Ronins…beside through death"

He paused.

"You have no longer any future here"

"I already had no future anyway."

She kept her servo over her stomach, trying to get some comfort.

She was hurt…but it was necessary. She wanted something other than war and destruction. Decepticons…Autobots…Ronins…

"…Goodbye, Foxtrot"

She had no answer.

However, when she walked through the hall, she heard a loud roar.

A roar out of anger…or sadness?

Whatever. It didn't matter anymore. He'd made his choice.

She had no sympathy for him any longer.

* * *

"The escape pod will be here"

Drift nodded. He listened to Lyzak carefully. The latter showed him every part of the ship that would be necessary to him.

He would have never expected that she would actively try to help him. Even if she wouldn't assist him in the plan he's preparing, she still gave him a servo for it. The samurai had thought she would be someone trustworthy. She didn't approve the destruction of the moon, even for a bounty. Neither Stitls. Nevertheless, the latter had chosen to go with it, albeit reluctantly. Lyzak hadn't wished to contribute.

"…Is it really what you want?" Drift asked her.

She sighed. He understood it wasn't a question to ask.

"We could have done it together…" Drift stated.

"No. You might be arrested for it. If I follow you, I'll be arrested too. And I don't want to be sentenced to death by one or the other faction."

As he'd been someone imprisoned by Autobots, he understood her point of view.

"Yet…I don't want the death of all these innocent people." Lyzak added. "So, now this battle is yours. Yours and your Minicons'."

He nodded.

"I'll do my best"

"Farewell…Drift"

The only one who'd been using his real name…

And before she added anything else, Lyzak quietly left the base.


	77. Chapter 77

**CHAPTER 77**

"Jetstorm…Slipstream…Wake up"

Lying down on the couch, Drift gently shook them awake. Outside, they could watch stars coming through space. But if they looked more carefully, they could notice the Moon of Athena going bigger as the ship drove closer to it.

Jetstorm and Slipstream yawned, then sat up while drying their optics. Drift sadly stared at them. Both of them were exhausted. He could feel it. Unfortunately, he didn't have any time for this. They hadn't recharged during the entire trip. Forager had ordered all three of them to take care of the ship's maintenance. A task viewed as the poorest and unproductive one amongst Ronins.

In one way, that mission was a good idea. They hadn't been forced to talk to the other Ronins. They'd stayed away from Foxtrot most of time since the maintenance required them to be at the centre of the ship, in the most mechanical areas.

Then…the task helped Drift's plan more.

Forager, Foxtrot and Stilts had no idea about what they'd been doing…

"Mister Drift…When…" Jetstorm started, a weak tone.

"We'll be there in five hours" Drift replied.

It's the best time to leave.

Drift opened their cabin's doors. He quickly checked if there was no one in the halls. No one. Good. Ronins had probably left to recharge. Or maybe they were reunited in the control room, definitely excited to gain the prize from the bounty at 100,000 Shanix. Drift's absence should surprise them…

But on the other hand, Drift wasn't sure if they still viewed him as a full member of the Ronin group. Even though Forager repeated that no one could leave Ronins…

Drift let out a sigh. He reached out to Minicons.

"Everything will be okay" He reassured them.

Lyzak had shown him everything he'd needed to know. Explosives, their functioning, most vulnerable parts of the ship…and the most important thing, escape pods. Big enough for two persons if not more.

Drift bitterly hoped that everything will be alright for her. Maybe had she could find a place where she could hide…in case Ronins returned.

Jetstorm and Slipstream smiled back to him, before undeploying and reattaching themselves to the orange bot' wrists.

"No problem, Mister Drift"

"We always trusted you"

Despite the distressful situation, Drift granted them a weak smile.

Even if he'd advised them not to trust anybody…witnessing as they were so fast to assist him actually comforted Drift.

He knew it was the best thing to do…

And watching the Moon of Athena, so splendid, so shiny in front of them…he couldn't allow it to be destroyed.

They quietly walked through walls as they headed for the room where escape pods had been put. Lyzak had given them the plan as well as the code to get access to it. He shivered, remembering her words. They didn't have any choice. They'll be forced to pass by the control room. However, it was necessary. He took a long breath, trying to take Wing's advice. In dangerous situations, he needed to calm his mind.

_A safe place…_

Slowly, he went upstairs.

Suddenly he heard a deep laugh coming out from the control room. Foxtrot. And for one second, Drift feared he'd been caught…that they would ask him some explanation…what would he do?

Fortunately, relief took over him as soon as he realized that he'd been talking to Forager.

"You're so funny! What are you going to do with your part?" He heard the fox laugh again.

Forager answered back, an amused tone.

"Hm. Who knows? I have a plenty of projects in mind"

"Like what?"

"The kind of dream everybody has…"

He paused.

"Visiting Aquatron, enjoying the blue sea under the sun for a few days…"

"Oh. You think Aquatron will still stand until the end of the war?" Foxtrot sneered.

Drift could guess a shrug from the racoon.

"Even if Aquatron doesn't exist anymore, there'll always be other beautiful planets…"

"Like Earth?" He heard Stilts.

"Sheesh. With the vermin that are its inhabitants?" Foxtrot growled.

"Why? Did you meet them?" Forager questioned him.

"Yeah…I caught sight of one cutting some tree…it was so small…I barely saw it"

Despite the context, Drift felt some curiosity about the talk. So, they'd met some Earthlings…

He wondered how they looked like…but if they were that small…what interest did they have?

"What about you, Foxtrot? What are you planning to do?"

The fox chuckled. It sounded like a talk between friends rather than between bounty hunters…even if one possibility didn't exclude the other apparently.

"Oh, you know. Everything that would allow me to watch something burn"

"Hm, I see. Why doesn't it surprise me?"

Foxtrot took a time before he answered again.

"But before that…After we would have captured the bounty…I'll take care of Drift's Minicons"

"Don't break them too hard"

"That's all he deserves"

Drift's energon went icy. As soon as he glanced back at his wrists, he could guess they were sharing his state of mind.

Drift kept walking. He'd heard enough. Faster they would leave that ship…faster he could execute his plan.

Finally, Drift found the door he'd searched for. He immediately entered the code given by Lyzak. The door automatically opened. For one instant, Drift thought that Lyzak might have betrayed him, giving him a false code. But he was happy since it worked. He hadn't been wrong about her and her real intentions. She had been someone trustworthy. But as soon as he moved for escape pods, he unexpectedly came across Stilts. Drift froze, just like the crane.

"What are you doing? Where are you going?" Stilts growled.

Drift gulped.

"I'll finish my task"

"Did we ask you to take care of escape pods?"

The orange bot had nothing to answer. Stilts went back to the hall in order to get back to the control room. Unfortunately, Drift read his true intentions.

"We shall check with Forager…"

He didn't leave him any time to go further.

Immediately, Drift grabbed his two blades and with a sharp move, he used his katana to strike him by behind.

Stilts fell on the ground. Drift wasn't thinking anymore. He hurriedly moved up to open gates while at the same time, he deployed Jetstorm and Slipstream to open one of the pods. A fresh wave of air caused Drift to slide though he managed to catch himself by grabbing a bar. With some difficulties, he managed to crawl back to the pod where Jetstorm and Slipstream had been waiting for him in.

In the end, he jumped inside. Commands had been activated to eject them through space. Drift pulled his weapons out to put them behind him, on the seat while the pod' door was shut.

And that's a good thing. As soon as Drift prepared their launch, they heard Foxtrot' voice rising up.

"What's going on?"

Drift didn't waste any more time. He pressed the button, mentally preparing himself for the unpleasant sensation they'll be through.

A few seconds afterward, the pod was suddenly launched out from the ship, Minicons' screams resonating in his audios.

* * *

As soon as the pod was far enough from the ship, speed considerably slowed down. All around them, stars, constellations surrounding the Moon of Athena. It felt like they were floating…Drift glanced back at the Ronins' ship above them.

"Mister Drift…"

"With some luck, we'll make it to the Moon of Athena before the nightfall."

The ship got activated. It moved to the Moon. Drift wondered if they'd noticed them. Definitely.

In the end, Drift opened his chassis to pull the item out. Jetstorm and Slipstream's optics widened as soon as they realized what it was.

The detonator.

"You…"

"Yes"

They wouldn't destroy anything if their ship was already destroyed.

Drift had worked on it during the entire trip.

He put the device on his knees. He just needed to press the button.

His optics glanced back at the ship.

For one instant, he wondered if he should do it.

Even if Ronins deserved it, he risked to kill all of them…Forager, Foxtrot and Stilts…

But oddly enough, the choice was less difficult than he'd expected.

He thought back of Forager. His punch. His threats.

He mainly thought back of Foxtrot. He'd bullied him the entire time, along with Autoclave…he'd mistreated Minicons…

And they were planning to slaughter billions of inhabitants, for a bounty and because they were clones.

No. The choice was much easier.

He pressed it.

And the next instant, an explosion. Fire, flames, smoke…all of it came out from the ship. The pod was too far so they weren't affected by any vibration or wave. But they observed from far, safe in their pod.

Drift could almost hear Ronins' screams…their hatred, their pain, their rage…

For one time, Deadlock came back. But not for long…

That's their end.

They'll not take these inhabitants' lives.

He felt…like some relief. That's strange but…it felt like the entire burden caused by his negative feelings, the oppression…all of it had just vanished.

He let out a deep sigh, then went back to his seat.

The Moon of Athena…was saved…even if it had been at the cost of Ronins' lives…

"Mister Drift!"

But another surprise waited for them.

A worse one.

Jetstorm, stuck against the glass, pointed at something coming out from the opposite direction.

Drift followed his stare.

His spark almost stopped.

A purple ship, heading straight for the Moon of Athena.


	78. Chapter 78

**CHAPTER 78**

"…I don't know anything, you stranger"

After the twentieth try, Drift almost gave up.

As expected, they'd arrived on the Moon of Athena before the nightfall. As soon as the pod had landed, Drift, Jetstorm and Slipstream hadn't wasted their time. All three of them, on a moon they'd never known about and that they'd just heard about, they'd searched for the wanted target.

Because it had been the reason behind Fracture's arrival, right? What else would he come to the Moon of Athena for, if not for the 100,000 Shanix as a prize on that bot's head?

He'd got rid of the Ronins…but maybe by acting such, he'd caused a way bigger problem since Fracture had now a free servo for the bounty. After all, he'd eliminated for him some serious competitors. Nothing would stop him now…

Even if…between Fracture and Ronins, he couldn't know which one was worse.

However, he'd got a goal. He would never leave another bounty to Fracture or another bounty hunter who would use a hunt to satisfy their murderous urges. Whether he'd left Ronins didn't change anything. He would deal with them alone. Along with Jetstorm and Slipstream.

Whatever that bounty did, they deserved a second chance…Like he'd been given one…

And Fracture wouldn't be the one giving them such a mercy.

Stilts hadn't lied. That's difficult to find the target here, among all these bots who looked exactly the same, all of them having the same appearance. However, the only comfort Drift could have had been these bunkers where inhabitants lived in. Maybe Fracture would have some difficulties and Drift would be able to find the bounty before the purple bot could.

He hadn't had any other choice so he'd used traditional ways: asking every passer-by about an individual named Astro 4788.

However, it's quite naïve from him. Drift knew it. The moon had been overpopulated. Nevertheless, he'd been able to locate the specific area where the target had been living. But which bunker…that felt like trying to find some dust in the space.

Drift let out a deep sigh. In the end, he collapsed on a bench, observing as clones passed him.

"Mister Drift…We'll succeed" Slipstream tried to reassure him.

"Yes. He shouldn't be far" Jetstorm added.

"He mustn't be far but he is nowhere to be found" Drift said.

He frowned. Maybe Fracture had already captured him…maybe it was hopeless…the bounty was wanted dead or alive.

_Get up._

Drift covered his face. Wing would have told him to go on.

He wouldn't be a good Circle of Light member if he gave up. Wing hadn't given up on him. He'll not give up on that individual.

"Stay close" Drift ordered them, before standing up.

He must keep on.

He tried again. He asked any passer-by to help them. He endured refusals, he endured 'sorry, I don't know' over and over. Jetstorm and Slipstream mimicked him though it was more difficult for them since sometimes, clones didn't even notice them.

They kept on…until they found a passer-by who displayed a warm smile as soon as Drift mentioned Astro 4788.

The orange bot couldn't believe it. But he'd got some hope again when the clone pointed at a road traced in the rock, leading to an unknown direction.

"At the end of it, a silver and red bunker. You cannot miss it"

If he hadn't been that reserved, Drift would have embraced the bot. But he didn't have any time for such a thing. He hastily thanked him before ordering the Minicons to undeploy. They quickly obeyed then Drift transformed in his alt-mode, following the road.

He would save him…He swore it…

* * *

A silver and red bunker…

Indeed, it was quite obvious unlike some other, green or grey bunkers that surrounded Drift. Drift could catch sight of them in his mirror while he sped up.

Drift stopped at the entrance. He turned back in his robot-mode while keeping Jetstorm and Slipstream on his wrists. He stepped for the door, a determined look on his face. He strongly knocked at the door.

"Astro 4788?" He called.

He knocked again. In the end, an opening appeared in the metallic door, a camera coming out from it. A red laser scanned through Drift's chassis. The latter got startled, taking a defensive stance before realizing that the camera was actually identifying him.

A small beep could be heard.

Something appeared on the screen. Despite his lacunas, Drift could read "_Failed Search"_ on.

Stilts hadn't lied about the Moon of Athena' security.

For one moment, Drift thought back it was hopeless. But a few instants afterward, the door loudly opened.

A clone appeared in front of him, granting him a wary stare.

"…Astro 4788?" Drift repeated.

"That's me" He replied, a cold and stern voice. "What do you want, stranger?"

Yes. Clones acted hostile toward the ones who didn't look like them. And the 'stranger' term was still friendlier than some other names Drift had been called by. Drift had been viewed as an 'intruder' and an 'invader' by some other clones.

Drift took a breath.

"You are in danger"

"Really? How so?"

"There is a prize on your head" Drift told him.

"Hm"

Astro 4788's expression didn't change.

"Why is it your business?"

"A bounty hunter is after you" The orange bot declared. "A Decepticon. His name is Fracture."

"And you'll betray a member of your own faction?"

Drift froze. He'd forgot about the colour of his optics. He let out a sigh. He shouldn't forget that he was a Decepticon above everything.

But since he'd joined Ronins…shall he view himself as such again?

"Well, in the end, it doesn't surprise me" The clone stated. "After all, Decepticons are known to stab each other."

"Maybe" Drift agreed. "But you must believe me. The bounty hunter after you…He isn't a normal guy"

"It isn't Lockdown who's after me"

The clone was about to close the door. Drift couldn't let him go.

"Listen! Even if it isn't Lockdown, Fracture is still a monster as well. He is a devious, merciless enemy without any honour. He'll not give up."

"What do you know about it? Do you personally know him?"

Drift remained silent. Shall he be honest? Telling him they'd been rivals?

In the end, he chose to omit that part.

"…I know him, yes. I know his methods. He's a sadist. If he catches you, he'll torture you. He'll kill you before delivering you to the bot who'd put the prize on your head"

"He can't get me. I'm in a bunker. It's safe enough."

"Fracture will find another way"

His greatest fear was that Fracture get the same idea as Ronins'. Blowing up the Moon of Athena.

"Really? Which one?" Astro 4788 asked, some curiosity in his voice.

"I don't know but…He can target your friends. Your loved ones. He can force you to turn yourself in. He's able to do everything."

He'd no honour after all, as Drift wished to repeat.

"So, if he catches me…Why would it be your business?"

Yes…

After all, Drift could leave. He'd warned him. If he didn't want to believe him, that's all up to him. Why should he endanger himself?

Why should he endanger Minicons?

Astro 4788 could deal with it alone.

Yet…Drift insisted.

"Please. Allow me to remain by your side"

"You think I cannot defend myself?"

Drift didn't leave. He had to accept.

"…I'll not let one more person die"

The clone seemed surprised. Some lights appeared in his optics for a few seconds, before his frown appeared again. He let out a sigh and stepped aside to let him in.

"As you wish"

Thanks, Drift thought.

* * *

Late in the night, Drift and Astro 4788 were still up. Even if the clone seemed still sceptical about Drift's warnings, he seemed to believe him more. He could have left to go in recharge, he could have let Drift keep a watch. Yet he stayed with him. Remaining in alert, they sat in front of each other, observing everything, jumping a bit at the slightest noise.

They didn't know when Fracture would come. But they were ready.

Drift glanced back at the bot. Forager had mentioned the prize on his head but…he hadn't said anything about reasons behind the ad.

"…Why?" In the end, he asked.

"Why what?"

"…Why you do you think there is a bounty on your head?"

Astro 4788 frowned. Drift suddenly realized that he should have minded his own business. But maybe was he protecting a murderer? A terrorist?

If that's so…Should he risk his own life to save him? To defend him from Fracture?

Astro 4788 sighed.

"…Who is the one wanting my head?"

Drift tried to remember. Who'd published the ad about the bounty?

He didn't remember…He just remembered the faction. Forager had talked about it.

"…Decepticons"

"It doesn't surprise me. There are many and many bounties on our heads coming from them"

"What do you mean?"

Astro 4788 simply grabbed a cube of energon. He took a sip of it.

"Decepticons believe that clones shouldn't exist. And they shouldn't live on a moon that they could use and take for themselves. Like as a base or something else. So, they hunt us. They send bounty hunters or assassins to get rid of us."

Yet the population was still massive on the Moon of Athena…Why doing it in such a way?

In any case, Drift couldn't find any excuse to Decepticons who paid for the murder of clones simply because they existed.

"…Megatron could use an army for it"

"You think he'd use an army for it? While he's fighting Autobots at the same time?"

It was pertinent…but something was off about it.

"…Why 100,000 Shanix on your head as a prize? That's a big prize"

No. Astro 4788 hid something.

That's obvious. The clone looked away from Drift. He wasn't telling him the truth…

He needed to know…But the clone wouldn't reveal him anything…

"…Tell me. Please."

"…The founder is dying. I'm the one in charge to replace him"

It left him speechless. Forager hadn't mentioned such a thing.

There was a bounty on his head…only because he'll take the leadership of the Moon of Athena?

"It's a secret. The other inhabitants don't know anything about it. If the future leader dies" Astro 4788 said. "the other clones would probably turn themselves in. They would submit to Megatron."

"It's awful…"

He didn't deserve it. A bounty on his head…only because he existed.

So…Even if Fracture wasn't the one taking that bounty…another will.

He just dodged the problem. He didn't resolve it.

"…Which faction do you support?" Drift questioned him.

Even if he'd an idea about it.

"Autobots"

"Why? Because you think they'll defend you against Megatron's invasion?"

"Not only that"

Astro 4788 sighed. In the end, he displayed a small smile.

"Because they know about the value of life. Even if we are clones, they allow us to exist. They allow us to have our own culture, our own customs…They have real values. They believe in them. They aren't there for money or power…they just want their home back. They want to keep the most of survivors they can protect."

They'd killed Gasket…

They'd imprisoned him…

They'd sold Jetstorm and Slipstream…

But for the very first time…Drift thought that Astro' words weren't pure nonsense. He believed him. He believed that Autobots had their own values…their good side…

Or maybe he'd been so disappointed, hurt by Decepticons…and he'd never really tried to know more about the other side.

"Why are you with them?" Astro 4788 asked him.

"What?"

"Decepticons"

It's a good question…

Drift wasn't proud of it.

"…I wanted to survive"

But…life wasn't just about survival. He'd realized it.

He glanced back at his wrists.

Wing's warm smile came back into his memory.

Yes…there was definitely more than just survival.

"You aren't forced to stay with them. You share…Some of Autobot values."

Autobot values…

Once he would have taken it as an insult. But this time, he didn't feel much about it. Or maybe some kind of pride in.

Drift…Autobot?

Was it possible?

He didn't have any time to answer. Suddenly, a deafening noise interrupted them. Drift and Astro 4788 immediately jumped, standing up.

The bunker' door had just exploded.

Out of instinct, Drift put himself in front of the clone.

His weapons were out.

Smoke vanishing, Fracture appeared in front of them.


	79. Chapter 79

**CHAPTER 79**

"Sorry…Am I interrupting something?"

Because of the explosion, smoke was rising up to the sky. It didn't stop Fracture from moving ahead to Astro 4788. Drift didn't move. Red light blinding them, the purple bounty hunter granted them a sinister smirk.

The samurai felt Astro 4788 stepping back. He didn't answer back. Blades up, he was more than ready to use them.

Fracture wasn't impressed. He kept walking ahead.

"Leave now, Fracture" Drift coldly warned him.

That would be his only warning.

The purple bot frowned.

"I felt you wouldn't learn anything"

He paused.

"Tell me if I'm wrong but…didn't I tell you that I would kill you if I ever met you again?"

"I'll not let you kill him" Drift growled back.

"He's just a clone. He'll be easily replaced" Fracture retorted.

Behind, Astro 4788 shivered. It only enraged the orange bot more. But he remained calm. He had to be calm.

"I don't care if he is a clone. He is a living being just like you and me. I'll not let you kill him"

"So, you have a conscience again, right?"

In the end, Fracture stopped moving.

"It hadn't bothered you…all these times we've fought for bounties"

He felt Astro 4788 tense up. Immediately, the clone's stare focused back on Drift. The samurai couldn't help a chill through his body. Shock, confusion…betrayal…he could read all of this on the clone's face.

"What's the meaning of this?"

Yes. He'd expected that. By fighting Fracture, he wouldn't have been able to hide the truth any further anyway.

He should have been honest from the first…yet Drift thought that if he'd done that, Astro 4788 wouldn't have believed him. He would have been in danger in any case.

He didn't need to explain anything.

"It's a joke…Are you kidding, right?" The clone stammered.

He didn't need to turn around. Fracture had his arms crossed, a self-confident smirk on his face.

"Yes. I don't know why he's protecting you but yes…Drift is a bounty hunter. Just like I am."

Drift glared at him back.

"No…" The clone said, completely astonished.

"It's your fault anyway. You give your trust to strangers not looking like you way too easily, while there is a bounty on your head" Fracture stated, a laidback tone. "Don't you guess? There are like a dozen, even a hundred of bounty hunters and assassins after you."

He focused back on Drift again.

"By the way…Thanks for your intervention. You've been audacious enough to blow up the Ronin' ship. Anyway…you definitely took weight off of my back. You got rid of competitors…what else can I ask for?"

Then he added back with a smirk.

"If I didn't hate you that much…I would kiss you for this."

This time, it was enough. Drift lunged at him, his sword aiming at the purple bounty hunter' side. But Fracture had already anticipated it and he'd let him attack first. Drift's opponent jumped aside, a smile on his face.

"You'll get out of here" Drift hissed, articulating each word. "Now!"

"Hm. I don't think so"

"As long as I'll be alive, I'll make sure that each bot, each femme, each child will be safe from you!"

He heard Astro 4788 scream at them to disappear…

He couldn't.

In the end, Fracture's smile vanished. Drift observed as he clenched his fists, the purple bot displaying a cold rage.

In the end, he stretched his arms out…And missiles on his shoulders were launched. They formed arcs of a circle before charging at Drift, full-speed.

That's the signal. Drift jumped ahead, dodging one of them before he blocked the other with his sword. Before they could touch the ground, the torpedoes transformed, one after another.

Fracture' Minicons faced Drift. The samurai stepped back.

"Deploy us, Mister Drift!" Slipstream cried out.

He hesitated. Both torpedoes were getting ready to assault him again. Drift ignored his advices and charged at them as well. He dodged the Long Arms torpedo before kicking the other one, who collapsed on the floor before he'd stood up again, a murderous expression on his face. Drift remained calm, not tearing his optics off Fracture. The latter remained unmoving, witnessing the scene.

Drift clenched his fists. Jetstorm and Slipstream weren't ready to fight. These torpedoes were sneaky. They'll not stand against them.

"Mister Drift!"

Drift ignored him one more time and let two of three of his enemies come at him. Both attacked at the same time, and despite Drift being taller than them, despite his sword, his katana, he'd found himself soon in difficulties against them. He tried to step back in order to put one in front of the other, and having them mutually bother themselves. But unfortunately, the plan didn't work. Quite the contrary. Both of them fought harder and together. Then the Egg-head one threw himself hard at the samurai, head first, pinning him to the ground. Drift accidentally dropped his sword. However, it only encouraged torpedoes further who punched him back, immobilizing him on the floor.

"Mister Drift!" Slipstream shouted again.

Drift growled in pain. He couldn't move. Decepticon missiles didn't leave him any rest. One after another, he felt claws, punches, kicks marking off his face, his chassis, his arms…some of attacks left out an unreadable noise, implying many scratches at some parts. Even if it wasn't serious, punches were more painful. They struck him while letting out some chuckles, laughs. Drift struggled, closing an optic before the one with long arms could tear it off. He screamed in rage, trying to grab one but the other prevented him from doing anything by punching him way harder.

Despite all, Drift could only watch as Fracture walked to Astro 4788. The clone hissed back, trying to grab the closest item he'd got to defend himself with. Astro 4788 grabbed a hammer and tried to hit Fracture's head with. But the latter tightly grabbed his wrist before aiming at him with his Taser, sending out an electric wave through the clone's body. Astro 4788 collapsed on the floor in a chilling scream.

"MISTER DRIFT!"

Around him, laughs went louder.

He didn't have any choice.

He'd sworn to protect him…He'll protect him…

In the end, he stretched his arms out and deployed both Jetstorm and Slipstream.

Disks flied up in the air before transforming, each of them lunging at a respective foe, like if they were vultures on their preys.

It was efficient. Joining his pedes, Slipstream struck hard at the torpedo with long arms, ejecting him away from Drift while Jetstorm wrapped his arms around the other torpedo's neck, trying to strangle him. Drift managed to stand up. He grabbed his blades up then, before Fracture could take a grab of the bot, Drift hit him hard, using his shoulder.

Immediately, the purple bot lost his balance. He managed to catch himself, glaring up back at Drift.

"You can't defeat me"

Drift didn't answer. He charged.

Fracture clenched his fists. Blades suddenly appeared out from his wrists.

It didn't stop Drift. His katana and his sword up, his blades collided again with Fracture's.

As if their fate was meeting each other…

However, unlike their last meeting, Fracture didn't even pretend to play with him. He didn't even try to leave some hope to Drift to stab him in the back. No.

The fight immediately went unequal. Drift suffered from Fracture's speed. The latter kept on with various attacks, only by using his blades. Drift didn't manage to get the upper hand. He could just block. And block again. At one point, Drift almost lost his balance many times. Many times, it almost cost him dearly. Drift managed to survive by lowering himself at the exact time where Fracture's blade almost cut his head off. The blade just passed above his head.

In the end, Drift took that opportunity and turned around, giving Fracture a hard kick. It made Fracture step back, his back hitting the wall hard. Drift witnessed as he winced under the pain. Drift stopped again, trying to catch his breath for a few seconds.

"…Why?" He heard Astro 4788 saying.

Yes…He was just a bounty hunter…

Yet…

"I'll protect you" Drift swore again.

"But…"

"Just leave. Go to your family. Be safe, please."

Fracture stood up again. Drift took the chance and gave him another blow, by using his katana. Fracture blocked it by using his only servo. His stare left Drift. The samurai realized that the bounty had obeyed and had managed to escape, leaving by the door.

It was more obvious…since Fracture's optics were burning with a murderous urge.

He knew what it meant. Die.

Drift didn't have time to react. He received a hard headbutt from his opponent. A few seconds, he didn't see anything. Only black and stars. But his sight went again, only to watch as Fracture lunged at him, a new weapon at servo.

His cannon.

Drift reached out then blocked the cannon' handle with his katana. Fracture growled back and used the entire weight of his body to pin him against the wall, pressing him. Drift tried to get free, using his two servos to protect himself while the cannon's handle slowly moved closer to the samurai's neck.

Despite his resistance, Drift's arms went to shake. He'll not hold long enough.

_Get up_

Drift displayed his neck.

He mimicked Fracture and before his arms could drop off, he headbutted the purple bot's face hard.

Fracture fell. He dropped his cannon. Drift didn't leave him any time to stand up. He charged again, his servos targeting the purple bot's neck.

Fracture roared and grabbed his shoulders, both enemies rolling on the floor to get the upper hand on each other.

In the end, Drift was the one on him. His fist went up and he punched Fracture with such a rage he'd never expected to have one day.

Fracture growled.

Drift was about to strike him again. However he hadn't noticed Fracture's other servo going off.

Drift got startled. It was too late since before he could do anything, a projectile came to strike him right into the face. Then a great pain took over his forehelm.

Drift collapsed on the side. Some energon came out from his forehelm and some drops landed on his knees.

Fracture stood again, a sadistic smirk. At servo, he'd used the hammer Astro 4788 had picked up to defend himself with.

Drift's optics widened. No rule. He used every means to win.

Fracture threw the hammer off. Maybe he thought it would be useless now.

His blades appeared again.

Drift dodged, jumping aside. He'd been able to collect his weapons before Fracture's blades collided with his again.

"Give up, Fracture! Surrender!" Drift screamed.

"Never! For a bounty, I'll never give up or surrender!"

Fracture turned around and threw him a hard kick. It wasn't enough. He used his right pede to kick an item lying down on the floor, sending it over in Drift's direction. The samurai blocked with his sword but it only encouraged Fracture further.

Their blades met again.

"Looks like you improved!" The purple bot sneered, his blade lunging at Drift's neck to tear his cables off.

Drift remembered about a technic. Like a flash. Something that Wing had shown him.

He'd his blades crossed, trapping Fracture's between them.

It stopped the purple bot's attack. Fracture was thrown ahead. Drift will not let him go. He'll never let him go.

He projected Fracture above him. The purple bot landed on the floor.

One of his blades broke.

He heard his adversary growl out of rage.

Immediately afterward, Fracture stood up. Drift let him do.

He wouldn't lower himself to his level.

In Fracture's optics, there had been anger…

…But some excitement as well.

"How naïve you are!"

He grabbed something out of his back.

Drift was struck with horror, realizing it was a bomb.


	80. Chapter 80

**CHAPTER 80**

As soon as Drift caught sight of the bomb in Fracture's servos, his energon went icy. The purple bot gave him a devious smirk. Out of instinct, Drift stepped back as if Fracture planned to throw it at him to use it.

However, it wasn't what he actually intended to do. Fracture laughed then threw off the bomb behind his shoulder. The bomb landed at barely two meters away from the two opponents. Drift stared at Fracture, horrified. The latter had pulled out a detonator. What was he planning to do? Blowing the bunker up?

What for? If Drift was caught up in the explosion, so Fracture would be. Both of them would die, their Minicons would die as well…

Jetstorm and Slipstream…

"You wouldn't dare!" The orange bot shouted.

"You think I'm lying? I use every means to win, remember?"

Fracture had no limits.

Nearby, Minicons fought each other. Despite torpedoes' assaults, Slipstream and Jetstorm didn't give up. One after another, they tried to find a flaw in their respective enemies' attacks. Slipstream punched his right into the face while Jetstorm wrapped his legs around his' shoulders, pummelling his helm with enraged blows.

Fracture would press the button.

The first thought Drift had got was rushing out from the bunker to escape. But the thought ashamed him.

He was ashamed of putting his own life above his comrades'.

"Jetstorm! Slipstream!" He called them.

They didn't have any time. He preferred not taking any risk. Both disks turned back to him.

Drift gestured at them. They had to obey!

"Mister Drift…"

"Do only what you are told!"

He almost begged them. Slipstream didn't manage to dodge a kick from his adversary. However, Jetstorm jumped into the air, transforming back into his disk form, joining Drift back.

A few seconds afterward, his comrade did the same. Both of them had barely reattached themselves to his wrists that Drift was already rushing outside, running away as he'd never ran before. Fearing he'd wasted too much time, he preferred to transform in his alt-mode.

Three seconds after he'd left the bunker, they felt an earth quake. A deep intonation resonated, almost deafening him. His audios bleed, while the explosion consumed entirely the bunker with fire and flames.

Drift transformed again. Fracture had dared.

"Watch out!"

He jumped aside, dodging a blue laser that came to strike the bunker nearby instead.

He stood up. He jumped again to dodge another.

He realized that Fracture'd already left the bunker. It was too late. He'd left it much before the explosion. His torpedoes were back on his shoulders, laser-gun at servo. Drift realized it had been his plan. Making him leave.

Drift jumped in the air as soon as a shot nearly touched his right leg. He transformed in his alt-mode again then drove away faster, dodging other shots that were targeting him.

It was a coward act, running away. But now, Fracture had probably the advantage to attack him from far.

He drove to the road, nearly losing himself through inhabitations. Passer-by appeared all around him. He sped up again. He'd lost Fracture…Astro 4788 was somewhere…but where was he?

Then, he caught sight of him.

In his mirror. A purple motorcycle, appearing from far. Drift's spark nearly stopped. Fracture wouldn't let him go.

The good thing is that he's targeting Drift now. He'd changed his objective. The bounty on the clone's head didn't matter to him now. But it wasn't a comfort either. As soon as the motorcycle transformed again, Drift realized with horror that Fracture had other ideas in mind.

And this fear got confirmed as soon as he caught sight of a red light on his chassis, pointed by a purple cannon.

He drove and zigzagged. He did it good. Immediately afterward, there was another earth quake. A missile crashed down on the road, forming a hole onto the ground. Drift shouldn't change his behaviour. If he followed a straight path, Fracture would kill him.

A second missile had been shot, a few meters away from him. Drift almost turned around due to the violence of the shock. Fracture took some seconds to load his cannon before shooting again.

He had to find a solution. At the next shot, he could be killed.

"Mister Drift! Up!"

He looked up.

Bunkers.

Roofs.

Fracture would get much less visibility. And bunkers were resisting enough to endure a missile coming back from the exterior.

Drift transformed back into his robot-mode.

As soon as he felt another missile aiming straight at him, Drift jumped in the air, landing on the roof of a bunker.

He didn't stop. He kept running. Bunkers formed straight lines. As soon as he arrived at the end of the roof, he jumped to land on the next bunker, before running again.

Again and again.

He heard a noise behind him. He glanced back at behind him.

Fracture chased after him again. Drift understood what he was planning. The purple bot's cold interest never left Drift.

Drift guessed that Fracture was used to it, running over roofs to hunt a specific target.

Drift didn't stop. He ran faster.

He let out a scream. He immediately stopped, some sparkles coming out from his shoulder.

Fracture had shot him. With his laser-gun, this time. Maybe because it was easier to use that weapon rather than the cannon whenever he was running as well.

He collapsed, looking down. Behind him, he heard Fracture's steps.

The cannon' cold metal pressed against his head.

"Too bad for you. Look what your conscience did to you" Fracture whispered. "I'll blow your circuits up"

He shouldn't have talked.

Drift growled. With a sharp movement, he swayed his legs off before Fracture could even pull the trigger.

Fracture let out a surprised cry. It had been close. The shot was sent through the air.

_Get up._

Drift endured the pain.

He must forget it. He must focus.

He grabbed Fracture's shoulders to make him lose his balance. It worked. Fracture fell, both of them landing on the roof. Drift was above Fracture, giving him a despising glare.

Fracture stared back at him deeply into his optics. Anger was obvious in. Yet he didn't move. He didn't attack.

Fracture looked down at Drift's chassis. A small smirk appeared on his lips.

What was he-?

"You love it, right? Your body pressed against mine…"

He was hateful.

Drift didn't try to reply. Fracture grabbed him by his neck. It got the samurai startled, the latter trying to struggle away from his grip. He tried to kick Fracture to make the purple bot release him. Fracture's grip remained tight. Both of them rolled on the roof, each trying to get the advantage on the other.

They rolled to the edge. They hadn't noticed it first, at least until Jetstorm screamed at the same time as one of Fracture's torpedoes tried to warn his Master.

Fracture and Drift fell.

Holding onto each other, they screamed in surprise. It was endless yet fast at the same time. As soon as they touched the ground, impact tore Drift and Fracture apart from each other. Drift landed a few meters away from Fracture. Pain took over his body. At the same time, the pain at his shoulder awakened up.

In front of him, Fracture was up. Drift growled. He shouldn't remain on the ground. He had to stand up as well.

_Get up._

Don't give up, Drift tried to reason himself.

Fracture didn't have his laser-gun again. He'd probably dropped it during his fall. Yet it didn't improve the samurai' situation. He'd still had his blades, the cannon he could use as a sword, his torpedoes as well as some other gadgets.

Drift just had his blades.

He'd to hold on. After all, Fracture's weapons were ephemeral.

Drift's weapons…were eternal.

Fracture had his arms stretched out again. His torpedoes were launched out one more time. At least, this attack didn't surprise the samurai anymore. Drift kicked one of them off to throw it in the direction of the other, before he deployed his disks again. The fight between Minicons happened again. Drift felt it. Jetstorm and Slipstream struggled harder. They attacked far more viciously than earlier. As soon as one of torpedoes tried to get closer to Drift, one of them pushed it away with a war cry.

They trusted him…Drift couldn't give up on them.

Drift took his katana. He took his sword.

Fracture gave him an approving nod, before releasing his blades again.

"You can't beat me alone, Drift!" The purple bot warned him while the fight between their blades started again.

Drift dodged.

"I'm not alone!" He screamed back, before kicking him in the knee.

At least, it made Fracture step back. It felt like something had took over Drift…something possessed him…like an entity. He wouldn't guess what it was but for the first time and, unlike their last battle, Drift managed to hold on against Fracture. He wasn't as fast to him…

"Are you kidding me? Do you think your Minicons will help you?" Fracture roared.

"Stop talking!"

He repeated to himself that if he lost, Astro 4788 would die.

He repeated to himself that if he lost, Jetstorm and Slipstream would get executed.

He couldn't let such a thing happen.

Maybe it was the reason why Drift managed to dominate his adversary for a bit. The combat was a bit more equal. He knew Fracture. The purple bot used treachery. Nevertheless, he was ready for it.

He refused to do like him.

He'll not lose.

Suddenly, one more Fracture's blade broke.

The purple bot roared out of rage, ready to use another one.

That's the right time! Drift didn't let him act.

He leaned over and, head first, he threw himself at Fracture, hitting him hard.

Fracture screamed. He lost his balance, Drift's blades crossed around his opponent' waist to trap him between.

He felt a servo grabbing his face, as if he forced him to look.

Murderous urges were obvious in the purple bot' optics.

Drift couldn't complete his attack. Instead, a raging punch hit him hard. Drift spat some energon from it.

Drift was ejected away.

_Get up._

Drift couldn't look up back. Fracture had already charged. His katana planted into the ground, Drift blocked his kick by using his sword but the violence was so overwhelming that it got him stunned. Drift's sword left his servos, flying up to the sky.

Drift had no more weapon. Fracture still had his.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?" The purple bot shouted. "YOU THINK YOU ARE BETTER THAN I?"

All the rage, the anger, all the murderous desire Fracture had felt burst out at the same time. Like a volcano. Drift tried to remain calm. He tried to defend himself with his bare servos. But he could only use his arms to block his enemy' attacks.

"RIGHT? YOU FEEL BETTER THAN I? YOU ARE A DECEPTICON! YOU ARE A BOUNTY HUNTER! MONEY MATTERS TO YOU AS MUCH AS IT MATTERS TO ME! HOW AM I WORSE THAN YOU? YOU ARE NO BETTER THAN I!"

Drift stepped back. He didn't want to answer back. But this sentence…he couldn't stay silent at such a sentence.

"No" He coldly retorted. "You're wrong"

Money mattered to him.

Only survival mattered.

But not today.

It only made Fracture angrier. In the end, a kick from the bounty hunter made Drift collapse on the ground.

"Mister Drift!" He heard.

Fracture stepped forward, blade at servo.

"YOU ARE ONE OF US! YOU'LL REMAIN AS ONE OF US!"

Drift glanced aside.

Wing's katana.

He reached out.

Fracture had his blade up.

And lunged at Drift.

* * *

For one instant, Drift and Fracture didn't tear their optics off each other.

None of them admitted defeat.

Fracture was stubborn…Drift had learned to be stubborn as well.

In the end, Drift looked down at the end of his katana.

Fracture's blade was close to Drift's neck. He'd been…so close to decapitate him.

Get up, Drift thought.

Never giving up…

Fracture dropped it.

Then, pain took over him.

Drift had stabbed him through the stomach with his katana.

"Boss!"

It didn't have been disks this time. It didn't have been Jetstorm and Slipstream.

Fracture's torpedoes had stopped their battle to rush over to their boss.

Fracture fell, energon coming out of his wound…a deep wound…first, it had been a light cut…then it had been a strong hemorrhage.

Drift caught him before he touched the ground. Immediately afterward, he laid him down, putting his head over his knees.

"Boss!" "No! Please! Don't do this to us!"

Drift glanced back at them.

His own body was shaking from their fight.

"Mister Drift" He heard Slipstream.

"Are you alright?"

Drift didn't answer. Some energon came out from Fracture's mouth now. The latter glared at him though he also displayed confusion. Both Minicons surrounded him, completely panicked over the scene they'd been witnessing.

"You can't leave us!"

The Minicon' voice went shaky.

Drift stared back at Fracture.

He was his enemy. He'd nearly kill him…

He was an individual without any honour…

Yet…Drift himself'd some honour…

Drift pressed the wound, using his two servos.

"Call some emergencies!" He ordered the Minicons, whichever it was, whatever it had been his or Fracture's.

He couldn't let another person die… Even not Fracture.

They didn't waste any time and immediately obeyed, rushing away, screaming for some help.

Drift didn't tear his optics off Fracture.

The latter was whimpering in pain.

"You'll pay for this…but not today"

Yes. He'd won.

His first combat…


	81. Chapter 81

**CHAPTER 81**

"…What is it about?"

Drift stared down at his cube, a bit surprised. That wasn't normal energon. This one tasted much stronger…he thought first that the energon was awful but Astro 4788 stopped him before he threw it off.

"Aha, don't worry. That's not bad. That's even pretty good."

"You haven't answered to my question" Drift replied back.

"That's high-grade. High-grade energon."

"Oh"

Drift frowned. He thought that high-grade didn't exist anymore. At least, no more on Cybertron. It surprised him to find some on the Moon of Athena. Drift had never tasted it during his entire life. However, he'd heard about its description. In streets, he'd come across some bots who'd still possessed some. They talked about a very particular taste that could send anyone to the cloud nine.

"…I see"

He gave a stern stare at Jetstorm and Slipstream, quietly ordering them not to drink it. Astro 4788 started laughing.

"Don't worry. I told you. It's not poisoned"

"Why offering some to me?"

"What a question!"

He paused.

"That's the least thing I can do…for someone who'd just saved my life."

Drift shook his head.

Yes…He'd saved his life but he didn't deserve it.

"Remember that I'm a bounty hunter"

"You've been one"

"I still am. And I'm a Decepticon"

Astro 4788 stopped drinking. He stared back at Drift, an unreadable expression on his face. The orange bot let out a sigh. He'd been a fool to trust him. Drift had hidden the truth from him. The clone didn't know him.

Then Astro 4788 added, without any wariness in his tone.

"So, it means you'll take the bounty put on my head, right?"

This idea could have crossed Drift's mind, indeed.

But even if he gained 100,000 Shanix by delivering him to Decepticons…

"…I'll get no pleasure from it" Drift stated.

"What for? I thought you wanted some money. That's the reason why you joined Ronins"

Yes. But after what'd happened with them…then with Fracture…Drift wouldn't be better than them.

And…he knew what it would imply.

"You'll soon replace the founder of this Moon. You'll rule over this star. People are trusting you"

"And?"

Will he actually force him to say it?

"So…I don't want to condemn all these inhabitants"

"Even for your faction?"

Drift sighed, looking down.

"…I'm not feeling like a Decepticon any longer. Not anymore."

"That's a good thing"

"I don't know if that's a good thing. But all Decepticons I've met, or people who were affiliated to them…either betrayed or disappointed me. I don't want to do it again"

"I understand"

Yet…did it mean he shall become an Autobot? Or shall he remain neutral?

But neutrals didn't have much chance of survival here…in that world filled with war and flames.

But…he'd become a Decepticon and he hadn't been protected.

And it wouldn't protect Jetstorm or Slipstream.

"Well, even if you'd chosen to remain as such" Astro 4788 stated. "I wouldn't have bought it. I mean…you don't incarnate Decepticon values…if we can call it 'values'."

"You believe I would fit more with Autobots?"

"Only an Autobot would have accepted to help me" The clone smiled. "That's the very reason why we support them. You endangered yourself…for my sake. You saved the Moon of Athena and then…"

He took a time.

"…Why did you spare your enemy? Why did you help him?"

Drift winced at this question.

"Maybe it wasn't the right thing to do. He'll come back, you know. Along with other bounty hunters. And if it isn't him, that could be someone else."

"In any case, I'm ready" Astro 4788 said. "No one had ever managed to destroy us. And if we are in danger, if we need any help…Autobots will protect us"

This meaningful smile was probably for him.

"You haven't answered my question" The clone repeated. "Why did you spare him?"

Drift's grip on the cube went tighter.

However, he displayed no hostility.

He was just…thoughtful.

"…I don't know. Maybe I didn't want to witness anyone else die."

"If you say so"

Atsro 4788 took a sip of his cube.

"And you still believe you are not a hero"

"I'm not. A good action doesn't erase a bad one"

"But it's possible to change, to change our bad ways and turning them into good ones"

"I don't know if it's possible" Drift replied, a dark tone.

"You are the good illustration of it"

The clone smiled.

"You're better than you think you are, Drift. Maybe one day, you'll incite people to follow your path"

Despite him, such a declaration warmed his spark up.

Change…

He'd got the feeling to meet Wing again.

But Wing wasn't there.

Drift stood up. He gestured at Jetstorm and Slipstream. It was time to go. If Astro 4788 didn't need him any longer…

"Goodbye!" Both Minicons said.

"Goodbye"

Drift hesitated. In the end, he added.

"…Thanks"

"No, Drift. Thanks you"

The samurai shyly nodded then left the bunker. Astro 4788 had given him a ship as a reparation. Jetstorm and Slipstream were already excited, and couldn't wait to see how it looked like.

"Astro 4478 said we'll have our own room?" Jetstorm and Slipstream asked.

Drift nodded.

"If he said so…It shall be true"

"Our first room!" Slipstream cried out, happy.

From far, the sun was rising.

* * *

"Sir, maybe you shouldn't—"

"I said I'll not take them!" Fracture growled.

"But if you could just—"

"I said I'll not! Take your scrapping medication back! I don't need it!"

The nurse jumped at that. In the end, she turned around, scandalized. Fracture almost punched the wall out of anger. Why did he meet incompetent fools at EVERY single time? And she was supposed to be a nurse…

Nearby, Minicons stepped back. They'd guessed perfectly well that they shouldn't be around Fracture whenever the latter was enraged. Fracture would be able to use them as punching-bags.

"That self-righteous scraplet!" Fracture cried out.

"Boss…everything will be okay" Divebomb replied, a calm tone.

"WHAT? WE LOST THE BOUNTY BECAUSE OF HIM! HE STOLE IT!"

A thief…Once a thief, always a thief.

"There are other bounties, boss" Airazor added.

"But that one was at 100,000 Shanix! 100,000 Shanix lost! Do you realize it? We'll have no other chance!"

It disgusted him! He hunted that clone for days…in the end, for nothing!

Drift will pay for it…

"But you are the most feared bounty hunter in the entire galaxy, boss" Divebomb said, a small smile.

"Yes! You're still number one!"

"For how long?"

He'd underestimated him…

If Drift decided to remain a bounty hunter, he might become a serious competitor. Even worse than Ronins themselves.

A problem replacing another…that's so logical.

"There are other bounties, boss!" Airazor said. "You'll easily get them!"

"Yes" Divebomb nodded. "Then sooner or later, we'll kill Drift. We'll get rid of him"

That's all he wanted…putting that scraplet into his grave.

100,000 Shanix lost…It'll haunt him for a long time.

"Hey, boss" Divebomb said.

"What?"

"You're alive"

Was it a way to reassure him?

"Yes" Airazor nodded. "You being alive is the most important thing"

"We'd have been lost without you, Boss"

In the end, Fracture focused back on them. For one moment, confusion was displayed on his face.

As well as a slight fear…

He realized he'd nearly died. He could have died.

He hadn't thought about it…without him, what would they have become?

"100,000 Shanix…we can have them easily"

"How?" The purple bot growled.

"There is a bounty at 20,000 Shanix, boss" Airazor smiled. "It just had been published on the social network"

"Seriously?"

20,000 Shanix…It was poor near the previous bounty…but better than nothing.

"Who?"

"A bot…located on Earth apparently"

"Localisation?"

"Mount Fuji. Japan"

Okay. Not too far from Cybertron. Three days in a ship trip…they could get it easily.

If that's so…Fracture sat up on his berth.

"Boss? What are you doing?"

"The most feared bounty hunter of the galaxy will take his bounty"

"But you aren't fully healed yet!"

"No way we'll miss that one! I'll heal in my ship!" Fracture roared.

He'd some hope again.

No way Drift will take that bounty as well.

Drift…so honourable…to the point he'd spared him…It'll cost him sooner or later.

"Boss…"

"Go distract the nurse while I escape"

He then winked at them. And for the first time since his arrival here, he smiled.

It was rare…And Minicons were slightly taken aback by his attitude.

"We still have so many adventures together. I'll not die that soon"

Oh no.

He'll not let himself be killed that easily.

He was strong…

And if Lockdown was still alive…he would be proud.


	82. Chapter 82

**CHAPTER 82**

**_Two years later…_**

"It's a good thing, Drift."

They passed near a planet. According to the map, its name was Saturn, the planet with rings. In their black and orange ship, the ship that Astro 4788 had specifically chosen as it fit with Drift's own colours, the samurai had activated the autopilot system. The clone had anticipated everything, including some comfortable apartments. Jetstorm and Slipstream were currently recharging in their shared room. It didn't surprise him. After all, they'd been traveling galaxies for two years now. Sometimes, such a trip could get them exhausted. Indeed, Drift preferred to let them rest.

After all, they'd no specific destination. The only thing that guided them over was some published bounties on the social network, either located on a star or some planet or whatsoever. They just needed the localisation. Then, they headed for it.

Drift let out a sigh. Having taken a seat at a table in the main room, he'd been talking with his old mentor through comm-links. It always felt good to hear his voice even if, these last times, their discussions were spaced out. They kept in touch, but whenever the ship passed by a solar eruption or some asteroids, the material could get damaged.

He just hoped that his mentor understood. Wing never commented on it. He always seemed happy whenever Drift contacted him. Sometimes, it reassured Drift. The orange bot could tell him about his last trips, having some news from others, finding the complicity they'd once had…and that they still shared after all.

It warmed his spark…he'd got the feeling that whenever they talked, they weren't at light years away from each other…Wing wasn't in the Crystal Cities and Drift wasn't on a ship, alone with his Minicons.

It felt like they shared the same room.

Yet…

"You're still a bounty hunter?" Wing softly asked him.

Drift nodded.

"…Yes"

Even if he'd left the Ronins…he still had his goal to reach. For two years now, he just did this. He hunted fugitive bots to bring them back to authorities in order for them to explain their actions. They'll be able to follow a better path afterward.

However…He'd learned to discern things.

He'd been hunting individuals that were wanted by Autobots. He knew that Autobots wouldn't easily sentence a person to death…Thinking back about his time in prison, Drift had concluded that it didn't have been the worst place ever. He thought back about this medic' words that'd taken him in after his suicide attempt.

Even if there had been a trial, Autobots wouldn't have decided to get him executed that bluntly.

Decepticons wouldn't be that merciful. No, far from it. They just wanted these bots to get them executed.

That's not what Drift wished. Thinking back about Astro 4788 who'd never committed any crime beside being a replacement for the dying founder of the Moon of Athena, he bitterly guessed that some other bots didn't have such his chance.

"…I'm working for Autobots though" Drift corrected himself.

"But…does it mean you've become an Autobot now?" Wing asked, some curiosity in his tone.

Drift hesitated.

In the end, he shook his head.

"No"

"But…you're alone…"

Drift took a breath.

Yes. He was alone.

But better being alone than bad company. That's what he'd learned. It had been a tough lesson though.

"It's not as hard as it seems"

"But with the conflict…"

"It is not my business any longer"

There was some disappointment in the white bot' optics.

Drift looked down.

"Anyway" He added. "I can't return to Cybertron anymore"

The threat had happened. He'd learned it, on social networks. In the last published news.

Megatron had ordered the final solution.

Autobot massacre…the murder of traitors, whether rumours had been true or false about them…

A billion of inhabitants slaughtered…

A billion of Cybertronians slaughtered…

It meant the end. The end of Cybertron.

Even Optimus Prime couldn't have saved all these bots. The only survivors had been the ones who'd left the planet early enough.

Like Drift.

Drift suppressed a lump into his throat.

In one way, he was relieved that Wing and the others had been living in the Circle of Light…they were safe here…yet…

Some other people…good people…femmes, children…all of them…massacred.

Drift could only feel desolation.

The faction he'd always supported…used such ways…

Wing stared back at him, an expression filled with sadness and sympathy. But if they had been in the same room, he'd probably done more than just stare back.

"…When will you visit me?" The white bot cautiously questioned.

Drift took a time before he answered.

"I don't know yet…I'm always on this ship. I don't have a break."

"You can have a break at the Crystal cities"

It sounded nice…

"I'm not asking you to go back to the Circle of Light but just…I want us to see each other. I just want to be with you" Wing said.

"Me too…I want to be with you"

Drift had his arms crossed, thoughtful.

"Look. I'm going to Earth, for a bounty. There is a Decepticon bounty hidden here. When it's over, I'll contact you again…okay?"

"Okay. Take your time, Drift. I don't want to force you in doing anything."

Wing slowly touched the screen.

"Axe and Esmeral organized a party. They're bonded now"

"I'm happy for them"

He never tore his optics off the orange bot.

"I miss you, you know. They miss you too"

Drift sadly smiled back.

"I miss you as well."

"Contact me whenever you can, okay?"

He hesitated. Batteries were running low. If he didn't say it today…He wouldn't have the strength to say it another day.

"Wing?"

"Yes?"

"…I love you too"

He'd said it.

Unfortunately, he heard no answer from the white bot.

The communication had been cut.

He'd just caught sight of a warm, sincere smile.

* * *

"Cheers!"

Wing had his cube up, smiling at the two newly bonded Conjunx. Outrigger hesitated. In the end, he did the same. He wouldn't have expected it one day. Before, he would never have been allowed to do it. Even for a special occasion, he'd never thought he would be at a table in a bar, in the Real Crystal City, along with others, a cube of high-grade at servo. It wasn't unpleasant at all…but it still felt strange.

Axe and Esmeral were bonded, they'd been here to feast it…Outrigger couldn't help but thinking back about the time where Dai Atlas had been the leader of the Circle of Light. Even without Outrigger, the other members had never organized any party. Well, sometimes, Wing and Axe had been out to take a cube together, after their mission…but even it'd been rare. Dai Atlas, and Star Saber as well, had never got the time for it.

Around them, Beak was flying around, chirping. Outrigger stared at his cube, before taking a sip of it. It tasted…strong yet strange. He coughed. Axe patted his back, laughing.

"Haha, it's okay, Outrigger! Stay with us"

"Isn't he a bit too young for drinking some high-grade?" Esmeral asked, a concerned expression on her face.

"Well. He's with us. He can get a cube" Wing smiled.

Outrigger chuckled, a bit embarrassed. Axe sighed before he smiled back at Wing.

"May we have better days…despite Cybertron' fall"

Yes…It'd come across galaxies…

Cybertron…Megatron' final solution…

How could they be insensitive to it? Especially since the Circle of Light protected the ancient Cybertronian culture…

Their planet was gone…

"It'll be rebuilt" Wing softly said.

"By who? Autobots?" Axe asked, not very convinced.

"Maybe they are the solution to the conflict…"

He glanced back at Esmeral. The green femme looked down.

"I don't think so"

"Someone will act out on it…If we don't want Cybertron to disappear forever…"

"Dai Atlas would have been ashamed of it" Axe bitterly sighed.

Outrigger looked down.

Yes…He'd waited for it all this time…going outside…Having the other members to treat him like an equal…

But now he'd got more responsibilities…he didn't feel happy.

Because Dai Atlas wasn't here. Because Drift, Jetstorm and Slipstream had left the Crystal Cities…

At which cost?

Wing focused back on the new couple.

"In any case…I'm happy for you. That's in these times we can think that…we haven't lost everything after all"

It comforted the group.

"Yes, I admit" Axe chuckled. "I didn't think I would live enough to bond with another person."

He took Esmeral's servo in his. They both exchanged an enamoured stare.

"I'm happy for you" Wing smiled.

"Me too" Outrigger said.

Esmeral smiled then leaned over to grab something at her pedes. A small bag.

"What is it?" The young bot asked.

"Books" Esmeral said.

Wing took one to read it. He raised one eyebrow at it.

"But this one…We'd already read it"

"Yes" Esmeral smiled. "I know someone who is rewriting some old Cybertronian books…ones from greatest authors…he is rewriting the ones who'd been destroyed in the war"

"That's a good thing" Wing approved. "I can't wait to rediscover them again"

Yes…

In these times…they forgot that Cybertron had fallen.

Then everything stopped.

Suddenly, Beak flied back to them, a completely panicked look on his face.

"Skwak! Skwak!"

"What's wrong, buddy?" Outrigger asked, reaching out to allow Beak land on his arm.

Outrigger didn't understand. He'd never witnessed his camera-bot in such a state. The other Circle of Light members exchanged a look, shocked.

There was something wrong…something serious happening…

* * *

They didn't take much time to find the location designated by the camera-bot.

At the surface…In the deserts of Crystal Cities…

They saw him.

A bot crawling in the sand, spitting some energon…begging for help…reaching out to them…

He couldn't go further. A hook was up, then lunged at the unfortunate bot. The hook then stabbed through the bot' arm. Energon forming a pool around him, the bot let out a deep scream of pain.

Immediately, Axe, Wing and Outrigger pulled their weapons out. Esmeral, even though she didn't have any on her, took a defensive stance.

"You think calling for help will help you?" The attacker sneered.

He was a stranger. They'd never seen him before.

He was a bot, with a green and black armour. His face was painted with white and black colours, red optics. He could have looked like a death head. Spikes on his armour, a hook at his right servo…

A Decepticon…

Axe was the first one to react.

"Who are you?"

The bot turned back to them. He bared his dentas, answering with a deep voice.

"Stay out of this! That business isn't yours"

"Aggressions are forbidden here!" Wing spat.

"I'm not aggressing him" The bot replied.

He stepped ahead, stopping a few centimetres away from the victim.

"I'm just taking my prize"

"A prize?" Esmeral repeated.

"What did that bot do to you?" Wing asked, fearing he'd misunderstood.

It couldn't be…

"Nothing. There is a bounty on his head. That's all"

A bounty hunter…Wing bitterly thought back of Drift.

He wondered if he did the same thing…

No. Of course not. Drift had changed.

He was no longer a Decepticon…

Axe remained on his guards.

"You'll let that bot go and you'll leave Crystal Cities now!"

"And why would I do such a thing?" The bot retorted.

"Everyone who is part of these lands has a protection on their heads"

"Too bad. I don't care about your rules"

The green bot pressed a pede on the bot' back, stopping him from crawling up further.

He displayed a sinister smirk.

"I thought Crystal Cities were apart from the universe…I wasn't wrong about that. You don't know who I am."

"It doesn't interest us!" Wing cried out.

"Too bad. You shall. My name is Lockdown"

He gave them a haughty and proud stare.

"I'm the most feared bounty hunter of the entire galaxy"

Outrigger immediately shouted back.

"We don't care! Leave!"

"What if I don't?"

"You'll not stand up again" Wing warned him.

"I see"

Lockdown had his left arm stretched out.

A chain-saw appeared at the end of it.

"You stupid warriors…"

"Outrigger! Get out!" Wing ordered.

Axe had been the first to attack, rising his weapon above his head. Lockdown easily blocked it and kicked the yellow and purple bot' knee. Axe yelped on the pain and jumped on the ground to dodge his own axe that planted into the ground, at the exact place where he'd been standing.

Witnessing this, Outrigger let out a cry of surprise. Out of instinct, he pulled his two blades but Wing glared at him. An expression he rarely displayed.

"Get out! Take care of the wounded bot!"

"But…"

"Do what you're told!"

Wing didn't give any other explanation. He charged as well, going to help Esmeral who'd been attacking Lockdown with her bare servos, using her servos and her pedes to push him away from her husband.

For one moment, Outrigger remained unmoving…He shall help them…Lockdown had a particular aura…

He wasn't a slave trader or an enemy from another planet who'd come to conquer Crystal Cities…

Something was different…Outrigger felt it.

But he stopped thinking. The injured bot was bleeding heavily. Hearing blades and roars behind him, Outrigger leaned over to grab him, lifting up on his pedes.

"Hold on" The young bot whispered.

He carefully stood up. The bot let out a painful cry. Outrigger growled, his spark aching at the pain of the bot. His weight was far more superior than his. But he'd to lead him to safety.

He must obey to Wing…The last time he'd disobeyed, Dai Atlas had been killed…

Behind, the battle raged. He mustn't stay here. In front of him, Beak searched for a safe way to go…

He heard a scream…

He didn't know if it was Axe, Wing or Lockdown…

Outrigger struggled hard not to turn around and assist them.

"Hold on! Everything will be okay! Stay with me!" The young bot begged.

But that's lost…the bot he'd been carrying just fainted in his arms…

* * *

Outrigger arrived to one of paths leading to the Circle of Light' base…Lockdown wouldn't find them inside, as it was a labyrinth. Not releasing the injured bot, Outrigger turned back to Beak.

"Thanks, buddy…"

He could do it…He would protect the bot…

His comrades…

Wing…Axe…Esmeral…

They endangered their lives…while he ran away to hide…

His legs went shaky…Outrigger tried to ignore them…

He would save him…

He suddenly heard a cry from Beak.

He only got time to lower down, dodging a hook passing above his head, before it planted through the wall.

Terrified, Outrigger turned around.

Lockdown faced him, smiling. A cold smile.

"Where do you think you're going? Along with my bounty?"

Outrigger didn't answer.

His chain-saw was activated again. A lump formed in Outrigger's throat.

If he was there, where the others-?

He threw the bot on the ground. Immediately, Outrigger pulled his blades out, putting himself in front of him.

"Sheesh. If you believe your katanas will protect you" Lockdown chuckled.

"Skwak!"

Beak lunged at the green bot, aiming to scratch his face. Lockdown growled and punched him, shoving him aside.

Outrigger didn't answer and charged.

The young bot blocked the first blow. It made him step back, almost sliding on the ground. Despite the bot' strength and his extremely heavy weapon, Outrigger was struck with horror, realizing how fast he actually was. Lockdown used his hook on him, almost scratching his optic but managed to strike the cheek. Outrigger yelped in pain. Energon dropped on the ground. A deep scar had been left on his right cheek. He looked up back at the bounty hunter but that single moment of inattention cost him dearly. He was hit again with a violent blow at the middle of his forehelm, the hoof covered with energon. Outrigger saw stars for some seconds, then collapsed a few meters away. Pain cut his breath, warm coming over his head…

He heard steps. His vision was blurry…

Lockdown's voice resonated.

"I thought Circle of Light members would be more resisting…"

His vision went clear again. He only had the time to watch as Lockdown had his chainsaw up, ready to strike him with it…

Outrigger reached out to grab his katana. He managed to block him just in time. Lockdown's smirk vanished.

Outrigger growled, his arm shaking under the weight of the chainsaw. He shouldn't give in…he must endure pain…just like Dai Atlas taught him to…

But he couldn't stand up…he couldn't move his leg…

Lockdown pressed again, intending to break Outrigger' katana…

Outrigger struggled…A bit…just a bit more…

He managed to make Lockdown's arm slide on the side, despite his weapon' weight…

And with all his strength, Outrigger let out a roar, his katana up to stab through Lockdown's chassis…

The bounty hunter let out an enraged and painful roar…

For one instant, Outrigger thought he'd won…

For one instant…

Lockdown's chainsaw was up again, lunging at him.

Outrigger closed his optics.

But he wasn't targeting his head to cut it off.

Instead…he targeted Outrigger's left leg.

The young bot let out a shrieking scream.

An unbearable pain took over him. A pain he'd never suffered from before…

Energon spurted. He felt everything…from the moment where his leg was cut apart off from the rest of his body…in a cloud of sparkles…

Outrigger didn't dare watch the scene…everything went slowly dark around him…heat was unbearable…energon covered his sight…

Lockdown laughed.

A deep, sardonic laugh…

The chainsaw went up again.

This time…he wouldn't escape…

From far, he heard a scream.

Outrigger was about to faint…he was about to disappear…

But the strike never came.

A shadow appeared in front of him.

No…not a shadow…A light…

Everything was fading…

The person slowly turned back to him. Outrigger didn't tear his optics off him. He could watch Wing's light…as well as a sword through his neck…

No…

Nothing…beside his comrade…

Wing smiled.

A proud smile…was he proud of him? Outrigger?

Outrigger watched as his lips moved…yet no sound came out from his mouth…

He didn't hear anything…

Then Outrigger gave in the darkness…his head fell backward while the warm sand welcomed him like a protective blanket…

* * *

"Wing! Outrigger!"

As soon as Axe arrived, Esmeral behind him, it was already too late. Axe ignored the unbearable pain at his right arm and his stomach…the horrible vision slowly appeared in front of him. His spark almost stopped. The yellow and purple bot rushed over to the two shapes lying on the ground. Wing and Outrigger weren't moving.

A pool of energon around them…

Lockdown wasn't there anymore. Neither the bounty.

"Esmeral! Call some help!" Axe shouted.

Esmeral immediately obeyed. Axe ran over to his comrades.

He glanced back at both. Outrigger had lost his leg. The injury was serious and had to be treated quickly…

Then he looked back at Wing.

Many wounds…a deadly one at the throat…the chassis split and opened, displaying his spark' light…

Axe felt something wet on his cheeks. No. He'll not…

Wing coughed. He was still alive! Axe rushed over to him, kneeling over to support his head.

"…Outrigger…" Wing whispered. "Please…take care of him…"

"No! Emergencies are coming!" Axe swore.

That's hopeless…

Deep down Axe knew it…it's hopeless…

Wing shook his head, energon coming out from his mouth.

"Wing! Don't leave me!"

"Axe…"

"Don't leave me! Please!"

He couldn't accept it…

First Dai Atlas…

Wing gave him a sad smile.

"You've always been the strongest one…"

"Shut up!"

"He would have killed me anyway…"

Wing's lights were flickering.

Drops landed on his forehelm…Axe knew where they came from…

His. His tears…

"My sword…"

Axe reluctantly glanced aside.

Wing's Great Sword…

Usually it was so shiny…but now…the colour went dull…

He'd used it…to the cost of his spark…

"…Give it to him"

"What?"

"You know…Who I am talking about…" Wing kept on. "He'll become an Autobot…he's a good person…you know that…"

Yes…

Axe guessed so.

"…We were planning to see each other…afterward…"

Wing's lights went off. Then he expired.

It felt like time had frozen…

This time, Axe didn't repress his cries. He didn't suppress his sobs. He hugged Wing's corpse tightly against him, screaming, desperately begging, calling Primus…begging for some help…He begged for anything…

"Axe…"

He didn't hear Esmeral's voice, as she tenderly wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"How many more do I need to lose?" Axe cried, his voice broken.

He forgot about his physical pain…

This…was more painful than anything…

* * *

Drift had brought the bounty back to Autobots.

A bot who'd been wanted for murder…he'd come to Earth…but he wondered if the trip had worth it.

Jetstorm and Slipstream had already left to recharge.

Drift remembered his promise. He'd promised to contact Wing as soon as he'll back…His mentor was probably worried sick.

He activated comm-link.

No one answered.


	83. Chapter 83

**CHAPTER 83**

He'd never expected to return here one day.

Iacon…Once it had been one of greatest Cities, even probably the greatest one among Cybertron, along with Kaon. As soon as the ship landed, the desolating sight of a City that had been once a Cybertronian pride made him hesitate to stay. For one moment, he'd thought it wasn't the right place…that they weren't on the right planet…He'd thought it couldn't just be Cybertron, the Cybertron he'd always known.

It felt so strange…Before, he'd hated Cybertron…because of the caste system, because of war…because of corruption…

But it remained his planet.

Iacon had been reduced to a City-less, energon-less, lifeless desert…it just crushed his spark.

"Mister Drift?"

Jetstorm and Slipstream sadly looked back at him. They shared the same thought.

Bots had died…Cybertronians had died, whatever their faction had been…

They'd taken part of the conflict…While Drift, Jetstorm and Slipstream had escaped it…by running away…

Nothing…There was nothing now. Drift knelt down to the ground, touching it. Sand…no warmth…just coldness…

Corpses were probably buried underneath…

The orange bot let out a deep sigh. He couldn't remain insensitive to this…but he'd to find some energon…Whatever the cost…

"Search the area" He ordered them.

He briefly thought back of the quarter he'd grown up in…was it a desert now?

He thought back of his parents.

Contemplating the sight, a red sun rising up over all this sand…He thought that maybe, it wasn't such a bad thing they'd died before the conflict destroyed everything.

Just like Gasket…

How had Megatron felt, at the exact moment where he'd decided to apply the Finale Solution?

Probably not much…maybe just impatience.

After all, he'd just taken Cybertronians' lives…

Drift took a deep breath.

He wished Wing'd been here, with him…

But the latter had never called him back…

Ten years had passed…without having any news from the white bot. From the one who'd been his mentor…

Had he decided not to talk to him anymore?

Had something happened?

Maybe Drift had disappointed him…by becoming a bounty hunter…

Maybe Wing couldn't wait for him any longer…

Maybe he'd thought that Drift would never come back…

Maybe he'd met someone else…and Wing hadn't wished to waste his time with him any longer.

The thought itself torn his spark apart.

He wouldn't have returned, anyway…not after what he'd done.

He hadn't wished to become emotionally attached to a faction…or a group…

Every time, he'd just suffered.

He started digging in.

It brought him back to his old days…as a miner. But it felt like he wasn't used to it anymore…

No. He wasn't used to it anymore.

* * *

He heard a beep.

It came from behind him.

Drift frowned and stopped.

He didn't turn around. He already felt that there was another presence behind us…

And he'd thought they were alone…

The beep happened one more time.

Autobot…or Decepticon?

Drift clenched his fists. Out of instinct, he reached for his katana, ready to pull it out.

He sharply turned around.

The bot was standing up in front of him. Drift immediately paid attention to the newcomer' optics. They were blue…He was an Autobot.

With a nod, the orange bot warned him not to get any closer. The bot didn't react. He was a yellow bot with shades of black. Some wings on his back. A mask on his mouth. Because of it, Drift couldn't entirely discern his face.

A new beep.

It came from him. Or rather, from his mouth. Drift raised one eyebrow, surprised. Was he unable to talk? Had he lost his vocal box?

If that's so, he wouldn't have survived…Strange…

Anyway, the Autobot didn't seem to display any hostility toward him. Suddenly, he pulled something out from behind his back. Drift jumped and grabbed his swords immediately. Was it a weapon?

"Don't you—"

But it wasn't a weapon.

It was energon.

A cube…The yellow bot handed it over to him.

Drift's optics widened. He didn't understand.

The yellow bot repeated his gesture.

The cube…was it for him?

"…Why?"

After all, he was an Autobot. And energon went missing…

Why giving it to him?

The bot let out a new beep.

Drift frowned, still wary.

"…Is it a trap?"

The bot shook his head, looking almost scandalized by such an implication.

He put the cube down, at Drift's pedes.

Then he turned around, ready to leave as quick as he'd appeared.

Yet…Drift called him back.

"…What's your name?"

The bot turned around.

Drift felt like a fool for having asked such a question. Even if he replied, Drift wouldn't understand him. Maybe people who're close to him would translate his name for him…

In the end, he knelt down in the sand. With a digit, he wrote some signs in.

Cybertronian signs…

It's easy to read. Drift leaned over to read.

"…Bumblebee"

The yellow bot answered back, happily beeping.

Drift sighed.

He shall do the same in return…introducing himself.

"…My name is Drift"

One more beep, with the same tone.

Bumblebee reached out to him.

Drift didn't answer back. What did he expect from him? Did he expect Drift to shake servos?

Drift shook his head.

He just bowed, out of politeness.

The bot looked disappointed. However, he didn't comment anything. He just waved at him back, before turning around to leave.

"…Goodbye"

What a strange encounter, Drift thought. He focused back on the cube. He hadn't expected such a move from an Autobot.

He cautiously leaned over to grab the cube, as if he was afraid that the cube would explode in his face.

Who would have expected such a courtesy between Autobot and…?

He nearly dropped the cube.

Watching it, he'd caught sight of his reflection in.

Something had changed in him…

He checked closer.

His optics…

They weren't red anymore.

No. They were blue.

Why…?

It left him speechless.

He realized why Bumblebee had been that nice toward him…but it felt strange. He'd thought that they could switch their optics' colours on their own. He'd chosen Decepticon colours.

But it'd changed…

Was it linked to the spark? Deep down, was he viewing himself less as a Decepticon…and more as an Autobot?

"Mister Drift?"

He turned around.

Jetstorm and Slipstream froze.

Their optics widened as well, shocked. He'd got their reaction well. He'd got the same, after all.

"Your optics…"

"I know"

Drift picked up the cube.

It surprised him…but beside confusion and surprise…it didn't bother him that much.

After all, it'd been a long time since he didn't view himself as a Decepticon.

In one way, changing colours got him slightly reassured…the last bond he'd had with the faction that had adopted the Finale solution had been destroyed.

Oddly enough it felt like a freedom…Like a relief. It didn't erase his past but…

He thought back of Bumblebee.

It might promise him a better future…

Maybe it meant that everything wasn't lost…

And that there was still something to save…even if Cybertron was dead.

"…Let's go elsewhere" He said.

"Mister Drift"

Jetstorm and Slipstream exchanged a look.

Drift raised one eyebrow. He knew them now. Whenever they had that expression, it meant that they'd something to ask.

"Tell me what you want"

Jetstorm stepped forward.

"We're aware that you'd refused many times but…now…We would like to know if…"

"Yes?"

"if it's possible that…we become your students now" Slipstream completed.

He bowed. Jetstorm mimicked him.

"With all our respect"

Drift stared at them, an unreadable expression.

His students…?

They still wanted to learn martial arts…and did they want him to become their teacher? Just like Wing did with him?

But…he wasn't sure to be qualified enough to become a Master in martial arts…

He'd been training up every day…And Drift admitted that he'd improved. He remembered back his fight against Fracture.

The first fight he'd won on his own…

But was it enough?

Both of them didn't move.

They looked down, as a sign of submission.

_Tools don't have any training._

That's what Shadow Raker had repeated over and over…

But Shadow Raker was no more…Drift wondered if he was still alive and if he'd survived…

He was sure. He'd survived. Honourable people passed away…scums remained…

It always happened.

But the day he'll meet him again…the day they'll meet him again…Jetstorm and Slipstream will have to be prepared.

He didn't hesitate any longer.

"Very well"

A smile appeared on both Minicons' faces. Drift gave them a serious look.

"From today, I'll be your Master. Your martial arts teacher…You'll be under my tutelage. I'll teach you everything I know…Everything that Wing taught me."

He paused.

"But I'll not be tender."

"It isn't a problem" Slipstream smiled.

"It'll not be a pleasure" Drift retorted. "I'll give you harsh times. You'll have no break. It'll not be a good time. And I'll not give you any praising if I view it as undeserved."

"It's not a problem" Jetstorm repeated.

That's what they were saying now…

But would they manage?

Drift sighed. He'd to be strict. Life was hard, after all.

"Very well. Tomorrow, we'll start to work together. And I'll search for weapons that you'll be able to use."

Their answer was quick.

They were excited.

"We'll not disappoint you, Master Drift!" They spoke together.

Master Drift…

Here, under the red sun that lighted up Iacon' remains…

Drift would have smiled.


	84. Chapter 84

**CHAPTER 84**

**_A million of years later, before Robot in disguise events_**

"Is it a special day today?" Jetstorm asked.

Drift nodded. Around them, streets were quite full of people. Some bots left bars while singing, arms around their friends' shoulders, a cube of high-grade energon at servo.

It was a particular feeling…but not as strange since the day the City had been entirely rebuilt. Indeed, after the victory of Optimus Prime and his team, after the creation of a new High Council filled with Autobots, each Cybertronian tried to contribute to the New Cybertron.

A Cybertronian that hadn't been corrupted by the caste system…Where people wouldn't be hunted down and murdered because of their affiliation or, on the contrary, because of their non-affiliation to a faction…

Drift passed by a street where he'd been use to beg people for money. He chose not to stop.

"What is news about today?" A bot asked.

Drift politely refused. He gave a stern glare at Slipstream who'd stopped walking. Here now, it was so easy to get lost.

"What is this special day?" Jetstorm questioned, putting his now blue optics on his Master.

"Optimus Prime's victory. Ten years had passed since the end of the war."

However, people mustn't believe that everything was perfect. Unemployment was still high and some Decepticons refused to admit that Autobots had defeated them. Most of crimes here were caused by Megatron's old faction. However, Autobots hadn't changed their ways. It was prison, without going straight for execution, beside for extremely serious crimes.

Nevertheless, some inhabitants left their houses to feast it. Feasting as if there was no tomorrow…

Just like Drift…Who'd decided to live in the present, as if there was no tomorrow…and enjoying each moment. Training his students, hunting wanted bots and giving them another chance to follow a better path.

That's his contribution…for a better planet. A better Cybertron…without the conflict' violence.

Maybe was it too idealistic…but in catching sight of Optimus Primus' statute, standing up in the centre of the City…he guessed that some people wanted to believe in this utopia. To the point of fighting for it.

Drift let out a new sigh, stepping for the bounty's office. He'd been aware of a new ad. He wondered what it was about.

He stopped in front of the ad itself. A hologram slightly flickered. Nevertheless, he could read the name of the bounty.

Today, the target stunned him.

"Who is it, Master Drift?" Slipstream questioned.

Drift re-read it again, not buying it.

"…Bumblebee"

"Bumblebee?" Jetstorm repeated.

"The one we'd met in Iacon?" Slipstream said.

"The same" the orange bot confirmed.

He looked down to the yellow bot' picture. He didn't have his mask, this time.

"Strange…"

"What did he do?" Slipstream wondered.

"His crimes are…various"

Unauthorized use of space-bridge, kidnapping…

It left him doubtful. The first one wasn't that horrible itself but…kidnapping? Of what? Children?

He shook his head, thinking back about the cube Bumblebee had offered him.

Any individual could perform the best acts…as well as the worst ones.

Yet…It shouldn't affect his lifestyle. He'll do the same as he did to others.

"What do we do, Master Drift?"

"…We take it"

Earth…It was quite far but it didn't matter. It must be him…

If Bumblebee met other bounty hunters…it'll be better for him if he dealt with Drift.

"Let's prepare the ship" The orange bot ordered them.

Both Minicons bowed.

"Of course, Master"

At their belts, their respective weapons.

The ones he'd taught them to use.

Naginata for Slipstream…Nunchaku for Jetstorm…

For a long time, he'd wondered if these weapons were good to them…but his students looked happy with them.

Slipstream could use his quite well…But Jetstorm had to practice more.

"We'll save a bounty!" Jetstorm smiled.

"Never gloat, pupil"

He felt Jetstorm's disappointment.

But he couldn't take any pleasure in hunting…

Especially since Drift's attention had been drawn to…a familiar presence.

In his back, he could feel his stare.

He stopped.

"Master Drift?"

He didn't answer. He glanced back at behind his shoulder.

Meeting him here should have surprised him more…

Here…At the other end of the street…standing up on the pavement, Fracture stared back at him, an unreadable expression on his face.

At his pedes, his Minicon torpedoes.

None of these three moved. Drift completely turned back to him.

The purple bot didn't move.

Jetstorm and Slipstream followed their Master's gaze.

"Oh no…"

"It doesn't surprise me to find him here"

After all, the prize was quite good. Fracture had come across the ad, just like Drift.

It comforted Drift in his decision to take the bounty…

Fracture should have died…

But honourable people always faded away…and scums remained.

Always.

But if they'd to come to a fight, Drift accepted it.

Drift slowly turned around, heading for the ship that'd been located at the exterior of the City, his pupils by his side.

Behind, he could guess that Fracture and his subordinates did the same.

Who would arrive on Earth first?

But Drift wouldn't give up.

He knew how to fight…and he wasn't alone. Not anymore. He was with his pupils.

Not his Minicons. His students.

"You think we'll convince him to follow a better path?" Jetstorm softly wondered.

Drift paused.

In the end, he nodded.

"Yes…we will. I'm sure of it"

If he'd chosen to take a better path…anyone else could do the same…if they willingly chose it.

Deep down he thought back of Wing's sentence, the day he'd come to the Circle of Light.

His optics closed.

He revived the exact moment.

* * *

_We all tend to think there is only good and evil. People are all good or they are all evil. However, that's just an illusion. There are only acts and their consequences. Yet, do you think our acts and mistakes portray us as a good or a bad person?_


End file.
